


What you have done will haunt you 'till the end of your days

by princess13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A whole lot more characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 116,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess13/pseuds/princess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington is in sheer terror. The counties top criminals have escaped and they're out for blood. With mass terror, Bellamy and Marcus and their team must stop them before they reach Mouth Weather and the missles and keep their friends and family out of danger. Easy, right?</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The one where Marcus and Bellamy are FBI agents who are trying to stop Sidney and the Wallaces from their plan of mass destruction and killing. Unfortantly people will die if the want to save everyone. </p>
<p>"Victory stands on the back of sacrfice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus Kane did love his life, no denying it. He was Chief of Investigation with the FBI. He was married to one of the top surgeons in the world. He had great friends and nice house. What more could a guy want? 

He parked his black jeep in his garage and climbed out. He glanced over and saw Abby's, his wife, red mustang parked in its usual spot. He spotted another car nestled in the back of the garage. It was Clarke's blue mustang. 

Clarke was his 20-year-old step daughter. She was currently in collage in pre med, studying to be a surgeon. Marcus couldn't have been prouder. 

He left the garage and walked along the red cobblestone walkway to the house. Everything was prim and prefect in the garden as an abundance of flowers, trees and vines grew. Marcus's mother had a special love for gardening and she frequently visited to keep track of "her" garden. 

He pushed open the door into the small side room that led to the kitchen. He kicked off his boots and hung his black FBI jacket on the hook next to Abby's white, prim doctor lab coat. 

A delicious smell met his nostrils and he followed it into the kitchen next door. A beautiful brunette, early middle aged women was standing at the marble island in the center of the modern and classy kitchen. 

"You know, dinner actually smells edible tonight." Marcus announced his presence. The women glanced up and scowled. 

"I could always poison you." She retorted. Marcus smiled at her and went over to gently kiss her. 

"What'ca making?" He asked, studying the cookbook she had sitting next to the eggs. She caught him looking and quickly dropped a lettuce slab onto to cover the words. 

"Dinner." Abby said with a tone of mystery. "You'll have to find out!" 

Marcus sighed and walked over to the coffee maker. He rummaged around the shelf and found his favorite coffee and popped it into the maker. "What time did Clarke get in?" He asked as he searched. 

"Around one, right before I went into surgery. She texted me when she got in." Abby replied as she attempted to stir a large bowl of...something. Abby was good a many things but cooking was not one of them. 

"Where is she?" He asked her. She nodded out towards the pool, to busy attempting to clean up the mess she had just made to speak. 

Chucking to himself, Marcus walked thought their living room and pulled open the glass doors to the back patio. The pool sat in the center with the hot tub attached to one side. A grill sat right next to the door and a brown outdoor tent was seated in the corner with a dining table underneath. 

"Marcus!" Came a happy shout. Clarke Griffin hopped up from her seat on a lawn chair and rushed over to see him. 

Clarke and her mother shared only a few resemblances. Clarke was blonde with blue eyes and no facial features to resemble her mother. Clarke did have, however, her mother's tan complexion and the two had similar personalities. 

Clarke had gotten her looks from her father, Jake Griffin. Jake had been the chief engineer for the NASA base here in Washington. Unfortunately, Jake was killed trying to stop someone from assaulting someone and ended up being shot. Clarke was only eleven at the time and she and Abby were devastated. 

Marcus and Abby started dating two years after Jake's death. By that time, both women had moved on but they missed him greatly. Marcus fit so easily into their lives and they both came to love him. 

Marcus and Abby married after dating for two years. Life since has been great for all of them and has held many great memories. 

"Clarke!" Marcus laughed as he hugged Clarke tightly. Clarke pulled back smiling. 

"Hi, how's the FBI?" Clarke asked as the two headed over the the cluster of lawn chairs around the pool. Marcus spotted a muscular, dark haired young man already sitting there. 

"Bellamy!" He smiled as he shook Clarke's boyfriend's hand. Clarke and Bellamy had been dating for four years now. Bellamy was training to be an agent and Marcus couldn't have asked for anyone better than Bellamy for Clarke. 

"Marcus," Bellamy greeted. 

Marcus turned to Clarke. "Speaking of work..." Clarke called to talk to her mother and step father often so they all knew what was going on in each other lives but Clarke liked Marcus to tell her stories about all the bad people he caught. 

The trio spent the next few minutes chatting before Clarke sighed, "Do you think we should put burgers on?" 

"Yes!" Bellamy said at once. Marcus laughed. "You know her cooking has improved since you left for school." 

"Really?" Clarke was skeptical. "I've been forced to eat with that women for all these years and NOW her cooking improves?" 

Marcus was about to answer when a loud crash came from inside the house, followed by Abby swearing loudly. 

"I'll get the burgers." Marcus said standing up. 

"I'll start the grill." Bellamy announced as he headed over to it. He had been around long enough to know of Abby's cooking skills. He would even spend dinner sometimes before he and Clarke started dating because they were good friends. 

Bellamy had just fired up the grill when Abby pulled back the doors and stepped into the patio. Her hair was covered in flour and her face and clothes were covered with batter. She appeared to be very haggled. 

"Get the burgers!" She ordered with a sigh and Clarke laughed loudly. 

"Yes, it definitely improved, Marcus." She muttered to him.  
\-------------------–------------

Marcus sat down his plate with a sigh. He had just completed two amazing burgers that Bellamy had whipped up. 

"That was fantastic Bellamy!" He complemented. Bellamy grinned and nodded in thanks. Clarke and her mother echoed Marcus. 

"I say go swimming." Clarke said. "I haven't gone since last summer." 

"Okay." Abby agreed. "But everyone's helping me with the dishes." 

"Okay." They all grumbled and helped her carry all the dishes to the kitchen. Abby filled up the sink while Marcus switched on the TV. The news reporter was announcing about the latest crimes. 

"Recent fear has been struck up among the DC area. Several bodies have turned up having been appeared to have been drained of their blood or sliced into several parts by the use of surgical tools." The reporter says. "No one yet knows who is responsible or why." 

"That's awful." Clarke says as she places dished into the dish washer. "Why would you do that to a person?" 

"No one knows, Clarke." Marcus said. Abby closed up the dishwasher. 

"Alright, we can swim now." She announced as they trooped upstairs to change. Five minutes later they were back on the patio. 

Clarke dove right in and Bellamy followed. She came up with a laugh and giggled as Bellamy came up chocking. 

"Some agent you are." She teased. Bellamy growled and playfully shoved her under. She broke the surface and splashed him. "You're no fun." 

"Now, now, children." Marcus called. "Let's be adults." 

"Adults?" Abby snorted. She tackled Marcus right into the pool. Clarke and Bellamy laughed. Marcus came up looked like a wet dog. 

"You'll pay for that Dr. Kane." He smirked. He leapt over at her and shoved her under. She came up, gasping and narrowed her eyes. 

Buzz. Buzz. 

"I should get that." Marcus sighed and climbed out of the pool. He padded over to the table where is phone was. He picked up his blackberry. 

"Agent Kane." He answered. The other three stood watching him in the pool. Marcus's body was tense is his voice was very terse. 

"Yes, thank you. I'll have my phone on me at all times." Marcus said sharply. Marcus set his phone on the table and sat down in one of the chairs. He covered his head with his hands. 

The three glanced at each other in concern. Bellamy muttered that Marcus had picked up his work phone.

"Honey?" Abby asked. Marcus didn't reply. Abby climbed out of the pool and went and sat by him. Clarke and Bellamy hopped out and walked over to stand near them. 

"What's wrong?" Abby asked him softly. "What did they say?" 

Marcus let out a long sigh and pulled his head out of his hands. "Cyler Ridley escaped and Diana Sidney did, too." 

"What?" Bellamy gasped. Clarke and Abby looked at each other. 

"Aren't they the one's who...?" Abby began. 

"Set off that bomb that killed twelve innocent people and almost killed senator Jaha." Marcus replied slowly. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know how long it took you to catch them." Abby said softly. 

"What are you going to do?" Clarke asked him. 

"I have men searching for them as we speak. I'll be on call to answer anything." Marcus said. He nodded to Bellamy. "I might need you and your team to work soon." 

"Yeah, we'll be on it." Bellamy said and started contacting his team about the news. 

He returned a minute or so later. "I'm going home. My team and I are going to start work first thing tomorrow." He bent down to kiss Clarke and hug Abby. 

"We'll catch them." He told Marcus as he shook his hand. Marcus nodded and said goodbye. Bellamy vanished into the kitchen door and left. 

"It'll be okay." Abby said, gently rubbing her husband's back. 

"I want us to go inside." Marcus said standing up. 

"Do you think they'll come after you?" Clarke asked him with wide eyes. She bit her lower lip and appeared nervous. 

"No." Marcus said and and Clarke visually relaxed. Marcus pulled his wife up and the three walked inside. 

"I'm going to go up and take a shower." Clarke said and vanished up the white grand steps. 

Abby smiled softly at Marcus. She was still dripping from the pool as she pulled up her hair as she walked over to the kitchen. Marcus smiled at her back. She was so special to him. 

She glanced up at him from the island as she cleaned up her mess from her dinner attempt. "What?" She raised her eyebrow at him. 

"You're just beautiful." Marcus replied. Abby blushed and went back to her cleaning. 

"You're not too bad yourself." She said as she turned to put her dishes away. 

About twenty minutes later Marcus left the shower and pulled on his pajamas. Abby had already showered and was sitting cross legs on their bed. 

He sat next to her and found her reading about her new surgery she was attempting tomorrow. "You ready for this?" He gestured to the book. 

"Of course!" Abby laughed. Marcus smiled and she placed the book on the nightstand and turned off the light. Marcus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 

"I love you." Abby whispered. Marcus breathed in her familiar scent and echoed her words. He slowly drifted to sleep with his arms wrapped around her. 

A loud buzzing and ring jolted Marcus awake. Behind him, his phone was glowing. He rolled over to looked at the caller ID. 

Indra, his fellow agent. 

He slid the button to answer. "Talk to me." 

"We've got a call that says Ridley and Sydney were spotted on the mall." Indra's voice said. 

"Damn." Marcus swore. "I'll be right there." He hopped out of bed and hurried over to his closet and found his clothes and badge. 

"Did they find them?" Abby asked him. She was sitting up in bed with the blanket pulled around her. 

"Yes." Marcus said as he came over and kissed her. "I'll be back soon." 

"Okay. Be safe." She said as he left the room. Marcus went hurrying to the car in the garage. He pulled out and drove to his location.  
\------------------------------

"Mom?" Clarke shouted as she came down the steps. Abby glanced up from her breakfast. 

"What?" Abby asked through her bagel. 

"Where's Marcus?" She asked as she went and found her favorite cereal. 

"They found Sydney and her sidekick somewhere." Abby said with a wave of her hand. 

"Good." Clarke said as she sat down across from her mother and took a bite of her cereal. "I'm going out with Raven and O since we're all home." 

"Okay, you have fun." Abby laughed as she placed her plate in the sink. "I'm heading out for work." She said. 

Abby was already in her scrubs and prepared to head off to work. Clarke nodded and watched as her mother headed off. A few minutes later Clarke left the house too. Neither woman knew they were being watched.  
\----------------------------

Marcus pulled up to the scene to find several police cars already there, lights blazing, along with several black federal cars. 

He parked and hopped up. He spotted his partner. A dark skinned, severe women with short hair named Jenna Indra. 

"Indra." He skidded to a stop in front of her. She frowned as mud from the wet streets hit the legs of her pantsuit. "Talk to me." 

"Witnesses say they say Sidney and Ridley here about thirty minutes ago." Indra said in her husky voice. "Agent Linclon is talking to them now." 

"Good. I want those basters caught before anyone else gets hurt." Marcus frowned. Indra nodded and headed off. Marcus headed over to where Lincoln was talking to the witness. 

The witness was a blonde girl in her early twenties. She looked shaken and very tired. Marcus stretched out his hand. "Agent Marcus Kane. May I ask your name?" 

"Harper Childers." Replied the girl. 

"I understand you saw Mr. Ridley and Ms. Sidney here about a half hour ago." Marcus said. The girl nodded. 

"I heard about them on the news. They killed all those people in that bomb. I was so scared when i saw them that i just called the FBI." Harper said. 

"It was the right thing to do." Lincoln said to her. The girl smiled. "Can you tell me what they were wearing?" 

"The women was wearing dark jeans and a blue long sleeved top." Harper said and then thought again. For a moment, the only sound was Lincoln writing things on the paper. 

"The man was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. " Harper finally said. "I watched them for a while. They meet someone." 

"Who? Did you see who it was?" Marcus questioned. Nerves creapt up. Sindey was planning something. 

"No, no, i couldn't see there face." Harper replied. "But they were wearing a green jacket with a hood and dress pants. It was an odd combination." 

"Thank you miss Childers. You have been very helpful." Marcus said and he watched as Harper walked away. 

"Sidney's planning something." Indra's voice came from behind. Marcus jumped, having not noticed her approach. She had a way of doing that. 

"Yeah." Marcus agreed. "She and however she's meeting." He paused. "We need to find out who's she's meeting." 

"I'll assemble the team." Indra said and she walked away towards her car. Marcus did the same. 

He climbed behind the wheel. He already felt tired as he drove to his office. Technically, he was off today but had to catch them. Abby was working and he was sure Clarke had made plans so he wouldn't even have company at home. 

Marcus sighed as he stopped at a red light. There were so many lights in DC. The right light glinted on the car's windshield in the night. He glanced at his clock. 3:00. 

He had spent months trying to catch Ridley and Sidney but could get nothing on them. Then they blew up a huge bomb in an attempt to kill Jaha but it ended up killing or wounding many others. Marcus was in charge of the security at that event and he still blames himself for what happened. 

Nothing was going to stop him from preventing something from happening again. 

He drove until he arrived at his building and entered, sliding his code into the screen. He stopped by to grab a cup of coffee and walked to his briefing room. 

Marcus popped into his briefing room. All members of his team were sitting at the round table in their red chairs. 

There was Monty, their expert hacker, Dr. Jordan and Lincoln and Indra. They all looked up at him as he entered with a coffee in hand. 

"Have we learned anything about Sidney?" He asked as he sat. 

"No." Jasper Jordan said. "We've been searching." 

"I've pulled up all of the security footage from the mall. It's confirmed that it was Sidney and Ridley." Monty said as he slid pictures from the footage across the table. 

"Can you pull that footage back up?" Marcus asked. Monty nodded and had pulled up a screen with the footage within seconds. 

Sure enough, they watched as Sidney and Ridley navigated their way through the horde of people on the mall. 

"They're not even attempting to hide from the cameras. They're professional criminals. They would do everything they could to hide from them." Indra noticed. 

"Maybe they wanted to be noticed." Lincoln said, crossing his hands behind his head. "They wanted us to be able to see what they are doing." 

"There!" Jasper said, suddenly. They all jumped at his voice. He was pointing to the screen. "They passed something off to that man." 

"Can you see who it is?" Indra asked. Monty moved several cameras around until they could see the man's face. It was a blonde, young man. 

"Carl Emerson." Said a voice from the door. They all turned to see Bellamy there. He was wearing a white button down and his FBI badge. 

"You know him?" Lincoln asked. 

"I've been working on a case with Miller about him." Bellamy replied. "He does the dirty work for several people and then drops off the radar." 

"Thank you for the input, Bellamy." Marcus said. "But, why are you here?" 

"You said that you might need my help. I want to help catch sidney." 

"Bellamy, you know that technically you can't work with us. You have something personal with Sidney." Marcus sighed. 

"Emerson is my man. He is now part of the investigation. I'm helping." Bellamy said firmly. 

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that the bomb Sidney set off killed your mother?" Marcus sighed at him. 

"I will keep it professional." Bellamy replied. 

"We can discuss this at dinner tonight." Marcus replied to Bellamy. Bellamy sighed and walked from the room, clearly upset at the refusal. 

"Let's find out all we can about this man." Marcus said with a slap of the table. "I dont want us messing anything up."


	2. Chapter 2

Hh

Marcus entered the already busy restaurant. It was his and Clarke's favorite. They served the best food and had wonderful service. 

"Hello Agent Kane." Greeted the hostess. "Ms. Griffin and Agent Blake are already at your usual table." 

"Thank you..." Marcus glanced at her name tag. "Fox." Whenever Clarke was home, the family would always eat at The Ark, their favortie restaurant. 

Clarke, wearing a pink sundress, and Bellamy, wearing a suit, were already seated at their usual table near the back. Marcus slid into the seat across from Bellamy. 

"Can I help on the case?" Bellamy blurted out as soon as he sat down. 

"Yes." Marcus replied and Bellamy smiled. "You need to stay professional about this, Bellamy. You know how touchy people get about personal relationships." 

"I will." Bellamy vowed. He then turned to Clarke. "So, how was your day?" 

"It was very nice." She replied, taking a sip of water. "Raven, O and I went to lunch and then went shopping for wedding dresses." 

"Did O find a dress?" Marcus asked. Clarke nodded. "It's beautiful. Lincoln's a lucky guy." 

"That's nice." Marcus said. "The wedding's in, what, five months?" Clarke nodded. 

"Excuse me." Said a voice. Their waiter had arrived. He was a bald, brawny man who just felt off. 

"Hello." Clarke said with a half smile. She, like the men, felt that something was off about him. 

"My name is Quint. Would you like to start off with some drinks?" The waiter asked. 

"Um, no. We're waiting for someone and she should be here any moment. Maybe, come back in five minutes." Bellamy told the man. He sulked off without hesitation. 

"Where is mom?" Clarke asked, glancing around. 

"Well, she had a big surgery and also had to change." Marcus said. He heard the sound of the door opening and he turned to see Abby entering wearing a blue dress. 

She sat down with a big sigh and scowled. Quint rocked back before anyone could say anything. "Any drinks?" 

They each ordered their drink and waited for Quint to leave. "He must be new." Clarke said after he left. 

"Real new." Bellamy noted. "He can't even find the kitchen to place our orders." They watched as the waiter back tracked on his way to the kitchen. 

"If that's not the only strange thing, today I found a new employee replacing our surgical tools having been recently cleaned." Abby said. 

"What so strange about that?" Bellamy asked. 

"The tools were covered in blood. And no, they were not the tools i used from surgery," Abby said when Marcus tried to raise objection. "They were missing yesterday and the reappeared today having been just cleaned from being covered in blood." 

"What's this person's name, Abs?" Marcus asked. "We do have that serial killer who has been dismembered people using surgical tools." 

"His name is Cage Wealth." Abby said. "He's...honestly, Marcus, I don't think that he's a serial killer." 

"Alright, Abby." Marcus said slowly. Quint reappeared with their drinks. He sat two waters in front of Abby and Clarke and sodas from Marcus and Bellamy. 

Quint opened his mouth to ask about dinner when Marcus's phone rang. He held up a finger to Quint and answered the phone. 

"Agent Kane. What?....yes, of course....are you sure it's her?....right, i'll be there soon...oh, alright....okay, i'll see you tomorrow." Marcus hung up the phone. 

"We'll take the check." Marcus told Quint. He was tense and worried. The others sent him questioning looks. Quint sulked off. 

"Clarke don't drink that!" Marcus said sharply. Clarke had raised her water to her lips and jumped at his words. Water spilled out onto the table and her dress. 

"What?" She blinked in shock, setting her water on the table and grabbing a few napkins to stop the water from falling from the table and onto her dress. 

Marcus only raised a finger as Quint set the check on the table and Marcus scribbled a check. Bellamy usually objected when Marcus paid for his food but he could tell something was wrong. 

Quint accepted the check and Marcus stood up, pulling Abby with him. Clarke and Bellamy got the hint and stood up. Quint watched as they left. 

"What's going on?" Abby muttered over Marcus's shoulder. He ignored her and kept walking through the Ark. 

He stopped in front of the Fox, the hostess. "Excuse me, could you tell me how long has that man worked here?" He asked Fox about Quint. 

Fox turned to see who he was talking about. Her face turned to confusion. "I'm sorry Agent Kane, i don't see who your talking about?" 

"Where did he go?" Clarke asked as she too failed to see Quint in the mass of waiters and customers. 

"Thank you." Marcus said sharply. He grabbed Abby and Clarke's arm and started pulling them with him to the door. 

"We need to go." Marcus said as they were leaving. Bellamy called his goodbye as he climbed into his car. The Kanes/Griffin climbed into their black sudan. 

Marcus quickly put the keys into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

"Care to explain what that was?" Clarke asked in irritation from the back seat. Marcus sighed. 

"I got a call from Indra." He stopped at a red light. "The witness we spoke to about seeing Sidney and Ridley was found dead in her apartment. Her body was completely dismembered." 

Abby gasped and Clarke sighed. "What about the drink?" 

"When you picked it up, I noticed that something swirled in it. I think it was poison. That's why I asked about how long Quint worked there." Marcus explained.

"You think he came in just to try and take you out?" Abby asked in concern. 

"Or all of us." Marcus said. "These people might come after you because of me." Their driveway had appeared and Marcus pulled into the garage. 

They walked across the garden and to the door. Clarke punched in the security code and pushed open the door. She dropped her purse on the couch and walked into the kitchen. 

Abby followed her and pulled out a huge bowl of popcorn for the two of them. She popped it in the microwave and she and Clarke leaned against the counter, waiting for their food. 

Marcus sighed and checked his phone. "I'm going to head out and see the crime scene." 

"Okay?" Clarke sighed as the microwave beeped and she pulled it out. Marcus hugged her from behind and kissed Abby. 

He walked away and out the door. Abby and Clarke kicked off their heels and sat down on the couch. Clarke turned on the TV and tried to find a movie. 

"Anything you want to watch, Mom?" She asked. Abby shook her head. 

"Clarke, it's late. Don't you think we should go to bed?" Abby asked. Clarke laughed. 

"It's only nine." 

Abby sighed. "I'm going to bed." She kissed Clarke on the cheek and walked upstairs. 

Abby vanished upstairs. Clarke sat on the couch and tried to watch a movie. Anya, their dog started barking like crazy. 

"Anya!" Clarke snapped at the german Shepard as she barked like mad. 

"Clarke!" Abby shouted from the top of the steps. She peered down at her on the couch. "What is Anya's problem?" 

"I don't know!" Clarke said. Abby came down the steps. She bent down and grabbed the barking dog's muzzle. 

"Shh!" Abby told the barking dog. Anya growled at her. "What is your problem?" She asked the dog. 

The power to the house suddenly shut off, leaving them in complete darkness. "Mom?" Clarke whispered. 

"Dammit!" Abby sighed. She pulled out her phone and turned the flashlight on. "I'm gonna go check the box." 

She pulled open the door and stepped onto the patio. She walked across the grass and over to the garage. She pulled open the gray power box and shone her light onto it. 

The house's power had been cut. 

Abby knew something was wrong right away. She spun on her heals, her heart beating loudly. Something was definitely wrong. 

"Hello, Abby!" Said a voice. She jumped at the voice. Her head whipped around so fast she gave herself whiplash. 

Through the darkness, she recognized the man in front of her. He was in his early thirties and had tan skin and blonde hair. "Who are you?" She hissed. 

"I'm sure you're wondering why i'm here." The man said. 

"I am." Abby replied taking a slow step back. Her hand slowly trying to dial Marcus's number behind her back. 

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." He said as he raised his hand and the needle glinted in the moonlight.  
\-----------------------------

Marcus pulled up in his black sudan in front of an old apartment building. He was slight surprised to see Bellamy pull up as well with Lincoln, his future brother in law. 

"We heard about Harper!" Lincoln said as they climbed the stairs. "It had to be that serial killer we're chasing." 

"Yeah, if it is that means this serial killer and Sidney are connected." Bellamy said, jumping three stairs at a time. 

They reached the third floor, Harper's floor. Crime scene tape was crossing the third door on the right. FBI were already swarming around the place. 

Indra, Monty and Jasper all spotted the three approaching. Indra nodded her head at him and he followed her into the living room. 

The living room was quaint. It had cute little chairs and a couch in one corner and a big bookshelf on the other side. Marcus would have quite liked it if it wasn't for the dead body of Harper lying on the coffee table. 

Her eyes were wide open in shock. Her chest was cut open and blood was covering her whole body and the nearby furniture. Flesh and organs littered the nearby floor. 

"Kane..." Jasper said. He bent down next to the body. Her hands were clenched together and were hanging over the edge of the table. Jasper gently pried open her hand. 

"What is that?" Indra asked him. 

"It appears to be a flash drive." Jasper said. He gently picked it our of her hand. He grabbed a nearby dark haired agent. 

"Clean this." He ordered. The agent hurried off the clean it with their supplies. Jasper remained kneeling at the side of their victim. 

"This was definitely the work of our serial killer." He said, snapping on blue latex gloves. "If you look here, she has the same sort of tool marks our other victims have had." 

"Monty, what were the names of the other victims this unsub has killed?" Marcus asked as he too snapped on blue gloves. Monty pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He accessed his files before speaking. 

"Alexander Gustus, 34. He was a prison guard who looked after Sidney. There was also Megan Woods, 25 and Cameron Bull, 45. Those two were former employees of Dante Wallace." Monty said, glancing up from his phone. 

Dante Wallace. He was a former CEO of Mount Weather Pharmaceutical Industries. It was a top notch business until the FBI discovered that it was actually bleeding its patients and selling the blood on the black market. 

"This must connect Sidney and this serial killer somehow." Lincoln said. The others nodded and then turned as the agent returned with a clean flash drive. 

"Dr. Jordan, you requested this." The agent said and dropped a clean blue flash drive into his palm. 

"We should probably plug this into a computer that doesn't have important files on it." Monty said. "It could have viruses." 

"Here." Indra walked over to a pink laptop sitting on the couch. She wiped blood that had spattered across the screen off. 

"That's not ours." Bellamy said. 

"Miss Harper has no use of it anymore." Indra said matter-of-factly. Jasper tossed the flash drive to her and she pulled it into the laptop. 

As the rest of the team gathered around the screen, a loading bubble popped up. They waited calmly until it was fully loaded. 

A dark haired man appeared on the screen. He appeared to be in his early thirties with pale skin. He smiled at the camera. It made Marcus nervous. It seemed like the man felt he was in total control. His backdrop was plain white sheet. He covered his location well. 

"Hello, Agent Kane and his team. My name is Cage Wallace. I am to son of Dante Wallace, who was arrested by you, Kane and your sidekick, Blake." The man's face was contorted in rage at that comment. 

"It appears he has a personal hatred for you, Marcus and Bellamy." Jasper said. 

"Well, his dad was a real S.O.B." Bellamy commented. 

"I'm sure by this point you have figured out that I am worked alongside Diana Sidney and Cylus Ridley, the two great bombers." Said Cage. "I won't tell you why. That's for you to figure out." 

"Alright, I already don't like this guy." Indra snarled at the screen. 

"Just know this, FBI, anyone who tries to help you, will pay the same price that dear Harper paid." Cage said on the screen. He flashed another evil smile, his white teeth flashing in the light. "No one is safe." 

The screen flashed black. It stayed like that for several seconds before text appeared in white print across the screen. 

"Happy Hunting!" 

"Clearly, Cage and Sidney want us to catch them." Lincoln said. 

"Or they want us to play their game." Marcus said. "We have to remember that sidney was a senator and she's very crafty." 

Indra unplugged the flash drive and slid it into her pocket. "I'll have this analyzed, fully, first thing tomorrow." 

"Good." Marcus said and he turned back to the bloody body of Harper. He hated when someone so young died. Harper's blonde hair reminded him of Clarke. It made the air race from Marcus's lungs at the thought of ever seeing Clarke like this. 

Marcus's phone became to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a blocked call. He took a deep breathe. 

"Hello. Agent Kane." 

"Aww, Marcus, I'm glad i've got the right number for you." Said an unfamiliar voice. 

"Who is this?" Marcus asked. The members of his team head's all shot over to look at him. Each one looked anxious.

"You know who it is." The voice laughed. 

"No, I don't believe I do." Marcus kept his voice neutral. Monty whipped out his computer from his bag. 

"You most certainly will. In fact, you'll want to kill me." Said the voice. 

"What is this about?" Marcus asked the voice. He motioned to Monty to trace his caller's location. Monty's face vanished behind his computer screen. 

"You took away something I care deeply about. I am going to take away something you care about." The deep voice told him. 

"Oh no!" Monty swore. Marcus spun the computer to look at the location. He felt like someone had just sledgehammered into his stomach. The air was knocked from his lungs and his felt the world crash on his shoulders. 

"You're at my house!" Marcus croaked. Bellamy's face was bloodless and his eyes were full of fear. He had to lean on Lincoln to stand. 

"Yes, it's an indescribable feeling, isn't it." Laughed the voice at his pain. 

"Please, don't hurt them. They're innocent. They have nothing to do with this." Marcus begged. He started running down the stairs to the sudan with a panicked Bellamy chasing him. 

"You might he to late." Laughed the voice.  
\------------------------------

Abby ducked under the man's arm as the needle flicked thought the air. She tore towards her house, breathing hard and terror reaching her heart. 

"Clarke!" Abby screamed. "Clarke!" She reached her door and discovered it looked. She beat her fist on the door and yanked on the doorknob, shrieking. 

Clarke opened the door, looking confused and worried. "Mom, what the hell-" Abby pushed her way through the door and slammed it behind her, locking it. 

"Call Marcus!" Abby shrieked as she pushed Clarke away from the door and pulled her down the hall. Anya barked and growled at the door. 

"Mom, what the hell is going on?" Clarke asked, her cell phone hung limp in her hand. 

A loud slamming on the door made them both jump. The glass panel on door suddenly broke. Glass shards crashed onto the floor. Anya went crazy barking at the door. 

A hand reached out through the broken glass and clicked open the door. The door swung open and Anya attacked. It was a blur of golden fur as Anya leapt from the floor. . 

The blur of sunlight gold fur was suddenly shot down and red replaced it. The man fired down upon Anya and the poor dog crashed onto the floor in a pool of her own blood. 

"Anya!" Clarke screamed. She attempted to run to her poor dog but her mother wrapped her arms around her, preventing her from running. 

The cruel man stepped into their living. Blood seeped around his boots. He smiled at them. Clarke and Abby slowly stepped back. 

"Who are you?" Clarke asked. 

"What does it matter? You'll both be dead soon." The man said to her. He took a few steps towards them and they stepped back. 

"Hello." Said another voice. This one was unfamiliar. The girls whipped around and found a red haired man and blonde women. 

The red haired man sent a blow with a iron bars onto Clarke's skull before she could react. Clarke dropped instantly. 

Abby heard herself scream. She dropped to her knees at her daughter's side. 

"Aww, we're sorry Dr. Kane." Said Diana Sidney. "I'm sure Clarke will be okay?" 

"What do you want?" Abby asked through gritted teeth. Sidney nodded to Ridley and he grabbed hold of Clarke's hair and yanked her back. 

Clarke's body collided painfully with the glass coffee table. Her weight brought it to the floor with her. Glass shards slashed her face and hands. 

"No!" Abby screamed. The man with the needle punched her across the face. She felt blood seep from her nose as it broke. 

She scrambled behind the island as the man sent the needle right into the place where her neck was seconds ago. It broke as it crashed onto the tile floor. 

"Shoot her." Sidney shouted and Ridley and the man whipped out guns and fired at her. She took running from the kitchen and into the main entrance way. 

Her breathing was laborious as she leapt two stairs at a time. A hand snaked and grabbed hold of her ankle. She grabbed hold of the steps to break her fall foreword. 

Twisting around, she found Ridley holding tightly to her. His face was contorted with rage and he was sweating profusely. With great effort, she twisted and kicked him the face. 

"Bitch!" She heard him roar and she heard him tumbling down the steps. She didn't stop to see if he had landed at the bottom. She raced into her bedroom she shared with her husband. 

She ripped out the nightstand drawer next to Marcus's side of the bed and pulled out his gun. Thankfully, he taught her how to shoot. 

Her feet carried her down the steps, lightly. She didn't want to alert them of her presence. Coming back was stupid and she knew that. The mother in her refused to leave Clarke, however. 

She rounded the corner, the gun raised in front of her. Her heart felt like it was her throat. She bit her lip in order to keep her teeth from chattering. She tasted blood in her mouth and down the back of her throat. 

"Move the girl." She heard Sidney say. No, you are not taking my daughter, Abby thought furiously.  
She spun around the corner and fired the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think this is going to end? 
> 
> I love feedback. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?   
> Should Sidney strike in the next chapter?

Hh

"Faster!" Marcus cried as Bellamy sent the sudan, with sirens and lights, down the highway with extreme speed. 

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Bellamy said through gritted teeth as he sent the sudan barreling at 90 miles an hour. Both knew the risks. If the FBI found out that they were breaking rules due to personal issues, they could be fired. 

It was a risk they were willing to take. 

They pulled into the driveway. Marcus and Bellamy jumped out of the car as fast as they could. They pulled their guns out as exited the car. 

"We need to- woah!" Marcus was ordering as they exited. Gunshots rang out around them and they ducked behind the car. 

"SIDNEY!" Marcus roared. He fired returning shots at the three escaping figures that had just sprung from the house. 

"MARCUS! NO!" Bellamy roared, using the back door as a shield. "One of those people could be Clarke or Abby! We can't shoot them." 

Marcus instantly lowered his gun and returned to the cover of his door. He watched as the three figures climbed into a sudan and began to back out. 

"It's not them!" Bellamy shouted, ducking out from his cover. He fired at the sudan. Glass shattered as he hit the windshield. 

Marcus leapt out again and fired at them. Terror reached him at the thought of the escaping criminals. If they were escaping that meant that Abby and Clarke could be dead. 

The sudan raced past them, fired at the two. Marcus and Bellamy dove to cover. The sudan raced past them and onto the main road. 

"Did you get the license plate?" Marcus shouted, still pressed up against the car. 

"No it's too dark." Bellamy shouted. He and Marcus stared to run towards the house. Marcus opened the door slowly, not wanted to scare Clarke or Abby if they were alive. 

He steeped over glass shards from the broken window. He stopped blood and his heart dropped. 

"Anya." Marcus breathed. His beloved golden german shepherd. She was loyal and loving. She was the main protector of the family. 

"She died trying to save them." Bellamy muttered and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Bellamy entered the kitchen first. Pots and pans were scattered all over the floor. The island in the center of the kitchen was shot several times. A single bloodily handprint was hidden behind the island. 

Marcus took a few shaking breaths as he walked towards the living room. He stopped short of living room. From his position he could make out feet and glass everywhere. 

"Clarke!" Bellamy cried as he saw what Marcus said. "No." He and Marcus raced into the living room. The glass table was completely shattered and Clarke, cut up, was lying on the floor. 

Bellamy raced to his girlfriend's side and grabbed her hand. His hand found the pulse on her neck. 

"She's alive." Bellamy cried in joy. 

"Marcus!" Cried a voice. Marcus spun at back to the kitchen. Abby stood there. She looked alright other than a cut along her forehead. 

"Abby!" Marcus breathed. He raves to wife and wrapped her in tight hug. "You're okay." He gasped and breathed in deeply her familiar scent. 

"She has a severe concussion. Call an ambulance." Abby ordered. "She...she should be okay." 

Bellamy nodded and pulled out his phone and called up the nearest hospital. Abby calmly explained what happened. Sidney and her partners had panicked when they heard Marcus pull up. 

"I don't think they panicked." Bellamy said slowly. 

"What do you mean?" Abby whispered. Bellamy remained silent. "Are they going to try again?" Abby demanded. 

"No one's going to hurt you." Marcus gripped her hand. "I promise." 

"Abby..." Bellamy said slowly. "We recognized two of the people here; Sidney and Ridley. Can you tell us who the third one was?" 

"I...i don't know his name; I just know he tried to kill me." Abby snapped. Bellamy pulled up a file on his phone. 

"Do you recognize anyone?" He asked her as he passed his black iPhone over to her. She examined the pictures of various killers carefully. 

"Him." She said sharply. Marcus glanced down at who she had indicated and groaned. 

"Carl Emerson." He sighed. 

"Wait, Emerson?" Abby voice squeaked. Her eyes were wide and she looked sick. 

"Yeah, Carl Emerson." Bellamy confirmed. Abby paled and her body swayed. She stumbled back and fell onto the floor. 

Her breathing became erratic as she suffered from a panic attack. Tears streamed from her eyes and she sobbed. 

Marcus blinked in confusion. Bellamy appeared to be just as confused. He looked back at his phone and glanced at the file. 

"Oh my gosh." Bellamy gasped. Marcus looked at him expectantly. "Carl Emerson was the one who shot and killed Jake Griffin."   
\------------------------------

Clarke thought she heard voices and saw bright lights through her eyelids. She allowed her eyes to open. 

She saw bright lights above her head. She was lying comfortably in a hospital bed. She could still hear voices around her. 

She pushed herself up and leaned against the pillows with a groan. She glanced around at the sterile hospital room. Two IV's were in her arm. 

"Clarke!" Cried a joyful voice. Octavia Blake was sitting in a chair across from her. She was around Clarke's age with dark brown hair. She was very pretty and also currently engaged to Lincoln. 

"What happened?" She muttered groggily. Her head aches badly. She reached up and felt a bandage wrapped around it. 

"Sidney, Ridley and Emerson broke into your house and tried to kill you. Then you were told who tried to kill you and you passed out. " Bellamy said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. It slowly came back to Clarke.

"Oh my...is my mom dead?" She asked softly. Octavia shook her head. 

"She's fine." Octavia said. "She was just here but she had to run and check on other patients." 

"She's already working!" Clarke exclaimed with a shake of her head. 

"She refused to let this take over her life." Bellamy laughed. "She and Marcus screamed at each other for almost an hour last night over it." 

There was a soft knock on the door and a tan skinned and dark haired man popped his head in. Clarke instantly recognized him. 

"Hello, Dr. Jackson." She greeted. Jackson was a friend of her mothers and had been Clarke's doctor as a child. 

"Hello, Ms. Griffin. How are you feeling?" He asked and he came and checked her vitals. 

"Tired, honestly and my head hurts." Clarke said. "But I guess that is expected because I'm sure I have a concussion from the blow." 

"I see that your med school training is working quiet well." Jackson commented. Clarke nodded in thanks. 

"Top of her class!" Bellamy grinned proudly at his girlfriend. 

"Of course." Jackson grinned. He goes through Clarke's paper. "I think we'll be able to release you sometimes within the next few days. 

"And then you'll go right to the safe house." Marcus said as he entered. 

"What!" Clarke said angrily. "I have school work and things-" 

"Honestly you're as bad as your mother!" Marcus snapped. "Both of you have no idea how much danger you're in." 

"Marcus..." Came a dangerous voice as Abby strolled in. She had small stitches above her eye and a large bruise on her cheekbone. 

"Abby, you-" 

"Don't!" Abby snapped as she came and sat on the edge of Clarke's bed. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'll be fine." Clarke said as Abby brushed Clarke's hair back from her face. Abby smiled softly. 

"Clarke, " Octavia said. "Lincoln and I have talked, and since he's on the this team, I'm going to the safe house." 

"I'm not going to be a coward!" Clarke said trying to sit up. Abby and Bellamy pushed her back down. 

"Clarke, please!" Bellamy said. "I'm glad that my sister will be safe and I want you and Abby to be too." 

"Clarke...you'll be free to go in three days." Dr. Jackson said slowly as he backed out of the room. 

"Where will we be going exactly?" Abby asked. 

"Wick and Raven's." Marcus replied. "Just until we catch them, I promise."

Bellamy's phone buzzed and he glanced down the check it. "Indra says the flash drive is fully analyzed and Monty has reviewed the tape looking for anything. 

"Good. Tell them we'll be there soon." Marcus said, standing up. The two said goodbye the the women and left. 

"I don't understand why you two just don't go to the safe house. You'll be safe. Beside, you were both almost killed last night and you don't seem rattled by it." Octavia said. 

"Octavia," Abby said slowly. "That man who tried to kill us last night was Carl Emerson." 

"So?" Octavia blinked, tossing her hair behind her and her police badge glinted in the light. 

"That was the man who killed my father." Clarke said darkly. "After Dad died... Some one sent us, well mom because she didn't let me see them; pictures of dad's body. He always said he had it coming." 

"Why would he do that?" Octavia raised an eyebrow. 

"He wanted to scare us. People always want us to be scared. You should know that O, you work for the police." Clarke sighed and nestled back into the pillows. 

"Refusing to show weakness to this man is your reason?" Octavia asked. 

"Yes, I know Jake wouldn't like to know that we were hiding." Abby said, standing up. 

"Abby, it's more than just Emerson. Sidney and Ridley are dangerous too." Octavia pointed out. 

"O, it's just that-" Clarke began before there was a knock on the door and Theolonious Jaha stepped into the room. 

"We heard Clarke was here. Is this a bad time?" He asked. 

"No, please, come in." Abby welcomed him. Theolonious was a senator and was Jake Griffin's beat friend and he remained in touch with Abby and Clarke. 

"Wells." Clarke said joyfully as another dark skinner boy stepped into the room. He was dressed in jeans and a yellow t shirt. Wells and Clarke had been best friends when the were children. After Jake's death, they remained friends but once Clarke left for med school and Wells set off for Law School the pair barley spoke. 

"Hi, Clarke. How are you?" Wells asked, sitting by Clarke's bed. 

"Totally fine." Clarke answered. "How's law school?" 

While Clarke, Wells and Octavia bantered about school and work, Jaha turned to Abby. 

"We came as soon as we heard." Jaha said. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"Heard?" Abby blinked. 

"It's a rumor running around the senate that our top FBI agent's wife and daughter were attacked at their home." Jaha said lowly. "They didn't say it was Marcus as the agent but i know it was him." 

"Are you the only one who guessed it was Clarke and I that were attacked?" Abby whispered. 

"I don't know Abby. A lot of people think Marcus is the best we have."

Abby sighed. "I don't want to go back to the poor surgeon who is dealing with an emotional crisis." 

"Abby?"

"You know that's what everyone thought of me!" Abby sighed. "Why do you think Clarke and I left your whole lifestyle? Jake was gone, she and I didn't know what to do.

"Abby, relax, we know that your very strong. You'll be okay." Jaha said gripping her shoulders. 

"It's just.." Abby sniffled and wiped away a stray tear. "I don't want to hide." 

"Then don't." Jaha said. "I know Jake wouldn't want you to hide. Show you're not afraid." 

"Thank you, Theolonious." Abby smiled. 

"You're welcome Abby. Jake would always talk about how amazing you and Clarke always were." Jaha said. "I know that you won't break under this." 

"Dad." Wells said, standing up and checking his phone. "I have to go and check up on the my client. He's demanding to see me." 

"Who's your client?" Octavia asked Wells. Wells laughed.

"Some doctor dude named Cage Wallace." Wells replied. "He's all worried that his practice is falling under." 

"Wow, you're just barely out of law school and already have a doctor client." Abby commented. 

"Thanks Abby." Wells said giving Clarke and Abby a hug. "I'm glad your both okay." 

"Thanks Wells. It was nice to see you." Clarke said and the Jahas left. Octavia announced she was going to get something from the vending machine and left. 

Clarke waited until she was gone before turing to her mom. "What happened once I was out?" She asked softly. 

"They shot at me but i managed to escape upstairs and get Marcus's gun. I heard one of them trying to take you and...."

"And what?" 

"I shot them." Abby whispered. Clarke gasped and her eyes grew huge. 

"Did you...?" She asked quietly and abby shook her head. 

"In the arm. He'll live. I just couldn't bring myself to kill him." She said. Moments later, Octavia returned on the phone. 

"No....okay....that's stupid, why would you do that, Bellamy...you're still an idiot....okay, i'm coming." Octavia hung up. 

"My brother's an idiot." She announced. 

"When isn't he?" Clarke questioned and Octavia laughed. 

"He very worried that Lincoln may have just died." Octavia said and they other two looked confused. "Lincoln and he were tailing a lead that turned out to just be an old lady. Bellamy made Lincoln go first and the lady is beating Lincoln with her purse." 

Abby and Clarke burst into laughter. A moment later a video popped up on their phones. Sure enough it was Lincoln being whacked by the old women. 

"He's down in the ER now." Octavia said and the two laughter even harder.   
\---------------------------

Marcus glanced up from re watching Cage's video for the tenth time when someone knocked on the door. Jasper popped his head in. 

"Ahh, sir?" 

"Yes, Jasper?" 

"Lincoln's in the ER." Jasper said. Marcus instantly stood up in concern. "Relax he's fine. That tail that they went on thinking they saw sidney...well it actually was an old women who hit him with her purse repeatedly." 

Marcus bit down a laugh. "Must have been a hell of bricks she carried in that thing to bring Lincoln down." 

"Also," Jasper continued. "A girl named Fox is here to talk with you. Says she has some information to be of use." 

"Oh yes, send her in." Marcus said and sat back down in his chair. Jasper vanished and a moment Fox appeared. She appeared to have just come from work for she was wearing her waitress outfit. 

"Hello, Ms. Fox." Marcus and she shook hands before Fox sat in a chair in front of his desk. 

"I was told you have some information for me." Marcus stated and Fox nodded. 

"You remember that man you asked me about, your waiter?" Fox asked and Marcus nodded. "I went back and reviewed the security tapes. He slipped in somehow. He's not even employed with us." 

"We thought that or that he was very new to the job." Marcus nodded. 

"We also found, well, poison in each of your drinks. I know that our kitchen man that does drinks would not do that. I think he was trying to poison you!" Fox exclaimed. 

"So he breaks in and pretends to be our waiter in an attempt to kill us." Marcus sighed. 

"I think so, sir." Fox nodded. She slid a small vile to him across the desk. 

"I found that in the trash. It contained the poison." Fox said, gesturing at it. 

Marcus nodded and stood up. "Is that all, Ms. Fox?" 

"Yes sir." Fox said, standing up and shaking his hand. 

"Thank you very much." Marcus said. Fox started to leave when he stopped her. "Ms. Fox, i don't mean to scare you but everyone that has helped us as ended up dead. We can provide you with protection." 

"No, no thank you. My dad owns the local pawn shop and no one will mess with me." Fox said with a smile. 

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked her. 

"I'm sure, thanks." Fox said and she waved and left. Marcus then sent the vile to be analyzed. 

He joined Monty by scanning all the cameras in DC that they had access to for Sidney or her partners. They couldn't find anything and it was nearly impossible to find them in a horde of people. 

"Lab results, Marcus." Indra appeared beside him. She held up the vile in a plastic bag. "Cyanide. You're lucky no one drank anything at that restaurant." 

"Damn." Marcus swore. "Everyone's out to get me." 

"Marcus!" Jasper came running up, panting and looking urgent. 

"What's wrong?"

"That girl you just talked with, Fox, she's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Marcus pulled up to the crime scene. Crime tape was already pulled across the alley Fox had been found in. He sighed heavily in guilt. 

"I offered her protection and she didn't take it." Marcus sighed to Indra, who was next to him and Bellamy, who was in the back having recently joined them from the hospital. 

"She didn't take it, Marcus. There was nothing you could do." Indra reminded him as they climbed out of the car. They walked down towards the alley and pushed past a horde of people who had gathered in front of the tape. 

"Sir, what is going on?" 

"Are you going to stop them?" 

"Is this the work of the serial killer?" 

Marcus ignored the questions and moved through them and ducked under the tape. He jogged over to where a few members of the FBI were mulling around, investigating. 

"Talk to me!" He ordered to the nearest agent. It was a tall young man who turned eagerly to Marcus. 

"Her name is Fox Cart, 24. She was leaving our office when she was jumped by someone. We assume this was the surgical serial killer." He said very eagerly and Marcus assumed he was a new recruit. 

"Don't give him a name." Bellamy snapped. "We know who it is." 

Marcus walked over to the corner where Fox's body was and bent down next to the white cloth that covered Fox's body. He gently bent down and pulled the cloth back. He grimaced at the sight. 

Fox's head was smashed by a crowbar, most likely, and blood and dirt smeared her face. Her lip was split and a few of her teeth had been knocked out. By pulling part of the cloth revealed that someone had sliced out her intestines. Blood gushed around her lower stomach. 

Marcus grimaced as he studied the slice on the stomach. "Medical tools. This person has medical training." Marcus noticed. 

"How can you tell?" Indra asked as she bent down slowly on the opposite side of the body. She snapped on blue gloves and pulled back the gash. 

"Her intestines are gone." She sighed. "Completely." 

"That's why I believe the killer has medical training." Marcus said. Bellamy nodded. 

"They knew exactly how to remove this safely-" Bellamy began. 

"Safely?" Indra raised her eyebrow. 

"And they also knew the exact location of the intestines. Look, they also used the markings surgeons use to line up where they are going to make incisions." Bellamy pointed up. 

Marcus nodded, impressed. Bellamy grinned. "Clarke." He said simply, explaining his vast knowledge of medical training. 

"Hey, look here!" Someone shouted. Marcus looked over his shoulder and saw an agent placing something in an evidence bag. 

He stood up and strolled over to get a better look at the evidence. Inside the bag was a bloody intestines. 

"Why would they leave it?" Asked the agent holding the bag. Marcus sighed a loud. 

"They wanted us to find it. They wanted us to know they're a step ahead of us." Marcus said before whipping out his phone. 

"Jasper, Monty, I've got bad news. Cage Wallace has struck again." He said sadly. 

"Way ahead of you. I'm already reviewing the camera images....He's not even hiding from the cameras, Marcus." Monty replied. 

"He's taunting us. Showing he's not afraid of us." Marcus spat. Bellamy and Indra gathered around him and he put his phone on speaker. 

"He's wearing not wearing a mask." Jasper called things out as he watched the screen back in their office. "Oh my..." 

"She just bashed her head in!" Monty cried in disgust. Monty was not cut out for the field work of his job. 

"To keep her quiet..." Bellamy said with a glance to the others. "He couldn't let her alert others." 

"Ohh...that's just wrong...alright, he just cut her intestines." Monty belted. 

Marcus phone buzzed and signaled someone on the other line. He asked Monty and Jasper to hold and clicked on the button to answer the other line. 

"Abby. What's up?" He asked her. 

"Um..my tools are back." She said simply. 

"Were they missing before?" Marcus asked. 

"Well, I don't really know." Abby said. Marcus heard her examining her tools on the other line. "They've been freshly cleaned thought." 

Indra, Marcus and Bellamy stared at each other. "Dr. Kane, is there any way to tell how recently they've been cleaned?" 

"Um, probably only a few minutes." Abby said thoughtfully. "Marcus, what's going on?" 

"The person that returned the supplies is probably close by." Bellamy said in horror. "They're at the hospital." Marcus and he tore off in terror towards their car. 

The crowd parted as they tore thought. "Move!" Bellamy shouted. "Get the hell out of the way." Bellamy slid into the drivers seat and backed the car up and set off. 

"Abby, honey, listen." Marcus begged. "I need you to go back to Clarke's room. Right now." 

"Okay...." Abby said very slowly and their was a few moments of silence. "I'm going back." 

"Thank you." Marcus breathed. "Are you okay?" 

"Marcus, tell me what's going on right now!" Abby demanded on the other line. 

"Abby..." Marcus sighed and glanced at Bellamy. He didn't look at him. Instead he was staring straight ahead. His knuckles were turning white because he was gripping the wheel so hard. 

"Is Lincoln with Clarke and Octavia?" Bellamy shouted at the phone as he blew a red light. 

"Yeah he is." Abby said. Her office wasn't very far from Clarke's hospital room and she would thankfully be close.

"Are you in the room yet?" Marcus asked her and she replied that she was. Bellamy pulled into the hospital parking garage. 

The two climbed out of the sudan as soon as they parked. The parking garage was full of all kinds of cars in various colors. It was completely empty of people expect for Marcus and Bellamy. 

The pair walked down the center of the road. Their footsteps echoed loudly. They soon became aware of a car following them. Glancing behind them revealed a black sudan, similar to theirs, with a shattered windshield. They recognized it instantly. 

The car increased the sped and forced them to increase their walking. Soon, they dove off to the side as the car began racing towards them. 

Marcus hit the concrete floor, his hands scrapping along it. Blood scratched along the floor as it was dragged against the concrete. Bellamy slid onto a nearby red minivan's hood to escape. 

The shattered windshield sudan slowed down and tossed a yellow manilla folder. They briefly got a glance of a pale, dark haired man sitting in the drivers seat. Laughter rang out as it continued past. 

Bellamy and Marcus rushed into the road and made a move to pull their guns. It was too late and the car had already raced into the turn. They heard the parking garage prompter shouting to stop and then a loud crash. 

"He just drove through the gate!" Marcus said with a shake of his head. He wiped his hand on his pant leg and blood left a trail. Bellamy bent down and picked up the folder. 

"That was Cage in the car wasn't it?" Bellamy said calmly. Marcus nodded in conformation. Bellamy shook off the dirt from folder. 

"What have you been up to, Cage?" Bellamy asked the folder as he opened it. "Pictures." He said as he pulled them out. 

"Dammit." Bellamy breathed. He held out a shaking hand to Marcus. Marcus glanced down at the picture and his heart leapt to his throat. It was a picture of Abby chatting on the phone. She was standing in front her medical tools, examining them. 

"This was just like ten minutes ago." Marcus said softly. Bellamy passed him another picture. It was through the blinds of Clarke's hospital room. Clarke was sitting up on her bed and Octavia was sitting next to her on a chair. 

"He was watching them." Bellamy muttered. "He was watching them." 

"They are defiantly going to the safe house. This will scare them enough to convince them to come." Marcus said slowly. He pulled out another picture. Abby walking down the hall, still talking on the phone. 

A car horn beeped behind them. They had been so engrossed in the photos they hadn't noticed the car pull up from behind them. Marcus turned and waved in apology to the car. 

"Marcus!" It was Senator Jaha, an old friend of his wife. "Are you alright. We saw that car almost run you over." 

"Yeah, yeah. We're fine." Marcus shouted over his shoulder as he tore after Bellamy who was already running to the door. 

"Okay?" He heard Jaha shout. Bellamy had already rushed in and was running towards the room. Marcus tore after him, thankfully meeting no one in the hall. 

He reached the room. Bellamy was already in there, hugging Clarke. Lincoln and Octavia were stading against one wall, arms wrapped around each other. Abby looked over at him, confused. 

"Marcus, what is going on?" She asked him. He heard the concern masked in her voice. He slid his arm around her and showed her the photos. Her face paled and she looked up at him, shock and fear in her eyes.

"Who took these?" She whispered at him. He muttered that he didn't know.   
Bellamy, meanwhile was holding Clarke's hand and asking everyone if they saw something. 

"Clarke," he asked her. "When did Dr. Jackson say you could be discharged?" 

"Umm...three days." Clarke said, glancing up at the others in the room. Lincoln sighed as he looked through the pictures. 

"We might not have that much time." He said.   
\--------------------------------  
Abby and Marcus knocked on Dr. Jackson's door. "Come in." They heard. Abby pushed the door open. Jackson's office was neat and very organized. His desk sat in the center with several bookshelves and filing cabinets lining the walls. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Kane, what can do for you?" Jackson asked them as they entered and Marcus closed the door. 

"I need you to release Clarke early." Abby said simply. Jackson's eyebrows rocketed up. 

"Excuse me?" He asked her. She folded her arms across her chest. 

"I need you to release Clarke early." Abby repeated slowly. "Or I will use my authority here to release her." 

"Abby, We've been friends for years now. I know you would have to have a good reason for this...departure." Jackson said slowly. "If Clarke's going, so are you. What are you going to do with your patients?" 

"If Abby doesn't leave they might not ever have a surgeon again." Marcus said, glancing out through the blinds of Jackson's office. 

"I've already put out my leave of absence." Abby said, glaring at Jackson. "And i'll have to report that you have tried to over mind my authority, Jackson. I really don't want to do that." 

"Okay, Clarke is free to go." Jackson said with a shake of his head. "Only because I'm sure you'll take care of her, Abby." 

"Thank you Jackson." Abby said gratefully. She bowed out gracefully. Jackson shook his head at her. 

"I have no idea how she managed to convince me to do that." Jackson said, still shaking his head. Marcus laughed. 

"She has that effect." Marcus laughed. He sobered up quickly. "Jackson, i have got an agent assigned to you for your own safety." 

"I appreciate it Agent, but I really don't think that's necessary." Jackson insisted. 

"No, Jackson." Marcus said. "Please don't reject it. Last time someone turned down our protection they ended up dead less than an hour later." 

Jackson only nodded in simple acceptance. Marcus shook his hand and walked out of the room. He headed back to Clarke's room. 

Clarke's room was abuzz. Two nurses were packing Clarke up to leave. Octavia and Lincoln were preparing to leave. 

"I'm going to take O now." Lincoln told him. Marcus nodded, knowing Octavia would be safe. The two left the room. 

Marcus barely remembered the four of them leaving. His heels clicked loudly as they entered the parking garage. Before he knew it, they sitting in the sudan. He felt his eyelids flickering. 

"Honey, have you slept at all in the last few days?" Abby asked him from the passenger seat. 

"No." He muttered. 

"Let me drive." Abby said softly. "I've slept." Bellamy had already passed out in the backseat and so had Clarke. They curled up next to each other on the backseat. 

"Okay.." He sighed in agreement and they switched. Abby pulled out of the garage and drove off. By that time Marcus was asleep.   
\-----------------------------

Packing was fairly quick. No one wanted to spend more time than they had to in their house now that it was completely wreaked. Soon, they were all piled back into the sudan. 

They were on main DC road and were stopped at a stop light. Marcus was driving and Abby sat with him in the passenger seat. 

"And that's why-oh my god!" Marcus had been talking about his very first case when he glanced up into his review mirror. 

A bald scowling man was driving the blue honda behind them. Sitting next to him was a red haired man who was smiling evilly at them. Marcus knew who they were. 

"We've got company!" He said sharply. 

"What?" Clarke blinked in shock. Marcus watched as the men in car pulled a gun out and waved it around. They knew he was watching them. 

"Ridley and Quint. Drop!" He shouted. Bellamy dropped without hesitation, pulling Clarke's head down. A gunshot shattered the bounced off the back of the bulletproof glass. 

"Go! Go!" Abby shouted, hitting his arm. Marcus shot off into the intersection, honking widely. Cars screeched to a stop, honking, as the sudan and the honda tore through the intersection. 

Gunshots rang out from the other car and smashed into the back windshield. Marcus veered off and onto an alley. A few people were loitering in the alley. Marcus honked at them and they dove out of the way as the two cars flew past. 

More shots rang out and smashed into the glass. Suddenly, there was a shattering noise and glass collapsed onto the laps of Clarke and Bellamy. 

"Down! Down!" Marcus shouted. Clarke gasped and kept laying on the seat of the car. Bellamy twisted around to kneel on the backseat. He pulled out his gun and began to fire upon the pressing enemy. 

Clarke covered her ears and winced. The loud noises must hurt her ears. Especially from the concussion. 

"Clarke, just don't move, honey." Abby cried as she shielded herself from the oncoming attack. Bellamy keep shooting back at their attackers. 

"Marcus, turn right!" Bellamy called. "Turn right!" 

Marcus turned right sharply, gripping the wheel tightly. Abby's face smashed into the window. Clarke slid to the right in the seat and Bellamy fell on top of her. Both of the grunted. 

"Marcus!" Abby said sharply. "Give me your gun." 

"What?" Marcus cried, turing down another street. Bellamy, meanwhile, had turned around again and was still firing. 

"Give me your gun!" She screamed, sounding urgent. "There is another car, dammit. It's Emerson." 

Marcus slid his gun from its holster and passed it to his wife. Thank god, she knew how to shoot. She took it and pulled it back. 

"Bellamy, have you taken those assholes out yet?" She called back. Marcus smiled at this new side of his wife. 

"No!" Bellamy shouted. His next shot shattered the windshield of the honda. Bellamy lined up a shot on Quint, the driver. 

"I've got a shot!" He called out. Marcus glanced into the mirror and saw Quint and Ridley fire shots at the back of the car. Bellamy ducked out of the way as the bullet lodged itself in the seats head. 

Bellamy pulled back up and shot at Quint. The bullet lodged itself into Quint's head. He fell down over the wheel and the car's horn honked. It veered off to the side and crashed into another car. 

"Dead!" Bellamy announced as he spun and fell back next to Clarke, who head was killing her. He gently placed her head in his lap. 

Another car, a red pickup truck, smashed into the side of the sudan. It cracked the window and took out the mirror. Another gunshot broke the window. 

"You are really pissing me off, Emerson!" Abby snarled, firing the gun back at him. She managed to break the glass of the driver's window. 

"You still wanna take that offer, Griffin." Shouted Emerson at her. Marcus glanced back at Bellamy through the mirror. Bellamy looked just as bewildered as he was. 

"Oh, I don't know, Emerson." Abby shouted back. Emerson laughed loudly. 

"Just like Jake." Emerson laughed as he fired at them again. 

"Kill him mom." Clarke snarled. "Kill him." 

"Clarke, what the hell?" Bellamy cried. Never had his girlfriend shown such a violent side. 

"No, Bellamy. He killed my father. He killed my dad." Clarke cried angrily. 

"Clarke, I lost my mom too." Bellamy said, gripping her face. "I know what it's like to watch them die. Clarke, Sidney killed my mother in that blast. I'm just as angry as you are." 

"This is different, Bellamy." Abby snarled. She sent three shots at Emerson. 

"What...what are you hiding, you two?" Marcus shouted, doubling back in the car. 

Abby totally ignored him and Clarke angrily ignored him. Bellamy whipped out his gun and pulled himself around the passenger seat. He reached across Abby's chest and fired the gun out the window. 

They heard Emerson yell out in pain and they car veered off and crashed into a empty bus stop. Marcus speed up and pulled back onto the main road. 

Two or three minutes later, Marcus glanced back from the road. "Are we clear, Bellamy?" 

Bellamy peered back and kept watch. "We're clear." Marcus breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced back at Bellamy, who looked at Clarke in confusion. 

Clarke was angrily staring out the window. A few tears leaked from her eyes. Abby's eyes were closed and her head was tossed back. Neither man understood the odd reactions of the women. 

Marcus pulled down a secluded road. Few the next few miles, there was nothing but trees as they drove down the dirty and beaten down path. Bellamy glanced behind them every so often to make sure they weren't being followed. 

A medium size red brick house appeared along the horizon. A neat garden full of various fruits sat in front of the house. Marcus activated a small chip that was connected inside the house in order to allow them to open. 

A dark haired, tan young women exited the house. She was followed by a broad fair haired man who was smiling widely. 

Marcus pulled into the driveway and parked. Clarke jumped out of the sudan, anger forgotten, and raced towards Raven Reyes. 

"Clarke Griffin, its been a long time." Raven called as she hugged Clarke. Clarke and Raven had meet in high school after they had discovered they had both been dating Finn Collins. Since then, Raven joined the group of friends that consisted of Clarke, the Blakes, Monty and Jasper. 

"Awe, i've missed you." Clarke laughed. Bellamy shook Wick's hand. He and Wick had meet while playing football and Bellamy had introduced the two. About two years later, the pair had married. 

"Thank you so much for doing this." Marcus told the two. Wick and Raven smiled, standing side by side. 

"It's what friends are for." Wick insisted. Raven nodded in agreement. 

"Where are O and Lincoln?" Bellamy asked, looking around. His face showed deep concern at the absence of his sister and friend. 

"They called." Wick said. "They were held up by two car crashes." The four newcomers glanced towards the ground. Raven and Wick exchanged a knowing look. 

"You caused that, didn't you." Raven said, glancing at the four down looking faces. It wasn't a question. It was more of an accusation. 

"Quint's dead. Abby shot Emerson. Ridley was also in pursuit." Bellamy said in defense as they headed inside. The living room was simple with cream colored couches and chairs placed neatly around a fireplace. A wooden coffee table sat in between. The walls were white with a few pictures of Raven and Wick on them. 

"It'a quaint." Clarke admitted as they walked in and Wick took Abby and Clarke's bag to the bedrooms on the second floor. Raven took Clarke and Abby on a tour of the house and left Bellamy and Marcus alone in the living room. 

"Marcus, are you wondering the same thing I am?" Bellamy asked, crossing his arms.

"Are you think about what Emerson said to Abby?" Marcus asked. "Or that Clarke wanted her to kill him." 

"Emerson killed Jake, Clarke's dad and Abby's husband." Bellamy said. "I know what it's like to lose a parent at the hand of someone who's chasing you." 

"He called her Griffin thought." Marcus said slowly. "She hasn't been Abby Griffin for years." 

Bellamy nodded, knowing what he was thinking. "They're not telling us something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. Exams are killer.


	5. Chapter 5

Yas

"Abby?" Marcus appeared in the kitchen a moment later. She glanced up from her iPad, where she was reviewing her latest surgeries. 

"Yeah?" She placed the iPad on the kitchen table. Clarke walked into the kitchen, leaning on Bellamy. Her head had been aching more and more with each minute. 

"We need to talk to you now." Bellamy said, gently helping deposit Clarke into a kitchen chair. He glanced over to Marcus. "Raven and Wick are waiting for Lincoln and O." 

Marcus nodded at him. The two men crossed their arms and leaned against the counter, staring intently at the women they loved. 

"What is this about?" Clarke asked softly. She looked exhausted and her eyes were bloodshot. 

"Clarke, this is about the relationship between the the Griffins and Carl Emerson." Bellamy said. 

Clarke shook her head and Abby made a sound of indigence. "You're joking right?" 

"No, We're not." Marcus said. "What happened between the Griffins and Emerson?" 

"I feel like I'm being interrogated." Clarke scowled. 

"You are." Bellamy told her before redirecting his attention to Abby. "What happened?" 

"Jake, being the chief engineer, well...he discovered something that could potentially happen to our water supply." Abby said. She refused to look either man in the face. 

"Dad wanted to tell people. Mom didn't want him too." Clarke explained. "She thought people would panic." 

"They would've." Bellamy agreed. 

"If there's possibly a parasite in your water that you drink, don't you think you'd want to know?" Clarke shot back. Her father was someone who she would protect no matter what. 

"Jake wanted to go public anyways. I..I begged him not to. Clarke overheard our conversation." Abby looked over at her daughter. "Jake and Clarke were on their way to see Theolonious when Emerson shot Jake." Abby bit her lip, tears growing behind her eyes. 

"After dad's death, mom and I still wanted to go public about it. Jaha thought it was a bad idea even thought his best friend was shot over it." Clarke sighed loudly. 

"Someone else knew that we wanted to go public." Clarke said softly. "They started threatening us with..pictures and letters."

"What were they about?" Marcus asked. 

"They were pictures of Dad, after he was killed. They...." Clarke trailed off and Abby reached across the table to take her hands. 

"I went to Theolonious for help before Jake died. I was going to go and ask for his help again. I..I really don't know what happened." Abby said, shaking her head. 

"What do you mean Ab?" Marcus asked. "You don't know." 

"I don't know what I did to make him so angry. He told me that if I went public, he would kill me. I...I couldn't leave Clarke. She was eleven, Marcus." Abby said. 

"Who told you he was going to kill you?" Marcus asked. He felt his heart clench. He couldn't believe that neither of them had told him about it. 

"We didn't know at first. Then, he showed up at our house. He was wearing a mask, but...it was him. It was Emerson." Abby said. Her voice quavered but she bit it down. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marcus asked them. "After it was over." 

"I...I don't know." Abby sighed and she covered her head with her hands. Clarke just shook her head and sighed. 

"I want to go to sleep." She announced standing up. Bellamy nodded. Everyone knew it would be best, considering the concussion. Bellamy left with her. 

Marcus turned back to his wife, who lifted her face from her hands. She sighed as he stared at her. "I did what i had to do, Marcus." 

"I know." He said simply. "I just wish you would have told me." 

"If I did, I'd probably be dead." Abby said. "You heard him, 'you still wanna take me up on that offer'." 

"I know." Marcus sighed again. He hugged her. Lincoln and Octavia appeared in the room. "You made it!" 

"Yeah," Lincoln shook Marcus's hand. Octavia glanced around the kitchen, while Abby mopped her eyes. 

"We should probably go." Bellamy appeared in the doorway with Raven and Wick in the doorway. "We need check up on our leads." 

Marcus nodded at Lincoln. Lincoln kissed Octavia. "I'll be back soon." 

"Promise me you'll be safe." She whispered. Lincoln gripped her hand. 

"I'll be home safe. I promise." He whispered back. Lincoln nodded to the others before exiting. Bellamy followed him out. 

"I'll see you soon." Marcus said to Abby. She nodded as well. An air of sadness hung around them. 

"Stay safe, please." She begged. He promised he would before leaving. Lincoln was already in his car. Bellamy made to move towards the sudan. 

"Wait." Marcus held up his hand. He examined the damage. The back and front door of the passenger side was severely damaged in the forms of dents and scratches. The mirror had been torn off and the window was cracked. 

"Let's leave this here. Sidney and the others will be looking for a damaged sudan." Marcus said. He and Bellamy climbed into Lincoln's black mustangs. 

While they were driving back to the office, Marcus and Bellamy were reviewing the old case files they had on their unsubs. 

"So, Sidney's motive was taking over the senate." Bellamy read off from his iPad. "And Ridley was her right hand man, her assistant." 

"Cage Wallace was the son of Dante Wallace, former CEO of Mount Weather Pharmaceutical Industries. He hates us for arresting his father. He is also their serial killer." 

"Yeah, we also got Emerson to look out for." Lincoln pointed out as he pulled onto the main road. Bellamy and Marcus looked up from the backseat. 

"Go the back way." Marcus instructed. Lincoln turned down a back road, keeping an eye out. "How hard is it gonna be to catch these guys?" 

"Hard." Bellamy replied without looking up from whatever he was reading. "Why, how important is this?" 

"I just don't wanna miss my wedding." Lincoln laughed. Marcus smirked and Bellamy snorted. 

"I also wanna make sure that no one else gets hurt." Lincoln added with a grin. He pulled into their office parking lot. 

They walked into their quad outside each of their individual offices. Monty, Jasper and Indra were sitting around a few of their chairs in the middle. 

"We've reviewed all of the possible motives that Sidney and Wallace could have." Indra said as soon they entered. 

"Great." Marcus said. "Show me." Indra lead the rest of the team into the conference room. Their whiteboard had several ideas scribbled across them. 

"Okay." Indra said as the others sat down in their chairs. "Option One: Sidney wants control of the senate, like last time." 

"Option Two: Cage and Sidney both want revenge on Marcus and Bellamy, I guess." Jasper read option two off the board. 

"Option three: Sidney and Wallace want power and feel that this is what they have to do." Monty announced. 

"Or Sidney and Wallace have found out about the fact that the FBI has access to weapons of mass destruction." Said another voice. 

A dark skinned, military looking young man stood in the doorway. He was Nathan Miller, Bellamy's best friend and his team partner. 

"How did they find that out?" Marcus asked in alarm. It was supposed confidential. 

"Sidney must want to set off another bomb." Bellamy warned. 

"How did you find that out, Miller?" Marcus asked. Miller frowned heavily and creases appeared in his forehead. 

"I overheard a conversation between them. Emerson was Bellamy and my guy and I overheard it in the conversation." Miller replied. 

"Welcome to the team, Miller." Marcus said.  
\---------------------------

Two hours later, they all were sittig around the table. Miller and Bellamy were digging up everything they could on Emerson. Indra and Lincoln were tackling Sidney and Jasper was dealing with Ridley. That left Marcus to deal with Cage and Monty to watch security. 

Marcus sat back and rubbed his eyes. He had just reread the same sentence four times, but nothing seemed to register in his brain. He was exhausted, having gotten only about an hours sleep in the last 48 hours. 

"I think we should take a break." Marcus said, pushing away his files. He stood up and stretched. 

"But Im not done profiling Ridley." Jasper said in horror. Marcus sighed at him. 

"You can keep working, Jasper. I think we should take care of this tomorrow." Marcus said. "It's late and we're not getting much done." 

Indra nodded in agreement. "I think that's a good idea." She stood up and pushed her files into a neat file. Monty closed down his computer and Bellamy instantly stood up, his eyes dropping. 

"Maybe you should just sleep in your offices, you two." Indra said flatly before stalking out. Miller laughed at the intense women. 

"Is she always like that?" He asked the room. 

"Yes." Her voice called from down the hall. Miller double took, not expecting her to hear him. 

Bellamy, meanwhile, appeared to be on the verge of falling over from exhaustion. Miller blinked at him gently pushing him on the arm. Bellamy fell over with a grunt. 

"Come on dude." Miller sighed as he yanked him up. The others were smirking. "Let's take you home." 

Marcus walked back to his office while Monty headed out for the night. He pushed the door open to his office. He tossed his coat onto a chair and sat down at his computer. He clicked it on and smiled at the background. 

It was him, Clarke and Abby at Clarke's collage graduation. Clarke was in the center displaying her usual class in her black cape and robe. Marcus was wearing his usual suit. Abby looked lovely her white dress and pearls. That was a very happy day. 

He soon began to wonder what it would be like if they weren't in his life. He shuddered. He couldn't imagine it without them. He loved being Clarke's dad. He knew he could never replace Jake, but having Clarke as a daughter was a blessing. 

He laughed aloud when he remembered Clarke asking him to scare off an unwanted boy who was crushing on her. Once he found out Marcus was in Chief Investigator for the FBI he was keen to not come around. 

He remembered the first time he meet Abby. He had just closed a case and went to the hospital to visit on of his agents who had been shot. Marcus remembered bumping into someone as he was about the enter the room. 

It was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He found himself watching her closely as check up on his agent. He finally managed to talk to her before he left and found out her name. 

He found himself sitting in front of his computer at work the next day thinking about her. He used his vast knowledge of his computer to find out who she was. 

Finally he tracked her down at the hospital and asked her out. The first time she laughed, Marcus knew he was hooked and here he was, married to her now. 

He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed the white envolpe sitting on top if his desk. He glanced down at it, trying to decide if he should open it. 

He slid the letter open and shook out the contents onto his desk. He felt his eyes widen as he gazed down onto the note written on a small piece of paper. 

Blood must have blood. 

Marcus knew that Sidney and her men would be angry over the death of Quint. Now they wanted revenge. 

"Shit." He breathed, shaking his head. They didn't know where Clarke or Abby were but that made him wonder who they could be talking about. He flipped the note over and found more words written on the back. 

"Who keeps that nice garden at your house?" 

"Shit!" Marcus leapt out of his chair and jumped to reach his jacket. "Shit! Shit." 

He went flying out to his sudan. His hands shook as he tried to insert the keys into the ignition. He pulled out onto the freeway. Nerves were running high. 

He reached a small, simple white house in the suburbs of DC. It was the house he grew up in, his mother's house. His father had left them not long after Marcus was born. Marcus hadn't been here in a long time due to his strained relationship with his mother. 

It looked the same. The porch was neat and prim. The garden was flowering and looked magical. Marcus didn't hesitate, he barged in. 

He held his gun up in front of him as he walked carefully into the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place. He ventured into the living room. 

His mother lay face down, her gray hair everywhere. Marcus rushed to her and rolled her over. He gasped as he saw the red blood that stained the white carpet. 

"Mom?" He whispered. A huge knife protruded from her stomach. Blood expelled from the wound. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. 

"Mom, I'm...i'm so sorry." Marcus gasped. He knew he was too late. Tears spilled from his eyes. 

She tried to say something, but nothing came out. Marcus pulled the women who had raised him into his arms. She had taught him to be kind and loving. She had shown him how to be brave. 

She was staring at him. Her eyes were sad and pained. She too knew that she had little time. Marcus chose to sing her her favorite song, gently rocking her. 

“In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground.”

He finished the first verse , still rocking her. She gave him a small smile that said so much: Thank you, I love you, I'm proud of you. 

She took a shaking breathe and closed her eyes. She was gone by the time he finished the song. Marcus felt grief crawl up into his heart. 

He cried for the first time in many years.   
\--------------------------

Clarke walked into the kitchen the next morning. The sleep had really helped her pounding head. She sat down at the table and moments later Octavia appeared. Her hair was messy and her pajamas had pink ducks on them. 

Clarke laughed and Octavia raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't." She warned with a wave of her finger 

Octavia created two bowls of cereal and slid one to Clarke. While the two ate, they chatted about high school and old times. 

Raven slid into the room moments later. Already, she was covered in grease. 

"You're already working?" Octavia asked in surprise. Raven laughed. 

"Yeah, I get up early and have to fix all of things Wick screws up." Raven smirked. She was a mechanic and Wick was a engineer. Both of them worked for the FBI. 

Wick's head appeared through the doorway. His eyes were narrow and they became narrower as he glared at Raven. The girls laughed. 

Wick joined the three girls eating at the table. He turned to Raven. "Indra contacted me about making a new type of camera. She wants to make sure that it's completely undetected." 

"Alrighty." Raven said in chipper. "Let's get to work." She tossed her plate into the skink and followed Wick out of the room. 

Octavia cleaned up the plates and plugged into her laptop. She had police work to do. Clarke pulled out a book for school and sat down in the living room. 

"Clarke?" Abby had just entered the room. She looked sad and stressed. Clarke knew something was wrong. 

"What happened?" She spit out in fear. Abby sat down next to her with a sigh and wiped her sweaty palms on her pajama shorts. "Has something happened to Bellamy or Marcus?" 

"Nothing has happened to them. They're both safe." Abby said, gripping Clarke's hand. 

"Okay...then what's wrong?" Clarke asked. She prayed no one had died. She knew how many people had died already and wanted no one else to. 

"Clarke... Marcus just called me and...Vera's dead." Abby said softly. She and her mother-and-law were not very close but she still felt the loss. 

"Oh..." Clarke whispered. She looked down at the ground. She also hadn't been close to Vera but still liked the women and would miss her. 

"How's Marcus taking it?" Clarke finally asked. 

Abby sighed softly. "He'll be okay. He just needs a little time." 

"Okay..." Clarke said softly. She sighed and laid her head on Abby's shoulder. Abby laid her head back on the top of the couch. 

"How many more people are going to die before this is over, Mom?" Clarke asked gently. 

"I can't answer that Clarke." Abby said. "You know that." 

"Hey," Octavia appeared in the room. She grabbed hold of the TV remote and turned the TV mounted to the wall on. "You should see this." 

"Investigators with the FBI are unsure of the current situation with Diana Sidney and her accomplishes. We do know however to be warned. They are a well versed and skilled enough to have broken into head investigator, Marcus Kane's, home and attack his family; World renown surgeon, Abigail Kane and their daughter Clarke." 

Abby fell back on the couch with a groan. Clarke face palmed. "Who told them this?" She asked the room angrily. Octavia shrugged. 

"If you spot any of them, please contact our FBI. Thank you." The report said and Octavia shut the TV off. 

"Great." Clarke sighed. "Just great. Now everyone knows that some assholes broke in." 

"Look," Octavia sat down with them on the couch and set her laptop on the table. "As long as we're safe, it's gonna be okay."   
\------------------------------

Marcus sighed as he sat down in the front seat of his car. He had called a team to come and pick up his mother's body and take it to be prepared for a funeral. 

He sighed as he placed his hands on the steering wheel. He had sat by his mother's side for the rest of the night, crying and grieving. No sleep had come to him. 

He pulled back onto the highway and headed towards the office. He tried to play music to help distract him from everything that was going on. All the songs were sad. 

Marcus pulled up and parked outside the office. He glanced at the clock. It was 9:30. He was suppose to meet the team at 9. He was already late. 

He walked down the empty hall and into the meeting room. Everyone was already there, sitting around, drink coffee and reviewing the case. 

"You're covered in blood." Indra commented. "Are you hurt?" She seemed genuinely concerned. This surprised Marcus. He didn't think she was capable of feelings. 

"They killed my mother last night." He said, taking Bellamy's coffee and taking a huge gulp out of it. Marcus schooled his face to not give any emotion away. 

"Are you alright? Do you want to take a day?" Bellamy asked. 

"Yeah, Marcus. This is totally understandable." Monty said in earnest. 

"No. We are going to catch these bastards if it's the last thing we do." Marcus said, pounding a fist on the table. 

Monty instantly stood up. "I've located a possible location for Emerson." 

"Well, good. What is it?" Marcus said. Monty slid a paper across the table. "300 Pauper Building. It's a law firm." 

"Alright, lets go." Marcus called as he raced out of the room. The others followed closely behind. Monty raced off to his magical room of computers. 

Marcus slid into the front seat of his sudan. Indra climbed into the passenger seat while Jasper and Lincoln climbed into the backseat. It was their standard positions in the car when they went out. 

Bellamy and Miller had already climbed into their sudan and pulled off with the sirens blaring. Marcus did the same and they zipped off down the road. 

They stopped outside a fancy grey brick building with tress planted neatly outside. Marcus skidded to a stop in front of the building. He and the others hopped out of the car. 

People dove out of the way as they ran into the building. "Monty, which room?" Bellamy called over their earpieces. 

"Room 23 A. Level 3." Monty called over the earpieces. 

"Indra, Jasper take the back stairs. Bellamy and Miller take the side. Lincoln and I will take the main steps." Marcus shouted instructions. He and Lincoln charged up the steps in the bulletproof vests. 

Marcus reached the door. Raised voices were coming from the inside of the room. "Do not tell me that! You need to make sure the law is on our side!" A voice that sounded like Emerson shouted. 

"Look, You know i can't do that." Shouted another voice. "I think you should leave." 

"Oh i don't think so." Said the other voice. There was a click and then a gunshot. 

Marcus glanced back at Lincoln, who nodded. "We're going in." Marcus told his team. He raised his gun and sent a kick into the center if the door. The door collapsed inwards and Lincoln and Marcus raced in. 

"Freeze Emerson!" Lincoln shouted. Emerson was standing in the center of an office, pointing a gun towards...Wells Jaha. 

"Drop it Emerson!" Marcus snarled. Emerson laughed loudly at the two men. Moments later Bellamy and Miller appeared in the room, guns raised as well. 

"Well, Well, well. It's the magical team of FBI, coming to stop me." Emerson smirked. 

"Drop the gun." Marcus said. Emerson raised the to the air before dropping it onto the ground. Bellamy and Miller bound foreword and cuffed him. 

"Take him back to base." Marcus ordered before turning to Wells. "Are you okay?" 

Well nodded. "Yeah...he didn't hit me." 

"Good." Marcus said. "I'm going to need you to come back with us and give a statement." Wells nodded. 

Indra appeared in the room with Jasper behind her. She had her arms crossed and was smiling. "That was quick work everyone. Good job." 

"Come with me, Wells." Marcus said calmly. "I'll take you to the office." Wells followed the team of FBI out to the car, briefly stopping to talk to his boss. 

They arrived at the office and Marcus took Wells into the meeting room and motioned for him to sit and offered him a drink. 

"So," Marcus sat down next to Wells. "Why was Emerson at your office?" 

"He said he's a messenger for one of my clients." Wells said. "He wanted me to find out where Abby was because she was missing work." 

"Who was this client?" Marcus asked, thinking about Abby's colleagues. 

"Cage Wallace." Wells said and Marcus blinked in shock. 

"Why was your client so worried about Abby?" Marcus asked, deeply troubled. 

"She's his boss. I figured that you would know your wife's employees." 

"Cage doesn't work for Abby. Believe me." Marcus said. "Someone named Cage Wealth works for her." 

"Cage Wallace is a doctor who wanted my help in case he was sued for some medical mishap." Wells said with a shrug. "But he all wanted to talk about Clarke, who he know was a good friend of mine." 

"He knew Clarke was your good friend?" Marcus asked in confusion. 

"Yeah, but Clarke and I have barely spoken since high school graduation. There's another thing, Marcus, he seemed to know a lot about you guys." Wells said. 

"Thank you." Marcus said tersely. "Did you tell him much about Clarke?" 

"Only some basic things before I realized that there was something off about the guy." Wells said, looking down cast. "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine." Marcus said slowly. "did you talk to Clarke recently?" 

"Yeah." Wells said. "Recently, we talked in the hospital." 

Marcus nodded tersely. "Thank you Wells. I'll have a agent placed on you." And stood up sharply and started jogging towards the holding area. 

Bellamy and Miller had already tossed Emerson into a holding cell and were standing outside. Indra, Monty and Jasper watching him through the glass. 

"Emerson wanted to be caught."   
\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yolo

"What do you mean?" Indra looked up. She looked back into the room at Emerson, who was staring at the one sided glass. 

"It's like he's watching us." Monty shivered. 

"Wells said that he wanted to know things about Clarke. Cage worked for Abby, so he knew things about her. He didn't put up and sort of fight, which is completely not like him." 

"Wait, then why did he get caught?" Miller asked. 

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Marcus said. He glared at Emerson through the glass. Emerson gave a dark smile, all most as if he could see Marcus's glare. 

Marcus turned and opened the door to enter the holding room. Emerson smiled at him. "It's great to see you, Kane." 

Marcus sat down in the chair opposite of Emerson. Emerson gave Marcus a smile. 

"So," Marcus spoke to Emerson. "Why are you here? I know that you wanted to get caught." 

Emerson laughed. "What makes you think that?" 

"Your the fighter type, Emerson, aren't you?" Marcus asked, staring intently at him. "You know that I'm very good at my job and I will catch the rest of your team." 

Emerson laughed. "You really think so?" 

"I know so." Marcus said back. "Now tell me, Emerson, what exactly did you and Cage want to accomplish by talking Wells?" Emerson remained silent for several moments. 

"You know Kane, Abby looks fantastic in her nightgown." Emerson gave Marcus a horrible smile. Marcus gripped his hand under the table in rage. He felt his blood boil and wanted to do nothing more than beat Emerson. 

"Have you been watching my house?" Marcus snarled. Emerson smiled again. 

"And Clarke seems very focused on her physical appearance. She really works those yoga pants." Emerson laughed. He directed the comment not only at Marcus, but Bellamy who was listening. Marcus was sure Bellamy was attempting to remain calm outside. 

"You're attempting to anger me by talking about my family." Marcus raised in eyebrow. "How long have you been watching us?" 

"Long enough the know that Agent Blake loves Clarke. Long enough to know that you would do...anything..for your precious doctor." 

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Marcus snapped at the man. 

"Isn't that what you're trying to figure out?" Emerson asked.   
\----------------------------

"He's manipulating us." Jasper said. The team stood outside the holding room, watching Emerson closely. Emerson, for his part, had done nothing but stare at the dark side of the glass. 

"We might need to bring in a professional." Indra said. "My niece is a professional interrogator for the CIA." 

Marcus nodded in agreement. He had spend the last half hour listening to Emerson talking about the various things he would do to Abby if Marcus wasn't around. He had had enough of it and spent a long time cooling down. 

Indra nodded and walked away to chat with her contact. Bellamy was glaring intently at Emerson through the glass. Marcus joined him at the screen. 

"I really want to beat that asshole right now." Bellamy snarled. "He can't talk about Clarke like that." 

"I know, Bellamy. Believe me, I'm very angry that he said those things about Clarke." Marcus growled. 

"I don't know how you didn't pound him when he said that he would...do those things to Abby if you weren't around." Bellamy said, shaking his head. 

"I trust that Clarke and Abby can handle themselves." Marcus replied. Bellamy laughed. 

"You know that's right." Bellamy agreed. Indra appeared a few seconds later, putting her phone back in her pocket. 

"She'll be here in 20." She announced. "And you, Marcus, should go and get some sleep." Marcus sent her a confused look. "Well, I can't have my boss falling over, now can I?" 

Marcus wisely chose to oblige the stern women and sleep for a while in his office. When he came back an hour later, he found a pretty brunette girl in her early twenties standing with the team. 

"Agent Alexa Treewood." The girl stuck out her hand and Marcus shook it. "You must be Agent Kane." 

"Alexa Treewood...that name is very familiar." Marcus said slowly. 

"I was Clarke's roommate in collage." The girl said before turning away and to the man in custody. "I've been told that my job is to find out what this guy wants." 

"That's correct." Marcus said and the stern girl nodded before turning into the other room. Marcus watched as she entered the room and sat down at the table in front of Emerson. 

"Hello Mr. Emerson. I'm Agent Treewood. I need to talk to you today." Alexa said to the man. Emerson smirked at her. 

"You think that I'm really going to tell you?" Emerson laughed at her. Alexa was not phased by the smirking man. 

"No actually I don't." Lexa said coldly. 

"That's just-what?" Emerson blinked in shook at Lexa. Jasper laughed at the man through the glass. They all were pleased to see that Emerson was being outsmarted. 

"Kane, Blake!" Said a voice behind them. They all turned to look at who a just entered. It was Robert Sinclair, the current head of the entire branch. 

"Mr. Sinclair, may I help you?" Marcus asked. Sinclair nodded to the rest of the team, who nodded back. 

"I need you to see you both in my office." Sinclair said before turning and leaving the room. Bellamy looked over questionably at Marcus. Marcus only shrugged and headed out of the room. Bellamy blinked and followed him out of the room. 

The two left and followed Sinclair. The others turned back to the glass and continued to watch Lexa interrogate Emerson. The two pushed open the door to Sinclair's office. 

It was very neat and tidy. It had several filing cabinets lining the walls. His desk was in the center of the room with a few pictures of his wife and kids on it. 

Sinclair motioned to them to sit. Bellamy and Marcus both sat down, glancing at each other in confusion. Bellamy leaned back in his chair and looked over at Sinclair. 

"Mr. Blake, I'm giving you a promotion." Sinclair said. Bellamy looked shocked. Marcus felt pride swell up in his body for Bellamy. "That is, if Agent Kane choses to accept you." Sinclair continued. 

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what you mean." Bellamy said. 

"I have noticed how well you work with Agent Kane's team and would like to promote you to work with them permanently." Sinclair said. Bellamy smiled. That would mean he was working with the top investigation team in the nation.

"I would be happy to work with you, Bellamy." Marcus said. "And the team will have no problem with your help." 

"What about Miller?" Bellamy inquired about his partner. 

"He has been offered a spot on Agent Treewood's team in the CIA." Sinclair said. Bellamy nodded, proud of his friends work. 

"Let me think about it once this whole...ordeal is over." Bellamy said and Sinclair nodded, respecting his choice. They were then dismissed and headed back to the interrogation room in silence because Bellamy was to caught up in thought to speak. 

"I said no!" 

"It's a bad idea!" 

"It's the only way, okay. Now do you want to get answers?" It appeared that the team and Lexa were having an intense debate. 

"What's going on?" Marcus asked and they all fell silent. Lexa and Indra tried to speak at the same time. 

"Emerson has commanded that he sees Dante Wallace." Indra said. "It's a bad idea. No one knows what the two of them could cook up." 

"This is the only he'll talk. We agreed on it!" Lexa insisted. 

"Do you normally make agreements in your negotiations?" Lincoln asked, leaning against the glass and glancing back at Emerson. 

"Yes, and they normally work." Lexa shot back with such vigor Marcus could no longer doubt that she and Indra were related. 

"Is that all he wanted, Agent?" Marcus asked. 

"Yes, sir." Lexa nodded. "I think this the only way to nail Emerson. He could reveal what he is hiding." 

"Or this is a bad idea?" Lincoln suggested. 

"No, I think that this could be a good idea." Marcus said, nodding towards Lexa. "Jasper, Bellamy, Lexa and I will take Emerson to see Dante." 

"What do you want Indra, Lincoln and I to do?" Monty asked. Monty could tell that Marcus knew that they didn't think Lexa's plan would work. 

"Monty, continue to watch for Sidney and the others on all of your computers. I need Lincoln and Indra to deal with the media." Marcus ordered and the team headed off to do their new jobs. 

Bellamy and Jasper went into the room, followed closely by Lexa. Emerson smiled cruelly at them. "So, are you taking me up on my offer?" 

"Yes, we are. " Lexa said with a hint of compassion. "Now get up." Bellamy and Jasper yanked him up and cuffed him. 

They dragged the man out of the room and to the sudan. Marcus was already sitting in the driver's seat and Lexa joined him in the passenger seat. 

"Yeah. Alright, see you there." Lexa hung up on her phone. "One of my agents is going to meet us there." Lexa pulled her seat buckle down and snapped it. 

Jasper and Bellamy tossed Emerson into the back of the sudan and climbed into the middle seat. Emerson managed to catch Marcus's eye in the mirror and laughed. 

Marcus pulled up in front of one of the nations best prisons an hour later. The first guard let them pass and they drove through bomb screening. They were allowed to finally enter the prison. 

"Agent Murphy, have you already arranged Wallace in the integration room?" Lexa snapped over her earpiece as they were each searched and presenting their badges. 

"Room 234." Lexa said as they were placed inside an elevator with a guard. Bellamy and Jasper kept a tight grip on Emerson while Lexa spoke to her agent. 

A tall, muscular young man stood at the nearest door once the elevator stopped and opened. He had sandy hair and a few scars crossing his cheek. 

"Murphy?" 

"Blake?" 

Bellamy and John Murphy both stared in surprise at each other. They both had attended high school together but had been bitter enemies. 

"You're in the CIA?" Bellamy blinked in shock at the former troublemaker. Murphy gave him a familiar smug look. 

"Yeah..and I see that you're kissing up to your girl's dad." Murphy commented and Bellamy frowned. 

"Murphy, we do not have time for this." Snapped Lexa at her agent. Murphy straightened up at his bosses voice. 

"Right this way." He said to the crowd. Bellamy and Jasper continued to drag Emerson after them. They walked down at hall filled with highly secure cells. Prisoners watched as the group watched past. Some prisoners banged on the glass at them and Marcus recognized a few that he had arrested. 

Another door slid open and Dante Wallace sat comfortably inside at a stainless steal table. He had his hands folded neatly in front him and were resting on the table. Emerson sat down at the chair across from him. 

"Check vantage points." Marcus told Bellamy and Bellamy vanished down the hall. 

"Hey boss." Emerson smiled at him. Murphy and Jasper stationed themselves inside the room along the wall and watched the two intently. 

"Hello Emerson. It's good to see you. How have you been?" Dante asked. For the next two minutes, the agents watched the two men banter about day to day life. 

"How is this going to help us?" Marcus asked Lexa as they watched them through the glass. 

"He'a going to talk to us after this." Lexa said confidently. Marcus nodded calmly. 

"Are we sure that this the way we should approach this?" He asked the CIA agent. She only nodded. 

"You know, Carl, this place is really starting to bore me." Dante said in the room. Emerson laughed and stretched his limbs. 

"You wanna leave this prison?" Emerson asked, leaning foreword and smiled at Dante. Marcus felt something was off. 

"Watch it." He said into the mouthpiece to Jasper. Jasper tensed and placed his hand on his gun. Murphy was doing the same, only leaning against the wall and looking more casual. 

"I do, Carl, very much so. I don't think that these agents here would like that though." Dante said in his deep cryptic voice. 

"Yeah, we wouldn't." Murphy said smugly. He appeared to be not the slightest bit worried about his current situation. 

"Really Agent Murphy?" Emerson laughed. "I don't think that truly understand how dangerous we are." 

"I don't?" Murphy laughed. Emerson smilies coldly. He nodded to the guard stationed inside the room. The guard jumped foreword sent a punch to Murphy's jaw. 

Murphy slid down the wall, dropping his gun. He clattered to the floor. Jasper whipped up the gun to point it at the guard. The guard seized hold of his arm. Jasper's gun was pointed towards the ceiling and they scuffled around for it. It fired loudly and placed a large bullet hole in the ceiling. 

Lexa grabbed hold of the doorknob and yanked hard on it. The door wouldn't budge and she yanked furiously on it. "It's locked." She cried as she threw her body weight onto the door. 

"Get it open!" Marcus shouted. 

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?" Lexa screamed back. She continued to try and break down the door. Marcus joined her at the door and tried to help her. 

Inside the room, the guard was punching Jasper. Jasper was punching the guard as well. Murphy was slowly attempting to get up. Emerson was unlocking Dante from his handcuffs. 

"Get the damn door open!" Marcus snapped as he tried to open it again. He spun looking for help but found the hall empty. A few inmates were watching them from behind their cell doors and they all looked thrilled that Marcus was being outsmarted. 

Dante had stepped back to allow the younger men to do the fighting. Emerson was fighting Murphy while the guard was still handling Jasper. 

The guard knocked Jasper over and Jasper smashed his head against the table corner. His head split and blood splattered around the room. He kicked the guard in the shins and the guard's knees buckled. Jasper kicked the man in the stomach. 

The guard staggered backwards and Jasper jumped up. He sent a punch at the guard however the man ducked. Jasper surged foreword and punched the man in the gut. The man retaliated and punched Jasper so hard across the jaw that Jasper dropped unconsciously to the floor. 

Murphy and Emerson, meanwhile, were scuffling over the fallen gun. Murphy grabbed Emerson's hair and yanked his head back only to smash his face on the floor. Emerson's nose broke and he yelled. 

"Asshole!" Emerson roared. He flipped Murphy and over and slammed his elbow onto Murphy's throat. Murphy chocked and attempted to shove the man off. 

Emerson's face was red with blood and his eyes were blood hungry. He pressed hard on Murphy's throat until Murphy stopped struggling and fell unconscious, too. 

"I say we get out of here!" Dante said. Emerson and the guard nodded. 

"Oh hell no." Lexa snarled as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at their only way of escape: the door. Marcus did the same. 

"Hello Kane." Came another voice. Marcus and Lexa spun. It was Ridley, holding a crowbar. Marcus mentally cursed for being so caught up in the fight that he failed to notice someone behind them. 

Ridley sent the crowbar across Lexa's skull before she could react. She gave a grunt and hit the floor. Marcus raised his gun and fired at his oncoming enemy while the door behind him clicked open. 

A strong hand grabbed hold of the gun and yanked it out of his hand. Marcus turned and got a fleeting view of Ridley bringing the crowbar right into his face. 

And then there was black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I was on vacation.

Yu

"But Daddy, i wanted to score." 5 year old Clarke Griffin squealed. She and Jake Griffin were playing soccer in their vibrant backyard. Clarke was wearing your typical outfit your a little girl while Jake wore shorts and a tee shirt. 

"Well, maybe Mommy will let you, but not me." Jake laughed as Clarke kicked the ball and Jake stopped it again. Clarke giggled. 

"Daddy, let me score." Clarke giggled. She kicked it again and this time is rolled into the small kiddy goal. "Yay!" Clarke cried. 

"No!" Jake cried, throwing his hands up in the air. Clarke giggled and ran and jumped at her father. Jake hugged her tightly. 

Clarke turned to look at someone who was off screen. "Mommy!" A pretty women in scrubs appeared on screen, hugging her daughter. She plopped the little girl in pink shorts onto the ground. 

Jake kissed his wife happily. Clarke squealed. "Ewwwww!" She turned to look at the camera. "They're gross." 

"On day you'll understand, Clarke." Jake Griffin laughed, his arm wrapped around Abby's waist. "When you meet a nice guy." 

"Nope, boys are gross." Clarke's pigtails flew around her face as she shook her head. Abby laughed. 

"You're probably right." She smirked at her little girl. Clarke laughed and went to retrieve the ball from goal and kicked it at her parents.

"Even dad?" She asked her mother. 

"Even your father." Abby replied. Clarke kicked the ball and it whacked Jake in the stomach and he grunted. 

"Good kick." Abby said, sounding impressed. Clarke laughed again while Jake chased her around their yard. 

"What a happy family. What happened?" Diana Sidney commented as she took her eyes from the screen. She was watching the home videos that the Kane's had stored under the TV. 

"Our ex-hitmen Emerson took care of it." Cage commented from his position next to her on the Kane's couch. They had re broken into the Washington Heights home to try and find something that would convince Kane to meet their wishes. 

"Yes, he did." Sidney mussed about Emerson. She over to the shattered glass coffee table and noticed a photo resting among the glass. "Their wedding." She laughed and picked up the tattered photo. 

Marcus was wearing a tux and was smiling down on his new wife. Abigail was wearing a simple yet elegant wedding dress and smiling up at Marcus. Clarke appeared to be about 14. Her face appeared joyful and she was laughing. 

"Also another happy family." Sidney commented. "It's sicking." She found another picture, this time including Bellamy with the family. 

"Are Blake and Griffin engaged yet?" She asked Cage. Cage shook his head. 

"No." 

"Damn." She swore. 

"Why? What are you thinking?" Cage asked her. 

"If they were serious we could take her but..." Sidney trailed off. Cage laughed at her. 

"Kidnapping? Boy that's a stretch?" 

"Please, Cage." Sidney laughed. "It's not like you haven't kidnapped almost 150 people for their blood." 

"Okay, Sidney." Cage said, standing up from the couch. "How exactly are we going to get Kane to meet our needs?" 

The phone rang and both criminals froze. They held their breath until it stopped ringing and the answering machine kicked in. 

"Hey Kanes and Clarke. I don't think that you'd be home right now with all that's going on. I... I need you and Abby to come to my party tomorrow night...people are scared, Marcus. They want to know that everything is alright and if you come.... I'll try calling your team. Bye." 

"Was that Jaha?" Cage asked and Sidney nodded. She smiled. 

"Let's make sure that they go to that party." She said.   
\------------------------------- 

Marcus's head felt like it was pounding. He opened his eyes slowly. Bright lights burned above and he could make out voices and the beeping of a machine. 

He pushed himself up and leaned against the pillows. Glancing around, he found an IV in his arm and reached up to feel a bandage across his forehead. 

"Hey." Said a voice. Bellamy smiled at the man who was like his father. "Good news is that you don't have a concussion. You just have a nasty bump." 

"Great." Marcus joked. "That'll look real hot. How are the others?" 

"Lexa's got a nasty gash, but she'll be fine. Jasper and Murphy will both have to spend a day or so here but they'll recover." Bellamy said and Marcus felt relieved. 

"Bellamy, did they...?" 

"Yeah, they blew up all kinds of shit to bust out and killed three guards. They got away, Marcus. By the time I got there it was too late. I'm sorry." Bellamy hung his head. 

"It's fine, Bellamy. There was nothing you could do." Marcus said. Bellamy nodded softly. 

"I'm going to go and check on Jasper." Bellamy said and he left the room. Marcus sighed and put his head back onto the pillow. He knew Bellamy would always feel guilty about letting Emerson and Dante escape. 

Dr. Jackson entered the room moments later. He smiled at Marcus but frowned moments later. He checked Marcus's vitals before speaking. "You can leave in a few hours." 

"Thanks, Jackson." 

"Agent... Any idea when this will be over." Jackson asked before he left. "People are terrified over this." 

Marcus took a deep breath before replying. "No." Jackson nodded sadly and left leaving Marcus alone. Marcus reached for his phone and checked it. 

There was a text from Lincoln and Indra in the team group chat asking about how everyone was. He answered them quickly, replying that everyone would be okay. 

There was a small knock on the door and Marcus looked up. Theolonious Jaha stood in the doorway dressed in his usual suit. 

"Senator Jaha, it's nice to see you." Marcus was surprised to see him there. 

"How are you?" Jaha asked him. Marcus shrugged and told him his current condition. Jaha smiled when he was told he would be fine. 

"Marcus...people are downright horrified about everything that is going on with all of these convicts escaping and people being killed." Jaha said. 

"You don't think I know?" Marcus raised his eyebrows at the senator. "Look, sir, we're doing everything we can." 

"I know that, Kane." Jaha replied. He sat down in chair next to the bed with a sigh and pulled out a cream envelope. Marcus opened it and pulled out a sleek invitation. He quickly scanned the fancy writing. 

"Why are you giving me this?" Marcus asked the senator. Jaha sighed sadly. 

"I need you to come to this party, Marcus. People are terrified and you coming to this will show that everything is under control." Jaha said. 

"You want me to lie?" Marcus asked angrily. He had been to plenty of parties like this before but not under these kind of conditions. 

"No, It'll just calm everyone down." Jaha said. "This will show that everything is going in our favor. Marcus...people are getting restless. There's even talk of a civil war because they don't feel we can protect them and they have to take things into their own hands. " 

Marcus frowned heavily. "Okay..." 

"And also it would really-wait, really?" Jaha blinked at Marcus. 

"Yes, Jaha. Maybe your right and, well, we can't have a civil war. I'll be there." Marcus insisted. 

"Okay, I'll expect you and Abby-" 

"Wait, no..." Marcus said. "Look, Senator, I know that it's socially unacceptable to not have a date for these kinds of things but I don't want to take Abby from protection." 

"If Abby doesn't come with you, things will look even worse than before. It's saying that you're so scarred that you've sent your wife off." Jaha said. Marcus sighed heavily. 

"Besides, you know Abby WILL want to come and help. She's not one to hide for long." Jaha said. Marcus bit his lip, knowing he was right. 

"Alright, we'll be there." Marcus agreed and Jaha grinned. They shook hands and Jaha left the room leaving Marcus alone again. 

Bellamy reappeared in the room with Lincoln who announced that he had just come from the offices. Bellamy glanced, confused, back at the retreating back of the senator. Marcus told him he'd explain on the way. 

"Agent Kane." Dr. Jackson popped in and removed the IV's. "You're free to go." 

"Thank you, doctor." Marcus said. He spotted a police officer tailing Jackson and was glad to know that Jackson would be safe. Lexa was waiting outside. She walked quickly to keep up despite the stitches across her forehead. 

"You're free to go, Agent Treewood." Marcus told her. "Thank you for your help." 

"Are you crazy?" Lexa snapped. The three FBI agents froze in their tracks. "Look, It's partly my fault that they escaped and I'm not going to stop until we catch them. Now, do we want to work together or not?" 

"Agent Treewood..." 

"I want to help, Agent Kane. Let my team- me- help. The sooner we get these assholes the better. Now do you want me and my team or not?" Lexa snapped. 

Marcus turned to Lincoln who was talking to Wick on the phone about dinner. "Tell Wick to set another seat for dinner."   
\-----------------------------

"No pink's just.... I don't know, not me." Octavia laughed. "Neither is yellow, Clarke." 

Clarke sighed and tossed another color panel back onto the mix of colors on the table. Raven sorted through the little colorful paper until she found a purple, which Octavia rejected. 

"You've rejected almost all of these, O." Raven sighed bitterly. 

"It's my wedding, Raven. It's got to be just...perfect." Octavia said as she sorted through the possible wedding colors. Clarke and Raven sighed and both turned back to their wine in defeat. 

"Here!" Octavia pulled up a forest green paper slip and beige. "This is perfect." 

"I picked that out like an hour ago and you said 'no'!" Raven said in horror. 

"No you didn't!" Octavia argued. Raven responded with a "yes you did." Clarke just downed the rest of her wine, knowing it would help her survive this argument. 

"Why can't you and Lincoln just elope like Wick and I did?" Raven sighed irritably. 

"Because, unlike you and Wick, Lincoln and I actually want people there!" Octavia replied. 

"I'll make sure to be drunk the whole time so I don't remember it." Raven said and Clarke laughed. 

"Absolutely not!" Octavia snapped. "I can't have one of my only two bridesmaids vomiting the whole night." 

"Fine...i'll only do a bunch of shots." Raven said sarcastically and Clarke snorted. 

"Raven Reyes- er, Wick- i'm going to kill you." The police detective said angrily. Clarke saw where this was going and knew it wouldn't end well.!

"Let's look at flowers." She said quickly, pulling out a florist's magazine. Octavia turned to look at the magazine when Wick entered. 

"Are you seriously looking at flower arrangements?" He asked, looking over their shoulders. 

"Yes." Octavia replied as she flipped a page and circled one style she liked with her red marker. 

"You should just elope. It saves the hassle." Wick advised. Raven smirked and Octavia scoffed. 

"I see why you and Raven are the perfect couple." Octavia said coldly. She flipped another page and circled another picture. 

"I thought you were going to be a groomsmen." Clarke told Wick. "Shouldn't you be at least concerned about the wedding?" 

"I am. Lincoln did ask me to be in his wedding. I know-I was shocked too." Wick replied nonchalantly. "But being a groomsmen means that i just go to a bachelor party and get to drink a lot." Clarke laughed as he continued, "at least I don't have pick out flowers." 

"Thanks for the support, Wick." Octavia said without looking up. "Really great friend." 

"Your welcome, bridezilla." Wick replied. He dodged the TV remote that Octavia launched at him and retreated to the kitchen and his dinner plans. 

The three friends had finally picked out flowers about an hour later and had moved on to table arrangements when Abby finally showed her face after spending most of the day talking to patients over the phone. 

"Je suis désolé , monsieur, mais je ne serai pas en mesure de faire votre opperation ensuite ." (I'm sorry, sir, but I will not be able to do your opperation then. ) 

"Your mom speaks French?" Raven blinked in confusion as Abby breezed by and into the kitchen. 

"pas stupide, elle est partie française." Clarke said with a roll of her eyes. (No stupid, she's part French) 

"You're part French?" Octavia gasped. Clarke rolled her eyes at their air headedness. At least, she thought, O understands the language. 

"No. She is a world class surgeon and kinda has to know a bunch of languages." Clarke sighed in explanation. 

"When did you learn to speak French?" Raven asked, finally getting the point. 

"In high school, Raven." Clarke sighed. 

Octavia snorted. "You were in that class." 

"jemand zu viel getrunken hatte." Octavia said to Clarke in German. (Somebody has had to much to drink). Clarke laughed and Raven threw her hands up in the air. 

"I can't speak to any of you in your made up languages." She said exasperated. Clarke and Octavia high fived and Raven packed up the wedding things that had scattered her coffee table. 

"So, Clarke," Raven said seriously, leaning back and staring at her over the top of her wine glass. "When's Bellamy gonna pop the question?" 

"Well, I don't really know." Clarke admitted. "He needs to move his ass along." 

"You guys are going to get married, right?" Raven asked skeptically. "Cuz if you are, please elope." 

"Please, Rave, of course they're going to get married. Bellamy...well, he just isn't ready for that sort of commitment with work and stuff. But, he really does need to move along and ask." Octavia said. 

"Well why doesn't he? It's not like she'd say 'no'. They've been doing it for a long time." Raven asked. 

A sound of indigence came from behind them. Abby had returned from her phone call. Her face showed a slightly frowning face. 

"What?" Clarke shot at her. "It's not like you and dad didn't get right to it." 

"What?" Abby blinked. 

"Oh please." Clarke rolled her eyes at her mother. "It's not like I didn't know that you two only started dating after a drunken one night stand and liked it enough to date." 

Abby blinked, her face flushing. "I'm just going to forget that this conversation ever happened." She said, closing her eyes.

"Damn, does Marcus know that?" Wick had just arrived to hear the last few seconds of the conversation. "I should make it my business to tell him." 

"Kyle Wick, would you like to die?" Abby snapped at him. Wick grinned at her. 

"Well, I know you would kill me and then bring me back because you would have to or deal with my lawyer." He said and the girls laughed. "Or Raven would, in her life giving kisses." 

"Well since we've gotten on the topic of sex-" Octavia said. 

"I've spent two much time with you people." Abby cried as she left. Once she was gone, the younger people laughed loudly. 

"You know how I knew that about my parents?" Clarke asked the room and the others shook their heads. "My dad told me when i was like 9. I don't think he even realized he did." 

"Wait till you mom hears that one." Wick said. "She'll dig him up, bring him back to scream at him and then kill him again."   
\-------------------------------

Clarke glanced up from the couch where she was working on a summer term paper. One of the familiar black sudans pulled up and parked in front of the house. 

"They're here!" She called to the other occupants of the house. Octavia came scuffling in from the kitchen where she was helping Wick make dinner. 

The pair went outside and watched as the agents pilled out from the black sudan. Lincoln jogged over from the passenger seat to Octavia and kissed her. Bellamy's mouth was transformed into a huge grin at the sight of his girlfriend as he pulled open the back door and saw her. 

"Hey, how are you?" Clarke asked him as she kissed him. 

"I'm fine, Clarke." He grinned. Marcus came around from the diver's seat and Clarke instantly noticed the huge gash running along his temple. 

"What happened to him?" She whispered to Bellamy, nodding to Marcus. 

"I'll tell you later." Bellamy muttered. A tall, brunette girl came around the backside of the car. She had a very serious look on her face and a gash across her forehead. 

"Lexa?" Clarke cried. Lexa turned and spotted Clarke and smiled. The two ran and hugged each other tightly. 

"What-what are you doing here?" Clarke asked her formed roommate as she pulled away from the fierce hug. 

"I'm assisting Agent Kane and his team on the Sidney- Wallace case." Lexa said very professionally. Clarke nodded like she understood. 

Wick stood on the small porch of the house to welcome his guests. Lincoln shook his hand as they passed each other. "We made sure we weren't followed." 

They trooped in from the warm summertime air and back into the air conditioned house. Raven had come out from the garage by now where she was building some sort of bomb. 

"Wad' up, Rave?" Bellamy asked as they high fived. Clarke marveled at their odd friendship. 

"Just building a bomb, mah homie." Raven responded. "Oh, Bellamy when you and Clarke finally get married...PLEASE ELOPE!" 

"What?" Bellamy was shocked by her outburst and expected a further explanation but received none as Raven walked away. He looked to Clarke and Octavia for an answer. 

"Don't ask." Clarke said while Octavia said "we made her help with wedding plans." 

Bellamy and Lincoln laughed. Lexa, for her part, was completely controlled with her emotions but it was obvious she felt out of place. 

Abby came hurrying down the steps to see her guests. She quickly hugged Bellamy and Lincoln before Marcus swooped in and kissed her. She pulled back to gently reach up and touch the gash on the side of his head. 

"What on earth did you do?" She asked him. He pulled her hand away and told the inhabitants of the Wick residents what happened at the prison. 

"Well that's not good." Octavia said softly while Clarke paled and Raven groaned at the news of the escape. 

"We'll catch them." Bellamy said. "And now that we have help from the CIA and Agent Treewood's team, catching them shouldn't take long." Abby, Raven and Wick finally noticed the dark haired serious girl in the room. 

"I assume you're Agent Treewood." Raven said to Lexa, who nodded. 

"Lexa, this is Raven and Kyle Wick." Clarke introduced the pair before introducing her mother. 

"You're name seems super familiar to me." Abby told Lexa as they shook hands. 

"Clarke and I were roommates in collage." Lexa said. Abby nodded, realization dawning across her face. Octavia and Raven both "ohh"ed as they too remembered her name. 

"Well...um.... Dinner's ready." Wick said awkwardly before ushering them into the kitchen. Dinner appeared to be an assortment of Mexican food. Tacos, enchiladas and tortillas were sitting on the counter with lettuce, cheese and sauces scattered about waiting to be used. The kitchen gave off a warm and delicious aroma. 

Everyone was mostly silent except for the shoving as they went and selected their food and toppings before returning to the living room where they all sat in various spots around the table. 

"You know last time Wick had Mexican was at Clarke's birthday party for her 19th." Raven said slowly and everyone noticed how she wasn't sitting by her husband. 

"Wasn't that when...." Octavia said slowly. "Oh no." She moved away from Wick on the couch and sat in the chair across the room. Wick smiled evilly at her. 

"That was when we had to use all of that perfume to cover it up." Bellamy laughed at the memory. Clarke laughed loudly at the memory. 

Lincoln shook his head with a grin before clicking on the TV screen in front of them. "Let's see if the media can keep their noses out of this." 

"We have bad news to report tonight. Carl Emerson, hit man and an accomplish of Diana Sidney, has managed to break Dante Wallace-the former CEO of Mount Weather and charged murderer- out of Washington Penitentiary." The reporter was saying. 

"Shit!" Lincoln said angrily. The others sighed. 

"This heist resulted in the attack of several FBI and CIA agents-who have now joined forces- to catch these criminals." The reporter said. "This recent attack and escape will have many people wondering if the people who are suppose to protect us really can." 

Lincoln clicked off the TV in frustration. They all stared at the TV black screen. Octavia ran a hand through her hair. 

"Wow..." She read something off her phone. "Even my department seems to think that they should take over this case." 

"We need to assure the public that everything is okay." Clarke said softly. "People are going to panic more than they already are." 

"I have a way." Marcus said and everyone looked up in relief. "Jaha's having party and going would...convince...the public we've got things under control." 

"Yeah, when it that?" Bellamy asked.

"Tomorrow night." Marcus said. Bellamy nodded and pulled out his phone and started punching things into it. Marcus turned to his wife. 

"I need you to come with me." He told her. She nodded, looking slightly relieved at the fact that she could get the hell out of the house. "I'll need you to stay close to me."

"I've booked you a hotel." Bellamy said. "You can't stay at your own house, it's to dangerous." 

"Thanks." Marcus nodded. "In the meantime, Raven and Wick, I need you two to finish up those cameras you were working on." 

"Sure thing!" Raven grinned as she took a huge bite from her taco and a few pieces of meat fell out and onto her plate. "We'll have it ready by morning!" 

"Thanks." Marcus said. "I've sent Monty and Indra to stay with Jasper-" 

"How is jasper?" Octavia inquired about her close friend. 

"He'll live. Just a bad concussion, kinda like Clarke's." Bellamy said. Lexa seemed surprised from that fact. She looked to her old friend in concern. 

"And John Murphy." Marcus said before Wick interrupted. 

"Wait.. John Murphy. Like, the one that went to high school with this group." Wick gestured to some of the friends around the room. 

"Yes. Agent Murphy is part of my team." Lexa said coldly. "He is no longer the silly boy who went to Tondc high." 

"Bellamy, I need you and Lincoln to stay here and watch the security detail. Make sure that everything isnsafe with us." Marcus said. 

"We'll make sure nothing happens, Kane. Don't worry." Lincoln said.   
\------------------------------

Clarke finished polishing a pair of high heels for her mother. Octavia was pulling Abby's hair up and curling it. Raven was sitting in the room, on the bed, not being much help. 

Abby finished her makeup and double checked it. Clarke looked her over once as Octavia finished her hair. "You look hot, mom!" Abby snorted at Clarke's comment. 

Her hair was pulled up and curled. Her makeup was elegant and sophisticated. Clarke helped her pull on a dark blue gown with a low back and white heels. 

Bellamy entered the room and smiled at his almost mother-in-law. "Here." He held out a small tazer and gun. "Put the tazer in your bag and strap this to your leg." 

Abby pulled up the silken material of the dress and attached the gun to a holster on her leg. Clarke dropped the tazer into Abby's bag. Clarke and Abby followed Raven, Bellamy and Octavia down the stairs. 

Wick, Lincoln, Lexa and Marcus were all staring at a series of computer screens on the table. They all turned to look at the group who came down the steps. 

Marcus was wearing a tux and Lexa was wearing a pretty black dress. She was also attending the party for extra protection. Miller was to meet her there as part of the trail run to see if he liked the CIA. 

"Wow. You don't look terrible." Marcus commented with a laugh and Abby scoffed. He double checked the screens. The others left behind would have access to everyone who came in and went out as well as a list of all guests and employees. Another screen held the footage from the security cameras. 

"We should go. I want to get there to scan the crowd and employees." Lexa said to the others. Marcus nodded, knowing it would be a good idea. 

"Okay, see ya." Abby said as she kissed her daughter's cheek and waved to the others. Marcus shook Bellamy's hand. 

"You sure you don't want more backup?" He muttered to Marcus. Marcus smiled and shook his head. He swung on his jacket and the headed to the door. 

Lexa sat down in the drivers seat of the sudan and Marcus slid into the passenger seat. Abby climbed into backseat, sending Marcus a dirty glare from his lack of gentlemanly protocol as she clambered by herself. He caught her scowling at him in the mirror and grinned. 

The ride was silent as the drove along the highway. They passed several cars driving out of the city. Lexa sighed heavily. "When I heard people were leaving the city, i thought they were kidding." 

"People are terrified." Marcus sighed as he watched the cars pass them on the other side of the highway. "This plan better work." 

Lexa pulled into the main city. Cops were moving around the city and their presence was very noticeable. Lexa frowned as a cop stopped them and checked their car. 

"You think they would recognize the FBI car." She scoffed angrily as they pulled away, cleared. She headed for the parking garage and pulled into a spot. 

Miller meet them at the elevator. He was dressed in a tux and was fixing his earpiece. Lexa and Marcus greeted him warmly. 

"Agents, Doctor." Miller greeted them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two earpieces and handed them to the agents. Abby watched the exchange with her hands clasped around her bag in front. 

"Okay, what all have you seen?" Lexa asked Miller as the four walked towards the venue. People moved out of their way on the busy sidewalk and sent them curious looks due to their formal attire. 

"Nothing out of the ordinary. The employees seem to be doing their usual schedules and the guests there are all on the guest lists." Miller said as walked through the crowd. 

"We need to be prepared for the media. They'll be targeting us and want to know the details." Marcus said to his team. 

"I don't do interviews." Lexa snapped. She turned to Miller, her current protege. "Don't say anything." 

"Yes, ma'am." Miller said as he scanned the crowd. Marcus mentally prepared himself for the mass of camera flashes and pressing questions parties like these produced. 

"Agent Kane, any word on the latest escape of Dante Wallace?" 

"Agent Treewood, can you tell us anything about your work with the FBI?" 

"Agent Kane, have you managed to gain the upper hand against Sidney?" Marcus responded to the questions directed at him. 

"No comment." Lexa said as she walked along and scowled at the reporters. She hated this kind of thing. Miller remained silent and stoic as he followed Lexa. Marcus nodded at each of the reporters and kept Abby glued to his side. 

"Yes, we do believe that it's only a matter of time until we can comprehend Sidney and her accomplishes." Marcus said to the mod of reporters. 

"Dr. Kane, do you think your husband and his team will be able to stop these terror attacks?" One reporter shouted at Abby. 

She glanced up ay Marcus before turning back to the reporters. "Yes, I do believe that they are highly capable handling this situation." 

"Come on." Miller said to the rest of the group. Thankfully, another senator appeared and the horde of reporters swarmed over to their new victim. 

Marcus presented the invitations to the man at the door. They entered the front hall of the building and took in the view. It was all neatly and elegantly decorated. Moving through the throng of well dressed guests, they moved into the ballroom. 

Finding their seats, Marcus sat his jacket onto the chair. Lexa sat down at her chair and scanned the crowd. She seemed very unhappy but kept herself professional looking. Miller joined her, only that he actually seemed to enjoy himself. 

"Let's dance." Marcus said to Abby and pulled her along to the dance floor. She looked confused as he gently pulled her along. He never danced at parties like these. "I can scan the whole crowd." 

Placing his hands on Abby's waist, he peered over her shoulder. He watched as several guest laughed and mingled among each other. People were being served their food and some were dancing. "Nothing." Marcus muttered over the earpiece. 

"Same." Lexa said over hers. Miller replied the same thing. 

"Bellamy, find anything?" Marcus muttered, using Abby's hair to hide his mouth. 

"We've got a potential." Bellamy said. "Seven o'clock from your current position, Miller. Not on the guest list." 

"I see her." Miller said. Marcus saw him walk causally over to a tall women with dark hair and a frilly white gown. 

"We've got an odd van parked outside the right wing. It's red with...i can't make up the license." Said Lincoln's voice. 

"It's fine." Lexa's voice came. "It's not a threat yet. Dammit, Jaha is coming, I don't want to talk to him alone." 

"We're coming." Marcus left the dance floor and returned to their table. Jaha was talking to Lexa,  
who looked bored. Jaha was wearing a tux like the rest of the men at the party. 

"Marcus, Abby!" He called happily as they arrived at the table. He clasped Marcus's hand and muttered. "It's working. People are commenting on your appearance." 

Miller returned to the table and sat down. Lexa shot him a questioning look. Jaha noticed their tension and flittered away. 

"Her name's Dr. Tsing." He said, taking a bite from the salad in front of him. "She did have an invite, Bellamy." 

"Tsing?" Abby raised her eyebrow at Miller, who nodded. "I used to work with her. That...women tried to always knock me down the ranks." 

"Is she still there?" Lexa asked Abby. 

"She got fired. Her methods were...unorthodox." Abby said. "She was caught stealing blood from our storage used for emergency." 

"Was she ever charged for that?" Miller asked. 

"No, she dropped off the grid. If you ask me, she got into something bad." Abby said, taking a sip of champagne. 

"Where is she?" Marcus asked, scanning the room for the women in the white dress. There was no sign of the women. 

"It's like Quint. They disappear. " Abby said softly. They all scanned the room from their seats. 

"Bellamy or Lincoln, can you find her on the screen?" Miller asked through the earpiece. Bellamy and Lincoln were surely busy scanning the screen. 

"Hey, Clarke says she saw Tsing leave the party. I have her watching the outside." Lincoln said. "Octavia says the van's quiet too." 

Marcus phone buzzed. "It's an unknown caller. Trace it Bellamy." Marcus waited a few moments until Bellamy said he had it traced. 

"It's from the washington monument." Bellamy said. 

"Hello." Marcus answered the phone.

"Hello, Kane." Said a deep voice. "I want to make a deal." 

"Oh, and what are you proposing?" Marcus asked. He heard Bellamy and the others replaying the call on their side. 

"If you stop hunting us, no one will get hurt." The voice said. 

"I can't do that." Marcus said. 

"Bad choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -review and kudos are loved.   
> I can't decide if Jaha should be good or bad. You decide?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't get to work on this for a week cuz i'm going onto vacation.

Hu

"I'm telling Jaha to get everyone the hell out." Marcus said. Lexa nodded and turned to Miller. 

"Help lead the evacuation." She ordered and he nodded. 

"What if the attack isn't even here?" Abby muttered, keeping her voice low. 

"Can't risk it." Lexa said sharply before Marcus could reconsider. She stood up and began to speak to the nearest guard. 

Theolonious Jaha stalked over, glancing at Lexa's urgent conversation. "What is going on? I need to know!" 

"Jaha, I just received a call saying that something bad is going on. I don't know if someone is going to attack here, but I think leaving would be a good idea." Marcus explained quickly. 

"Marcus, I just can't-" 

"Theolonious." Abby snapped and Jaha turned to look at the stern women. "Do. It. Now." 

Jaha's eyes widened and he hurried up to the stage and the mic. As he walked up, a loud boom reached everyone's ears. 

"What the hell?" Someone called. "What is that?" 

"What happened?" Marcus asked his earpiece. 

"There was a car bomb at the Washington Monument." He heard Bellamy say. "Lincoln's on his way out. He left as soon as we got the call." 

"He's not going to do it." Abby said coldly, glaring at Jaha from across the room. "He's not going to announce what's going on." Abby and Marcus stared at him for several moments. 

"Excuse me, everyone." Marcus shouted and everyone stopped looking around and turned to him. "My name is Marcus Kane and i'm the chief investigator with the FBI. I want you all to know that there has car bomb at the washington monument. Now, I need you all to leave in an orderly fashion. Agents Treewood and Miller will help lead the evacuation." 

Lexa and Miller began herding people towards the door and shouted orders at other guards. Marcus turned to answer questions people were asking him. 

"I really didn't see you marrying an agent." Said a voice behind Abby. Abby spun to see who was speaking to her. Dr. Tsing was standing behind her. Abby blinked, thinking she had left. 

"Can I help you, Doctor?" Abby asked coldly. 

"Dr. Griffin-" 

"Kane." Abby corrected with narrow eyes. Suspicion was creeping into her veins. 

"Dr. Kane..." Tsing said a quite voice. "What do you think you're doing here? You know that the public knows that your...pathetic husband...can't keep them safe even if you're trying to show the oppsite." 

"Really," Abby smirked. "Are you here on Cage's orders." 

"Excuse me?" Tsing raised her eyebrows. 

"Cage WEALTH worked for me, okay, and that son of a bitch kinda did they same thing that you did. I don't know how stupid you think I am, but I can put the pieces together." Abby snapped. 

"You're funny, Abigail." Tsing said. "You're smart, too. Why don't you figure out why i'm here." 

"To kill me? To try and kidnap me?" Abby laughed and Tsing looked annoyed that Abby wasn't threatened by her. 

"My boss wants to convince Marcus to meet our needs, Abigail. Could you help me with that?" Tsing asked. She was gripping Abby's wrist so tight that Abby knew she would have a bruise later. 

"Let me go, now." Abby snapped at the cold looking women. Tsing smiled at her. 

"I just need-" 

"Abby!" Marcus came up to speak to her and froze as he saw the exchange between the women. Tsing let go of Abby's wrist. 

"Pleasure seeing you again, darling." Tsing said and walked away. Marcus turned to see Miller walking towards him. Marcus jerked his head at him, signaling for him to follow her. 

"How many died in that explosion?" Abby asked Marcus before he could speak about her encounter. By now, nearly everyone had been cleared from the room. 

"Five." Marcus said softly relaying the information Bellamy gave him. Abby hung her head. "And eleven injured." 

"Marcus, you need to catch these guys." Abby said. 

"I am." Marcus said firmly. He turned to Lexa who reappeared. "Get the car ready." Lexa turned and vanished from the room. 

"Hey Kane!" Roared a voice a moment after Lexa left. Emerson stood at the nearest door with a rifle. Jaha was the only other person in the room and he dove onto the ground and behind a table. 

Marcus pulled Abby down with him as He pushed a table over and they used it as cover as Emerson open fired. The tablecloth slid off and the expensive china shattered. Marcus pulled out his own gun and tried to line up a shot. 

Abby slowly pulled her own gun out from under her dress. Marcus didn't even notice; he was to busy trying to shoot Emerson. The first shot Emerson took rocketed from the gun loudly and it struck the table. Bits of wood scattered the air. 

Abby jumped up and fired two shots at Emerson, forcing him to duck out. She dropped back behind the table moments later. Marcus blinked in shock and Emerson in rage. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Marcus hissed at her. She was already prepping the gun to shoot again. 

"What do you think?" Abby said breathlessly. "I'm helping you." 

"Look, honey. I know that Emerson killed Jake, but killing him isn't going to help your pain." Marcus said seriously as their backs pressed up against the table for the shield. 

"Seriously, Marcus. I'm not going to kill him." She peered out from behind the table. Emerson spotted her and sent a bullet at her. She dove back and the bullet thudded into the thick table table. 

"Abby, would you just relax." Marcus said, sending two bullets at Emerson. He missed and they hit another table shattering priceless china. 

"You're an agent and you keep missing." Abby said matter of factly. "Just let me shoot." 

"I'm the agent, women." Marcus cried at his wife. He sent two more shots at Emerson. Emerson ducked. "I shoot." 

"Are you seriously having this conversation?" Emerson shouted at them. "Come on Kane, your wife is better shot than you." 

"Hey, don't take her side!" Marcus shouted at him from behind the table. Abby smirked at her husband. 

"What is wrong with you people?" Jaha shouted from under the table he was hiding. Emerson laughed at the man. 

"What's wrong, Jaha? Never seen a gunfight before." Emerson hollered. "Look, Kane, I shoot Jaha if you don't come out." 

"Hey! Hey!" Jaha roared. Emerson laughed again and advanced towards Jaha. Jaha scrambled backwards from the table. Emerson fired a shot and it crashed into floor next to Jaha's foot. 

"Marcus, do something!" Abby squealed. Her face went pale and her eyes were wide. She shook his shoulder. 

"Okay, okay. You win Emerson." Marcus stood up and held his gun up in the air and slid the gun to Emerson. 

"You too, Queen." Emerson called to Abby. She stood up too and tossed the gun away. Emerson smiled at her in lustful way. "Hey, honey." 

"Don't talk to her that way!" Marcus snapped at the man. Emerson laughed at Marcus's protection. 

"What, Kane. You've got a good looking wife. I mean, just look at her in that dress with the open back." Emerson said. 

"Please tell that creep to stop hitting on my mom." Clarke's voice said across the earpiece. 

"Look, Emerson, what do you want?" Marcus snapped angrily. 

"Oh i don't know, Kane. You can start by renting out wife." 

"Funny." Abby said without a hint of humor in her voice. She scowled deeply at Emerson. "Judging by that you can't get a girl." 

"I actually just want the codes for the pentagon. I know you have them." Emerson said directly to Marcus, ignoring Abby's comment. 

"Why do you want those codes?" Marcus asked, stepping in front of Abby in case Emerson shot. Jaha was standing up slowly, looking angry. 

"Excuse me?" Jaha snapped. "Are you trying take down the whole damn county?" 

"Which one sent you: Sidney or Wallace?" Marcus snapped. Emerson laughed. 

"Does it matter?" 

"Yeah, it does. Now, who sent you?" Marcus repeated. 

Emerson opened his mouth to speak but suddenly dropped foreword with a bullet in his head. Marcus spun around and found Jaha holding a gun. He looked over at Marcus. "I did what i had to do." 

Abby was stunned. She stumbled backwards some and Marcus grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. "Whoa, what? Where did you get a gun?" 

"It doesn't matter, Abby. Look, let's go!" Marcus said as he pulled Abby along. Jaha chased them, seemingly in panic. Lexa's car was waiting outside. They climbed in, leaving Jaha to be whisked off by his own form of security which mashed together the moment they saw him. 

"What took you so long?" She asked as she sped off. Police sirens were roaring and cars were flying away from the city. 

"Emerson." Marcus said simply. "He's dead." 

"I'm dropping you off at the hotel and then going to find Miller." Lexa said, pulling down a deserted street. 

"What happened to Miller?" Abby asked. 

"He didn't meet me at our meeting point. He won't answer any of my calls. I'm just worried that something may have happened to him. He did go after that creepy doctor." Lexa said. 

"I'll help you." Marcus volunteered. Lexa shook her head and stopped at a red light. 

"No. They're after you. You need to stay hidden." She told him. Marcus opened his mouth to speak but she shot him a glare and he fell silent. 

She stopped at expensive and high scale hotel. "You're stuff's already in there." 

The Kanes climbed out of the car and Lexa sped off moments later. Marcus grabbed Abby's hand and they entered the hotel. 

Quickly they checked in and went up to their room. It was a modest suite with a living room and kitchen combination. There was also a modern bathroom and bedroom attached. Neither person spoke as they broke off to get ready for sleep. 

Marcus, freshly showered and wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt, was soon watching the recent attack footage on TV. The reports were flying and clearly people were terrified. 

"Would you stop watching that!" Abby sighed as she came out of the bathroom from showering. Her wet hair was braided and she wore sweats and a grey tank top. 

"I can't Abby. I'm not protecting these people." Marcus said to her. She shook her head and sat next to him on the bed. 

"You can't beat yourself up, Marc. You didn't know that was going to happen. This isn't your fault." She said, gently holding his hand. 

"Yes it is!" Marcus said angrily. "They are targeting me and my team and we're not doing a good job." He stood up and paced. 

"Honey, you can't beat yourself up." Abby said. "You need to relax. You'll get them." 

"Abby-" 

"We have heard reports that Sidney's main goal has something to do the pentagon. Eyewitnesses say that the perpetrators wish to acquire this information from FBI Agent Marcus Kane. " The TV said. 

"Dammit!" Marcus cried. His fist shook in rage. He hesitated for a moment before punching the nearest wall. The wall dented and he cried out in pain. 

His knuckles crackled and blood trickled out. "Aww! Ow!" 

"Marcus!" Abby cried. She leapt up from the bed and gently pulled his hand towards her. She cleaned the small cuts on his hand and wrapped it up carefully. 

"Please, let's just go to bed. Please, you're tired." She pleaded. Finally he complied.   
\--------------------------------

Octavia pulled open the door at the urgent knocks. It was late at night, around one o'clock. The others had fallen asleep on the couches watching the screen. 

"Lexa?" She said in confusion. Lexa was suppose to stay at a hotel after the party. Lexa's hair was hassled and her dress was crumpled. 

"Is Lincoln or Miller here?" She asked, pushing past Octavia and into the room. Octavia shot her an annoyed glance as Lexa looked around the room for the two men. 

"No, why?" Octavia asked her. Lexa still looked around. She finally accepted the fact that they weren't there. 

"I found Lincoln's phone near wreckage from the blast. I can't find Miller or Lincoln anywhere." Lexa said. 

"What?" Octavia cried loudly. That woke Bellamy up and he looked around. He found the worried look on his sister's face and panicked. 

"What happened?" He said worriedly. He sharp movements jostled awake Clarke, who was sleeping on his shoulder, as he moved to see his sister. 

"Lincoln's missing!" Octavia said in horror. "Lexa said she found his phone near the blast." Bellamy hugged his sister tightly. 

"Miller is too. I was suppose to meet him but he never showed." Lexa said. Clarke's eyebrows made creases in her forehead. 

"Emerson was at that party. He attacked Senator Jaha, Agent Kane and Dr. Griffin after we cleared everyone out." Lexa said moments later. 

"Are they okay?" Clarke asked in panic. 

"They're fine. Jaha killed him-" 

"Jaha, you're kidding!" Bellamy gaped. 

"and they're both at the hotel." Lexa continued and Clarke relaxed. "But I can't be sure that they'll be safe." 

"I'm calling them." Clarke said and she walked into the kitchen, tapping Raven and Wick awake. She was flipping out her phone as she walked. 

"I think Lincoln and Miller may have been taken by Sidney or her partners." Lexa said to the others. Octavia felt faint. Bellamy grabbed hold of her before she fell. 

"Mom. Hey it's me, Clarke. Please pick up. Call me please, mom. I want to know if your okay!" Clarke's voice said. She appeared in the doorway and shook her head. 

"She won't answer me." She said. 

"She's probably sleeping, Clarke. It's like one." Wick said groggily. 

"Marcus, it's Bellamy!" Bellamy had just called Marcus. "Look, would you please just call us." 

"Hello, this is Clarke Griffin." Clarke said as she dialed up the hotel. "Yes, I need to speak to my mother, Dr. Abigail Kane, she's a guest." 

Clarke pulled the phone away from her ear. "They're transferring me." 

"Good." Lexa said. "As long as they're okay, we just have to find Lincoln and Miller." 

"Mom! It's me, Clarke. Are you okay?" Clarke said as soon as her mother picked up. They could make out Abby saying something groggily to Clarke. 

"Lincoln and Miller are missing." Clarke said. "Yeah okay... Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." 

"They're fine." She said in relief. "They'll be here first thing in the morning." 

"Well since we're all awake," Wick said. "Why don't we eat?" 

"You're always hungry." Raven sighed. Wick left and went inside the kitchen. 

"What did you find on Lincoln's phone?" Octavia asked Lexa. 

"I don't know. I didn't look." She said cooly. Octavia took Lincoln's phone from Lexa and began to search it. She paled as she turned it on. 

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked her. She held out the phone so they could read the words across it. 

"Project Cerberus." 

"What the hell is project Cerberus?" Raven asked the room. 

"You don't wanna know!" Lexa said softly. "But we're going to see Marcus Kane now."   
\--------------------------------

Marcus became vaguely aware that someone was knocking on the hotel door. He instantly reached for his gun under his pillow. He glanced at the time on the alarm clock and saw that it was two o'clock. 

He raised his head to peer over Abby's shoulder. He slid his arm away from her waist and sat up, moving slowly towards the door. She shifted, sensing his warmth no longer at her pressed against her side. 

He glanced through the eyehole and saw a worried looking hotel manager. He was middle aged man wearing slacks and a white pressed shirt. Marcus didn't sense him as a threat and he opened the door, keeping the gun close but out of sight. 

"Agent Kane, you've gotta help us!" The manager panted. His voice was tight and high and Marcus knew it was a real emergency. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. Behind him, Abby had woken and joined him at the door. 

"Someone called and said that there had been a murder in room 100." Said the manager. "I went down and looked. There's blood everywhere leading up to the door. I didn't even bother going in. I knew i should come and get you." 

"Okay, i'll check it out." He turned to Abby. "Stay here." She frowned at his order. 

Marcus followed the manager down the hall and they hurried down the steps. Marcus stepped into the hall and was meet with the familiar smell of blood. 

Blood had stained the carpet. It was clear that the person was dragged. Bloody hand marks were scratched across the walls. Marcus felt his stomach clench. 

"You have a room key?" He asked the manager. The manager nodded and moved to unlock the door. His hands shook wildly as unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

Marcus stepped into the room and flipped on the lights. Someone had put up a struggle. Lamps, tables and chairs had been upturned and were scattered around the room. Glass surrounded the floor. More bloody handprints were around the walls. The person had put up a struggle. 

"Sir..." The manager said quietly. "Look." 

Marcus turned to look at what the man was looking at. He felt horrified at what he saw. Words had been written over the bed in blood. 

"I told you people would get hurt, Kane." 

"Excuse me, sir, could you please call the FBI and tell them to come here. It's urgent." Marcus told the man. 

"Yes sir!" The man said. Marcus saw that he was terrified at this sight and the man wanted to get away as fast as possible. He practically ran from the room. 

Marcus walked over to the bed and stopped near the blood soaked bed. He pulled back the covers and felt the urge to vomit. 

Cage had struck again. 

The person's whole body had been dismembered. Blood gushed from the various body parts. Marcus found arms, legs and a torso laying on the bed. 

"Where's your head?" Marcus muttered to himself. There was no sign of it. 

He sighed and sat down at side of the bed. "What the hell have I done?"   
\-----------------------------

Abby sighed and watched as Marcus tore down the hall after the manager. Abby sighed again and sat down on the bed. She ran her hand down her braid. 

She considered calling Clarke and making sure everyone was okay but went against it because it was so late. She stretched and laid back. 

She must have dozed off because at two fifteen she heard the door knocking again. She walked carefully over to the door and peered out. She recognized who it was and opened the door. 

"Theolonious? Are you okay?" She asked as Jaha entered the room. She made to leave the door open but he shook his head and slammed it shut. 

"I heard you and Marcus were here. I wanted to make sure you're okay." He said. 

"At two in the morning?" She said annoyed. 

"I was worried." He said. Abby frowned, not buying it. 

"Why are you really here Theolonious?" She snapped. He sighed and sat down on the bed. 

"This has just been all so stressful, Abby. I can't imagine how it's been for you." He said. 

"What do you want, Jaha?" She snapped. His eyes widened. She had never called him 'Jaha' before. 

"I killed someone, Abby." Jaha said. Abby instantly felt bad as Jaha's face crumpled. Of course this would bother him and he wanted to talk to her about it. 

"You hade to. He would've killed us if you didn't." Abby said softly, trying to console him. 

"I'm not talking about Emerson, Abby. I'm talking about Jake." He said in a low voice full if guilt. 

"What?" Abby whispered, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing. Jake and Jaha had been best friends. 

"After you told me what Jake wanted to do... I couldn't let him alert everyone about that virus. So I ordered Emerson to kill him." 

"No! No!" Abby snarled. She shook her head widely. "You couldn't! Why?" She launched herself at him and punched him across the face with enough force to knock him over. He crashed over the desk and knocked over a vase which shattered. 

"I'm so sorry Abby." He cried, struggling to stand from her blow. 

"Sorry?" She sobbed. "You killed your best friend. You left Clarke and I alone. Do you even know what that's like." Tears poured down her face as she stared at the man. "You wouldn't have even known if I hadn't....this is all my fault."

"No it's mine." Jaha said. "I'm sorry." 

"Do you know what's it's like to get a call saying that your husband has been murdered and you're eleven year old daughter watched. You don't even understand the pain, how hard that was!" Abby whimpered. She grabbed a piece of shattered glass and threw it at him. The glass cut her hand. 

"No, you're right. I don't know the pain of losing someone like that." Jaha said. "But i won't allow myself to go through that." 

Abby looked up at him through her tears in confusion. "Sidney has Wells." Jaha told her. "He's going to die unless..." 

He raced towards her. She was blinded by her tears and felt herself crash onto the bed behind her with Jaha's weight crushing her. She fought bitterly but found that her small body was no match for Jaha's. 

Jaha's hands were around her throat. Fear tore through her body and she opened her mouth to scream, hoping someone would come to her rescue. Jaha clamped a hand over her mouth while his other remained at her throat. 

"Shut up and this will be quick." He snarled. She screamed into his hand and tried desperately to shove him off. Her hands grabbed at the covers and she drew blood from the palms of her hands. The blood from the cut smeared the white sheets. 

Jaha removed his hand from her neck and reached in his pocket for something. Abby bit his hand and he removed it from her mouth. She took advantage of the moment and screamed. 

Jaha seemed flustered by the fact she had made noise. She used her one free hand that wasn't pinned beneath her to hit his face. Her nail caught his eye and blood trickled out from it. 

"Abby, Abby, stop!" He snarled and she saw a needle in his hand. She bucked and kicked, trying anything the thrown his weight off of her. He grabbed her face and shoved it over to one side, exposing her neck. 

She panicked and began to scream hysterically into his hand that recovered her mouth. Her noise was smothered by his hand and she knew deep down no one could hear her. 

The needle pierced her skin and she felt him inject the fluid into her body. She fought more vigorously. The blood from Jaha's eye fell into her face and the white linen sheets next to her head. 

She felt drowsy and felt the strength leave her body. She struggled weakly against the man who was breathing down her neck. The room began to fade to black and she looked at him, begging him to let her go. 

This can not be happening, she thought as the world went black.   
\------------------------------

"Marcus!" Shouted a voice. Marcus turned away from watching several of his agents take care of the crime scene. It was nearly three and his agents had arrived moments ago. 

"Clarke!" He said in surprise. She, Bellamy, Lexa and Octavia were hurrying down the hall towards the hotel room. 

"Excuse me ladies but you can't go in there." One agent said, stopping them in front of the crime scene tape. Lexa flashed her badge and brushed past. 

"It's okay. They're with me." Marcus called to the man. Bellamy said the same thing to the agent. The agent let them through. Clarke hurried up to Marcus and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said to him. Marcus kissed her on the check. 

"Can...can i see the body?" Octavia asked. Bellamy held tight to his sister's hand. 

"May I ask why, miss Blake?" Indra asked the nervous looking woman. Monty and Jasper, who had heavy stitches on his head, came over and hugged Clarke. 

"I..i want to know if it's Lincoln." Octavia said shakily. Bellamy looked at Marcus begging him to say it wasn't him. 

"We don't think it's him." Jasper said to Octavia. 

"We don't know that." Indra said to Jasper. She sent him a disappointed look. They all couldn't identify the man who had been dismembered. 

"Let me see the man. I can tell you if it's him." Octavia said firmly. She let go of Bellamy's hand and stared at Indra firmly. "I can identify him." 

Indra considered the tough girl for a moment. "Alright." She said. Indra took Octavia over to the bed. Octavia's face was emotionless as she looked over at the man. She snapped on plastic gloves and rolled the torso over. 

"It's not Lincoln." She said to the room. Marcus let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding. Indra motioned to Bellamy who walked over. 

"Miller was your partner. Can you identify him?" She asked Bellamy. Bellamy looked over the mangled body parts. He shook his head. 

"It's John Embegge." Came another voice. John Murphy, also with a nasty gash on his face, entered the room. "Reports have returned." 

"Good." Lexa said with a sigh. "But we have to find out who this man is and why they wanted to kill him." 

"Hold up!" Said Jasper who was examining the head. "His mouth is stitched shut." 

"Can you open it?" Marcus asked. As one, everyone surged around the bed to see what he was looking at. Sure enough, the man's mouth had been stitched shut. 

"I can unstitch it." Clarke said. She looked to Marcus for permission. He nodded to her. Indra handed her a surgical kit and Clarke pulled out what she needs. 

It took Clarke two minutes to successfully unstitch the mouth. She gently pulled apart the lips and pulled out a small slip of paper. 

Marcus, with blue gloves on his hand, unfolded the paper and read out the writing in the paper. "The code is key." 

"What does that mean?" Bellamy asked. Marcus sighed. 

"They still want those bombs." He said. The all stared at the body for a few moments. "I want this cleaned up." He said to the other agents who hurried to clean up the attack. 

"I want that cleaned up too." Marcus said, pointing to the words written on the wall. No one really wanted look at it. They kept their eyes downcast. 

"Let's go!" Bellamy said softly. 

Marcus and his team walked down the hall with the two girls. Lexa and Murphy broke off and headed towards the door. They were heading back to their office to run certain tactics. 

"Hold up." Bellamy said as they approached the room. The door was cracked slightly. They all froze. 

Marcus went first, gently pushing the door open. Signs of a struggle were everywhere. The whole desk was flipped over and the lamp had been shattered leaving bloody glass scattering the floor. The bed was even more messier than when he left with sheets thrown astray. Blood had stained the white sheets. 

Sheer terror reached Marcus. His whole body felt like it was failing. His heart pounded and felt like it would burst from his chest. He felt like he was drowning in an ocean. 

"Marcus?" Clarke said worriedly. He was standing in the doorway, frozen, while the others stood outside, waiting. 

"Marcus, Marcus! What's wrong?" Clarke said. Clearly, she was worried about her mother. Marcus sent Bellamy a look that told him he didn't see her. 

"Abby?" Marcus called into the room. He pulled out his gun and walked into the room. He pulled open the closet and searched for Abby. There was nothing but his tux and Abby's dress. 

Bellamy entered with his gun and checked the bathroom. He pulled back the shower curtain and only found shampoo. 

"Where is she?" Clarke asked in terror. She and Octavia had followed Bellamy in. "Bellamy?" Her voice was high and fearful. 

Marcus went over to the bed. He studied the bloody handprint stains on the clean linen. Clarke came up next to him. Her breathe changed and she sniffled a sob. Marcus hugged her tightly. 

"You don't think they killed her, do you?" Monty muttered to Jasper. Jasper sighed, clearly not knowing. 

"Don't you dare even say that, Monty!" Clarke snarled into Marcus's shoulder. Marcus bit his lip to keep from crying. 

"Please God, Don't let her be gone." He begged softly as he patted Clarke's back. 

Indra searched around the room while Octavia hugged Bellamy. Jasper and Monty stood awkwardly around the doorway. Indra just shook her head as she pulled back around the covers. An empty needle sat relaxed on the covers. 

"Nitrous oxide." Indra said after she sniffed the empty container. 

"Sedative." Clarke sniffed, lifting her head from Marcus's shoulder. "We use it during surgery." 

"I left her for an hour and this happens." Marcus shook his head. His eyes looked dead. 

"The doors not broken." Jasper said as he examined the door. "Whoever came in did not use force." 

"She let them in?" Indra raised her eyebrows. "I thought she was smart enough not to let anyone in." 

"She is." Bellamy said softly. "Who ever it was, she trusted them enough to let in." 

The hotel phone rang. They all turned in shock to look at the phone. Marcus let it ring once more before turning away from Clarke to answer the phone. 

"Hello?" He said carefully. He pressed the speaker button and the others listened in. 

"Marcus? Look, I am so sorry. I didn't want to do this but I had to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are loved :)


	9. Chapter 9

Mo

Theolonious Jaha once considered himself a good man. He was a successful senator, business man and father. He worked hard for the people of america and he had stellar friends. 

Jake Griffin had been his best friend for a long as he could remember. They were side by side from kindergarten to the days of parenthood. This was the man who he could trust and tell anything. 

And Jaha had killed him. 

He remembers the day that they graduated high school school and collage, side by side, laughing and enjoying life. He remembers Jake behind by his side when he married Gloria. He remembers the hilarious speech Jake gave as his best man. 

Jake's wedding was also a fun one and Jaha remembers being there for him as he married the love of his life. Jaha can remembers the day Wells was born clearly as well and,  
of course, Jake was there. Clarke's own birth was a scary one but he remembers being by Jake's side the whole time. 

More and more memories rush back to him. 

"Hey man!" Jake laughed. "Relax, would ya'. She's not going to run back once she see's you." 

"When you're like this in a few months at your own wedding, I don't wanna hear it." He shot back at Jake. He turned to look at the happy people who were filling the church. 

"Relax! Jake says again. "You'll be fine. You've got a happy life ahead of you." 

Jake was wrong. No less than three years later Gloria, his loving wife, was killed by a drunk driver. The true happiness left him that day. From them on Jaha worked hard for Wells and threw himself into the work of representing the people. 

"You work yourself to hard, you know." Jake said as he entered Jaha's office. He leaned causally in the doorway. 

"Why don't you just come with us on the trip, Theo. We're already bringing Wells, so just come." Jake sighed. 

"I have work, Jake. The people are counting on me to represent them." He replied, returning to his paperwork.

"I don't think the people would want their senator failing over from overwork, now!" Jake said. 

Jaha took a deep breathe, considering Jake's point. He had worked hard. He deserved a break. "Okay, I'll go." He finally said, standing up. 

"Yes!" Jake clapped him on the back. "It'll be great. We can take the kids canoeing and swimming. We'll get to just relax and eat the fantastic food they have!" 

"As long the kids are happy." Jaha said. 

"They'll love it. As long as Clarke's got her soccer net and Wells has his basketball, they'll be happy. We can even go rafting!" Jake said excitedly. 

"I can't raft." Jaha said. 

"It's easy. I'll teach you!" Jake laughed. "If Clarke and Abby can do it, you'll be fine." 

Jake had always been there to make him laugh. The two always helped each other out, no matter what. Jaha closed his eyes, trying to forget Jake. 

"I need your help!" Abby had come into his office one day looking flat out horrified. It was a rare sight to see her so worried when she was the image of calm. He watched her as she paced around his office. 

"What's wrong, Abby?" He asked. 

"It's Jake, Theo. He's....you know about that virus, right?" 

"Yes, he informed the entire senate. We are working on a solution, Abby." He said. 

"He wants to go public even without your consent, Theo. I keep telling him not to because people will panic but he won't listen to me." She cried. Tears welled up in her eyes. "He's going to get himself killed or start anarchy."

"He can't do that! That will surely start a civil war!" Jaha said sharply. Abby nodded, tears slipping out her eyes. Jaha knew what he had to do. He had to protect his country, no matter the cost. 

"I'll handle this, Abby. Please just go and i'll sort this out. I'll talk to him i i promise." He said. 

"Thank you." She muttered before leaving. Jaha watched her retreat down the hall before picking up his phone. He dialed the number shakily. He knew Jake would never listen and this was the only solution. 

It has to be done, he thought. The person answered. "Emerson," Jaha remembered himself saying. "I need your services." 

The memory made him cringe. He pulled himself together. He tied the hands of the motionless Abby Kane, who was sprawled out over the bed, together and ripped a piece of duck tape. The crack of the rip made him sick. 

"Hey, man! Look, I need to talk to you right now. Clarke and I are coming to your office as we speak. Theo...I think we need to tell the people." Jake's voicemail call had said when Jaha returned to his office to find his phone flashing. 

Jaha stood staring at the phone for a long time before picking up and dialing. "Do it." 

If he could take back those words, he would. He dreams every night of what might happen if he hadn't given that order. 

Pull yourself together, he thinks. He placed the duck tape across her mouth and picked up Abby's limp body. He moves down the hotel's carpeted steps quickly and reaches his car right outside the far door. 

He tosses Abby into the backseat and stares at her for a moment. "I'm sorry." He whispers before closing the door and climbing into the driver's seat. 

"Daddy?" Clarke sobbed. She lay across he father's bleeding body. Jaha watched from his car as the eleven year old begged her father to stay with her. 

"Here." Jake whispers. He, with difficulty, removes his watch and places it into Clarke's palm, covered with his blood. "I love you kid." 

"I love you too dad." Clarke's voice is broken. Her salty tears fall onto Jake's blood chest. Jaha knows that Emerson had hit him right in the chest. Jake gives her a smile and Clarke sobs. He knows he's dying. 

Tears well up in his eyes. Why did he do this? It's his best friend. No, he can't think like that. This had to be done to save them. 

Another car screeches into the parking lot where Jake lay. Abigail Griffin tumbles out of the car and spies a bloody daughter and dying husband. Jaha had called her. She deserved that at least to speak with him before it was over. 

"No God! Please," she screams. She runs towards her husband. Clarke looks up. 

"It's mom." She tells him. Jake barely nods, unable to hardly move. Abby crashes beside him. Jake only offers his shaking hand to her. 

"Take the ring. It's yours." Jake whispers. Abby takes it gently, shaking. "May we meet again." Jake whispers and Jaha knows he's gone. 

"Oh...oh my gosh. I'm- i'm so sorry." Clarke sobbed, burring her face into Abby's shoulder. Abby strokes Clarke's hair, her own grief beyond tears. She stares at Jake's body with a blank look. 

Jaha feels his own tears begin to run down his own face. His closest friend was gone forever and it was his fault. He stays hidden from sight and watches as the now broken family cries. 

He had done the right thing, he told himself. That was the only thing that kept him sane. Fortunately, there was a cure found soon and those sick were treated. 

That still didn't change the fact that he, Theolonious Jaha, killed his best friend. He watched as he took away a husband, father, friend and coworker from those who loved him. 

Jaha,however, was so grateful to have Wells. He was a bright, fun and wonderful boy who meant the world to him. Of course, Clarke took comfort in Wells which he offered willingly. Jaha wished he could have comforted Abby but his own guilt took him years to ever look her in the face. 

By the time he could, Abby had moved on with Marcus and Clarke had found new friends. He knew he had missed his chance at ever remaining close to them and he prayed they never found out about his actions. 

His heart clenched as he thought of Clarke. He was taking away both of her parents. Clarke still had Bellamy and Marcus and her friends. All he had was Wells and he had to save him. 

Clarke has others, I have nothing. He repeated this thought over and over, trying to ignore the stinging feeling in his heart. Marcus has Clarke at least, I have nothing. 

He knew he was being somewhat selfish but he was being a good parent. He had to save his child. He was only doing what he had to do like any other parent in the world. 

Guilt was starting to kill him. He pulled out his cell and dialed up the hotel and asked for Marcus's room. He waited calmly before speaking. "Marcus? Look, I am so sorry. I didn't want to do this but I had to."

"Who is this?" Marcus demanded. "What did you do to her?" 

"She's fine, Marcus. They won't hurt her." He said. 

"Let her go now." Marcus's voice said. Jaha heard the panic and sorrow in his voice and he almost turned the car around. Almost. 

"Please tell Clarke I'm sorry about all of this. I...i just have to." Jaha said and ended the call. He sighed heavily and glanced back at the women in the backseat. 

He focused on the road. This was the right thing to do. Once they gave him Wells everything would be okay. Sidney just wanted to talk to Abby, right?

Abby groaned and Jaha watched as her eyes groggily opened. Her eyes glanced about the car franticly. She struggled for a moment with her tied hands before deciding that she couldn't do anything. Her eyes found Jaha and narrowed. 

She thrashed about for a moment in the seat, clearly pissed. She was trying to scream something at him but the duck tape held tight and smothered her sounds. 

"Look, I'm sorry. This wasn't exactly my idea." He told her. She rolled her eyes at him and tried to say something sarcastic. 

"I said I was sorry. I called Marcus and said that you'd be okay." He said aloud, turning the wheel and they headed down another road. 

She made a loud sound that sounded like "what!". Her eyes widened and she struggled, kicking and thrashing about. She struggled enough to the point that she crashed off the seat and slammed into the floor. 

"Ohh!" He laughed, finding this comically sick . "You good?" She impressively managed to sit up and give him a "really" look. Jaha turned the wheel sharply and she rolled backwards and crashed into the door. 

"Sorry!" He called back. He still felt bad about kidnapping her but her annoyed reactions were hilarious. She made a loud sound of irritation. 

He reached the abandoned old diner where the exchange was to take place. He climbed out of the car and closed the door. He doubled checked his gun holstered on his belt. He wanted one just in case Sidney wanted to double cross him. 

He opened the backseat and fought the urge of laugh at the usually graceful Abigail Kane who was now bent in an awkward position from her fall. He helped her out of the car and pulled her into the old and dingy diner. She glared at him, clearly not happy about this arrangement. 

He looked down at his phone to make sure he was in the right place. He heard the sound of someone running and he looked up in time to see Abby fleeing. 

"Hey, no!" He lunged forward and grabbed her around the middle. She tried to throw him off her small body but he held tightly to her. "I need you. I have to save Wells!" He cried in panic. 

He jerked her around harder than he expected and she was flung to the ground. As she tried to stand, a large boot slammed down onto her back, knocking her back onto the dirty wooden floor. 

"I see you upheld your end of the deal." Ridley said. He pressed his heel into Abby's back harder. 

"Yeah, there she is. Now...give me my son." Jaha demanded, nodding to Abby. Ridely nodded and shouted something behind him. A gruff, large and bald man came out dragging Wells behind him. 

"Dad?" Wells cried out. The large man let go of him and he ran and hugged him. Jaha hugged his son tightly. Wells was, thankfully, appeared unhurt. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as Abby cried out in pain through the duck tape. Both he and Wells turned to see Ridley yanking her up by her hair. Ridley looked over at the two men. 

"Dr. Kane? Hey let her go!" Wells cried in surprise. He glared at Ridley, challenging the man for the doctor's sake.

"Thank you for bringing us our new barging chip. I think Kane will be very willing to accept our ideas now. A little torture for you, miss pretty, and we've got him under our finger. Don't you think so?" Ridley spit at Abby's face. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"No, hey, you said she wouldn't be hurt." Jaha snapped at Ridley angrily. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"What happens to the girl is none of your concern." Ridley snapped. He began to drag her out of the dinner. She fought him furiously.

Ridley laughed and ripped the duck tape from her mouth. She glared at him, gritting her teeth. "Let me go right now, you fucking bastard." 

"Yeah, no!" Ridley laughed at her. He replaced the duck tape onto her mouth which she tried to evade by bobbing and shaking her head. "Thank you Jaha." 

Ridley nodded to the huge man who tossed the small women over his shoulder like she weighted nothing. She struggled still and Ridley laughed at her fight. 

Jaha watched them take her away. He looked to Wells. Wells face surprised him; he was angry. 

"What the hell did you do, Dad?" He cried as the car zipped away. 

"I...i had to save you!" Jaha replied. "Wells, I can't lose you too!" 

"So you decided to kidnap someone and send them to their death. Dad,... You just fucking killed Abby!" Wells shouted. His voice carried and echoed off the walls of the diner. 

"You are the only thing that I care about." Jaha said in defense. He felt angry that Wells was angry with him. He should be grateful. 

"Oh yeah." Wells shouted at him. "Kane's gonna give up whatever they want so he can save her! I'm sure once they have what they want, more people are gonna die." 

"Wells, that's not-" 

"I though you cared about the people. You just showed that you don't. Now they're going to die because of you!" Wells continued. His father was unable to say anything. Wells slapped his palms on the table and walked out. Jaha watched him go. 

There was no way he was going to heaven.   
\---------------------------------

"Who was that?" Indra asked. "That voice is very familiar." 

"I think...no, i can't be." Clarke said shaking her head. She sighed and turned to Bellamy who hugged her. 

"Who do you think is was?" Jasper asked her. "C'on Clarke." 

"...Jaha." She said finally. "It sounds just like him but...he wouldn't do anything like this. It has to be someone else." 

Marcus was still silent after the call, watching the others. He shook his head and walked from the room. Everyone followed him, scurrying along, wondering what he could want.

"If it was Jaha, that would make sense if she opened the door. They were friends, right?" Jasper said as they pushed their way down the steps. 

"He wouldn't do this!" Clarke cried. She was clearly trying to convince herself. 

They reached the ground floor lobby, which had several people milling as they prepared to check out due to the murder. Many of them froze as they recognized Marcus in his bulletproof vest. He sighed and Clarke gripped his hand. 

"It's fine!" She said to him. The two of them walked past the horde of people and to the front desk. Some of the other guest began asking the remaining agents questions about the murder upstairs. 

"Excuse me, ma'am." Marcus said, flashing his badge at the women working behind the desk. "Agent Kane." 

"Yes what can I do for you, Agent?" She asked him. She pushed her dark hair behind her shoulder. 

"I need you to show me the security tapes from last night." Marcus said. 

"I've already shown the agents on your team the tapes from the murder last night." The girl said as she watched many of her guests leave the hotel due to the murder. 

"Not those tapes, please. This is a different incident" Clarke said. "Could you show us the outside cameras, most likely in the back." 

The girl pulled up the video and fast forwarded until someone finally came onto the screen. It was dark but you could make out a tall man carrying someone to a car. 

"Oh my god..." Clarke whispered. "That's him. He took my mother! What does he want with her?" 

"Clarke." Marcus said, placing his hands on each side of her panicky face. "We're gonna get her back." 

"It's him. Let's go!" He called to the team. He held Clarke's hand as they walked from the hotel. The few remaining guests called out questions to him. 

Marcus and Clarke ran to the sudan and climbed in. Seconds later Indra, Monty, Jasper, Octavia and Bellamy dove into the backseat. Marcus kept his eyes entirely focused on the road as the sped off the Jaha's house. 

"I can't....why....what did he do?" Clarke sighed in shock. Bellamy leaned up and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Damn!" Marcus snarled. They reached a serious road block. Cars were back up forever as they all wanted to escape the terror of DC. 

"No what?" Clarke snapped angrily. She rolled down the windows and peered out, trying to get a feel of how long they'd be stuck. 

"Call Wells!" Bellamy told her. She pulled herself back into the car. She nodded and listened to her boyfriend. She dialed the number and waited for Wells to answer. 

"Clarke? Are you okay?" Was the first thing Wells said once he answered. 

"I'm fine." She said. "Look-" 

"Clarke, I know what my dad did. He tried to save me by exchanging your mother for me." Wells said. Clarke felt the world crash down around her. 

"Let me put you on speaker." She said. She clicked the button quickly and said, "okay, go!" 

"Cage kidnapped me when we were having a meeting in my law office. They called my dad and said that they would kill me if he didn't help them." Wells said. 

"What was the deal?" Jasper called up to Clarke's phone. 

"I don't know that, I'm sorry. I was put in a car and driven to an old diner. There they exchanged me for Dr. Kane." Wells said. 

"How was Abby?" Marcus asked, staring at the darkening skyline. 

"Uh...I mean her mouth was duck taped and her hands were tied. Actually, her hands were cut up pretty bad. She put up a hell of a fight when they tried to take her." Wells said. 

"Sounds like her." Bellamy joked but Clarke closed her eyes and tossed her head back. Marcus gripped tight to the steering wheel and watched as the rain became to fall onto the windshield. 

"Did they say what they wanted with her?" Indra asked into the phone. Wells remained silent. "Mr. Jaha, please!" 

"They wanted her to be a barging chip and...." Wells trailed off. 

"Wells!" Octavia prompted in irritation. 

"They were going to torture her until Marcus gave them what they want." Wells said finally. 

"No..." Clarke sobs softly. Marcus closed her eyes and placed his head down onto the wheel. Bellamy climbed up to the front seat with Clarke and hugged her tightly. 

"Thank you very much Wells." Octavia said. She had taken Clarke's phone from her once Clarke began to cry. She ended the call and closed her eyes. 

"This just went up to a whole new level." Indra said quietly. Marcus gripped the wheel more tightly. 

"We're getting Jaha now!" He said angrily. He pressed the lights and sirens button and moments later they were zipping down the road. Cars moved out of the way while Octavia texted Wells and asked him where is his father is. 

"He's at his office." She called out as Wells replied. No less than ten minutes later, they had pulled up to the senate building. They all barreled out of the car and charged into the building, flashing their badges at passing guards. 

They reached the office of Jaha on the third floor. Marcus kicked open the door and charged in. Jaha looked up in shock. He was in the process of packing up the essentials. 

"Going somewhere?" Marcus snapped at the man. Clarke glared at him while the others followed them in. Monty shut the door behind them. "Sit down Jaha. You're not going anywhere." 

"Look, I'm am so sorry!" Jaha said. He glanced towards the door. Jasper followed his glance and stood in front it with his arms crossed.

"What did they want?" Bellamy asked Jaha, walking around the chair he was sitting in. "Why did Sidney want you to kidnap Abby?" 

"I just wanted to save Wells, okay!" Jaha said angrily. "Any parent would have done it." 

"Did Jaha want you to take her because they knew she would trust you? Did you like kidnapping her?" Indra asked as she sat on the edge of his desk. She stared at him heavily. 

"Did you like making her scream, huh? You liked tying her up and gaging her, didn't you." Indra said again. Marcus knew was she was doing. She would always do this.She would get answers out of him like always. 

"No, no!" Jaha shouted. "Why would I like to hurt her? She was my friend!" 

"Look at me Jaha." Marcus said. Jaha snapped his eyes over to him. Marcus looked torn. "You just sent MY wife off to be tortured and killed. If you want to save her, you tell us now." 

"Sidney wants information and power. She took all of my papers about...everything." Jaha cried. 

"What were the papers about?" Monty asked. 

"Top secrets of the nation." Jaha sighed. 

"Well then what does she want with Abby, Miller and Lincoln?" Octavia asked stressfully. 

"I don't wanna know." Clarke muttered.   
\---------------------------------

Lincoln opened his eyes slowly. His head pounded terribly and he wanted to throw up. The lights above him very bright and his eyes burned from looking at them. 

He waited until his head stopped hurting and reopened his eyes. He glanced around the room. He was in an entirely smooth cement room. The walls and ceiling were a plain grey. 

He made to move from the medical chair he was laying on. To his horror, he found his wrists, ankles and neck were strapped down. He grunted and tried to break the hold. 

"Hello, Agent Lincoln." Said a voice. He glanced around to see a pale, dark haired middle aged man enter the room. 

"Ah, Cage Wallace, of course." Lincoln laughed. Cage smiled at him and raised a needle. 

The door at the end of the room opened and Miller entered. Lincoln felt relieved. "Miller!" He cried. 

Miller didn't even look at him but walked up to Cage and whispered something to him. Cage thanked him and clasped him on the back. Miller then left the room. 

"Miller!" He roared after him. Was he a double agent? Or had they just done something to him? 

"Like that? he works for us now?" Cage asked him. "Don't worry thought. You'll work for us soon." 

"Like hell I will!" Lincoln roared. He fought at the chains like mad, wanting to beat the shit out of Cage. 

Cage, for his part, only revealed a small vial and needle. He injected the needle into the vial and Lincoln watched as the red liquid filled the needle. Damn Cage, he thought, for making him watch this. 

Cage gripped the side of Lincoln's head and shoved it to the side, exposing his neck. Lincoln's muscles fought to shove his off. Lincoln felt the small pinch of the needle on the vein of his neck. 

The needle left his neck, the liquid gone. Lincoln felt his body tense before blinding pain set in. He felt tears burn his eyes as his body felt like it caught on fire. He convulsed and shook violently. 

"The first dose is the worst!" He heard Cage say. Then the fire feeling engulfed him and he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, I was on vacation. 
> 
> Kudos and suggestions are open


	10. Chapter 10

So

Marcus sat, several hours later, staring at the phone on the coffee table at Raven and Wick's. Bellamy had already dragged Jaha off to the office until they could formally charge him. 

Clarke sat staring at him from across the table from the arm chair. Octavia was pacing near the window, peering out every so often while Raven and Wick just sat at the kitchen table and watched various screens that showed the city. 

"Tell me what the cerberus project is." Octavia said aloud. Clarke looked up eagerly and turned to look at Lexa who was studying papers next to her. 

"Please Lexa." Clarke begged. Raven and Wick heard the exchange and appeared at the doorway. Jasper and Monty came flying into the room from the kitchen to listen. 

"It's not very pleasant." Lexa said slowly. "It's a...a injection that, well, makes you kinda off." Lexa said, stating what she knew of it. 

"What do you mean 'kinda off'?" Marcus asked the CIA agents. Lexa glanced around, nervously. 

"It makes them...well, they can't think anymore." Lexa said, choosing her words carefully. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jasper asked. He frowned and looked at the rest of his team all who looked as confused as he did. 

"We just know that it's not good. I'm sorry." Lexa said softly. She frowned heavily. 

"Why don't you know much about it?" Monty asked. 

"It's top secret." Lexa said. "We're, as in my team, is not even aloud to really know much about it." 

"Who would know?" Marcus asked. "If neither of us are not high enough ranked or allowed to know." 

"Maybe your head of bureau or my agency." Lexa said with a shrug. The others felt that this was a possible option.

"I'll head over to the office now, if you would like. I can ask my head." Lexa said as she stood up and stretched. 

"Yeah, you should do that." Marcus agreed and he turned to Monty and Jasper. "Go and talk to Sinclair, please." 

"You go it." Monty said and he grabbed the keys from the table. 

"Woah, no, no, no!" Jasper said. "I'm driving!" 

"Like hell you are. You get to go out into the field all the time. I have to sit and watch computer screens so i get to do something fun." Monty said as they moved towards the door. 

"Yeah but I don't get to drive." Jasper laughed as the door closed. Octavia watched them from the window. 

"I'd like to go with Lexa if you don't mind." Octavia said. "I just need to get out and do something so I don't go crazy." 

"Yes of course, Octavia. That is if Lexa agrees to this." Marcus said with a gesture to Lexa. 

"All right." Lexa said finally. She didn't appear to happy about the arrangement. Octavia nodded coldly. "Let's go now." 

Octavia followed Lexa out the door with a glance back at Clarke and Raven. "She's intense." Raven said. 

"You should have seen her during finals." Clarke grinned. Raven joined her on the chair. 

"Yeah a pre med and a criminology major. How did you two end up rooming?" Wick asked as he sat down next to Marcus. 

"I needed a place that would be quiet to study and she needed that too." Clarke said. "It takes a long time but she warms up eventually." 

"How long did that take?" Wick asked again. Raven sat there, trying to remember if Clarke had even mentioned Lexa to her. 

"About a semester." Clarke replied as she took a sip of her tea. Wick and Raven snorted at her comment. 

"What do we know about this Agent Alexa Treewood?" Raven asked Clarke. 

"Smart, brave and dedicated." Clarke said. "Not very emotional." 

"You know," came a voice. "You really shouldn't try and profile a girl you knew three years ago in collage." Murphy strolled out of the bathroom. 

"Why is that Murphy?" Raven shot angrily. Clarke frowned at the boy. 

"Lexa's a good agent. Our team works well together and she leads us to success. She likes to keep to herself and it helps her remain professions so no..personal problems happen." Murphy said. Marcus felt the sting of an insult and a twinge of pain knowing Abby was with those bastards. 

"What about you, Murphy?" Raven shot back. "Huh, any girls? 

"Emori, actually." Murphy said. Raven chocked on her drink. Clarke's eyebrows rose in surprise. 

"Emori James?" Raven gasped. "The basketball captain and state champion?" 

"He's kidding." Clarke said with a shake of her head. There was no way that greaser asshole John Murphy managed to snag that girl. 

"I'm not." Murphy shook his head. "Four months we've been dating." 

"I'm impressed." Wick said. "You've appeared to changed a lot during the years we didn't see you." 

"We all grow up don't we?" Murphy said with a raise of his drink. 

"Tell us about Emori." Clarke said to Murphy. Murphy smiled at her, clearly still wanted to show off. 

"Clarke!" Marcus snapped in shock. Clarke glanced up in panic at her step father. He looked angry and hurt. 

"What?" 

"Do you care?" Marcus all but shouted at Clarke. Clarke's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Clarke cried. Raven and Wick both stood up and made for the kitchen as fast as their legs could carry them, not wanting to be caught in crossfire. Murphy sat transfixed. 

"Your mom is gone, Clarke. Now both of your parents are gone. You don't seem to care!" Marcus shouted at Clarke. 

"I do fucking care, Kane. She is my damn mother and...and they fucking have her and..." Clarke sat back down on the chair, tears threatened to spill. 

"Then act like you care, Clarke. Please." Marcus shouted back. Murphy then made the smart move to the kitchen where the three watched the event unfold. 

"What the hell am I suppose to do then?" She screamed back. Marcus ran his hand through his hair in anguish. 

"I don't know. Not sit around and talk about your lives." He snapped. Clarke took in a deep breathe and drew herself to full height. 

"Then why don't you stop staring at your phone like your waiting for them to call saying 'oh look Kane! We just stabbed your wife 30 times." Clarke squawked. 

"Clarke...what the hell? why would you say that?" 

"Because that's what your doing, Marcus." Clarke shouted, pointing at the phone resting on the table. "You're just sitting around, waiting for them to kill her. You're not trying to help her." 

"Damn." Murphy muttered as the trio peered out into the living room. "Should we stop this?" 

"If you wanna die." Raven muttered back. She watched the fight escalate with half interest and the other terror. 

"Then what-what- do you want me to do Clarke. Go around shooting people and demanding to find her." Marcus shouted back. 

"All I want is for you to find her." 

"What the hell do you think I'm doing Clarke Griffin?" 

"Just fucking sitting there." Clarke roared back at him. 

"Then why don't you go and find her Clarke?" Marcus asked throwing his hands up. "Why don't you just go and find her." 

"I think I might have to since you wont get off your ass." Clarke snapped at him angrily. 

"Don't speak to your father that way." Marcus snapped. He gripped his hand so tightly that he broke the bandage Abby had placed on him after he punched a wall. 

"YOU are NOT my father." Clarke said. Her voice was quiet and dangerous. "My father was murdered by a man that YOU failed to catch!" 

"Oh shit." Wick muttered. "Let's go before they kill each other. 

"Clarke..." 

"I don't even know why my mom even married you. I don't think I could love a man who wouldn't try to save my life." Clarke snarled. 

"Are you kidding me Clarke?" Marcus cried. His eyes seemed to break before them. "I love Abby, okay. I'm not going to lose her for you okay!" 

"Good you better not!" Clarke snapped angrily. She stalked away upstairs to be alone. They heard her stomping her way up the steps all the way to her room. 

"Woah." Came Bellamy's voice softly. The trio turned to see that Bellamy had entered through the backdoor with his gun drawn. "What did I miss?" 

"Marcus and Clarke flipping the fuck out at each other. It was pretty epic." Wick said as he poured himself a new tea. He made up another glass for Bellamy. 

"Let me guess, they had some huge fight about her." Bellamy said, holstering his weapon. He had first assumed something was wrong when he first heard the shouting. 

"Yep." Raven said and then motioned to keep their voice down as Marcus approached the kitchen. He looked very angry and his eyes silently dared anyone to challenge him. 

"Raven. Wick." He snapped and the two bolted to attention. "Go and watch those screens." Wick and Raven raced from the room in terror. 

"I'm gonna go and join them..." Murphy said slowly. When Marcus didn't object, Murphy fled the room like a little girl, leaving Bellamy alone with Marcus. 

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked tentatively. Marcus only shook his head and washed out his injured hand before rewrapping it. Bellamy placed his hand on his shoulder carefully. "We'll find her." 

"I'm not just worried about Abby, Bellamy. Both Miller and Lincoln are missing, possibly dead. People everywhere are dying and.. Emerson wants pentagon codes and... ." 

"I know." Bellamy said. "You don't think you can save everyone." 

"Bellamy." Marcus said very seriously as he stared dead into his eyes. "I know you haven't been on this team very long but... I want you to, well, be my second." 

"Are...are you serious, Marcus?" Bellamy stuttered in shock. 

"Yes Bellamy, I am. You're good at what you do and I know you'll be able to do what you have do if...if i can't because I lose her." Marcus said softly. 

"What about Indra? How does she feel about this?" Bellamy asked suddenly remembering the stern women. 

"I've already spoken to Indra and she agrees with me. She'll be willing to work with you and is ready." Marcus said. Bellamy grinned happily and shook Marcus's hand. 

"Marcus," Bellamy said, turing away from the door as he prepared to leave. "Thank you." 

"It's fine Bellamy. Besides, your gonna marry my daughter so i might was well show you that you do a good job." Marcus said with a smile. 

"How...how did you know?" Bellamy blinked in shock. He took a few more steps into the room and looked and Marcus in great interest. 

"Bellamy, I saw you and Jasper talking about rings." 

"Oh yeah...about that." Bellamy muttered. "This might be a bad time but...can I have your permission to marry your daughter?" 

"I think you already know my answer." Marcus grinned at him. "Yes but you'll have to ask Abby too." 

"Of course. I-thank you." Bellamy said, flustered. He turned and ran up the steps to see Clarke. 

Bellamy and Clarke came back down a moment later. Clarke and Marcus stared at each other intently for a moment before Clarke spoke. 

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I know your doing everything you can." She said. 

"It's okay, Clarke. I promise you, I WILL find her." Marcus said. Clarke smilies and they hugged each other tightly for a moment. 

"Thank you." Clarke smiled. She and Marcus forgot their bad feelings and returned to their normal, happy relationship. That was until Marcus's laptop buzzed signaling someone was Face timing him. 

"It's an unknown number." Bellamy said, looking at the screen. Clarke and Marcus raced over to him and peered at the screen. 

"Raven, Wick, Murphy!" Bellamy called slowly. "Get in here now." The trio came running into the room and froze when they saw the number. 

"Answer it." Clarke whispered. She shook Marcus's arm. Marcus gritted his teeth and went and answered it. 

"Sidney?" Marcus snarled angrily at the smiling women. She laughed as he spoke. Sidney was the only one in the screen. In fact, she was so close all you see was her face. 

"Hello Kane." 

"Why are you contacting me Sidney?" He snarled. He glanced back to make sure the others were not in the screen. Thankfully, it appeared that it was only him. 

"I just need the access of Mount Weather." Sidney said. 

"Mount Weather?" Marcus laughed. "What for?" 

"What do you think, Kane?" Sidney asked with a smirk. Marcus felt his heart clench. Mount Weather was the place where all their missles were stored. 

"I can't give that to you, Sidney." Marcus laughed. Sindey giggled and turned to someone behind her. 

"You will." She said. Behind him, Marcus heard Clarke's breath tightened. Clarke clearly felt that something was wrong and Marcus could sense something bad about to happen. 

Sidney stepped away from the screen and revealed what was behind her. Marcus's felt his heart race at the sights. 

Abby.  
\---------------------------------  
Abby slowly managed to regain her conciusness. Her head pounded heavily and her eyes felt heavy. She took a few deep beathes before opening her eyes. She was also cold, so cold. 

She was in a simple room with white walls, floor and ceiling. She groaned and stretched her sore neck. She heard a soft sound of clanging metal above her. She glanced up in time to see her hands were fastened above her to a metal beam above her head. 

"What the..." She whispered to herself. Then she suddenly remembered why she was here. She hung her head and gave a cry of frustration. "Dammit!" 

She looked down at her lower body and felt her breathe hitch. She, thankfully, still had her pants and boots on but all that covered her torso was her black bra. 

"Mrs. Kane!" Someone's voice said behind her. She heard the sounds of someone closing the door and someone walked towards her. She tried to turn her head to see but found that she couldn't see anyone as the stood right out her sight. 

"I would like an explanation on why I am here." Abby said aloud to the people behind her. She was only met with laughter. 

"You people just don't get it." Said a different voice. This one was deeper and clearly male as opposed to the high pitched feminine one. 

"I actually would like a real reason." She snapped at the people behind her, still struggling to see them. 

"We did give you a real reason." Said the woman's cold voice. 

"No you didn't. Look, if this is about Marcus..." 

"Your pathetic husband!" Laughed the man's voice. She suddenly felt the man's hand grab her face and yank it to the side. Cage Wallace sneered down at her. Behind him stood Tsing. 

"He can't protect you anymore." Cage laughed. His thumb caressed her cheek while his other reached down to her bare stomach. 

His warm hand burned at her icy bare skin. His touch sent shivered up her spine and her stomach felt unsettled. Instantly, she wanted the man to stop touching her. Her skin burned under his touch. 

"You like that don't you?" Cage laughed at her. She knew she probably had a look of sheer disgust on her face. His hand slid up to reach the bottom of her bra and instinct took over as she learned of his intention. She refused to let him to that to her. 

She kicked her untied feet right into his shins. Cage yelled and stumbled back in pain. His face turned red and contorted in rage. "You bitch!" He lunched foreword and seized her face in such a tight grip Abby was sure he could crack her skull. She struggled to fight him with no success other than horrified breathing and grunts of struggling. 

"Cage, unhand her now." Came another voice followed by the door slamming. Dante Wallace appeared next to his son. Cage only tightened her grip on her. "Cage, release her." 

Cage released her with a jolt. Her head jerked backwards and she gasped as pain shot down her back. He sneered at her coldly before stepping back. 

"I thought you were to only deal with the other prisoners?" Dante asked his son. Cage only nodded and Abby saw his run his eyes down her body. 

"I am." Cage replied calmly. Behind him, Tsing, who had made no effort to stop Cage's assault, had started fixing a long metal rod on the table. "I just noticed Dr. Kane getting lonely and thought she could use some company." 

"By assaulting her in that manner?" Dante scoffed. "Honestly, I assumed I taught you better." 

"Oh you did, father." Cage said. "But Dr. Kane here clearly wanted to do it. And I, well, there she was and i couldn't help myself." 

"Go to hell." Abby snarled at him. Cage laughed at her before turning and speaking to Tsing in a whisper. 

"I'm going to check on our other prisoners." He announced and left the room in his usual arrogance. Abby turned back to Dante. 

"You have Miller and Lincoln don't you?" She snapped at him. 

"I do." Dante said calmly. "But my son and Dr. Tsing are dealing with them." 

"What-what are you doing to them?" She asked tugging softly at her tied hands. By now, the cuffs had sliced into her wrists and blood had begun to trickle down her arms. 

"That's not for you to worry about." Tsing said. Abby's attention snapped to her. 

"Why? What have you done to them?" She growled angrily as she yanked on her chains. 

"I would be more worried about what we're going to do to you." Tsing said. Abby scoffed at her comment. "You're not worried?" She said with a raised eyebrow. 

"If you touch me, Marcus will kill you." She said calmly. 

"Looks like he's going to." Dante laughed before turning to Tsing and Abby felt dread sink down into her stomach. "You know I don't agree with this but....just convince the man." 

"Oh I will." Tsing said absentmindedly. "Just send Sidney in when she's ready." 

"I shall." Dante said as he exited the room. Abby sighed and tossed her head back, closing her eyes. She tried to think of possible ways to escape but before she could properly process anything the door opened again. 

"Ah, Abby!" Said the voice of Diana Sidney. "It's a pleasure to see you again." 

"I can't really say the same." Abby smirked. Sidney frowned at her before speaking to Tsing about the rod. Tsing nodded and turned back to it. 

Sidney want over to a computer screen, that Abby hasn't noticed, and she watches her pull up FaceTime. 

"It's now time to see who your friends are more loyal to; you or your country." Sidney laughed. Abby bit her lip to keep from screaming. Don't make them decide this, she thought.  
That was too late because soon the computer was calling them.  
\-----------------------------------

Octavia sighed and awkwardly stared out the window. Her car ride with Lexa had been uneventful and completely silent. Octavia had no idea what to talk about with Lexa and clearly Lexa didn't know what to say to her, if she even wanted to talk to her at all. 

"We'll be at our headquarters in a few minutes." Lexa finally spoke. Octavia felt somewhat relieved by the fact that she wouldn't be sitting in silence. 

"Do..do you like working for the CIA?" Octavia asked her. 

"That depends on what you mean by 'like'." Lexa said as they pulled into a nearly deserted street. Octavia didn't know how to respond to Lexa's comment. 

"Wow! People sure are moving out of the city fast." Octavia said. They were on one of the city's main roads that was always backed up. Now there was five cars on it, including them. 

"People are scared." Lexa said. Octavia gave up trying to have conversation with Lexa since she only gave impersonal answers. 

"How long have you been friends with Clarke?" Lexa asked her, surprising Octavia by actually speaking. 

"Since we were younger." Octavia said. "We meet in 6th grade." 

"But Mom, I'm scared. What if they don't like me." Twelve year old Octavia Blake whispered as her mother went to drop at Octavia's new school. 

"Octavia, honey, you're going to make lots of friends here." Aurora Blake told her daughter. "I promise it'll be a good year." 

"Why did we move to this place?" Octavia asked angrily. 

"So you and your brother can have a better life." Aurora said and she kissed Octavia and stood up from her squat in front of Octavia . "Now good luck." 

So, Octavia was forced to walk into a school where she knew no one. Her stomach crawled and she watched as kids laughed and talked about their summers. A few kids looked her way but dis guarded her once they saw she was new. 

Octavia and Clarke didn't actually meet until forth period science. Octavia entered the room to find all seats taken except one near a pretty blonde girl reading a book. Clarke didn't even look up from the book when Octavia sat next to her. 

"Class, the person sitting next to you will now be your permeant lab partner, so say 'hi'!" The teacher called out once class began. 

"Hi, I'm Octavia Blake. I just moved here from Tennessee." Octavia said as she shook the girls hand. She noticed that she looked tired and had huge dark circled under her eyes. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Clarke Griffin." The girl said. She glanced down at her book and Octavia saw that it was a medical term book. 

"Do you want to be a doctor?" Octavia asked her. Clarke smiled and nodded. 

"Well really a surgeon, like my mom but yeah." Clarke said. 

"That's cool. You really seem into it." Octavia noted. 

"I just wanna make my dad proud. He always said I'd go far in life as a surgeon." 

"That's really sweet that your dad cares so much for you. I never met my dad, he left us." Octavia said and Clarke was very silent. "It's okay, I don't really expect you to understand." 

"I do actually." Clarke muttered. "Mine was killed last summer." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Octavia gasped. 

"It's okay." Clarke smiled. "Wow, we've just meet and we're talking about this. Let's talk about something else." 

"I really like shopping." They both said after a moment of silence. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing. And that's how their friendship began. 

"So yeah." Octavia said once she had finished. "That's how we met and have been best friends since." 

"That's nice." Lexa said after a struggle to find something not offense. "How long have you know the others?" 

"As long. We all met that day, actually." Octavia replied. "Do you know Clarke well?" Finally, something they could talk about. 

"Well enough, i suppose." Lexa replied. Octavia felt annoyed once again at Lexa's impersonal reply. "She spoke about you and your friends a lot." 

"Really?" Octavia laughed. "I promise we've really not all that bad."

"She never said anything bad about you. She was a loyal friend." Lexa said. She parked behind a massive stone building. "This is the CIA headquarters i'm stationed at." 

Octavia followed Lexa up to a glass door where Lexa was fingerprinted by a small data pad. "Welcome Agent Treewood." It blinked. Lexa pushed to door open to reveal more scanners. 

Octavia had to go through the standard security before being fully body scanned. It was quick and affective and octavia was impressed. 

"Standard security." Lexa told her as as she flashed a badge to a guard in a blue uniform. "This is my guest, Octavia Blake." 

The guard turned back to a computer screen, the glow casting green onto his dark face. Moments later, an ID card slid foreword bearing Octavia's name and picture. 

"Please attach this to your jacket." The guard said sternly, wrinkles forming on his forehead. "And don't try to take it off. It'll explode if you do." Octavia attached it to her leather jacket, trying to decide if he was kidding. 

She followed Lexa down a marble hallway with white walls and large windows overlooking the city. Several other agents were walking about, nodded to Lexa respectfully. Lexa didn't nod back. 

They walked down more halls that looked the same and Octavia idly wondered how Lexa didn't get lost. Finally they reached and elevator and entered. 

Clearly the elevator was bulletproof by the smooth grey walls and the floor held a simple red carpet. Lexa pulled back the emergency button and a small little data pad came down from the ceiling. Lexa was once again fingerprinted by the pad. 

"Agent Alexa Treewood, accompanied by Octavia Blake, requesting an audience with Special Agent Shumway." Lexe told the pad. It flashed red and the green once before shooting back up and into the ceiling. 

"What does that mean?" Octavia asked Lexa. 

"We've been accepted." Lexa replied. Suddenly the elevator lurched and Octavia was forced to place her hands on the walls to stead herself. The palms of her burned and she pulled them away quickly. 

"Yeah you shouldn't touch the walls. It helps keep out unwanted visitors" Lexa said calmly as if they were in an elevator rocketing towards the earth. The lights flickered the whole elevator shook violently. Suddenly it stopped with a lurch and the lights returned on. 

"We're here." Lexa said as the door slid open to reveal a black marble floor and grey walls with a red carpet and a mahogany desk. Lexa stepped out confidently and walked towards the girl sitting at the desk. 

"He'll see you now." The blonde girl in a red dress said to them. Lexa walked past her and into an office. Octavia followed her closely behind. 

"Agent," an asian man in his mid thirties stood behind a desk that was loaded with papers and high tech computers. He was dressed in a black suit and nodded at them. 

"Special Agent Shumway," Lexa greeted coldly. The man didn't smile but merely nodded. She nodded to Octavia and introduced her to him. 

"You said this was urgent, agent." Shumway said. Lexa nodded. 

"I need you to tell me about Project Cerberus." Lexa said as she took a seat in the fancy chairs facing the desk and Octavia sat next to her. 

"Why would you need to know about that?" 

"Because we have reason to believe that this project is being preformed on two FBI agents i am currently working with." Lexa said. 

"Why are you working with the FBI?" Shumway asked sharply. "You know i don't like-" 

"I was brought in to assist them. Now, I would like you to allow me to access those files." Lexa said in a stern tone. Octavia could tell she wasn't used to be rejected. 

"I can't give them to you agent." Shumway said coldly. 

"Excuse me?" Octavia blinked angrily. "Two of our agents could possibly be dying and you don't want to help them." Shumway looked angry that she spoke out and Lexa sent her a glare. 

"Who are you?" He asked her, glaring intently. Octavia refused to shrink under his glare. 

"Octavia Blake." 

"Are you an FBI agent?" Shumway asked. 

"No I'm a detective with DC police." She responded. Shumway smirked and Octavia could tell he felt she was below them. 

"Why can you not give me the files?" Lexa asked. 

"Because they do not exist." Shumway responded. 

"Are you telling me that we know nothing about this project?" Lexa blinked. 

"Yes I am, agent. Is that all?" Shumway asked as he stood up. Lexa frowned but stood up and Octavia followed her out. 

"You really don't believe that do you?" Octavia muttered as the elevator doors slid shut. 

"No so we're going to pay a visit to a friend of mine." Lexa replied and the elevator shot upwards.  
\-----------------------------------

"Abby!" Marcus said sharply. He tried desperately to get a better look at her. As far as he could tell, she was standing on a concrete floor with her arms tied above her. Blood trickled down her arms from the cuffs that we're too tight. He felt rage boil up when he was they left her in her bra and didn't even have the decently to cover her up. 

Sidney moved back in front of the screen, blocking the view of Abby. "I'm going to offer you a deal." 

"Alright." Marcus crossed his arms and watched her angrily. 

"You can give us the access to Mount Weather and we won't touch your wife." Sidney said. "If you refuse to give that up: Abby will be shock lashed ten times." 

Marcus tensed and fear crossed through his whole body. He knew he couldn't give up the passcode because those missiles would not be used for good. He knew that they would kill several people with them. Still, one of the few people he had ever loved was going to be tortured. Marcus knew shock lasting hurt more than hell, electrocuting every cell in the person's body. 

"What are you going to use those nukes for?" Marcus asked, trying to act calm. 

"That's not part of the deal." Sidney said coldly. She frowned at him from the other side of the screen. "I can't tell you that." 

"Give me a minute." He told her before turning away. He found the pale and worried faces of the others. 

"We can't." Murphy began but Marcus held up his finger and he fell silent. 

"Clarke?" Marcus turned to her. She took a deep breath and gripped his hands. Her face was paper white and a few beads of sweat ran down the side of her face. 

"We...we can't let them get those missiles." Clarke whispered. "But..." 

"If you want your mother back, I'll take the deal." Marcus managed to say. He knew what the right thing to do was but...hurting the women he loved, it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. 

"Don't take it." She said firmly. Marcus nodded and once he did, her face turned a slight green and her grip increased. 

Marcus turned back to Sidney with, he prayed, a firm and calm face. "I'm not taking the deal." 

Sidney frowned heavily and bared her teeth. "Fine." She spat angrily. "You won't be able to recognize your wife anymore." 

"Give the order." Came another voice from behind Sidney. Sidney moved out from the screen to reveal Tsing standing behind Abby holding a shock rod. 

Abby, for her part, didn't look scared. She glared at Sidney defiantly with her chin raised and firm eyes. She turned to look dead at the camera and nodded, silently saying that she agreed with the choice. 

"I'm not giving the order. Marcus is." Sidney said. 

"That...that wasn't part of the deal." Marcus sputtered. I can't do this, he thought in terror. 

"No, no, don't make him-" Abby's voice shrieked but she was cut off sharply by the arrival of Cage Wallace who punched her across the face. 

"Shut up. Shut up." He snarled. He grabbed her hair forcefully, making her yelp. "Give the order Kane or i swear i'll slice her into pieces." 

Behind Marcus, Clarke started running to the kitchen with a few tears leaking down her face. He heard her vomiting into the nearest trashcan and didn't blame her. He felt the bile and acid threatening to upturn from his stomach. 

He glanced down at the ground and gave a small nod. He heard the sound of the rod turning on and the striking Abby's open back. The terribly sizzling sound of burning skin reached their ears followed by a horrible scream of pain. 

Abby's body bucked foreword, cuffs slicing in her wrists. She gasped and tried to regain her composure before standing upright again. Marcus found her eyes on the screen but looked away moments later. The guilt, the shame, they were all to much. 

"Again." He managed to spit out somehow. Again, the terrible sizzling sound met his ears followed by another shriek of pain. Abby stumbled foreword with the only thing supporting her being the cuffs. 

"Again." Marcus said. Sidney wasn't smiling at Kane, clearly not pleased he took her deal. Cage, however, seemed to be taking delight in the pain of Abby and Marcus. 

The rod crashed onto her back and she screamed. She fell foreword, cuffs slicing her wrists and her back burning. Her head dropped foreword with a gasp and she panted for several moments. Marcus wanted to throw up everywhere from guilt, rage and sorrow. 

Abby still amazed him as she grabbed hold of the rope she hung from and pulled herself up with difficulty. She wasn't giving in and Marcus felt oddly proud at her strength. 

Abby's eyes sought to find his but Marcus's couldn't meet them. Not after was he was doing to her. You deserve this, the darkness of his mind thought, you failed to save those people. You deserve to have your own family hate you, you deserve this pain. 

"Again." Marcus whispered and Abby's scream echoed in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that took me forever to write.  
> Also I'm going on vacation again and am not sure if i'll be able to work on this, but i'll try.  
> I'm also going to change the story's summary, so don't be looking for the current one when it pops up.  
> Thanks for being amazing.  
> Kudos and reviews are awesome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever. I was at the beach and didnt get to work on this.

Uo 

It didn't take long until the elevator reached a new level. Octavia felt that they had sunk deeper into the earth judging by the cold and damp air. The entered a totally cement hallway with yellow florescent lights hanging down from the ceiling. 

Each footstep echoed loudly as the walked down the single hallway. The walls were completely empty of pictures and even doors, for matter of fact. The lights overhead cast a yellowish, washed out look onto everything and buzzed loudly. 

"Where are we?" Octavia asked Lexa. Lexa ignored her and kept walking along the halls, her footfall echoing loudly. 

At the end of the hall was a huge steel vault. It appeared to be like any other vault but Octavia knew better. It was probably wired to blow up if someone not in system touched it or it had lasers. 

Lexa reached the vault and turned to a small number pad that jutted out from the wall a few feet from the vault. She punched in a series of numbers so quickly Octavia could barely make out her fingers even in the yellow glow. 

The number pad flashed green and then the vault gave a loud beep and cracked open. Lexa pushed past Octavia and gave the heavy door a good shove. It swung open with a loud creak and Lexa stepped in. 

Right behind the door was a brightly lit room with filing cabinets from top to bottom. A stainless steel chair and table stood in the center of the room. Lexa stepped out onto the white tile that covered the floor and ceiling. And probably the walls too, Octavia realized, they're just covered by filing cabinets. 

An old man, probably in his eighties, sat slumbering at the table. His white tuff hair and winkles waved each time he snored. He donned a pair of jeans and a tan leather jacket. He vaguely reminded Octavia as a harmless grandfather and not a CIA agent. He sat so still in sleep, however, he almost appeared dead. 

"Agent Tristan." Lexa rapped her knuckles on the cool metal table. It echoed loudly around the room and Octavia stepped in. The door slid closed silently behind her and Octavia heard it click locked. 

"Agent Tristan." Lexa rapped her knuckles again louder and spoke with much more force. The old man struggled to open his eyes. He looked around in confusion to find the source of what had woken him. 

"Little Lexa." He exclaimed once he saw her with much joy. "Why it's been ages since I last saw you." 

"I need your help." Lexa said, ignoring small talk and getting straight to business. Agent Tristan ignored Lexa's blunt nature and smiled at Octavia. 

"Who is your friend?" He asked Lexa. 

"I'm Octavia Blake, sir." Octavia reached out and shook the man gnarled old hands that were dry as sand. 

"Blake, you say." Said the old man. "Any relation to Agent Jack Blake?" 

"Um...i don't think so." Octavia said, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. Jack Blake was her father. 

"Oh, i thought you might. You look like him." Said the old man, clasping his sandpaper hands together. "Now what is it you need, Alexa?" 

"All papers we have concerning the Cereberus Project." Lexa said. 

"Huh, that's funny cuz' Shumway came down here yesterday and told me to burn em' all." Said Tristan. 

"Did he?" Lexa asked evenly. "He just told me they don't exist." 

"He's right. I took care of em' last night." Tristan told her. 

"By any chance, do you know what those papers said?" Octavia asked Tristan who gave a wheezy laugh. 

"I don't read 'um. I just work here now that they took me out of the field. Never understood why?" The old man said, almost to himself. Octavia could defiantly see why the CIA removed Tristan from the field. 

"Thank you for your help Tristan." Lexa said, sounding highly discouraged. She was already heading to walk out the door when Octavia thought of something. 

"Did Shumway take a file with him, by any chance?" She asked. 

"Come to think of it," Tristan thought aloud, "he did." 

"Ah excellent thinking Octavia." Lexa said with a small smile. Octavia felt a little bit of pride swell up into her body at the compliment. 

"Thank you for your help sir." Octavia said as Lexa nodded to the old man and opened up the vault. 

"Anything I can do to help, let me know." Tristan told her. 

"Actually," Octavia muttered to the man. She had really thought about the name Jack Blake since he mentioned him. "Could you give me a file on Jack Blake?" 

Tristan nodded and found the file within seconds. He hurried over, moving faster than she had thought, to a tall cabinet and opened the second drawer before rooting around to produce a file. He slipped it to her and she slid it under her leather jacket. 

"Thanks." Octavia whispered before waving and following the older girl down the smooth hallway once more. 

"I hope you found what your looking for." Lexa told her once they arrived in the elevator. That startled Octavia; she didn't think Lexa saw. 

"Well, we found what we were looking for." She said as she redirected the conversation. Lexa pursed her lips and nodded. 

"Yes our only problem is going to breaking into Shumways office for answers." Lexa said. 

"I know just the team to help us." Octavia said with a smile. "But we might need an inside man and Shumway probably wont trust you." 

"I already have someone in mind." Lexa said.   
\----------------------------------

Clarke palms were sweaty as she gripped the sides of the metal trashcan. She was meet with another violent wave of nausea as bile and acid worked their way up her throat. Finally she couldn't hold back and vomited into the trash. 

Her throat, nose and eyes burned as she coughed and sputtered as the burning liquid empties from her body. She shivered, feeling cold, and felt her tears slid down her cheek. 

"Clarke?" A warm hand reached out and gently rested on her shoulder. It was comforting and she nuzzled and leaned into it. 

"Hi Bell." She said softly. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"You did the right thing, Clarke." He said softly. "I know it was a hard decision but you saved a lot of people." 

"She's going hate me." Clarke sighed. 

"No she's not." Bellamy said. "She going to understand." 

Clarke jumped as another sob came from the other room. She glanced in and saw Marcus was no longer looking at the computer and was barely managing to speak. 

"He shouldn't have to do that." She whispered as Marcus gave another order and her mother screamed. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried softly. 

"It's okay. It's okay." He cooed as he stroked her back. He kissed the top of her head with utmost tenderness. 

Raven and Wick both entered the kitchen, pale and shaking, no longer able to watch. Raven squeezed Clarke's shoulder in comfort before the two vanished inside the garage. 

Bellamy and Clarke rocked slowly together as the hugged. Back and fort. Breathe in and out. The situation reminded Bellamy of the time a few years ago when Clarke was the one comforting him. 

The two had been eating popcorn and watching their favorite action movie together at Clarke's when she was home on christmas break. It was her first year of med school and his first year of training in the FBI. 

Marcus came flying down the steps, tying his tie as he raced for the car, shouting things into his phone. He completely didn't hear the questioning shouts from the pair as he raced past. 

"Something must be up." Clarke commented as she rested her head against his chest. Bellamy glanced down at his phone. If it was bad enough, he should he called in. 

He forgot his worries as he and Clarke laughed at the movie. She giggled and kissed his nose. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He smiled at her. 

"I'm gonna go and make more popcorn." Clarke announced as she stood up and left carrying the large blue bowl that held their popcorn. 

Bellamy remembers hearing the first of the kernels popping when he got the call that shook his world. His phone buzzed and lit up singling him that Sinclair was calling. Of course, Bellamy assumed he was going to be asked to come and assist. 

"Hello Agent Sinclair." 

"Agent Blake, are you sitting down?" Sinclair's voice asked. Bellamy could make out the sounds of sirens, screaming and cars roaring in the background. 

"Uh, yeah?" Bellamy said, slightly confused. 

"Blake, i'm afraid i have some bad news." Sinclair said and before Bellamy could inject, he continued, "there was a there was an assignation attempt on Senator Jaha's life an hour ago." 

"Yes sir?" Bellamy said. He glanced over to see his girlfriend, holding a fresh bowl of popcorn, standing transfixed in the open doorway. 

"Mr. Blake, among the dead was a prominent political reporter you knew well. I'm sorry Agent Blake but your mother was killed in the blast. 

"W-what? Are you sure?" Bellamy asked the phone. His whole body shook and tears threatened to spill as the realty of the worlds crashed onto him . 

"Yes, agent, we are sure. I'm sorry and we understand if you would like to take some time." Sinclair said. 

"Uh, yes, thank you." Bellamy said and he hung up a little more forcefully than he needed to. 

"Bell, what did they want?" Clarke asked as Bellamy stood up. Grief coursed through his entire body. 

"They wanted to tell me that..." Bellamy broke off in sadness, unable to say those awful words. A surge of rage from losing his mother overtook him and he chucked his cell as hard as he could towards the wall. The phone shattered and landed with a load thud on the hard wood . 

"My mother was fucking killed by a bomb today." Bellamy shouted to the world. How dare someone take his mother from him. She didn't deserve this terrible fate. He and Octavia didn't deserve this! 

The popcorn bowl crashed onto the hardwood floor, forming an army of yellow boats on a dark brown sea. Anya, the golden german Shepard, flew over faster than anyone could blink and began eating the yellow popcorn. 

"Oh Bell!" Clarke cried as she raced over to him and wrapped him up in a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's not fair!" Bellamy roared. "Why her? She never did anything wrong! She didn't deserve to die!" 

"I know, I know." Clarke said into his chest. "It isn't fair. Aurora was a great women who loved you very much." Bellamy felt the fabric of his shirt grow wet from Clarke's tears. 

"Why...why me, Clarke?" Bellamy whispered as tears began to flow from his eyes. Sorrow began to work his way up his throat and threatened to choke him. 

"I don't know, Bell." Clarke said. "But I'm here for you." They stayed standing there locked in a tight hug as Bellamy cried and grieved for his lost mother. 

Bellamy, at one point, looked over to the wall and found a smiling picture of Jake Griffin and asked silently, "Watch over for my mom in heaven please, Jake."   
\--------------------------------

Every fragment of her body felt like it was on fire. Pain coursed through her body and flamed up each time she moved. She bit her lip until it bled to keep from screaming. 

Her throat was raw from screaming and all she wanted was water to quench it. The dreadful, unforgettable scent of burning flesh invaded her nose. Her eyes refused to open from exhaustion. Blood cascaded down her arms and shoulders from her sliced wrists. 

She couldn't move. All energy she once had was burned from her body. The only thing keeping her upright was the chains fastened around her wrists. She had long since gone numb to pain of her sliced and bloody wrists. She had no idea how long she had been hanging there or any idea of how long ago they had tortured her. 

"You said....failed!" Abby could barely make out the words of those who remained in the room. Whoever they were, they sounded angry. She willed herself to open her eyes but couldn't. 

"You said he would agree to this plan." She heard someone say. "He didn't." 

"Why don't we kill her? That'll show Kane what we're dealing with." Abby felt fear course through her veins. Someone grabbed hold of her hair and she sensed them holding another weapon in their other hand. 

Despite her lack of strength, she moaned and pulled her hair away from the grasp by yanking her head away. She heard a snort of laugher come from around her. 

"No, no, that'll only make Kane angry and not take the deal." 

"He didn't take the deal, dad!" Shouted a voice and making Abby's head ache. "Let me take care of her!" 

"No, Cage!" Said another voice. "We'll take her to the hospital now that we've had her a little over 24 hours and I don't want her dying." 

Abby felt someone release her hands and she felt like she was falling. She was pretty sure someone caught her before she hit the ground but she was in such a fog she could barely register anything around her and could've crashed onto the cold floor. 

She couldn't remember how she ended up in what she thought was a trunk. Her beaten back burned against the stiff carpet. She glanced around the dark, enclosed space only see see nothing but darkness. She absolutely hated confined, dark places. Once, as a little girl, her best friend locked her in a closet and forgot Abby was there for almost three hours, prompting Abby's fear of dark and tight places. 

She tried to cry out for help but all that escaped was a little whimper. She could feel the car moving beneath her and she thought she could make out the sounds of someone talking. 

"....dispose of the body....." She made out. Fear exploded from her body and she knew she had to act. She pounded on the the roof of the car with all the energy she had. She could only pray that someone friendly  
could hear her. 

"She's awake." Said one of the voices. 

"Just sedate her, relax it'll be fine." 

"I think we should just kill her." A deeper voice said. Abby let out a sob and hit her hands against the roof. The car stopped with a jolt and Abby rolled and smashed into the side of the car with a grunt. 

The car's trunks door opened up and Abby saw it was night. Cage Wallace stood above her shining a flashlight onto her. The light was bright and it burned her eyes and she winced heavily. 

Cage grabbed tight on her hair and ripped her up from the trunk. Abby shouted in pain and latched her bloody hands to his own. If she had any strength, she would have fought back. 

Cage flung her out onto the concrete. Abby managed to see that she was in a parking garage before slamming onto the ground. Abby rolled over and caught a fleating view of a car parked alone in the lonesome parking garage and felt a surge of hope. 

"Come here you bitch." Cage snarled, reach in for her once more to yanked her towards him, holding a needle. Abby crawled backwards in horror. 

"Help, help me!" She screamed at the lonely car parked at the end of the lot. She saw the outline of a person at the exiting the car. 

It was too late and Cage plunged the needle into her arm. Instantly her eyes rolled back and her head hit the pavement. 

Once Cage was sure she was out cold he turned to the oncoming runner from the car. "Alright, you're up." He told the gruff, bald man. 

"Sure thing boss." The man snorted before scooping up the small doctor in his arms and nodding to Cage. 

"Don't screw this up." Cage said dangerously. He threw the bald man one last intense stare before climbing back inside the car before the driver, Dante, sped off. 

The huge bald man ran a block to Polis Memorial Hospital. The tall, white building donned large windows and archways. Neat gardens scattered their way around the exterior. 

The man found the ER and entered the mostly quiet room. Given the current terror of the city, it really only had a few patients in the ER. On any other day the ER would have been slammed and hectic. Today, however, the bald man strolled right up to the counter with the bleeding woman. 

"Excuse me miss." The bald man said gruffly to the blonde nurse in red scrubs behind the counter. The nurse glanced up from her computer. "My-!" 

"Oh my goodness." The nurse cried as she saw the unconscious women in the bald man's arms. "What...what happened?" 

"My sister...i found her like this at home." The bald man racked his brain for a story to tell. 

"Right." The nurse said, somewhat distracted as she scanned his "sister". 

"I NEED DR. JACKSON RIGHT AWAY!" The nurse screamed tossing her blonde braid over her shoulder. A man in scrubs came running down the hall. 

"What do we have?" He called. Another brunette nurse wheeled a small bed over to the man and the blonde nurse. The bald man placed the unconscious woman on the bed. 

"Sir, we're going to have to take your sister with us for a moment. You can wait out here until we make sure she'll be alright." The blonde nurse told him over her shoulder as they raced down the hall. 

Jackson reached them the second they entered a hospital room. "We're gonna need blood." The blonde nurse said. "This poor woman's wrists have been slit." 

"Oh my god." The brunette nurse who pushed the bed said softly as she pushed away the tangled hair of the woman off of her face, revealing a split lip and heavy bruising on her cheek. 

"What?" Jackson asked as he cleaned up her left wrist. He didn't look up from her wrist. 

"It's...it's Dr. Kane." The nurse said. Jackson and the other blonde nurse looked up at the woman's face. 

"Oh my god, it is!" Exclaimed the blonde nurse. 

"Victoria, please take care of her other wrist." Jackson said to the dark haired nurse at the foot of the bed. Victoria moved foreword quickly and began to tend to the wounds of their friend. Elena, the other blonde nurse began to check Abby's blood pressure. 

"What happened to her?" Elena asked as she prepared an IV a few minutes later. "Judging by these slashes on her wrists, this wasn't a suicide attempt. These are ligature marks." 

"She was restrained?" Elena asked in surprise. She had begun to tend to the ugly yellow and purple bruising on Abby's face until she could move onto the ribs around her blood stained bra. 

Jackson gently turned his good friend on to her side to look at her back. Furious, angry red gashes of charred flesh surrounded by blisters rested on her back. Jackson recognized them right away. 

"She was electrocuted." Jackson said in terror. "This was torture." 

"Who would do something like this?" Victoria whispered as she gently pulled out supplies to clean the burns. 

"Who brought Abby in? Was it Marcus or even Clarke?" Jackson asked as he took the supplies from Victoria. 

"Some big bald guy." Elena said since she was the one who meet the man. "He said he was her brother." 

"That's not possible." Jackson said with a shake of his head. He carefully began to clean and bandage the wounds on her back. 

"What do you mean?" Elena asked. 

"She doesn't have a brother."   
\------------------------------

Octavia glanced up from a sales rack. Lexa stood next to her with two black tops and pants. 

"Hey." Came a voice behind her. Jasper arrived behind them. "Monty's all set up at an undisclosed location." He said softly. 

"Good." Lexa said quietly. She turned back to the rack and rummaged around. "Go and find something black." She said out of the corner of her mouth. 

Jasper wandered off as if he had seen something interesting. Octavia took the clothes from Lexa and paid in cash at the register. After that, she headed out to the car with a skip. 

Octavia slipped into the car's passenger seat. Lexa was off buying more tools they would need and Jasper was getting clothes for himself. 

Glancing around once she was seated in the car, Octavia pulled out the file from Tristan. She flipped open the file and pulled out the picture of the man who was Jack Blake. 

"Daddy?" She whispered. 

The man in the file had dark curly hair with a smile on his face that was forever ingrained in her memory. The way the man's freckles spread out over his face was so familiar to Bellamy. 

"You were an CIA agent, Dad?" Octavia asked the file. She scanned through the main paper. 

Agent Name: Blake, Jack John  
Birthdate: October 13, 1964  
Specialty: Undercover Op  
Agent Number: 0097

Octavia's heart fell as read the next line. 

Date of death: September 4, 2005 

Sad, deep down pain filled up her body and she felt a great deal of pain from the bottom of her heart. Of course, her father left them when she was four and she barely knew him but this was still her father. 

"Cause of death, cause of death." Octavia muttered furiously as she flipped through the pages. Finally, she located and whipped it out. 

"Agent 0097 was killed by lonesome gunman during operation 300 warriors. He was killed by Reaper or better known as Carl Emerson." 

"Son of a bitch." Octavia cried as she learned of Emerson's kill. That man had taken so much from everyone she cared about. She flipped through a few other pages and found a page on family life. 

"Jack Blake was married to Aurora Blake on December 11, 1989. The two had two children, Bellamy and Octavia. Agent 0097 later left his family in order to protect them from various threats." 

It was brief but enough to give an idea of why her father. Octavia felt tears of guilt threaten to spill over her eyes. For years, she had resented her father for leaving them alone. She knew how hard it had been for her mother and Bellamy without him. 

All he ever did was want to protect them. 

I'm a bitch, Octavia thought angrily. I should have never hated him. He always loved us. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Jasper and Lexa making their way to the car with their shopping bags. Octavia hastily shoved the papers back together and hid them back in her jacket. She just managed to wipe away any trace of tears as Lexa opened the driver's seat door. 

"Did you program that coordinate I asked you to?" Lexa asked as she dropped her paper shopping bags in the backseat as Jasper clambered in ladened with his own clothes. 

"Yeah." Octavia said distractedly with a wave of her hand. She had done it, just not in the car. She had done it in the store from her phone. 

"Good." Lexa said and she pulled the gears into drive. If she noticed Octavia's distance, she didn't say anything. Jasper noticed it however. 

"You okay, O?" He asked her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. The remaindered of the ride was silent until Lexa pulled into a small park. Well, park probably wasn't the right term to use. 

A lonely swing set sat next to a dilapidated jungle gym with paint chipping and several boards were broken. The merry-go-round desperately needed paint and it creaked loudly as the wind gently pushed it. A small, rundown pavilion sat to the right. Soda and beer cans trashed the floor and picnic table under the pavilion. The grass hadn't been cut in ages and rose up to Octavia's knees. 

"Wow." Jasper commented. "This is a park?" 

"Yeah." Octavia seconded with his question. Lexa just sighed and climbed out of the car. The other's had no choice but to follow. 

"Agent Treewood." Said a soft voice. Octavia and Jasper turned quickly in time to see a pale, dark haired girl appear from the tree line. 

"Maya." Lexa nodded to the pale girl who donned a black jumpsuit. "This is Agent Jasper Jordan and Octavia Blake. Blake and Jordan, this is Agent Maya Vie. She's another member of my team." 

"Wow." Octavia heard Jasper whisper. She could see why Jasper was taken with Maya: she was pretty. 

"I've got your weapons." Maya told them. She jerked her head back towards the tree line. Lexa nodded and pulled out the clothes and other bags. 

"Let's go." She said. Everyone followed Maya through the low grassy jungle and into the woods. Birds tweeted overhead but other than that it was silent as they walked among the trees to reach Maya's blue van. 

"Whats the plan?" Maya asked Lexa once the stopped in front of the shiny new van.

"You've got the system in there right?" Lexa asked absentmindedly. She scanned the tree line as if they were being watched. 

"Yes." Maya replied as she slid open the door effortlessly. Behind the door sat a leather seat for three. Behind the seat, in a bulletproof display case, was the weapons. 

Knives, guns, grandees, whips and lasers in all forms sat arranged neatly. Octavia blinked in shock. She had never seen so many weapons. This, most certainly, was impressive. 

Lexa studied her before asking, "you're impressed, aren't you?" 

"I am." Octavia admitted. Lexa climbed into the van and selected two pistols and one throwing knife. She slid them into her holster smoothly as she talked with Maya. 

"We'll need to go and pick up Monty. He's their tech hacker, he'll be able to do his thing from the van." 

"That's fine." Maya agreed. She selected a rifle and slung another ring of bullets around her shoulder. "We can go and get him." 

"When are you going to explain the plan?" Octavia asked the two CIA agents. 

"In the van. Out there is to risky. Get in." Lexa ordered. Jasper and Octavia climbed in. Lexa was already changing and the other two followed her lead. 

"Monty will be able to hack into the system and watch the security cameras. Maya, you and Jasper are to head up to section three and keep the guards busy there. Octavia and I will break into Shumway's office." Lexa said as they all pulled on black jeans and tops. Octavia made sure to keep the file hidden beneath her jacket. 

"What's our time window?" Jasper asked as he selected a large knife and a rifle. He slung with ring of bullets across his shoulders with ease. 

"One hour." Maya replied from the driver's seat as she pulled off. "I'll need directions to your tech." 

Jasper quickly moved to the front of the van and took the passengers seat. Lexa held out a map for Octavia to study. 

By the time they had picked up Monty, Octavia had memorized the whole map. Monty greeted them cheerfully and spent most of his time learning the system of the CIA. 

Finally, Maya pulled up behind the headquarters and parked in the shadows. Monty slid into position at his computer screen while the others climbed out, testing their weapons. 

"Alright," Octavia held tight to her two pistols. "Let's do this."  
\----------------------------------

Marcus felt the car skid violently as he and Clarke and Bellamy pulled up outside the hospital. Marcus left the car to the Valle without blinking and followed the daughter. Once Jackson had called them, they were out the door in seconds. 

Clarke seemed to know the hospital so well that she didn't bother to even ask the blonde woman at the reception desk for her mothers location. 

"Excuse me!" The blonde nurse at the counter had caught sight of the worried party. "Miss Griffin!" 

Clarke spun, looking annoyed somewhat, back to the nurse. "Yes?" 

"Don't you need to ask me where your mother is?" The nurse asked, tossing her blonde braid behind her head, clearly recognizing Clarke. 

"No, I don't actually." Clarke snapped and headed down the hall. Marcus and Bellamy both turned to see the nurse's reaction. She looked a little frazzled and sat down smartly at her desk. 

"And we lost her..." Bellamy sighed as they turned back to find that Clarke had already vanished into the maze of corridors. Marcus sighed as he and Bellamy walked over to the nurse. 

"Um, excuse me." Bellamy said, rapping his knuckles on the wooden top. "Do you think you could tell us where Abigail Kane is?" 

"Of course." The nurse, whose name was Elena according to her name tag, said. She smiles sweetly at Bellamy. "Any thing for a handsome FBI agent." She passed three visitor passes across the desk to them and told them the room number. 

Bellamy, for his part, didn't smile back. He only took the passes and fashioned one on his jacket. Marcus did the same. 

"Could you please make sure that Miss Griffin wears her's. She's not on rotation and therefore needs a guest pass." Elena said, smiling at Bellamy. 

"Sure thing." Bellamy said, unenthusiastically. Marcus smirked and considered apologizing for Clarke's behavior before deciding that it was acceptable since the nurse tried to hit on Bellamy. Marcus grabbed hold of the badge and he and Bellamy headed down the hall. 

"I never did like hospitals." Marcus sighed as they passed a gaggle to nurses following a doctor down the hall. 

"Why?" 

"They're just so... I don't know, noisy?" Marcus said. 

"You live in DC and you don't like hospitals because they're noisy?" Bellamy laughed. 

"I told you, I grew up on the quiet outskirts. I liked it that way- quiet." Marcus replied and Bellamy only shook his head. They both reached the room the nurse had told them to go to. 

Jackson greeted them at the doorway and ushered them out into the hall, closing the door. He ran his hands nervously down his blue stethoscope that hung neatly around his shoulders. "Well, I've seen just about all of you in the last week and a half." The doctor joked weakly. 

"How is she?" Marcus asked at once. 

"You, um, may want to sit down." Jackson suggested to him. Marcus folded his arms and made it clear that he wouldn't sit. Just then, Clarke appeared down the hallway. 

"C'mon Jackson," she sighed. "Just let me see her." Clearly, Jackson wasn't letting her in either. Jackson, instead, lead them to a quiet waiting room and gestured for each of them to sit down. Bellamy choose to while the others remained standing. 

Jackson took a deep breathe before speaking finally. "Abby shows signs of severe torture that appeared to electrocution." Clarke, Bellamy and Marcus didn't react in the way Jackson expected because they just sat there as if they already knew that. 

"Her wrists were also slit due to restraining and she's lost a lot of blood. Her blood sugar is very low and she's hasn't drunk or eaten anything in over 24 hours. Whoever had her, sir, they didn't want her to fight back." Jackson said. 

"What about bone breakage?" Clarke asked in a tight voice. Marcus gently reached out and squeezed her hand, his own nerves swelling up in his body. 

"Her ribs are heavily bruised but other than that and a bruised cheekbone, she got off fine." Jackson said. 

"Got off fine?" Marcus snarled. "How the hell could she have gotten off fine? Those bastards tortured her." 

"How many electrocution marks were on her back?" Bellamy asked, trying to keep Marcus from killing Jackson. 

"Fifteen." Jackson replied, checking his clipboard with all of the information on it. 

"Fifteen?" Clarke shrieked. "They...they promised us ten." She finished quietly. Jackson now looked utterly confused by her comment. 

"Cage." Bellamy snarled. "He loved to make other people suffer. He probably tortured her more for his own entertainment." 

"When can we see her?" Marcus asked intently. All he wanted to do was go and beg for Abby's forgiveness. 

Jackson checked his watch. "At two. I have to clean the burns then." And with that he walked away. 

Clarke sighed angrily and sat down next to Bellamy. "This isn't fair. This shouldn't be happening." 

The three sat in the waiting room chairs and watched the clock tick away. One fifteen passed and then finally one thirty. Finally, Bellamy stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Clarke asked him. 

"To got and see who brought Abby in. Maybe we can tell which way they went." Bellamy replied. Marcus nodded, knowing it was a good idea. Clarke stood up and followed him to the desk. 

Elena, the nurse, was still sitting at her post, typing something on her computer. "May I help you?" She asked them. 

"Yes." Clarke replied. "Can you tell us who brought my mother in?" 

"Aw yes." Elena said slowly. "It was a big bald man who told me he was Dr. Kane's brother. Dr. Jackson says she doesn't have a brother thought." 

"She doesn't." Clarke said in confirmation. 

"Yes, well, when I came back after treating her, and this was like a half hour later, he was already gone." Elena said. "I have security tapes if you would like to see them." 

"We would like that." Clarke said. Elena lead them up a flight of steps behind her desk and down a quiet, dim hallway to a single door at the end. Inside the room was all of the security screens and one police officer. 

"Just come and get me if you need anything." Elena said and she closed the door. The police officer glanced down at the couple before turned back to the screens. 

"What do ya' need, FBI?" He asked without looking at them. 

"Your ER footage from twelve to twelve thirty." Bellamy said. The officer went to the fifth screen and rewound it to twelve o'clock. Clarke and Bellamy pressed in beside him to get a good look at the screen. So far, the room was quiet and the only person there was the nurse at the reception desk. 

Bellamy took control from the police officer and fast forwarded until they saw a balky white man in a tan trench coat enter the building carrying a small brunette women. 

"That's him." Clarke growled softly. 

"Damnit." Bellamy swore. "I don't know who that is." He turned to the police officer. "Do you have footage from outside." 

"Nope, sorry sir. We don't." The officer said. Bellamy frowned. 

"This is important." He said. 

"I'm sorry but we don't." The officer said. "Now I suggest you find some other way to end this whole fiasco before the nation goes to ruins. Or why don't you just step aside because your not doing anything to help us." 

Then Bellamy saw the gun. "Clarke! Down!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

€  
Clarke dropped without hesitation. A loud gunshot rang out and smashed into the monitor behind her. Glass shattered and crashed down onto the floor and onto Clarke's back. Her ears rung as she looked up through a curtain of her hair. 

The man had already prepared to fire another one at her but Bellamy launched himself at the man. They slammed into each other and the man slid up onto the desk. 

Bellamy punched the man across the face. His nose broke and blood gushed down his face and splattered Bellamy's knuckles. The other man grabbed Bellamy's hair and head butted him. Bellamy stumbled back with a shout of pain. 

Clarke, by now, had managed to stand up. The man was already reaching for his fallen gun beside him. Clarke dove and grabbed hold of it at the same time the man did. Both of them yanked on the gun hard and it fired, sending a bullet into the wall. 

Bellamy regained his composure and elbowed the man in the throat. The man's air was roughly cut off and he instinctively released the gun. Clarke spun the gun and pointed it at him. 

"Don't." She said, her voice dangerously low. Her eyes remained narrow and threatening and her hands did not shake as she held the gun up to his face. The man scowled at her, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. 

Bellamy made to reach for his handcuffs when the man kicked out. His foot landed in Clarke's stomach and she fell back with an "oomph". The gun clattered, once again, down onto the glass shattered floor. Bellamy made to punch the man. 

The guy had other plans. He tackled Bellamy to the ground. The man wrapped his large hands around Bellamy's throat and began to choke him. Bellamy's hands struggled to punch or shove the man but his lack of oxygen had already begun to effect him. 

Clarke found the gun and scrambled to a somewhat sitting position with the gun raised to the man's head. The man took full advantage of Bellamy's lack of air and reached into his coat to pull out a dagger. He raised it above his head, preparing to stab Bellamy. 

Clarke didn't know what else to do. She fired the gun. It shot through the man's skull and he collapsed on top of Bellamy. Blood spilled out of the bullet hole in his head. 

"Are...are you okay, Bellamy?" Clarke asked. Her heart was racing and she closed her eyes in relief. 

"Yeah." Bellamy pushed the man off of him. Blood splattered his face but he looked fine otherwise. "Are you?" 

"Yeah." Clarke replied, a little breathlessly. She stood up, still a little shocked that she had just killed someone. 

Bellamy reached out to hug her. She tucked her face into his neck and breathed in his comforting smell. He gently stroked her hair and she felt relived. "You did the right thing Clarke." 

"I know." Clarke said with a gulp. "Let's...let's go." She turned and opened the door to reveal a squad of terrified looking hospital employees. 

"We heard the gunshots. Are you alright?" Asked a squat little old man with tuffs of white hair on top of his hair. 

"Yes we're fine." Clarke replied while Bellamy just said, "FBI business." 

"We, um, might want to get that cleaned up." Said the little old man, peering past them to the room that currently looked to have had a tornado come through. 

"Yes, you might want to do that." Bellamy said calmly. He tuned to Clarke and muttered in her ear, "go and see your mom. I'll deal with this." 

Clarke left Bellamy to deal with the dead man and the haggle of hospital employees. She was grateful to get away from the man she had killed. 

I've killed people before, she thought. This is no different. Yes it is, said another voice in the back of her head. You've mercy killed but this is murder. 

Clarke wound her way back to the room her mother was in. She glanced up at the clock to see that two wasn't for another ten minutes but she no longer cared. She was full of reckless energy and needed to do something. 

She popped her head into the room. Her mother was sitting up on the bed while Jackson cleaned the wounds on her expose back. Abby's lip was swollen slightly and she had a nasty purple and yellow bruise along her jaw line. 

"Mom!" Clarke said in relief. Abby's eyes shot up to look at Clarke and her face split open into a huge smile. 

"Clarke." Abby cried. Clarke entered the room in quick strides and hugged her mother. Abby's hug was much weaken than usual and Clarke was careful not to touch her back. 

Clarke pulled back to study her mother's face. Abby's smile slid off her face as she studied Clarke's. "What's wrong?" Clarke asked her. 

"Why is your face covered in blood?" Abby muttered softly. Clarke reached up felt red, sticky blood that had splattered her face. 

"Umm... Bell and I were attacked by some guy here. I...killed him." Clarke said softly. Jackson's hand slipped in shock and the gauge he was using to clean Abby's back burned her and she hissed in pain. 

"Why, ow, don't you go wash that off?" Abby said gently. Clarke nodded numbly and entered the bathroom and stitched on the lights. She looked at her face and saw that blood splattered her upper forehead. 

Clarke grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and turned on the cold water. The paper towel darkened as the water hit and Clarke brought it up to her face. She wiped the blood away from her face. 

She frowned as she noticed her white blouse also was stained with splotches of red. After a concerted effort of attempting to clean it, she gave up and exited the bathroom, her blouse now with streaks of blood from her effort. 

She came back out in time to see Jackson finishing up cleaning Abby's back. Abby's hands were clenched tightly around the edge of the bed and her face was screwed up in pain. Clarke sat down next to her. 

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway and soon Marcus appeared out in the hall. He paused in the doorway, stoic and silent. He crossed his arms and kept his face schooled. 

"Thank you Jackson." Abby said pointedly. Jackson got the message after years of working with the skilled doctor and bowed out of the room. 

"Did it work?" Abby asked the ceiling, not able to look at Marcus. "Did you not give them the codes?" 

"Abby... I-" Marcus said softly. "I'm so sorry." And then he started crying and Clarke had never seen him cry in all the years she knew him. 

Abby looked up and her features softened. "Marcus?" 

"Please I didn't know what...what to do. I...I didn't want to hurt you and I never meant for you to get hurt." Marcus hiccuped. His eyes quickly turned red from his tears as his face went pale. 

"Marcus-" Abby said more loudly this time. Marcus just stood there crying and continued his speech. 

"I understand if you never want to see me again. I don't deserve you and you don't deserve someone who will let the happen to you." 

Abby and Clarke shared a bewildered look. They both just sighed and shook their heads. "Honey?" Abby tried once again. 

"I promise you that those sons of bitches will be stopped and that they didn't hurt you for no reason. I can't even begin to figure out how to say I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I had just-" 

"Marcus!" Abby almost shouted at him. He stopped his speech and looked up at her. His eyes shown with guilt and sadness. "It's okay." 

"What?" Marcus blinked in shock. He looked at her as if she had just grown another head. 

"I forgive you. You didn't have any other choice, really. I understand what you did. Really, I'd rather be tortured than have you give up those passwords." Abby said with a shrug. 

"You...you do?" Marcus asked. He sounded like a little kid who just found out that superman had the power to fly. 

"Yes." Abby said with an airy laugh. Marcus looked ready to pass out from relief. Clarke shook her head at their antics. Marcus sat down on the other side of Abby. 

"Really?" He asked her. Clarke inwardly face palmed. For such a tough guy, he really seemed like a small boy at this moment. 

"Really." Abby laughed and kissed his nose softy. Marcus finally seemed to see that she wasn't upset and kissed her with much enthusiasm. 

"Ow," Abby pulled away. Marcus looked terrified that he had hurt her. "No it's not you. My lip." She said, indicating her swollen lip. Marcus's face scowled. 

"They won't do that again." Marcus vowed. 

"I know." Abby said softly. "Really I'm fine now." She hugged Clarke and Marcus tightly. 

"Family reunion." Came Bellamy's voice from the doorway. He smiled brightly at them. Clarke tugged him into the hug and they remained like that for several moments. 

"They've taken care of the whole...thing upstairs. I left a check for anything Clarke and I broke." He told them. 

"Then we shouldn't stick around." Clarke said, standing up. "I'm gonna go and buy us," she gestured to her and Bellamy's bloody shirts and Abby's ugly hospital one, "some new shirts. I'll be back." 

"Clarke." Bellamy said before she left. He unholstered his gun and tossed it to her. "Please don't shoot anyone." Clarke grinned at him before sticking it in the back of her jeans and pulled her blouse over it before she headed out. 

Marcus waited until Clarke was out of earshot before turning back to the others. "Abby, I do believe that Bellamy wants to ask you something." 

"Oh." Abby said with a raise of her eyebrows. Bellamy looked at Marcus in surprise. "I didn't plan on asking her now." 

"What better time, Bellamy?" Marcus asked him. 

"Oh right." Bellamy said before he turned to Abby. "I was uh...wondering if I could uh...." 

"You were wondering what, Bellamy?" Abby asked him. She fought the urge to smile at his discomfort. She put on what she hoped was a stern parenting look. 

"If I could ummm..." 

"Ummm what, Bellamy?" Abby asked him again. 

Marcus laughed. "Boy, he wasn't scared at all to ask me. You must be pretty intimating." 

"Mayihavepermissiontomarryyourdaughter?" Bellamy blurted. 

"Come again?" Abby asked even though she understood him the first time. 

"He asked-" Marcus began, assuming she didn't understand Bellamy's ramble. Abby held up her finger to shut him up. 

"I love Clarke so much that I would like to marry her. I would like your blessing to marry her." Bellamy managed to spit out, still talking faster than the usual human being. 

"Well I assume that you will take good care of my daughter and you do seem to love her." Abby said, acting if she had to truly consider it. Bellamy looked ready to explore. "I guess you can."

Bellamy literally collapsed into the nearest chair. Abby bit her lip to keep from laughing and Marcus was looking at her like she was crazy.

"You had to consider it?" He muttered to her shock. 

"No." She shook her head. She nodded her head of the Bellamy who seemed to be thanking God he got the blessing. "This is just entertaining." 

"I'm back." Clarke had just returned from her shopping trip. "And before anyone asked, no I didn't shoot anyone." She held three different shopping bags and tossed one to Abby. 

"Uh, Bell...you okay?" She asked when she noticed her boyfriend practically kneeling with his hands folded in thanks. 

"Just..don't ask." Marcus said as Abby peeled off her hospital loaned shirt and slid on a grey three quarter length top. Clarke just nodded and pulled a blue long sleeve. 

"Bellamy Blake!" She called out. "We're leaving." That snapped him out of it. He yanked a his new blue tee shirt as they left the room. 

"Abby! What the hell do you think you're doing." Jackson came running down the hall, clearly pissed that she was leaving. 

"I can't stay here Jackson." She said sharply. "Thank you for your help but we have to go." 

"You are in no shape to go frolicking away." Jackson said, following the squad as they hurried down the hall. 

"Please don't make fire you Jackson." Abby snapped. 

"You can't." Jackson smirked. "There's only two of us." 

"I'm checking out Jackson. Just...just let me go." Abby sighed. Jackson sighed and tossed his hands up in the air before turned to walk away. "Thank you Jackson." She called over her shoulder. 

It took them another two minutes to reach the car which was parked out front. Bellamy and Marcus hopped into the front while the girls climbed into the back. 

"Umm, honey?" Abby asked as the car slid into drive. 

"Hhm?" Marcus asked her. 

"Can we stop and get food please? I haven't eaten in like 30 hours." She asked. 

"Yeah I'm hungry." Bellamy piped up. Clarke raised her hand too. Marcus sighed, clearly outnumbered. 

At three o'clock in the morning they pulled up front of a little dinner. All three of the hungry companions smiles faded a little at the sight. Marcus smirked at their disappointment. He was the driver and he got to pick where they ate. 

"This isn't exactly what I meant when I said I wanted food, honey." Abby said slowly as Marcus parked the car. They were the only ones in the lot. 

"This place looks dingy." Bellamy said as they climbed from the car. The doors slammed too loudly in the deserted place. 

"If we have to shoot someone, I'm gonna be pissed." Clarke said. 

"Why would we shoot someone?" Marcus asked as he pushed the door open and a small bell rang with a ding. The inside of the diner consisted of a long bar at the front and several grimy looking red tables and chairs. Several pictures of DC in the fifties lined the walls. Two gruff looking bikers sat at the bar. They looked up at the bell and chuckled to themselves when they saw them.

"That's why." Clarke muttered in a low voice as Bellamy lead them over to a table closest to the exit. The table still had crumbs resting on. Bellamy swept his hand across it and they fell to the floor. 

Marcus and Abby sat with their backs to the counter and Clarke and Bellamy sat watching the bikers. A tired and pale waitress came over with menus and silverware. 

"Hello, welcome to the Grounder's cafe. How can I help you?" She asked with a yawn. She took the four orders of water and retreated back to the kitchen. 

"I didn't know they named this cafe after Ark High's mascot." Marcus said with a smile as he scanned the menu. 

"What is a grounder anyways?" Abby asked the three alumni of the school. She had attended a prep school in New York, where she grew up. 

"Crazy savage who kills everyone." Bellamy said. 

"That's nice." Abby said sourly. Clarke giggled from behind the menu. The waitress returned with their waters. 

"Are y'all ready to order?" She asked them. Abby, Bellamy and Clarke ordered hamburgers while Marcus ordered a steak. The others looked at him like he was crazy. 

Clarke kept her watch on the bikers. Both were nursing beers at the counter, chatting in low voices. Someone just felt off. She watched as one reached into their pocket. "Bell, Marcus." She said slowly and both spun to looked at them. 

Bellamy shoved the table over to shield himself and Clarke. "Abby!" Marcus shouted, tackling her to the ground. Gunshots smashed into the table. Bellamy whipped out his gun and fired out from behind the table. Both bikers had stood up, wielding guns, and fired at them. 

Marcus fired at them from his position on the floor. He shielded Abby with his body. She managed to get her hands on Marcus's other gun. "Go, move!" He hissed at her, firing like mad and forcing them to take cover. Abby managed to run and dive into an alcove with a table and chair. 

Bellamy fired at the two men enough to force them to cower as Marcus slid into the alcove. He quickly reloaded his gun and pressed his back up to the wall, ready to fire. 

"You pissed now?" Bellamy asked Clarke. 

"Yeah." She snapped back, ducking to stay lower behind the table as more gunshots grazed the top of the table. Bellamy handed her his other gun with raised eyebrows. "What you don't think I can do it?" She asked. 

"I don't know." Bellamy smirked as Clarke took the gun and clicked it back. They both took positions at opposites ends of the table. She peered out carefully and was forced to pull back as bullets raced towards her. 

Marcus jumped from his cover to shoot at the two men. One man shouted in pain as the bullet slammed into his shoulder. His partner was enraged by his partner's injury and he fried repeatedly at Marcus, who ducked back into the alcove. 

"I can get the fire extinguisher with my longer range gun." Marcus muttered to Abby as Clarke and Bellamy fired at the two men. Some of their bullets hit the glass dessert case. Glass and cake covered the ground like a White Sea with little glass icebergs. 

Abby switched guns with Marcus and fired to shots at the men. The injured man ducked down and the large picture of a old building crashed to the ground in shattered. Clarke sent two shots at the already injured man. Another one sank into his leg and he hit the ground with a shout. 

"Dammit you." The partner snapped angrily. Clarke wasn't sure if he was shouting about her or his partner's ability to get shot. The bleeding man gave a moan of pain. 

"Help me." He cried to his partner. His partner, for his part, shot the bleeding man in the head. It killed him instantly. 

"What the hell?" Clarke cried to Bellamy as they lay on the floor. "Why would you kill your partner?" 

"Because he going to die anyways." Roared the man. Clarke sighed, not really wanting answer from the man. 

Marcus chose at that moment to duck out and shoot the fire extinguisher. The extinguisher exploded in a cloud of white. The other biker gave a shout of surprise and was forced to ran forward to escape the cloud. His black coat was covered with white power from the extinguisher. 

Four guns fired at the man. "I need fucking help!" The man yelled into his sleeve, which most likely held a commutation device. 

Bellamy shot at the man. The man turned and ran towards Abby and Marcus. Marcus fired at the man but none of the bullets hit him. The man dove and took them both out with one tackle. 

Marcus and Abby's guns clattered to the grimy floor. He gruff man punched Marcus across the face. Marcus's head smacked against the floor with a crack. Neither, Clarke or Bellamy dared fire from fear that they would hit Abby or Marcus. 

Abby pulled herself from his grasp and to her feet. She sent a blow onto the man's head. The man spun and grabbed at her. She blocked the blow with her forearm before kicking the man in the head. 

The man fell back and Marcus managed to head butt the guy. The guy's nose broke and blood dripped down across his lower face and landed onto the floor. They both rolled about, trying to gain dominance. Abby had rolled away from the pair to lay next to the table. 

She found a sharp steak knife and the table and sent it flying into the man's back. He collapsed, dead.

"What?" Marcus panted in shock. His face was dripping with sweat as he tried to comprehend what Abby had done. It had happened so quickly he wasn't even sure what had really happened. 

Bellamy was looking back and forth between Abby and the man with the knife in his back. He was utterly confused by her sudden fighting skills. Clarke, however, only seemed mildly surprised. 

"Um, where did you learn that?" Marcus asked slowly. 

"Now might be a good time to tell you that Jake also kinda worked as a martial arts instructor on the side." Abby said, her face screwed up in pain from her back. 

A loud crash came from the front of the room. The waitress had just returned from the kitchen with their food and dropped the plates in shock at seeing her diner in ruins. "What-!"

"Go now!" Clarke told her firmly. "Leave!" 

The waitress scurried away as fast as she could carry her legs. Bellamy moved over to the stabbed man and looked at his small watch and mouthpiece. 

"His help'll be here in two minutes." He said, already moving towards the door. "Let's go." Clarke followed him quickly. Marcus scooped up his pained wife and ran with her to the car. 

Bellamy and Clarke were already in the driver and passenger seats. The keys were already in the ignition when Marcus flung open the door and threw himself and Abby onto the floor. "Drive!" He roared. 

The car skidded loudly as Bellamy rocked off. The still open car door slammed with the force of his speed. Marcus crushed Abby as he was flung back onto the ground. 

Clarke was keeping an eye on the car's sonar to make sure no car's were behind them. Behind her, on the floor, her mother and step father were attempting to untangle their limbs. 

"Car! There!" Clarke shouted at Bellamy. At two o'clock, a white pickup truck came speeding towards them. Bellamy spun the car widely so that the truck zoomed past. Marcus re collapsed onto Abby as he attempted to sit up. 

The truck also spun so that could chase them again. Bellamy couldn't spin the car fast enough and the truck slammed into the back of the car. Abby and Marcus, who had managed to kneel, fell back onto each other. 

The car skidded about madly as Bellamy fought for control of it. Clarke screamed as another car, a black mustang, came flying at them. Bellamy somehow managed to pull the car off just enough that it slammed up against the side of the car. 

Air blew into the car in violent gushes as the car door was ripped off. Sparks flew into the air and there was a nasty sound of metal against metal. 

"Oh shit!" Bellamy roared. He pulled out his gun and shot the windshield. The glass shattered onto the dashboard and the front seat. Bellamy fired at the white truck, now in front of them through the open windshield. 

It hit the other cars windshield and the windshield broke. The car's breaks shrieked loudly as the car skidded out of control. Bellamy swerved to miss the car as it skidded past them. The car slammed into a dumpster. 

There was no time to look and see if the driver was dead because the other car came flying up and rear ended them. The air bags deployed, smashing into the Bellamy and Clarke's faces. Both shouted in surprise. 

"Go! Keep driving!" Marcus shouted, detangling himself from the floor. He pulled out his gun and fired at mustang. The glass, it turned out, was bulletproof and the bullets merely bounced off the windshield. 

The mustang took advantage of the their driver's setback and drove right up to the open hole where the gaping hole where the door once was. Gunshots were fired into the car. Abby and Marcus scrambled to avoid it. 

The mustang's door slid up and a masked man jumped into the car. Abby and Marcus stared at him for a moment in surprise. Then the man lifted a machete from his belt, laughing evilly. 

"Ah shit!" Marcus swore as he saw the knife. Bellamy was to busy trying not to crash the car and Clarke was shooting at the mustang. The man tried to stab Marcus but he managed to stop the blow with his gun. 

The man rushed at Abby this time. He slammed her into the back of Clarke's seat, the knife close to her head. Marcus grabbed the knife and fought with man. 

"Holy shit!" Clarke finally noticed the man in the backseat. "When did he get back there?" 

Marcus kicked the man out the open door. He screamed and hit the pavement. The mustang tried to stop from running over their friend but they failed. 

The man gave an awful shout of pain before the rest of his cries were muffled. The car jolted as they drove over the partner. The odd jolting caused the car to slam into the stone building beside them. The car engulfed into flames. 

There was a moment of shocked silence. No one dared breathe as Bellamy flew away from the scene. At once the relief broke around them and they relaxed. 

"That's the second fucking time someone tried to fucking kill me tonight." Clarke burst out in anger. Bellamy and Marcus burst into laughter. 

"Join the club." Bellamy said. He sent a pointed look at Marcus. "Our job's fun." 

They drove past the CIA headquarters. Fire spirited from windows and gunfire was heard. 

"Wow, I wonder what the hell's going down in there." Bellamy said aloud.   
\------------------------------

Lexa didn't even bother scanning herself and the others in. Instead she placed a glass cutter on the glass door and punched the go. A large arm slid out from the center and extended to reach a good few feet out before beginning to cut the glass. 

The small glass cutter worked quickly and within thirty seconds a hole big enough for them to walk in single file was formed. The little arm gave a small push and the glass landed with crash on the tile floor behind it but being bulletproof, it didn't break. 

Maya lead the way in, followed by Jasper and then Octavia and Lexa. Maya kept her gun raised and her finger on the trigger as she searched around the room. She lead the way to another door on the side of the room. 

"Door three please." Maya told Monty through her earpiece fastened inside their masks. 

"One second." Monty's voice said and then there was a beep and the red light above the door changed to green. Maya flung open the door and charged in, her gun raised. 

It was a set of long, winding stairs behind the door. A uniform guard spotted them. He noticed their guns and their masks and drew his weapon. Maya shot the man with a dart. 

"They're only stunning bullets." Octavia noticed. 

"Yes, killing my co workers would be frowned upon, don't you think?" Lexa smirked. 

Jasper followed Maya up a flight of steps to the right while to other two took the left. Octavia followed Lexa, taking it two steps at a time as she kept a tight grasp on her gun. 

They reached the floor the were suppose to stop on. Level 4. Lexa cracked the door and held a small mirror on a stick out through the crack. She leaned up against the door as she shifted the mirror around, checking out their options. 

"There are five men up there and two guards. The guards and three of the five men have bulletproof vests, so aim for the head or other parts of the body." Lexa muttered, pulling the mirror back in. "I'll go first and stall them some, then you come and take them out." 

"Alright?" Octavia said. Lexa nodded to her before pushing the door open and stepping out. Octavia slid her foot in front of it to keep it from closing but she remained out of sight. 

"Agent Treewood, I wasn't aware that you had access to this level." Said one guard. 

"Keeping tabs on me, are we Bill?" Lexa laughed. 

"Seriously, you don't have authority or clearance to be up here." The guard said. 

"No, I'm sure it's fine." Lexa said and she pulled out her gun faster than anything Octavia had ever seen. The bullet lodged itself in the guard's leg and he toppled over. The other agents and the remaining guard snapped to attention, all reaching for their guns. 

Octavia took that as her queue and kicked open the door, drawing both of her guns from her side. She rapid fired both of her guns at the gaurd and he went down in a heap. She sent another bullet into the chest of a angry looking agent. 

Lexa shot down the second agent as she leapt over her desk, gun drawn, and tried to club her over the head with the butt of her gun. Meanwhile, Octavia spun to avoid the sailing bullets from her next assailant. He got close enough that she smashed him over the head with her gun and he fell over, big gash and possible concussion, unconscious. 

Lexa shot down the last two agents as they made to dive under their desks for cover. With the last of the potential threats gone, they glanced around before Lexa said, "come on." 

Lexa reached a window and shot a bullet through it. The glass shattered and fell four stories down the the ground where they heard it break again. Lexa pulled out two grappling hooks and handed one to Octavia.

Lexa perched onto the windowsill and leaned out, trying to find a good spot the climb. Behind them, the door opened and a young women agent entered. She looked around in panic at the sight before her. She spotted Octavia and Lexa and opened her mouth the scream but Octavia sent two bullets cleanly into women's chest and she fell without a sound. 

Lexa found a suitable place to climb and shot her hook. It lodged itself neatly into ledge and Lexa spun out, testing her weight. Finding it fine, she began to free scale the side of the building. 

Octavia had never had much experience with climbing and Lexa made it look so effortless, she wanted to cry. Octavia knew that this would be a huge challenge but she always embraced her challenges. 

Octavia climbed up into the sill and shot her hook near where Lexa sent her's: the ledge of the roof. Octavia spun out and grasped the decorative siding of the headquarters. She glanced down and felt her heart drop as she estimated a good two hundred foot drop. 

Don't look down, don't look down. She repeated this to her self as she took a few calming breathes and pulled herself up slowly. Above her, Lexa was moving effortless along. 

"Hey, Lexa?" She called as she placed her feet in a solid alcove. 

"What?" Lexa called down as she kicked her body up to catch another windowsill and dangled over a drop of two twenty five. 

"Why couldn't we just take the stairs?" Octavia struggled to find a new handhold. She had only traveled about ten feet up. 

"They'll be expecting that." Lexa replied as she yanked her body up onto the sill and perched there like a cat. She dug around in her tool belt and pulled out the glass cutters. 

Octavia's knuckles were white as she desperately scaled the wall, praying that she wouldn't fall and kill herself. She pulled herself over a ledge and pressed her face against the building's side, panting. 

Lexa's little glass cutter pushed down the circle of glass it had just cut and it fell into the hallway and Lexa scrambled into the deserted and dark hallway. She glanced along the red carpeted hall, looking for any signs of movement. 

"What are you doing?" She hissed to Octavia, ten feet below her. "Let's go." 

Octavia scrambled to the top with lightening speed despite her fear. That was all she needed, a push. Octavia hoped down onto the plush carpet beside her and scanned the barren hall. 

They both headed down to the left, passing a large glass fountain and several plaques of agents before them. They passed the elevator and steps and Octavia noted, to her annoyance, that no one was there. 

Lexa held up at the turn right before Shumway's office. Two guards stood outside. Lexa's gun clicked back as she prepped to shoot them when the door opened. 

Diana Sidney strolled out and headed straight for them. 

Lexa and Octavia scrambled back down the hall and were forced to duck behind the fountain. Sidney and one of her men strolled right towards the steps and vanished down it. 

Octavia had been all for killing Sidney that very moment but Lexa stopped her. "We need to find out why she's here," she whispered, using the splashing fountain to hide their voices. 

Sidney and her guard soon disappeared from their sight and down the steps. The pair waited several moments before deciding the coast was clear. They crept back towards the office. 

Octavia leapt out from behind the corner, firing shots as she did so. One of her bullets struck its target while the other sunk into the wall. Octavia rolled, firing again, and this time her bullet found it's mark. 

Lexa stepped over the bodies of the two men and strolled up to the office door, holstering her gun as she did so. An elaborate keypad sat in the wall next to the door and Octavia was upset that she hadn't noticed it last time. 

"Do you have a code?" Octavia asked. 

"No. It changes every ten hours." Lexa replied. Octavia was about to say something worriedly but decided against it. 

"Go 'head, Maya." Lexa said into her earpiece. Moments later, a loud boom and crash shook the building. Alarms began to ring like mad, shrill and high. Lights flashed and Octavia saw everything in flashes of red and blue. 

"A bomb?" Octavia questioned. 

"Maya's a natural born revolutionary." Lexa smirked and she kicked in the wall next to the keypad with her foot. 

Wired and drywall fell out from the hole she had just created and a few of the now broken wires sparked. Lexa ignored them and flipped a small lever inside. 

The door unlocked and Lexa pushed her way into the office, closing the door behind them. The sight that met them wasn't what they expected to see. 

Streams of blood covered the walls and desk of Shumway. He was slumped over in his desk, blood flowing from his wrists. Octavia hurried over, maneuvering around the rest of the untouched room. 

"He's dead." She told Lexa when she couldn't find a pulse. "It looks like suicide but Sidney must have killed him and staged it to look like that." 

"It's kinda smart, I hate to admit." Lexa replied as she bent down next to a safe in the wall after removing a picture of the CIA's founder. 

"Are the files in there?" 

"They should be." Lexa replied. "This is where the fool kept all of the classified shit." She fiddled around with the turn dial for a moment. 

"Screw this." She sighed and she pulled out a mini bomb. "Stand back." Octavia stood back as Lexa's little bomb went off. It burnt the red wallpaper and knocked over a vase of flowers which cracked upon impact on the ground. 

Thankfully, the safe broke and Lexa pulled the now dented door back. Inside was a single file. Lexa pulled it out and opened it quickly. She scanned the first few pages. "This is it." She said thankfully. 

Octavia was about the sigh in relief when the door clicked open. Both women spun with raised guns and trained them on the doorway. The door swung open and two men stepped in. 

"Lincoln!" Octavia cried, whipping off her mask. Finally, he was here, safe. She had been utterly terrified for his wellbeing. 

"Octavia?" Lincoln gasped as he saw his fiancee. His face showed joy and relief. Octavia ran and jumped into his hug, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

"Oh God, I missed you." Lincoln said as he kissed her. Octavia kissed him back with much passion. 

"Oh, I was so worried. Are you okay? What happened?" Octavia whispered into his neck as she breathed in his familiar and loving scent. 

"I'm fine. We were held hostage by Sidney and her gang but we escaped." Lincoln said. Octavia finally noticed that the other man was Miller. 

"Miller?" She gasped. "Hi..i didn't see you." The two hugged quickly. 

"Yeah and then we followed her here." Miller said. "But we lost her. Have you guys seen her?" 

"Yeah, she staged Shumway's death to look like suicide." Lexa said with a nod towards the dead man at the desk. 

"Why are you guys here?" Miller asked as he looked from Lexa to Octavia with her arms still wrapped around Lincoln. 

"To get papers on the Cerberus Project." Lexa said and she checked her watch and tossed two spare masks at the men. "We need to go." 

The group of four quickly left the office and headed towards the steps. Two agents came running towards them. Lexa shot one down while Miller smacked one on the head with a stone plaque. 

"Now we can take the steps?" Octavia asked, annoyed, as they started down them. Gunfire came up the steps as other agents came running towards them from the lower levels. 

The four ducked in and out of cover, shooting bullets at the oncoming attackers. Several bullets found their mark. Octavia leapt over the bodies of agents as they slummed along the steps. 

A door on the second floor landing opened and two, heavily armed men rushed in. They fired repeatedly at the group, forcing Lexa and Octavia to dive down the steps and roll painfully to the bottom. 

One of the two men slammed into Lincoln and nearly sent him over the edge. Lincoln threw up his elbow and it crashed into the man's chest. The man threw a punch but Lincoln ducked and kicked his shins. The man stumbled back, down the steps, where Lexa shot him as he fell. 

The other man charged at Miller, indenting on throwing him over the railing. Miller ducked and kicked upwards at the man. He sailed over the railing and crashed down onto the cold, hard tile beneath him. The fall was hard enough to kill him on impact. Blood splattered the floor around the man. 

Lexa threw open the doors to the lobby and they gazed upon what was inside. Jasper and Maya had created a war zone. 

The two were covered by a large sofa while several agents fired at them. The pair was holding their own well but that didn't account for the fact that it was two against ten. 

Glass and debris from the upper level as well as furniture scattered the ground. Much of the furniture had heavy bullet hole damage and stuffing helped cover the floor and air, which was also thick with dust. 

A large hole in the ceiling displayed where Maya's bomb went off. Papers fell from the ceiling as scorched wires and drywall hung limply from the remaining, unstable floor. 

Lexa entered the battle like a warrior, firing on the enemy as she ran for the door. Octavia followed her, dodging bullets as she rolled and jumped. She fired a clean shot at a partially fat agent who seemed to flee at the sight of more company. 

"Monty, pull the damn car around!" Lexa roared into the earpiece as she fired. The air remained thick with dust and gun smoke, making it hard to breathe. It smelled like burning wires and smoke. 

Octavia ducked out from behind a pillar. Her bullet cracked into her target's chest and they fell back, firing the gun into the air. The bullet lodged itself in the ceiling and several more papers and wires fell into the already dirty floor. 

"I'm here." Monty's voice said over the earpiece. Lexa, Octavia and the men moved quickly towards Maya and Jasper, who were still fighting. Octavia ducked in and out of cover as she fired back. 

She lead Miller and Lincoln outside to the blue van that was parked outside. She slid the door open and she and the guys pilled in. 

"Woah! Miller? Lincoln? When the hell did you guys get here?" Monty asked in surprise from the wheel. 

Lexa, Jasper and Maya backed towards the door, firing at the oncoming enemy. Maya turned and made a break for the car. She flung the front seat door open, only to find Monty. 

"Move!" She shoved him from the seat and Monty crashed to the floor near Miller's feet. Miller yanked him up and he sat next to then on the long leather seat. 

Lexa came flying out and slid into the passenger's seat while Jasper dove into the back with a "GO!". Maya floored it and soon they were flying away from the headquarters. 

"Maya!" Lexa said in waring. The tall gates were sliding up to prevent them from exiting. 

"Oh no. Not today!" Maya cried as she pushed the car to the limit. The back of the car was lifted up by the gate but soon crashed down, causing them all to fly in the air. 

They were free. 

"We did it!" Jasper cried and a collective cheer went up. Once it quieted, he said, "you should have seen Maya take those guys." 

"Really, because I remember you being the bad ass." Maya said. Octavia rolled her eyes. Jasper has defiantly found his soulmate, she thought. 

"So what happened after we were gone?" Lincoln asked. It took everyone about ten minutes to explain to them about Abby's kidnaping and torture. They also talked about their visit to Shumway. 

"Eventful day, huh?" Miller commented as he leaned back. 

"How's Abby?" Lincoln asked. 

"Last we heard, she was still being held hostage by those bastards." Jasper said. 

Another car swerved in front of them as they made their way down Wick and Raven's driveway. Its back was totaled, missing a side door and the front windshield was gone. 

"Who the hell is that?" Octavia asked. The car parked in front of the house and Wick, Raven and Murphy came jogging out. 

Bellamy and Clarke both hopped out of the car and Octavia raced to hug them. Jasper and Monty soon hugged them and Raven and Wick joined in on the reunion. 

"Lincoln? Miller?" Bellamy was confused when he saw them. 

"Abby?" Octavia was stunned to see her. She didn't even know the woman was safe. Truthfully, she assumed they were going to kill her. 

"Uh....let's go inside and sort this out." Raven said. She was just as lost as anyone but she jerked a thumb back at her house and they all trooped into the living room. 

Everyone settled in various spots around the room and Lexa introduced Maya. "This is Agent Maya Vie, from my team. She's going to be helping us now." 

"Where's Indra? I haven't seen her in ages." Wick finally noticed the absent severe woman. 

"Keeping an eye on fucking Jaha." Marcus growled, cracking his knuckles. His wife gently placed her hands on his back. 

"He was just trying to save Wells." She said softly. 

"Save...Abby, they fucking-" 

"We are not having this discussion right now, Marcus Kane." Abby snapped. Even with a bruised and colorless face, she looked intimidating and her husband fell silent. She turned back to the room. "So, what did everyone else do?" 

The CIA crew relieved their epic heist while Lincoln and Miller talked about their escape. They ended up killing a guard and stealing a car in order to follow Sidney. The four from the hospital told them about how they almost died twice. 

"So what did you guys do?" Monty asked Raven, Wick and Murphy. 

"Uh, we just kinda played pool and ate food when we weren't watching the screens." Murphy said lamely. 

The group disbanded to eat and shower. By this point it was six in the morning and everyone wanted to sleep off their exhaustion. Sleeping arangements were quite odd. Abby and Kane, Raven and Wick and Clarke and Octavia,they shared and all for being "unmarried", stole the three bedrooms. Monty, Jasper and Miller claimed the couches which left everyone else to fend for their own. 

The house was silent until four in the morning the next day due to the exhaustion of everyone. Octavia and Bellamy soon found themselves eating breakfast together while the others still slept. 

"You ask for permission yet?" Octavia asked him as she ate her bagel. 

"Yeah I did." Bellamy replied. "They said 'yes'." He sat his orange juice back down. 

"No way." Octavia said through her bagel. "Way to go bro!" She punched him in the arm like a sister. 

"Ow." Bellamy scowled at her. "Thanks." 

"Bell, I found something at the CIA headquarters. It's..it's about dad." Octavia said. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that- Lincoln? Are you okay?" Octavia's eyes snapped to her fiancee in the doorway. Lincoln's face appeared hollow and sunken in and his eyes screamed murder. 

In his hand, he held a machete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I havent written in enough action, so there you are. 
> 
> I would love to know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions.


	13. Chapter 13

"Lincoln, what the hell are you doing?" Octavia asked suddenly. Lincoln didn't say anything but entered the kitchen. 

"Lincoln, it's me! Octavia!" Octavia tried desperately as she begged Lincoln to think straight. Bellamy realized what this was. 

"Oh, he's under the effects of the Cerberus project." He said slowly as Lincoln approached them. 

Lincoln's eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale. Lincoln's whole body shook and he didn't seem to hear them. 

"What?" Octavia hissed. 

"Yeah I read about this last night on that file you guys stole." Bellamy said as he and Octavia moved around the kitchen to avoid Lincoln. 

"Okay?" Octavia said. 

"Yeah, they can act normal until they go through withdrawal. I think that's what Lincoln's going through." Bellamy said. 

Lincoln, at that moment, lunged out at them. They both dove out of the way and Lincoln slid on top of the counter. The few plates on the counter slid up against the walls with a crash. 

Lincoln spun, his eyes red and firry. He jumped at Bellamy, slamming him up against the wall. The picture behind Bellamy crashed. Lincoln held a hand to Bellamy's throat.

Bellamy gasped as Lincoln lifted him off his feet. He could barely breathe and Lincoln's hand felt like it was crushing Bellamy's windpipe. He was beginning to black out when Lincoln's hand was suddenly gone. 

Octavia had found a large fry pan and hit Lincoln over the head with it. Lincoln collapsed instantly and Octavia stood there gasping for a moment. "Are you okay?" She asked her brother. 

"Yeah." Bellamy managed to spit out, massaging his neck. Miller came running into the room and stopped as he saw the scene. 

"Shit." He said. 

"Miller, what the hell is this?" Octavia asked as she knelt next to her fiancee. 

"Octavia, step away from him." Miller said. Bellamy scanned his best friend, searching for any signs of the project. Thankfully, Miller didn't show any of the symptoms. 

Octavia ignored him and bent down to try and revive him. Bellamy pulled her away as Miller said, "we need to restrain him." 

"What?" Octavia gasped. 

"Look, once he wakes up he's gonna be angry." Miller said. 

"Have you seen this kinda thing before?" Bellamy asked as he and Miller lifted Lincoln and took him into the garage. Bellamy and Miller laid him on the ground and used restraints to hold him down. 

"He'a going to start convulsing soon." Miller said. 

"Why do you know all this?" Octavia asked. 

"This is what Sidney would do to them." Miller said. "When they would no longer do her bidding she'd let them go through withdrawal." 

"What happened to them?" Octavia asked. Miller remained silent. "What happened to them!" She shouted. 

"They....they died." Miller whispered. 

"No." Octavia shook her head. She would not allow her love to die. "No." She turned and ran up the stairs ignoring Bellamy's shouts for her to stop. 

Her feet pounded along the floor as she ran. She didn't care if she woke everyone up in the house. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would rip from her chest. She flung open the door to her and Clarke's room. 

Clarke looked up from where she was brushing her hair. She was already fully dressed and ready to start her day. "Octavia, whats wrong?" 

Octavia was breathing hard and her face surely held terror. "It's Lincoln. He...Miller said he's going through withdrawal." 

"From what?" Clarke put the hairbrush down and walked towards Octavia in concern.

"The Cerberus Project." Octavia gasped. Clarke's eyes widened in shock and she tore after Octavia as they sprinted to the garage. 

Lincoln was laying on an old mattress the guys had found. His arms were eagle spread as they tied rope around his wrists and ankles. 

"Tell me what happened." Clarke demanded as she pulled her hair up into a loose bun. She bent down and felt his forehead. It nearly burned her, Lincoln's fever was so high. 

Bellamy and Octavia explained what happened while Clarke took Lincoln's temperature and blood pressure. 

"His fever's 110 and his blood pressure is skyrocketing." Clarke said. Suddenly, Lincoln's whole body began to shake and his mouth began to froth. 

"He'a convulsing." Clarke cried as she pressed a cloth to his forehead and held his chin back, allowing air into his airway. 

Octavia knelt next to Clarke and asked her what she could do. "Keep his chin back, it'll allow air into his passageway." Octavia took over from Clarke. 

Clarke moved around to Lincoln side. "Get me something cold." She snapped. 

Bellamy ran into the kitchen and came back with an ice packet. Clarke pressed it to Lincoln's face and soon the seizer ended. Clarke and Octavia both sighed in relief. 

"My mom will know what to do." Clarke said as she stood up and started running up the stairs. She practically kicked open the door to Abby and Marcus's room. 

"Mom." Clarke ran to the bed and shook her mother's arm. "Mom, get up." 

"What Clarke?" Abby asked sleepily as she rolled over and looked at her daughter through heavy lids. 

"Mom, it's Lincoln. He's going through withdrawal. Please, he just had a seizer." Clarke begged. 

"What?" Abby asked, sitting up sharply. She pulled a jacket over her shoulders as she did. 

"Clarke, he's seizing again." Came Octavia's scream from downstairs. Clarke tore off downstairs, slamming into Monty, who fell down the steps. 

She returned to the garage to see that Maya and Jasper had joined them. Octavia was frantically trying to calm Lincoln. 

"Mom, let's go!" Clarke screamed at the door. Abby came rushing in with Marcus not far behind her. 

"What's his vitals?" Abby asked her daughter. Clarke rattled off whatever was happening to Lincoln. 

"What's going on?" Lexa's voice came from the doorway. 

"Lincoln's-" Bellamy said. 

"Clarke...he...he stopped..." Octavia panicked. "He stopped breathing." 

"Beginning CPR." Abby said as she began pressing on Lincoln's chest. Lexa seemed to get the idea. 

"I'll see if the file can tell us anything." She said and left the room. Abby continued CPR while Clarke tried to calm Octavia. 

"O, you need to relax." Clarke said. "We're going to do everything we can." 

"Clarke I-why are you stopping?" Octavia shrieked at Abby. Abby had stopped CPR and was staring straight ahead, unable to look at Octavia. 

"I'm sorry." Abby whispered, still not able to look at Octavia. "He's gone." 

"No, no you're wrong." Octavia cried, pushing Abby out of the way and beginning CPR herself. 

"O..." Bellamy stepped foreword and tried to gently pull her away. Marcus, Miller, Maya and Jasper stared at the scene in shock. 

"No, no. Lincoln please, don't leave me." Octavia sobbed into his chest. "Come back, come back." 

"Octavia!" Bellamy begged as he pulled her away from Lincoln. She sobbed violently onto his chest. 

"No, it's not fair." She cried. Everyone's heart broke as she lost the man she loved. Clarke ran from the room to see if Lexa had found anything. 

"Lexa, please tell me-" Clarke cried but one look from Lexa told her she didn't. Lexa's face was unemotional but her eyes broadcasted sadness. 

Lexa followed Clarke into the garage to see Lincoln. Octavia was sobbing into her brother's chest while the others stood around in sorrow. Abby had stood up and found an electric charger. 

She and Clarke exchanged one glance and they both knew what to do. Abby hit Lincoln's chest with the charge and Lincoln's body jolted under the high voltage. 

"Hit him again." Clarke said sharply. Abby pressed the charger once again to Lincoln's chest. Lincoln jolted again and then there was a gasp and Lincoln's eyes slowly opened. 

Octavia broke hold of Bellamy's grasp and crawled over to Lincoln. Lincoln's eyes were not longer bloodshot and color began to return to his face rapidly. "Lincoln?" 

"Octavia?" Lincoln muttered. Octavia gave a cry of relief before the two pressed their foreheads together in happiness. 

Clarke gave a sigh of relief. Abby was panting, still holding the charges and Jasper and Miller began to cheer. 

"How did you know that would work?" Bellamy asked Abby. 

"One time Clarke got ahold of her father's when she was three and electrocuted the cat. Apparently they have enough voltage to be considered a defibrillator." Abby said quietly. Bellamy laughed loudly while Marcus fought to keep a smile from his face. 

"Don't laugh. I loved that cat." Clarke said, frowning at the two men. Lincoln gently detached himself from Octavia and hurried over to Marcus. 

"They know where we are." He said softly. Marcus felt dread overtake him at once. 

Once the relief of Lincoln's revival passed, Marcus made sure that everyone had woken up before ushering everyone into the kitchen. 

"We need to leave." Marcus said. "They know where we are." 

"How?" Lexa asked. 

"I told them." Lincoln said. "I'm sorry, I couldn't control my actions." 

"It wasn't your fault." Clarke said at once. 

"I want everyone to go home and pack up their stuff for a few weeks. Then we'll meet at Jefferson Airport at 8:30." He checked his watch to see that it was five. "That should give us roughly three and a half hours to get ready." 

"What are we brining?" Maya asked. 

"Clothes and weapons." Marcus replied. "Everything else will be provided." 

"Where are we going?" Raven asked. 

"Base Jaha." Marcus replied.   
\------------------------------

"Yes, and just have the plane ready, Sinclair." Marcus said into the phone. "Yes sir, I'll see you then." He then hung up and turned the car to follow the others out. 

Everyone was leaving to gather their things. Lexa, Maya and Murphy all lived in the same apartment building, so they were traveling in the same car. Jasper and Monty were both roommates and had a close apartment to Bellamy and Miller, who were also roommates, so they got the other car. Lincoln and O had stolen Raven and Wick's second car to drive to their house. 

"Indra," Marcus called up his long lost partner, "go and pack your stuff. We're going to base Jaha." 

"What about Jaha? I'm still watching him." Indra asked him. "Ive gotten him to talk a little." 

"Let him go. We don't have any real use from him." Marcus snarled. "Then get your ass to Jefferson by 8:30." 

"Yes sir." Indra said and she hung up. Marcus sighed as he pulled away from the Wick's house last. It would be a miracle if this sudan made it home. The windshield and the back side door were gone. 

"So, what exactly is Base Jaha? And why the hell is it named after that bastard?" Clarke asked from the backseat. 

"It's a top secret military base." Marcus replied. "It'll keep us safe." 

"Why are we running?" His wife asked from beside him. 

"I told you Abby, they know where we were hiding-" 

"Tell me the truth, Marcus!" Abby snapped. 

"Lincoln says Sidney's got her hands the Culling Gas." Marcus said softly. There was a collective gasp from the women. The Culling Gas was a power and painful gasp that sucked the air from everyone's lungs. 

"Is she going to use it ?" Abby asked. 

"I don't know." Marcus replied. They had just pulled into Washington Heights and were approaching their house. None of them had really returned since the attack. 

"Hey, Marcus! You're back." A neighbor named Bill had spotted them. "Haven't seen you around in a while." 

Marcus only nodded at Bill before going around to open the door for Abby. She climbed out, wincing slightly from the burns. 

"Uh...what happened to your car?" Bill asked, walking over. 

"Car accident." Clarke replied, getting her bag from the back after fighting with the smashed trunk. 

"Oh," Bill didn't seem to buy the act. "Are you okay, Abby?" 

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, her voice too high for it to be convincing. 

"You, uh, look at little beat up." Bill said, gesturing to her bruised face. She gave him a little half smile before she and Clarke began walking towards the house quickly. 

"You sure everything's okay?" Bill asked Marcus. Marcus nodded and turned to follow the other's inside. "Some blonde lady asked me to give this to you." Bill said. 

Marcus turned back to Bill. "Did she say her name?" 

"She said her name was Sidney." The neighbor said. He held out an envelope and handed it to Marcus. "She wanted me to give you this." 

Marcus nodded his thanks before turned and opening the letter as he walked towards the house. "Ten days." The letter read. 

Abby and Clarke were both in the kitchen surrounded by the pots and pans that lay everywhere. Clarke headed into the living room. 

"Where's Anya?" Clarke asked sharply. 

"She's dead Clarke." Marcus said as he showed Abby the slip of paper. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and fearful. 

"What does this mean?" She whispered. 

"No, like, no one's been here since the attack. Why isn't Anya's body still here?" Clarke said, not noticing the fear from her parents. 

Both of them froze, realizing that Clarke was right. Marcus slid his gun from his holster and peered around the corner. It was clear. 

"Let's just get packed." Marcus said quietly. He took the lead and headed up the steps with his gun drawn. He headed into Clarke's room and checked it. 

Nothing seemed out of place. Volleyball trophies sat along the shelves and several books lay around the room. The blue walls held no signs of danger and he checked under the queen sleigh bed, lifting the white bedcover to peer underneath. 

He lastly checked the closet. That was a mistake. A small girl's body fell from the closet and landed with a small thud on the ground. She looked the be only twelve or thirteen. She had blonde hair and a bullet hole in her head. 

"Oh my god." Clarke cried. "That's...that's Charlotte." 

"Who's Charlotte?" Marcus asked the shocked looking blonde. 

"She's an orphan who Bellamy was tutoring in history." Clarke said with a shake of her head. 

"Marcus, there's- oh my god." Abby cried as she entered the room. She froze as she saw the little girl's body. She ran a hand through her hair and gently hugged Clarke with the other. 

"Why would they bring her here?" Abby gasped. 

"Charlotte..well she...it turns out she didn't really need Bellamy's help with history." Clarke said. 

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked. 

"Diana Sidney recruited her. She was only twelve and...they killed her." Clarke shook her head in disquiets. 

"Sidney recruited a little girl." Abby shook her head in disbelief before leaving the room. Marcus pulled Clarke's bed sheet over the body and told her he'd call to get someone to take care of it. 

He left Clarke to pack and walked down the hall to his own bedroom. Abby was already hastily tossing clothes into the suitcase. She had paused to peel off her pajamas and was preparing to slid a tee shirt back on over her bra when Marcus stopped her. 

"Wait!" 

She froze and he walked over to lightly trace his fingers over the red, angry burns that criss crossed her back. The burns were still hot to the touch and he heard her sharp intake as he touched them. 

"Fifteen." He whispered. "Oh baby, i'm so, so sorry." 

Abby spun to face him. She shook her head at him softy. "No, it's okay." She whispered. 

"They could've killed you, Abs." He   
whispered to her. 

"I assure you i'm very much alive." She whispered back and then she pressed her mouth to his. Marcus kissed her back deeply. Abby moaned and her fingers laced themselves through his hair, the tee shirt dropped to the floor, forgotten. 

Marcus pressed her up against the dresser. She sat down on it before kissing him again, hard and passionate. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to kiss her throat and she nipped at his earlobe. Marcus's hands reached for the clasp on her bra. 

"Seriously, you're doing this now." Clarke's voice came from the doorway. She looked utterly disgusted. "We've got a tight schedule to run on." 

Abby's face turned red and she looked anywhere but her daughter. Marcus only smirked at his step daughter. "Cock blocker." He teased. 

Clarke smirked right back at him. "Consider yourself cock blocked." And with that, she was gone. 

Marcus turned back to Abby, hoping to resume their activity. She only cast an embarrassed look at the doorway before unwrapping her legs and pushing him away. 

"Sweetheart." Marcus sighed as she resumed her packing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She turned and kissed his cheek before pulling his hands off of her. 

Marcus gave up and began to pack his things. He threw his clothes and a few weapons into the bag. Within ten minutes, all three of them were ready to go. 

He couldn't help but marvel at the fact that both girls were dressed for the island life, even though he hasn't told either of them the location. Clarke wore jeans shorts and a tank top while Abby had a prim white blouse and black shorts. 

"We're not taking the sudan." Marcus and the girls smirked. Clearly, they weren't taking the destroyed car. "Can I drive your mustang?" He asked his wife. 

She made a face. She never let anyone drive her car. "Okay." She said finally. Marcus grinned and hoped into the front seat. Clarke took the passenger seat just to piss her mom off. 

Abby scowled at them for most of the ride over. Finally, a small landing strip and and jet came into view. Marcus pulled over and parked next to the Wick's pickup truck. 

The pair were sitting on the landing strip by the plane with their luggage. Marcus's family gathered their things and joined them on the strip. 

"So this is the jet Jasper always talks about?" Raven questioned with a nod towards the jet. 

"Yes, it is." Marcus replied. "We can go on it, you know." 

"But Indra just glares at us." Wick said in horror. Marcus laughed. 

"She always looks like that. Now come on." He picked up his and Abby's bags, ignoring his wife's protest that she could carry it herself and put them in the loading bay. 

He put everyone else's bags into the loading bay as well while the others looked around and Indra, the pilot, stared at them. 

The jet's interior was very nice. The long couch was made of leather and the whole thing was carpeted. A table and four seats sat to one side with a few other chairs for sleeping sat behind it. There was a walkway down the center which lead to the bathroom, hidden in the back. 

"This is nice." Raven commented as she and Wick sat down at the table. There was a slamming of car doors and they all peered out the window to see Bellamy and Miller dragging luggage up to the plane. 

"Hello." Bellamy kissed his girlfriend and high fives everyone else, except Indra, who he bowed to out of respect. And fear. 

Miller and Bellamy soon had their bags in the loading area and had joined Clarke, Raven and Wick around the table to play cards. 

O, Lincoln and the CIA crew soon showed up. They stowed their stuff away and everyone looked at Monty, Jasper and Sinclair as they arrived. Jasper and Monty took theirs and Sinclair's bags. 

By eight thirty, Indra was piloting the jet through the air. Sinclair, who had been reading a report on his phone, finally looked up. 

"Marcus, how about you introduce to me your new help." He suggested. Marcus nodded to the dark haired man. 

"Sinclair, this is Detective Octavia Blake and these are CIA agents Alexa Treewood, John Murphy and Maya Vie." Marcus introduced, pointing at each. Sinclair gave a respectful nod to each before turning to Clarke. 

"I assume your Ms. Griffin." He said to the blonde girl. Clarke nodded and shook his hand. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir." Clarke said with a smile. 

"Agents Blake and Kane tell me a lot about you." Sinclair said. "I must say, top of your class in med school is quite impressive." Sinclair complemented. 

"Thank you." Clarke smiled, a blush creeping it's way onto her cheeks. 

"You must be Dr. Abby." Sinclair finally said to the brunette woman. Abby nodded and shook his hand. 

"You guys have never met before?" Raven was shocked Sinclair had never met either Clarke or Abby. 

"I'm never around to meet them. I'm always on missions." Sinclair said. "In fact, Marcus, Indra and I were all partners when we first started out. 

"Oh tell the story about having to arrest the mobster who's pet goat held all of his codes." Jasper said to Sinclair. 

Sinclair grinned and told them all a great story about the early days of the bureau. Everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves.

"We're almost here." Indra called from the cockpit. Everyone peered out the windows to see a heavily tree filled island with a stone complex building. They could hear Indra talking with the island command center. 

"That wasn't a long ride. Where are we?" Octavia asked. 

"Fifteen miles off the coast of Maryland." Monty replied and he and Jasper began gathering everyone's stuff. Indra soon had landed and everyone climbed out. 

"Dad!" Miller ran towards the army sergeant who had come to pick them up in a gold cart. Sergeant David Miller smiled and hugged his son. 

"I'd forgotten Miller's dad ran the place." Bellamy said to Clarke and he wrapped his arm around her and the walked over to the gold cart to settle in. 

Everyone was mostly silent, except for Miller and his father who talked happily to each other since they hadn't seen each other in a long time. They all watched the trees go by. 

A massive stone complex soon appeared and everyone entered. The inside was modern and classy. Everything was up to date. It didn't look at all like a military base; it looked like a home. 

"This is nice." Maya commented. Jasper readily agreed with her from her side. 

"Welcome to Base Jaha." Sergeant Miller said. "Lunch is at eleven and i hope to see you all there. An agent will show you to your rooms." 

Miller knew his way around and he and his father left to go and catch up, leaving everyone else to wait for the agent. 

"Oh no." Came Indra's voice. 

"What?" Lexa asked. 

"Cartwig." Was all she said, closing her eyes in annoyance. The sounds of heels was soon heard. A tall middle aged asian women was making her way toward them. She wore yoga pants, combat boots and a tank top that showed off her muscles. 

"Marcus Kane?" Cried the pretty women. "Why, I didn't know you were coming!" 

"Callie!" Marcus smiled and he strode foreword to hug the women. Instead of hugging him, she grabbed his face and kissed him very sloppily. There was a sharp gasp from not only Abby, but Clarke and Bellamy too. 

Marcus hesitated for moment before pulling away. 

"Who is she?" Abby whispered to Sinclair, her voice high and close to panic. 

"Agent Callie Cartwig. She and Marcus were lovers once upon a time. Callie Cartwig is Kane's weakness." Sinclair responded, watching the two. 

Abby felt her face sink into a heavy frown. If this Callie was her husband's weakness, what was she? 

"Callie, it's nice to see you again." Marcus said. 

"It's been almost 15 years, Marcus." Callie laughed. "It's been too long." 

"Right..." Marcus said before turning back to the group. "This is..." 

"Director Sinclair! Oh, and Indra! It's so nice to see you again." Sinclair hugged the asian woman while Indra gave her a stiff nod. 

"Callie, these are Agents Blake, Lincoln, Greene and Jordan, Reyes and Wick. They all work on my team. These are also CIA agents Treewood, Vie and Murphy and detective Blake." Marcus introduced and Callie smiled at each of them. 

"It's so nice to meet you all." Callie said before she laid eyes on Abby and Clarke. "And you are?" 

Abby forced herself to smile. "I'm Marcus's wife, Abby. And this is my daughter, Clarke." 

"Wife?" Callie smirked. "Marcus, I thought you could do better." Abby's forced smile turned into a snarl and several mouths dropped open at the insult to Abby's beauty. 

"Uhhh." Was all Marcus managed to say. Callie smirked at Abby, clearly feeling that she had won over Marcus since he didn't defend her. 

Breathe, Abby, breathe. She thought over and over again. Clarke, beside her, had her mouth hanging open in shock. No one had even thought her mother was ugly. People would sometimes stop and openly stare at Abby because she was beautiful. 

"Shall I show you to your rooms?" Callie asked innocently, as if no one there wanted to punch her in the face. 

"Can I punch her?" Bellamy asked the director in a low voice as he watched as Callie lead them to their rooms. 

"No. Why?" Sinclair asked. 

"She can't talk about my mother-in-law like that!" Bellamy hissed in outrage.

"Bellamy, you're not married," Lincoln muttered beside him. 

"...yet...." Bellamy whispered and showed him the little velvet box.

"Oh! My man!" Lincoln celebrated as quietly as he could. "Guys only party tonight!" Bellamy nodded in agreement. 

"Here are your rooms." Callie announced as she arrived in a corridor. "Greene and Jordan, you can share with Treewood and Vie. Oh, there are two queens in all rooms." 

"Thanks." Maya smiled at her. 

"Sinclair and Murphy, this one has two doubles, so you can have it." Callie smiled. 

"Lincoln, Blake and Indra." Callie pointed to another door. "This is yours and the Wicks can have this room. Which leaves Blake, Clarke and your wife to this room, Marcus." 

"Where am I sleeping?" Marcus raised an eyebrow and Abby seemed to know where this was going. 

"Well, I guess you could stay with your family but I... Was going to say you could stay with me. It's been a while since the last time. " Callie said and Indra grabbed Abby's hands to keep her from punching Callie in the face. 

"Um...no thanks." Marcus said awkwardly after he meet the enraged gaze of his wife. Abby scoffed and glared at him. 

"Thank you for showing us to our rooms. You can go now." Abby said coldly. Callie smirked and headed down the hallway. 

Clarke and Bellamy lead the way into the bedroom. On the right, once you walked in, was the modern and tidy bathroom with sink, toilet and shower. 

The bedrooms had two alcoves where the beds were. Large doors could close around it for privacy. A large glass coffee table sat in the center surrounded by small grey seats. A large tv and dresser sat against the back wall. The far wall had huge glass doors that lead out to a balcony, giving you a lovely view of the forest. Clarke marveled at the beautiful room. 

Clarke and Bellamy dropped their bags into the near bedroom and watched as Marcus closed the door behind them. Abby strode over to far bedroom, her mouth in a grim line. 

"Baby, look I didn't know she was here." Marcus said at once. 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Marcus Kane?" Abby shrieked, flinging her bag onto the bed. "I've never even seen that woman before and..." 

"Abby. Baby, i'm sorry." 

"She fucking kissed you, Marcus Kane. And you kissed back like you didn't care that I was standing five feet away." Abby cried. 

"I didn't kiss her back!" 

"Yes, you did. I watched you." Abby screamed. 

"Did I kiss her back?" Marcus asked Clarke and Bellamy who stood there awkwardly. 

"Erg." Was all Bellamy managed while Clarke said, "yes you did." 

"Oh, and then she said I was ugly. Do you think I'm ugly, Marcus?" Abby cried, looking to be on the verge of tears. 

"No, of course not!" Marcus said and Clarke and Bellamy began inching their way towards the door. "Abby, you are the most gorgeous woman i've ever seen." 

"Well, then why did you stand there all transfixed on that bitch?" Abby snapped. 

"Don't call Callie that, Abby." Marcus said angrily. "If you ask me, you're the one that's being a bitch right now." 

"Oh no." Bellamy muttered as Abby slapped Marcus across the face. Marcus stumbled back. 

"What the hell was that for?" He cried. Abby began trying to hit every part of his body she could reach. She was considerably weaker due to the torture she had endured but Marcus still struggled to avoid her punches.

"Becuase. You. Fucking. Deserved. It." Abby snarled between her blows. Both Marcus and Abby had seemed to have forgotten that Clarke and Bellamy were there. Bellamy considered breaking up the fight but Clarke shook her head. 

"Abby. Abby. Stop." Marcus grabbed her wrists and she still struggled against him. 

"Were you going to say 'yes' to her offer?" Abby cried. Marcus looked at her in shock. 

"What?" 

"You only said 'no' after you looked at me." Abby cried and Marcus guilty looked away. "Oh my god! Are you fucking cheating on me, Marcus Kane?" 

"No, baby, please listen." Marcus begged as she started trying to hit him again. 

"Answer the damn question." She demanded. Clarke and Bellamy had reached the door and opened it. 

"Abby," 

"Answer me!" Abby snarled. 

"Callie and I had something in the past." 

"That doesn't look like something in the past." Abby cried, now crying. "And you didn't answer the question." 

"I swear if he says 'yes'...." Clarke growled and Bellamy had to drag her from the room. 

"No, Abby. I am not cheating on you." Marcus said. 

"What about in the past. You said 'am not' which means currently. You didn't say you haven't in the past." Abby snapped. Of course, that was something only a woman would have caught. 

"NO!" Marcus roared. "ALL OF THAT STUFF WITH CALLIE WAS BEFORE I MET YOU!" 

Bellamy closed the door behind him and Clarke. Nearly, everyone else was in the hall or peering out, listening. 

"Holy shit, Clarke. Your mom's pissed." Murphy laughed. 

"Pissed is an understatement. They were making out back home and now they're on the verge of hate fucking." Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"Shall we go exploring?" Jasper suggested as the screamsfrom the bedroom got louder. 

"HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?" Abby voice was heard followed by a muffled respond from Kane and then a loud slap. 

"He either said something really dumb or insulting." Bellamy smirked as Marcus and Abby began screaming again. 

"Okay, let's go." Lexa said. Sinclair and Indra were no where to be found so they young people set off. They turned down a corner and found a large room filled with computers. 

Callie Cartwig glanced up at them from one of the screens and everyone turned and headed down another hall. 

"There you guys are!" Miller called as he walked down the hall towards them. 

"We're exploring!" Monty said excitedly. 

"Did you see the computer room?" Miller asked Monty. Monty nodded and said he'd go back later. 

Miller took them on the tour. There was a pool, game room, armory, kitchen, gym and basketball court. The grounds held several training fields. 

"We should go. It's almost lunch time." Miller said with a check of his watch. He lead them down the halls to a large, bright room with skylights. A large table sat in the center with velvet chairs surrounding it. 

Sergeant Miller, Indra, Sinclair and Callie were already there. Sinclair was sitting next to Callie, having sensed no one else wanted to sit next to her. Everyone sat down at the table. 

The door opened a minute later and Marcus and Abby entered. Neither of them looked at each other and sat down on opposite sides of the table. 

"Marcus what happened to your cheek?" Callie asked at once. Marcus's left cheek had a huge red blotch across it. 

"It's nothing. Just an argument." Marcus said. 

"Why are you married to her if she's abusive?" Callie asked. Clarke and Octavia choaked on their lemonade. 

"Excuse me?" Abby snapped, leaning into the table to look at the woman at the head of her side. 

"Marcus doesn't deserve someone who won't love him." Callie said and Abby's eyes narrowed. Clarke knew her mother was about to unleash her venomous insulting side when her cell rang. 

"Excuse me." She said before leaving the room speaking in spanish to one of her patients. 

"Wow. She has a temper." Callie began. 

"That's enough, Callie. Abby has been betrayed, kidnapped, tortured and beaten within the last few days. I think she's allowed to break down. " Marcus snapped and Callie fell silent. No one spoke for several minutes and the only sound was them eating or the scraping of plates. 

"Sidney left another message." Marcus finally addressed his team. 

"What did it say?" Murphy asked. 

"All it said was 'ten days'." Marcus said. "We also know that Sidney has the Culling Gas." 

"Maybe she's going to release the gas in ten days." Maya said. "Maybe she wants you to stop her." 

"No, this Sidney. She wants us to know there's nothing we can do." Bellamy said. 

"If Sidney had the culling gas, why does she want the codes for Mount Weather and the pentagon?" Jasper asked. 

"There's only small amounts of the Culling Gas left. It's only enough to kill 320 people." Sinclair commented. 

"Then they want those bombs to kill more people." Murphy sighed. 

"There's gotta be a way to find out." Bellamy said. "We need an inside man, Marcus." 

"No." Clarke said at once. 

"Clarke, this is important." 

"I said no." 

"I don't take orders from you. Give me a good reason." Bellamy said. 

"I can't lose you too." Bellamy realized she talking about her father. 

"Clarke, I'll be careful." Bellamy promised. "They don't know me, I can go and handle it." He looked at the rest of the table.

"Alright, You leave tomorrow evening." Sinclair said. 

"Maya's our speciality in undercover works." Lexa said with a nod to her friend. "She'd be a big help."

Bellamy nodded his approval and Maya smiled. Lunch soon ended and Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand. "Take a walk with me." 

Clarke and Bellamy held hands as they walked through the woods. Birds tweeted quietly overhead. 

"It's really pretty here." Clarke said softly. 

"Yeah." Bellamy was silent for a moment. "You won't lose me, Clarke. I promise I'll be careful." 

"I know...this will help us. It's worth the risk." Clarke said. 

Bellamy smiled and swung their clasped hands high into the air and Clarke laughed. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Clarke giggled. Bellamy scooped her up in his arms and she laughed. 

"Bellamy put me down!" She laughed loudly. 

"Clarke Griffin, will you make me the happiest man on the earth and marry me?" He asked, setting her down and falling to one knee. He held out the the ring. A simple band with a huge shining diamond. 

"Are you serious?" Clarke breathed. 

"Yeah." Bellamy laughed. Clarke just stared at him. "Clarke, answer the question." He laughed. 

"Yes." She smiled and she kissed him. They stood there, in the forest, with their foreheads pressed together for what felt like hours, staring into each other's eyes. 

"We should go back." Bellamy finally whispered. 

"Okay." Clarke whispered and she hopped onto his back and his piggybacked her back to the base. Their laughs could be heard for miles around. 

"Snoops." Bellamy smirked when he caught sight of Octavia and Raven on the balcony. He flipped them off and they hurried back inside. "The guys and I are having a party tonight." 

"Okay, then I guess us girls will have to have one." Clarke smirked and kissed his cheek. They entered the compound with Clarke still riding on his back. 

Raven and Octavia were right at the door. "What did you guys do?" 

"Nothing." Clarke said as she covered the ring with her other hand. Bellamy piggybacked her into a common room where everyone was sitting, with the exception of Abby. 

"Where's mom?" She asked as Bellamy swung her down and she stood next to him. She didn't want to deliver the news without her mother. 

"I'm right here." Abby walked in from a balcony, hanging up her phone. She stopped when she saw Clarke and Bellamy. A huge grin spread out onto her face. 

"Abby looks like she's thinking the same thing I am." Octavia said excitedly. Raven looked lost. 

"Clarke and I would like to-" Bellamy began to to say. 

"WE GOT FUCKING ENGAGED!" Clarke screamed and Bellamy felt like he lost his hearing. 

Abby started crying and Octavia started screaming "i knew it" and examining the ring. Jasper, Monty, Miller, Wick and Murphy all started cheering and clapping. 

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" Raven cried at Octavia, who laughed. 

The three girls hugged each other tightly and were jumping up and down screaming. Bellamy went over to the guys, who all jumped on him with clasps on the back. 

"Congratulations." Sinclair shook Bellamy's hand. 

"Thank you sir." Bellamy smiled before Marcus hugged him tightly. Clarke was hugging Lexa and Maya while Wick and Lincoln jumped up on the couch and began to sing, quite terribly, a song. 

Clarke and Abby were both hugging each other and sobbing. Murphy bust out the champagne early. "It's not five yet, but who fucking cares." 

Abby let go and Clarke and crushed Bellamy with a tight hug. "Oh thank you." 

"For what?" Bellamy asked into her hair. 

"For loving my daughter and wanting to marry her." From that comment, Bellamy deduced that she was still pissed at Kane but overly happy for Clarke. 

It was a wild time. After five bottles of champagne, Wick and Raven started a shooting confetti in the air. Monty busted out his moonshine after that and multiple shots began to be taken. 

By five o'clock, both Marcus and Abby were so drunk they barely remembered being mad at each other and started making out. They had run out of moonshine so Indra busted out her own stash of whisky. 

By six, Murphy, Bellamy and Monty were drunkenly singing and dancing on the pool table. 

By seven, Octavia, Raven, Clarke, Lexa and Maya were dancing and jumping off couches. All the guys, minus Marcus, were pretending to be Rockettes and Marcus and Abby had vanished. 

By eight, the Kanes were back, both of their clothes ruffled, and there was a very drunken game of beer pong going on. 

By eight thirty, Raven drunkenly confessed that she wished she had a proper wedding. Clarke and Bellamy were making out on the table and Indra and Sinclair were doing cartwheels. 

By nine, Monty threw up all over Jasper. It didn't even phase Jasper, who was making out with Maya. Lexa and Clarke were jumping off the bar table onto the cushions and Murphy was passed out. 

By nine fifteen, Wick and Raven were off doing their own *stuff* and so were Octavia and Lincoln. Indra, Lexa and Sinclair were passed out beside Murphy. Jasper and Monty were drawings things in sharpie on their faces. 

Finally, by nine thirty, both Clarke and Bellamy were throwing up in their bathroom. Marcus and Abby were to busy making out again to notice. 

By ten, not a single person wasn't passed out drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter but...CLARKE AND BELLAMY ARE ENGAGED. It was also really fun to write about everyone getting drunk. 
> 
> Feel free to review and leave kudos


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke first registered that she felt like shit. Wait, what the hell happened last night? 

Oh yeah, she got engaged! And super drunk. 

She rolled over to see Bellamy snuggled up in the blankets. She smiled at him before rolling over. She sighed and rolled over to take some painkillers for her pounding head. She remembered up to jumping off the bar with Lexa but after that it was fuzzy. 

She heard the sounds of someone speaking softly and she peered up to see Abby and Marcus speaking in soft tones by the coffee table. 

"Did they hurt it?" Marcus was muttering to Abby. 

"I don't know." She whispered back, clutching at the long tee shirt of Marcus's she was wearing." I don't know." 

"Well you can't tell yet. It's probably best that no one knows." Marcus muttered. 

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asked as she stood up. She winced, her head aching. 

They both jumped, not realizing she was up. "Nothing." Abby said softly. Marcus glanced down. 

"What are you hiding from me?" Clarke asked angrily as she stumbled over in her pajamas. 

"Clarke, we wanted to tell you sooner but everything's happing so fast..." Marcus said. 

"What is going on?" Clarke repeated slowly. Behind her, Bellamy gave a snore and rolled over. 

"Clarke..." Abby looked down. Suddenly, she gasped and looked up with wide eyes. A small smile reached her mouth and she looked down at her stomach. 

"Mom...are you pregnant?" Clarke asked putting two and two together. 

"Umm..." Abby bit her lip. "I was going to tell you earlier, Clarke." 

"Wait?" Clarke stopped suddenly. "You are?" 

"Yes..." Abby hung her head. Marcus sighed softly. 

"Why are you guys so upset?" Clarke asked them. "You guys have been trying to have a baby for a while." 

"We wanted one earlier but Abby..." Marcus began and Abby hung her head. 

"I'm sorry." She muttered. 

"I wasn't your fault, Ab." Marcus said and continued talking to Clarke. "Abby couldn't get pregnant and we eventually stopped trying. Now she's finally gotten pregnant with all of this going on..." 

"Mom?" Clarke turned to her mother, who's smile had grown slowly as she placed her hand on her stomach. 

"I do want this baby, Clarke but...i'm fourty and you know it's a struggle to have a baby at this age." Abby said. 

"Besides, they've already tortured her." Marcus said. "And we don't know how hurt the baby will from that." 

Abby giggled and grabbed Marcus's hand and placed it on her stomach. "She just starting kicking for the first time." 

"She? How do you know?" Marcus asked as he felt his baby kicking. A huge smile broke over his face. 

"Mother's intuition." Abby smiled. "Clarke, come here!" 

Clarke came over and placed her hand on Abby's stomach. They both felt the strong kick of the baby against the side of the womb. Clarke grinned. 

"So you've got one engaged child and one on the way." Clarke grinned. Then she noticed how Abby was barely showing. "How far along are you?" 

"About five months." Marcus replied, snaking his arms around Abby and Clarke's shoulders. 

"Really? You can barely tell!" Clarke gasped. 

"Clarke, when i was at nine months with you I looked like I was on month four." Abby grinned with a chuckle.

There was a knock on the door. "Ah, breakfast!" Marcus sang and he moved to the door to find a women in a chefs uniform there. He accepted the tray of food and placed it on the low glass table. 

Clarke and Abby's heads were bent together, looking at Clarke's ring. Neither of them looked up as Marcus set the tray down. He sat crossed legged across the table from them on the floor. 

They soon got the hint and sat down, discussing some jeweler where Bellamy had bought the ring and the exact color of band. 

"Hello new family!" Bellamy said, walking towards them, clearly with a slight hangover. 

"Morning Bellamy." Both Abby and Clarke sang before returning to the conversation about a color. 

"What are they talking about?" Bellamy sat down beside Marcus and helped himself to the coffee. 

"Some odd language called 'women'." Marcus replied with a laugh. Clarke turned to narrow her eyes at them. 

"So, what happened last night?" Clarke asked. "I remember very little." Neither Marcus or Bellamy could recall anything. Abby, on the other hand, rattled off everything that happened. 

"I thought you were drunk last night too." Bellamy said, taking a bite of his toast. 

"Oh, Bellamy." Abby laughed. "I barely had half of the first glass of champagne." 

"But...Clarke and I are getting married. Didn't you want to celebrate?" Bellamy said, feeling hurt. 

"Someone had to make sure no one got killed." Abby replied and Clarke laughed. Marcus snorted into his coffee. 

"Okay, seeing that I will apart of this family, I kindly demand honesty!" Bellamy said, seeing that they were hiding something. 

"I was doing just that Bellamy, saving your life. In fact, I managed to stop you from jumping off of John Murphy's back and onto Indra." Abby replied. "We know Indra would've stabbed you to death." 

Clarke and Marcus burst into laughter. Bellamy raised his eyebrows at them. 

"I asked for the truth." Bellamy smirked. 

"I'm pregnant." Abby said nonchalantly, taking a sip of tea. Bellamy snorted at her. 

"Fine, don't tell me." Bellamy rolled his eyes. Marcus and Clarke laughed harder and Abby put her tea down, smirking. 

"So, are you two still angry at each other?" Clarke asked. Abby shot Marcus a stern look before shaking her head. 

"She wasn't really angry with me." Marcus said smugly. 

"Yes, I was." Abby gasped. "You are truly-oh!" She placed hand on her stomach and Clarke leaned down to feel her stomach too. 

"What's it doing?" Marcus asked, scooting over to feel her stomach. 

"Wait...you weren't kidding?" Bellamy gaped and all three shook their heads. "But...but you don't look..." He turned to Marcus. "Why didn't you say anything about Abby?" 

"We'd prefer to keep this on the low." Marcus said. "Only the four of us know." 

"Five." Abby corrected. "Jackson found out when he was examining me." 

"We'd prefer to keep it down for Abby's safety." Marcus said. 

"It's gonna get harder when she starts to show." Abby sighed. "Hopefully it won't be to bad." 

"Are you sure you haven't hurt it?" Bellamy asked. "I mean you haven't exactly been the most careful or handled carefully, no offense." 

"There's been no sign of miscarriage, but we can't be sure." Abby replied sadly, standing up. 

Once breakfast was done and everyone had showed and was clean again, they headed out to the small common room which still held signs of a drunken night. 

Raven and Wick were already there, cleaning up. They both looked exhausted. Murphy, who's face displayed sharpie, was still passed out on the couch. 

Within the next ten minutes, everyone trickled into the room. A few faces still held evidence of sharpie. 

The team of FBI and CIA agents ventured outside onto the balcony to talk. Bellamy's cover was a janitor while Maya's was a scientist. 

"My name is Dax? Honestly, who comes up with these?" Bellamy said in horror. Murphy snorted. 

"I do." Lexa said coldly. "You have a problem with it?" 

Bellamy said nothing before bursting out with, "Maya's name is Jane. It's normal." 

"Bellamy, your name is Dax and that's final." Marcus said and Bellamy fell silent with a scowl. 

"Maya's job is already taken care of. We've already managed to attain her a job with the evil thugs." Indra smirked. 

"So, I have to find my own way into the works?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow and Indra nodded. 

"And how exactly am i suppose to do that?" 

"I'm sure you'll figure a way out." Indra replied and Bellamy regretted ever working with her. 

"I can show you a way in." Lincoln said. "I know where you can get into the place." 

Bellamy hesitated before nodding. He hoped Lincoln would be able to withstand his addiction. 

"Are you sure you can handle that, Lincoln?" Monty asked him. Lincoln sent him a sharp look. 

"Yes." His deep voice said. Monty nodded and backed off. 

"What time are we leaving?" Maya asked Indra, who was flying them to the local airport where they would go and find the hideout. 

"We're leaving at 7 this evening." Indra responded. "I suggested you prepare yourself." 

Marcus disbanded the meeting and everyone broke apart. Monty left to go and find the control room to do this thing. Maya and Jasper headed off for a walk. 

"Hey, Bell!" Octavia stopped him the second he left the balcony. Bellamy turned to his sister. "Can we talk?" 

"Yeah." Bellamy assumed she wanted him to make sure Lincoln would be safe. He followed her down the hall to a small sitting room. Octavia sat down at the table. 

"Do you remember what I was saying in Raven's kitchen?" Octavia asked him. 

"Wasn't it about dad?" Bellamy asked as he sat down. "O, you know he left us-" 

"No, he didn't." Octavia said at once. "You and I have spent all these years hating him for leaving us alone. He didn't leave us because he didn't love us. He left to protect us." 

"O, what are you talking about?" 

Octavia slid the file across the table to him. "Someone at the CIA gave this to me. We were all wrong about him." 

Bellamy stared at the tan file before looking at his sister. "O, what is this all about? This is a file you stole from the CIA. Why would dad be mentioned?" 

"Would you just open it." Octavia sighed before saying more gently, "please, Bell." 

Bellamy opened the file to her relief. He was dead silent for the next few minutes as he read the file and scanned through some of the papers.

"After all this time....we've...I've....resented him for leaving us but he really didn't." Bellamy shook his head sadly. 

"He only wanted to protect us." Octavia said sadly. "And he's gone now. He'll never get to know that we forgave him." 

"I think he'd understand." Bellamy smiled. "I'm sure he was a bad ass spy." 

"Of course he was." Octavia said. "Where do you think my bad ass-ness came from?" She grinned and Bellamy chuckled. 

"I should probably go pack." Bellamy said quietly. "Thank you for showing me this, O. I'm glad I won't spend my whole life hating my father." 

"You're welcome." Octavia smiled before turning to join Monty in the control room. 

Bellamy walked back to his room lost in thought. His father was a spy. A spy! Everything Bellamy thought he knew about his father was a lie. 

He entered the room to find Clarke writing a term paper on the bed. She smiled at him when he entered. 

"What did O want to talk about?" She called, not looking up from her laptop, as he got his suitcase from the closet and dragged it over to the bed. 

"She found a file on my father at the CIA office." He said as he began to pile shirts and pants into the suitcase. 

"Why would there be a file on him there?" Clarke questioned, her fingers moving across the keyboard but she watched him in concern. "I thought you said your dad was a reporter like your mom?" 

"I thought he was..or at least that's what my mom told me." Bellamy said bitterly. Clarke closed the laptop, her concerns only on him. 

"What do you mean?" 

"My dad was a spy for the CIA. He left us in order to protect us not because he didn't want us." Bellamy said. 

"Bellamy." Clarke said softly as Bellamy buried his head in his hands. 

"I hated him for leaving us, Clarke, because without him it was hard!" Bellamy cried. "Oh god, I was...i was so wrong." 

Clarke hugged him, pressing her face into his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and kissed the crown of it. "You didn't know." She said softy. 

"I hated him, Clarke. Hated him." 

"You know the right thing now and you've forgiven him. I think he would understand and i know he would be proud of you." Clarke said into his chest. 

She felt Bellamy take in a deep breathe, processing her words. "You're right." He finally said. 

He turned back and started throwing other clothes into the suitcase. "He would be proud of me for working for the FBI. And i don't want to miss an opportunity to make him proud." 

Clarke grinned and sat back on the bed, proof reading her paper while Bellamy stashed three knives and four handguns into his bag. "When you get back, we'll have to have a shooting contest." 

"And why's that?" Bellamy raised his eyebrows at her. 

"Because it appears that I may be a better shot than you." Clarke smirked. Bellamy smirked right back. 

"You're on, Princess." He laughed and Clarke grinned and scooted over to kiss him. Bellamy returned the kiss with enthusiasm. 

The door opened and they broke apart, hearing Abby speaking. "But I'm only five months pregnant, Marcus." 

"Abby, you can't go back to work there. You can't risk yourself and they baby." Marcus said saying. Clarke's parents froze when the spotted Clarke and Bellamy inches from each other. 

"Ah ha! My revenge, clock blocked." Marcus smirked at Clarke. Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"If I don't go back, i'll lose my job and i'm highly respected in my occupation may i remind you." Abby turned back to Marcus as if she had seen nothing. 

"If you go back, they will snatch you up again, Abs." Marcus insisted. "You just need to call maternity leave." 

"Oh and then risk them knowing about the baby." Abby sighed. "No, it's not happening." 

"What are you two arguing about?" Bellamy asked as he sat down next to Clarke. 

"Dr. Kane, it appears, has been told she needs to return to work." Marcus said with a glance at his wife. 

"It's been three weeks since i was last at work, Marcus. I've had to cancel eleven surgeries. I can only take patients on the phone for so long, Marcus." Abby said with a sigh. 

"You can't go back to work. They'll grab you and kill you." Bellamy said, appalled. 

"Thank you for that, Bellamy." Marcus said drily. "But he'a right, Abby. You're a very successful surgeon. Surely, you can find work elsewhere." 

"Marcus I really don't-" 

"Mom!" Clarke said and Abby turned to look at her daughter. 

"Yes, Clarke?" 

"Why don't you just take leave?" She asked. 

"Clarke, I have patients that I have to take care of. Patients who potentially are putting your through school with what they pay me." Abby sighed. 

"Mom, I have a friend -Dr. Nyko- who's looking for work. He's excellent and you can take a break." Clarke said. "Besides he already applied to the hospital." 

"Clarke-" 

"I thinks it's a great idea, Abby." Marcus said. Abby pursed her lips in distaste as they ganged up on her. 

"Abby," Marcus grabbed her shoulders. "They have already hurt you once. They will do it again and they will kill the baby." 

Abby only frowned. 

"And besides, if you're at work," Clarke said. "Who's gonna keep Callie away from Marcus?" 

That did the trick. Abby whipped out her phone and called in her resignation. She came back five minutes later. The three of them and Octavia and Lincoln, who had snuck in, were sharing one last beer before Bellamy left. 

"To Bellamy Blake, the world's most annoying older brother, who we hope survives and takes down Sidney and the Wallace's!" Octavia toasted and everyone clinked their glasses. 

"Aww, toasting without me?" Abby sighed as she sat down next to Clarke. She felt the baby kick, sensing the excitement. 

"And one for the pretty doctor." Lincoln said, trying to pass one to her. 

"No thank you, Lincoln." Abby laughed. Lincoln turned to Clarke, who was already reaching for it. "One for the pretty almost doctor." 

Abby glanced down at her stomach at the next kick. Thanks to the loose clothes she wore, you couldn't see the slight bump she had. Her next thought made her freeze. Cage had her stripped down, they could've seen the bump. 

Breathe, Abby, breathe. She thought as she tried not to panic. 

No one noticed her panic, thankfully. Clarke and Bellamy were hugging and Lincoln and Marcus were chucking the beer. 

Damn, did they see you? Abby mentally asked the child in her stomach. As if they were replying, they kicked her stomach hard. 

"Yo, it's dinner time." Raven said, popping her head in. Everyone trooped down to the kitchen while Abby pulled Marcus back. 

"I think they know." She muttered. 

"Who? Lincoln and O?" He asked her. 

"No. Cage and Diana." Abby said. Marcus looked shocked. 

"They might have seen the bump when that bastard tortured you." He snarled in realization. 

"No, Marcus. At one point, Cage started touching my stomach. I thought i was because he was trying to take advantage-" 

"He what?" Marcus snarled. Abby gently touched his face to calm him down. 

"I think he realized I was pregnant." Abby whispered. 

"Did he try to take advantage of you?" Marcus asked darkly. Abby looked down and nodded. 

"His dad stopped him." She said. Marcus looked ready to kill. "It's okay, honey. I'm fine." 

Marcus frowned and followed her into the dining room. Raven and Wick were chatting with Monty and Indra about the various ways they could make a bomb while O, Clarke, Bellamy and Lincoln were discussing Lincoln and O's wedding. 

Dinner was a lively affair and with the absence of Callie, everything ran smoothly. After dessert, Indra left to prepare the plane. 

Bellamy went down the row hugging each person. He promised Octavia he'd be careful and made fun of Raven for good measure. 

"I know you'll do fine." Marcus said as they shook hands. As they hugged Marcus told him, "if you don't come back, Clarke will be very hurt and that'll mean I'll have to kill you." 

Bellamy smirked at Marcus and then hugged Abby tightly. "Do me a favor." He whispered in her ear. "Have a boy because i don't think i can handle three of you women." Abby laughed at his comment and hugged him a little tighter. 

Bellamy stooped at Clarke last. He kissed her long and hard, putting all of his emotion into the kiss. Clarke's hands hugged the side of his face as he dipped her down. 

"Get a room." Raven called. Bellamy and Clarke both flipped her off, not unlocking their lips. 

Finally, they let go of each other. Monty and Jasper were cat calling and O, Abby and Marcus were looking anywhere but the two of them. 

Bellamy released Clarke's hand and he, Maya, Lincoln and Indra headed off towards the plane and the others watched as it lifted off.  
\--------------------------------

About an hour later Clarke came out of the bathroom freshly showered and spotted Marcus sitting at the table, reading a file. She walked over to him. 

"Hey, Clarke. What's up?" He asked her, setting the file down. 

"Can I ask you something?" She said. 

"Um, sure." Marcus said, gesturing for her to sit down. She did so and took a deep breathe. 

"I've been thinking and..." Clarke began, watching him closely. "Well, i've finally accepted that you are my father now." 

"Okay?" Marcus said in confusion.

"You've always been there for me ever since we first meet and the reason i never called you 'dad' was because i didn't want to accept my dad was gone." Clarke said. 

"That's okay, Clarke. I've always understood that." Marcus said. 

"It's just...will you walk me down the isle?" Clarke asked. 

Marcus's face split into a huge grin. "Of course, Clarke. I'd love to." 

"Thanks...dad." She added 'dad' hesitantly but found that she liked it. They both laughed softly before she sat down with him. 

"What are you looking at?" She asked him. 

"A blueprint of the bunker Lincoln and Miller drew up." Marcus said. "It will be useful to know." 

"You're planing in case of an attack, aren't you?" Clarke said with raised eyebrows. 

"You'd make a good agent, Clarke. You know that?" Marcus grinned. 

"You think so?" 

"I'm serious." Marcus said. He showed her the file. "If you were an agent and you had the choice between shooting your way through a crowd and risking lives or would you take the time to go and find another way into the place but possibly run out of time." 

"Possibly running out of time." Clarke said at once. "You cannot risk the lives of the public despite that you may miss your opportunity to catch your targets. However, if you can assure that no large amount of civilians will be hurt, you should risk it." 

"I'm very impressed, Clarke. You'd make a good agent, like i said." Marcus grinned a great deal. 

"Thanks." Clarke smiled. She and Marcus sat there examining the file when Octavia entered the room. 

"Monty found something." She said. "You're gonna wanna see it." 

Clarke and Marcus jogged after Octavia as she lead them down the hall. Octavia was tense and rigid as she walked, her face was pale. 

"Octavia, what's wrong?" Clarke called up to her. Octavia turned back to look at them. 

"The gas." 

Octavia burst into the room. It was a very dimly lit room that's only light was from the various computer screens around the room. Monty, Jasper, Miller and Lexa were already in the room. 

"What the hell is going on?" Marcus said as he entered. They all looked at him in worry. 

"It's the gas." Monty said. "I can track it! It's just over...oh god!" 

"What's it over?" Jasper asked at once. 

"Section 17." Monty said, his fingers running over the keys. 

"What's Section 17?" Miller asked. 

"It's a popular bar slash prostitution pick up." Marcus said. He had a few busts there in his earlier days. 

"What's the gas in?" Octavia asked Monty. 

"It's in a canister that's attached to a drone. They sent me the coordinates to it. They want us to know where it is." Monty said. 

"Can we shoot it down?" Lexa asked Monty hopefully. 

"We can but then it'll diffuse into the air and there's no telling where it'll go." Monty said, looking back at him. His face was illuminated by the screen. 

"Damn you Sidney." Marcus muttered. The door opened behind them and light from the hallway poured into the room, making them shield their eyes. 

"What's going on?" Murphy's voice asked. Lexa filled her agent in the current situation. Murphy swore while the others stared at screen, watching Monty 

"Hey!" Monty shouted in horror. A computer screen on their left had just turned on. A live feed video from the drone popped up on the screen. 

"They're hacking us!" Murphy roared angrily. Monty let out a string of curses that could've had every nun within 100 miles falling over dead. 

"This is one of the world's most secure networks!" Miller snarled. "How the hell did they get into it?" 

"They can't...." Monty said. 

"What'd you mean?" Clarke asked Monty who was looking more and more horrified. 

"They only way to hack into these type of computers," Monty turned around to look at them in horror. His eyes were wide and the light illuminated his whole face. "Is from this exact room."   
\---------------------------------

Bellamy stretched out on the couch of the jet. Lincoln sat beside him, rubbing his eyes while Maya sat in the chairs across from them, a serious expression on her face. 

"Okay, so...if I enter here," Maya pointed to map on the screen in front of them. "Where are you entering?" 

"Here." Lincoln pointed to a secluded spot on the map. "It's secluded and hard to find. That's where the reapers enter from." 

"Reapers?" Maya said in confusion. 

"The men who work for them. That's what they're called." Lincoln replied. "Now look, if they don't think Bellamy's worth it, they will kill him." 

"Then how do I make myself 'worth it'?" Bellamy asked Lincoln. "I'm a janitor, for fucks sake." 

"Just don't do anything stupid." Lincoln replied stoically. "The best thing is to let Maya work her way into the system herself." 

Bellamy looked at Maya from across the plane. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" 

"I'm a specialist in espionage." Maya said very seriously. "I can handle it." 

"How much UC work have you done, Maya?" Lincoln asked her. 

"Eleven different missions all with success rate." Maya replied with narrow eyes. "Why are you doubting me, Agent Blake?" 

"I'm not doubting you, Maya." Bellamy said. "I just want to know how well I can rely on my partner." 

"You can rely on me." Maya frowned and turned away. "Can I rely on you?" She looked out the window at the passing clouds. 

"Yes." Bellamy said calmly. He turned back to the window as he caught sight of land. The uncomfortable silence continued until Indra reached the ground. 

"The cars are waiting for you." Indra told them, unsmiling. They grabbed their things and left without looking at each other. 

Two cars sat waiting for them on the side of the runway. One plain and old looking car was covered in rust and dents. Most of the paint was chipped off of the car and the back bumper was missing. 

The other car was new looking and shiny. It still held the new car smell and the paint was sparkling in the dim airport light. 

"This is my car." Maya said as she glanced at her file on the cell phone. It was the nice shiny black car. 

"Damn." Bellamy swore at the white banged up car. He peered inside the car only to find that it held stained seats and a nasty smell of booze and vomit. 

"This'll be fun." Maya smirked at Bellamy. She slid inside her own car and pulled off down the road. Bellamy and Lincoln climbed into the other car and sighed. 

"I'm gonna kill Lexa." Bellamy muttered as he managed to get the car started. It veered to life with a roar. 

"Okay." Lincoln said sounding impressed. "Banged up old little car that rides like a mustang. Maybe you won't have to kill her." 

Bellamy veered the car to life and they roared down the road after Maya. Both men laughed as Maya scowled at them through her rear view mirror. 

Maya veered off and drove towards her destination. Bellamy pulled around the deserted city and headed down a dark and dingy alley. A few homeless people peered up from the sides of the wall to look at them. 

Bellamy parked the car and the two got out. Lincoln turned and nodded to him. A few homeless called out to them but they ignored them and continued down the dark alley. 

A few prostitutes also approached them but they shrugged them off, angering them. The pair kept their heads low and did their best to look natural. 

Bellamy followed Lincoln through the alleyways. He did his best to memorize his way around the darkness. He kept his body language calm but he felt nervous. 

"Here." Lincoln said quietly. He pointed to a plain stainless steel door on the side of a brick building. "It goes underground so be ready." 

"Okay." Bellamy reached out his hand to shake Lincoln. Lincoln reached out the shake when he stopped suddenly. Bellamy saw it too. 

Two shadows were approaching them. Deep voices speaking in low tones reached their ears. Bellamy glanced up to Lincoln. Both of them knew what was coming. 

Lincoln grabbed hold of Bellamy's collar and slammed him against the nearest dumpster. A loud thud echoed from the slam. 

Two reapers ran towards them from around the corner. Both were big, blurry men with scars across their face. 

"This one was trying to escape." Lincoln snarled at Bellamy. Both reapers scowled. 

"Bring him back. We can't risk another one escaping." One of the reapers snarled. Neither of the reapers recognized Lincoln in the dark. 

Lincoln dragged Bellamy towards the door. One of the reapers opened it and Lincoln dragged Bellamy into the dark building. 

Once inside, Bellamy was grabbed by one of the reapers and forced to his knees. Both he and Lincoln knew their plan was foiled. 

Bellamy was suppose to be a janitor and Lincoln was suppose to vanish but now they were both roped into it. 

Another door opened from the side of the room, lighting up the room. Dr. Tsing entered the room with a clipboard. 

She looked over Bellamy with great interest. She flashed lights into his eyes and checked his blood type. "We'll take this one. Take him to the room." 

Bellamy spun to look at Lincoln, begging for his help. Lincoln didn't look at him. He was only looking at the needle being pressed into his neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to write. Summer has gotten crazy for me but I promish to try and have a new chapter up soon.

"They're FaceTimeing us again." Clarke said sharply. Another screen had just lit up with an unknown number calling. They all knew who was calling. 

"Ignore it!" Marcus said. He turned back to Monty. "Shut it down." 

"Miller, who here would possibly be a double agent?" Lexa asked the young man who was controlling his anger. 

"No one. Look, Lexa, I know these people and none of them would do this." Miller said as he crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. 

"What the hell?" Monty growled as his computer screen flashed angrily. It went black and failed to turn back on. 

"As long as they don't know we know about their double agent everything will be okay." Marcus said. "Just get our screen back." 

At once, all of the screens started flashing with the FaceTime again. Again, the unknown name and number flashed at them. No one hit anything on the screens but it appeared that they had answered it. 

"Hello Kane." It was a Diana Sidney and Cage Wallace. The several screens around the room all showed the same picture of Sidney and Cage sitting behind a desk. 

"Oh wow. The FBI and the CIA are working together now." Cage laughed at them. "Just so you know, this doesn't frighten us at all." 

"What do you want?" Marcus asked them coldly. He was sick and tired of being one step behind these people. 

"The codes to Mount Weather." Diana said, staring at him through the screen. 

Marcus crossed his arms. "You can't have those." 

"Okay then." Cage said with a laugh. "I guess we're going to have to let the Culling Gas hit Section 17." 

"Why did you pick there, just out of curiosity?" Lexa said in mock interest with a wave of her hands. 

"It's full of low lifers." Cage replied, his uncaring nature reaching them through the screens. "People who are mostly uncared about, but still, Kane here would want to save them." 

"Tell us Agent Treewood," Sidney laughed and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Why would align yourself with such a lost cause?" 

"You tell me." Lexa replied with a cold laugh. "My boss is dead thanks to you. I'm free to do whatever I please." 

"Ah, So it was you and a team that broke into the CIA headquarters." Cage said, folding his hands together in front of him on the desk. 

"Oh, well done." Lexa mocked. Cage scowled at her. 

"Tell me, Kane," Diana said, "do you want the blood of these people on your hands too." 

No, Marcus thought. 

"I know you'll kill all of those people with those bomb in Mount Weather." Marcus said to justify his worries. 

"What if that's not what we're planning?" Sidney laughed. "What if we just want to use it as a vacation home." 

Clarke laughed at this comment. "That's as likely as Cage ever being attractive." 

Octavia hid her grin behind a hand while the agents kept their faces schooled. They all knew better than to speak up. 

"Ah, Miss Griffin." Cage said as he placed his hand over his heart in mock pain. "Your words are hurtful." 

"Have you taught you stepdaughter any manners, Kane?" Sidney laughed a cold laugh that sent shivers up their spine. Her laugh sounded like a crazy women, cold and mechanical. 

"Actually, I have to agree with her on this one." Marcus smirked, staring down Cage through screen. 

Cage leaned foreword and stared at Marcus through the camera. "You're wife thinks I'm attractive." 

Marcus tried to keep his body language relaxed and uncaring that Cage tried to work his way under his skin. His hands clenched behind his back. 

"Really?" Clarke raised an eyebrow. 

"Clarke, please." Marcus hissed. 

"Every night, I fall asleep to the sound of her voice." Cage said. "Do you want to see what i watch?" 

Marcus knew even if he had said something, Cage would have played the recording anyways. A small video bubble popped up on the screen, large enough to obscure the view of the rest of the room, leaving Cage and Sidney as the only thing they could look at. It was the video of Cage and Abby after Marcus had signed off. 

"No...no please. Not again." Abby's voice was screaming. They could hear her erratic breathing and whimpering through the recording. The sound of the electric rod striking her exposed back made them wince. 

"Ah! Oh god, please." Another scream and the sounds of sobbing. Cage was smiling like a manic and Sidney just sat there. 

"Please, stop it. Please, please, it hurts." Abby's sobs had grown more and more desperate. 

"Of course it hurts, love." Cage laughed and they heard the shaking of chains. Marcus watched as he grabbed Abby's face. "Shh, shh." 

"Please....no!" Abby's sob was cut short but Cage's mouth as he pressed his to hers. Abby tried to pull away but Cage held her hair tight. She continued to cry as he sloppily kissed her. 

"Get away from me." Abby screamed as he pulled away. Cage didn't laugh, instead his face was angry. 

"What? Have you ever been with a real man?" Cage spit at her. Abby just took a shaking gasp of pain. 

Cage was clearly enraged by Abby's reaction. He grabbed the shock rod and crashed it onto her back. Her eyes rocketed open and she screamed loudly. "Fucking bitch!" He roared at her. 

"Please...." Abby was whispering now. Her body hung limp from the chains around her wrists. Blood coated her arms, chest, shoulders and face. 

Cage slammed the rod onto her back once again and she screamed again. Her sobs grew louder and louder as Cage grabbed at her again and yanked her hair to a standing position. 

"Let this be a message to you, Marcus Kane. I want you to know that you WILL lose this." Cage's voice said in the video before it cut out. 

"Now, Kane. Do you understand that'll you're going to lose? If you double cross us, we will kill everyone you care about." Sidney said. "If you want to reconsider-"

"No, he's already made his choice." Cage said. "Deploying gas. Have fun Kane." 

The video feed cut out, leaving them in almost complete darkness. The only light came from the computer that displayed the drone with the gas. 

They watched as the canister dropped from the drone and flew from down the sky towards a old bar. They watched as it crashed through the skylight and landed with a thud on a dingy looking ground. 

They got a fleeting view of concrete floor and the shoes of the current occupants. Some were dirty tennis shoes and there were cheap high heels as well. The canister rolled over and the camera gave them a new view. 

There were a few old and chipping tables and chairs with fraying cushions. Glass of beer and wine sat on the tables, waiting for the drinker to return to them. Several junkies and hookers backed up in surprise when they saw the canister fall into their midst, surrounded by glass. 

Moments later, a white gas poured out the canister. It clouded the vision of the camera and they could see nothing but white. 

"Oh my god." Octavia shook her head. "They're killing them." Thankfully, there was no sound on the camera so they weren't forced to listen to the last breaths from the victims. 

Marcus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Clarke hugged him in support while Monty, Jasper and Murphy's eyes were glued to the screen as they watched the cloud of gas kill the people caught in the crossfire of their little war. 

The gas on the screen cleared and the white was gone. Bodies of the junkies and hookers were laying on the ground, all dead. 

Marcus sighed and watched the screen. Bodies of the people lay on the floor, eyes wide and unfeeling. They never knew what hit them. 

"This is Agent Marcus Kane," Marcus said into his phone with an anguished voice. "We have the use of the Culling Gas at Section 17. Several dead bodies, we need a team dispatched there right away." 

"Kane, I could've taken the fall." Lexa said to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I could've called my agency." 

"No, This is the game they want to play. We're already playing it." Marcus said. 

He turned to Miller. "Get everyone together." Miller nodded and he turned from the room. 

"I want everyone else to get together in my room." Marcus told the room. "We've got a lot to talk about."  
\-------------------------------

Nearly ten minutes later found Kane and the remaining members of his team sitting in his room. Lexa and Murphy were both there already looking through CIA files as they tried to find a way to cover up the deaths. 

Clarke, Abby, Raven and Octavia sat on the couch. Sergeant Miller, Wick and Sinclair leaned against the wall. Everyone listened intently as those present in the computer room filled those who weren't in. 

"They killed all of those people just for this 'game' they're playing?" Sergeant Miller asked in shock. 

"Yes." Lexa replied. "We also know that someone here is a mole. Sergeant, who here has access to that computer room?" 

"Everyone." Sergeant Miller replied. "Even people such as cooks or cleaners." 

"Well that complicates things." Monty frowned. He had already checked security camera to see if anyone was doing anything suspicious but he only found that no cameras were in the room.

"Is there anyone you could think is capable of this?" Jasper asked the Military man. 

"No." The sergeant said with a shake of his head. "No, none of my people are capable of this." 

"What about you guys?" Wick asked. "Do you guys have any ideas on who it might be?" His last question was directed at the room. 

"I don't know but the cook looks pretty shady." Murphy joked. 

"This isn't a laughing matter, Murphy." Lexa said coldly. The women on the bed were muttering together. 

"Do you have someone in mind?" Jasper asked the four women on the bed. They all glanced at each other before all looking to the oldest. 

"Agent Cartwig." Abby said. 

"Jesus, Abby. Not again." Marcus groaned. 

"Oh come on, Marcus-" 

"Dr. Kane, with all due respect, you don't even know Agent Cartwig. Yes, she may have acted inappropriately with her first impression but I can assure you that she would not do this." Sergeant Miller said to Abby who cast her eyes downward. 

"Where is Agent Cartwig right now, Sergeant? I do believe she was requested to be here." Lexa said with a frown. 

"She's taking care of one of the training courses. One of our drones broke down and she's fixing it." The man said. 

"Do all you women have a problem with Callie?" Marcus asked the five. 

"Something's just off with her." Clarke said with a shrug. 

"Anyone who wears that much eyeliner is bad news." Octavia sighed and Raven snorted.

The door opened and Callie Cartwig entered. She didn't appear to have heard the accusations about her just moments before, which was a good sign. 

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to fix one of our drones for the training course." Callie gave a small laugh. "What's up?" 

"We've had a gas bomb deploy." Sinclair said simply. 

"How do we know that?" Callie asked. 

"Sidney and Wallace contacted us." Marcus scowled. "We have several other problems." 

"Like what?" 

"Someone here is a double agent." Marcus said and Callie gasped in surprise. She looked genuinely shocked. 

"Do we have any ideas on who that could be?" Callie asked the room. 

"No but can you account for your past whereabouts?" 

"Raven!" Marcus cried at the girl who seemingly had no filter on her mouth. Raven, for her part, seemed unashamed and stared down the woman. 

"Actually yes," The agent shot back at the mechanic, "I'm on the security tapes." 

"Look, all of you need to stop fighting!" Sinclair said angrily. "We are all working together here. Now, I have to get back to Washington so I'm leaving Agent Kane in charge." 

There was a little bit of chatter among them and Sinclair sighed loudly. "Everything's in a panic. Now, Your job is to find that agent and take care of them." 

"Yes sir." The agents mumbled. Sinclair dismissed everyone with orders to be careful and watch out. 

"Kane," Sinclair stopped Marcus as everyone else trooped out of the room, some looking angry and some looking ready. 

"Are you sure you're doing okay?" Sinclair asked as he helped himself to some coffee from their machine. "Because i need you to be able to lead this team, Kane." 

"I'm fine...i hope." Marcus sighed and accepted a cup of coffee from Sinclair. 

"Tell me." Sinclair commanded calmly. He sat down in a chair and sat his feet up on the table. 

"Well," Kane sighed and sat down. "People everywhere are dying, two of my agents are out there in danger, I just watched some asshole assault and torture Abby and she's also pregnant on top of that." 

"Are you capable of leading your team again right now?" Sinclair asked calmly again. He took a sip of the coffee. 

Marcus took a deep breathe and inhaled the aroma of coffee. He closed his eyes to think hard about what was being asked of him. "Yes..." 

"Good. You'll handle this well, Kane." Sinclair stood up and they shook hands. "I'll see you back at the office." 

"You will, Sir." Marcus said with a solemn nod at his boss. Sinclair followed him towards the door before turning and vanishing down the hall. 

"Kane." It was Raven, hurrying down the hallway. She slid to a stop in front of him looking saddened. 

"Yes, Raven?" He asked her. 

"Callie's alibi checks out. Wick and I are reviewing all cameras to see if anyone is unaccounted for." She told him. 

"Thanks." Marcus said with a sigh and collapsed against the wall. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Hey dad." Clarke appeared with a smile. He gave her a weak smile and she hugged him. "You're sad." 

"They're burying my mother today and i'm not there." Marcus sighed and rested his head on top of her shoulder. 

"There's more, I get it." Clarke voiced his unspoken worries with a small laugh. Her ring glittered in the light. 

"Bellamy'll get out of there safely." He told her with a smile. 

"I hope so." Clarke sighed with him. They both turned to see Octavia and Abby walking towards them. 

"Awe!" Octavia cooed at the daughter and step father. Clarke stuck out her tongue at her friend. 

"Aren't i allowed to show affection to my father?" Clarke smirked at Octavia as the two reached them. Abby's face broke into a huge smile at those words. 

"Father?" Abby raised her eyebrow at her daughter. Clarke nodded. 

"It's time that I accept the fact." She shrugged. Abby smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. She then turned to kiss her husband. 

As she approached him, Marcus turned away. He only could think of Cage forcing her to kiss him and Marcus could barely even think about kissing her on the lips ever again. He knew it wasn't Abby's fault but something inside him said "no." 

Abby pulled back when he jerked his head away from her, looking slightly hurt. She frowned at him, her hand moving to her stomach. Marcus's own stomach quenched when he thought about the child his wife was carrying. Would it be messed up by what Cage did? 

"Excuse me!" Marcus said abruptly. He pushed pasted the girls and jogged away down the hall, sweating. 

"What's his problem?" Octavia asked as he vanished down the hall. 

"Stress probably." Clarke shrugged. The three women headed down the hall and reached a common room where Lexa and Raven were now studying the back round of Mount Weather Pharmaceuticals. Both were absentmindedly sipping on Martinis. 

"Hey!" Raven waved them over. "Look what Lexa found." 

They gathered around Lexa's laptop and Lexa pointed to the screen. It was the old Mount Weather Pharm. site. The site was bright and professional looking. It was easy to see why so many people had fallen victim to the scam. 

"It says here that Mount Weather Pharm. is named after an Agent Alexander Wallace. He was the man who established Mount Weather." Lexa said. 

"Well, If their relative was the founder, why don't they have the codes to it?" Octavia asked. 

"Yeah, I wondered that too." Lexa said. "I looked it up and the internet told me that Alexander Wallace was booted from the FBI after he supposedly bleed a prisoner to death." 

"Is that where they got the awful idea to bleed people to death and sell their blood on the black market?" Clarke frowned. 

"Most likely." Raven snorted. "Since Wallace was booted from the FBI, apparently he vowed to get back at any authority who stands in his way."

"So they changed the codes since he was a madman and the new head of the FBI knew them?" Abby double checked. 

"Yeah." Raven nodded in confirmation. 

"Well, but Kane isn't the head of the FBI? Why are they going after him?" Lexa pointed out then.

"Maybe they think he'd be easy to manipulate." Octavia shrugged. 

"Why wouldn't they just go after Sinclair then? Why drag us into this?" Abby sighed, rubbing her temples. 

"Maybe they want to cause confusion." Raven suggested. 

"Well they sure have." Octavia scoffed. She glanced at the martinis Lexa and Raven had. "I need a drink." 

She walked over to a small kitchen counter and began to prepare herself one. "You want one, Clarke? Abby?" 

"Yes please." Clarke said while Abby replied with a "no thank you." 

"What?" Raven gaped at the woman who had become a stand in mother to her since her own was abusive and cruel. "That's your favorite." 

"Oh i'm not really feeling up to one." Abby shrugged and shared a glance with Clarke. Clarke looked down. 

"You haven't drank anything this whole time we've been here!" Octavia was equally surprised. Of course, she had spent her fair share of time with the Kanes growing up. 

"What are you hiding?" Raven asked with a pointed frown at Abby and Clarke now too. 

"Nothing!" They both laughed and shook their heads. 

"Are... you're pregnant, aren't you?" Octavia realized. Her eyes grew huge and her face lit up. 

"Ugh..." Abby said, trying to form words and something to say. Clarke coughed loudly. 

"HOLY SHIT! MAMA KANE IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY KANE!" Raven screamed when neither Clarke or Abby denied it. 

"Raven!" Abby shrieked. "Keep it down!" Raven ignored her and crushed her in a mad hug. 

"Oh i'm so exited. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Raven cried as she latched herself onto Abby. 

"Because we didn't want anyone to know." Abby cried as Raven crushed her. 

"Well you had to tell us eventually. You couldn't just have the baby pop out and be like 'oh yeah, i was pregnant all along'. Can i be the god mother?" Raven was rambling. 

"Raven, woah, slow down." Clarke laughed as she accepted her drink from a still in shock Octavia. 

"You don't have anything for the baby! We need to do some online shopping!" Raven cheered as if she wasn't interrupted. 

"You get excited over baby shopping but not wedding?" Octavia shook her head at Raven before hugging Abby and telling her 'congratulations." 

Raven had already pulled up a baby website and Lexa had joined her, looking only half heartily excited. Octavia joined them while Clarke and Abby looked at each other in shock. 

"Hello?" A hesitant voice said. Callie appeared in the doorway. She glanced at the glares she was meet with before stepping into the room. 

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I have acted towards everyone, especially Dr. Kane. I'm very sorry and I know I shouldn't have acted in that way." Callie said very calmly. 

The was a moment of shocked silence all around the room. It was clear that the woman's intentions were honorable and true but no one still trusted her. 

"Of course. Apology accepted." Lexa said through gritted teeth. 

"We also owe you an apology. We've acted very unkindly towards you." Abby said, staring at the wall behind the woman. Callie smiled at them, clearly assuming all was well. 

"So, i heard shouts about a baby. Who's pregnant?" She asked kindly. 

"Indra." Clarke and Octavia said at the same time. Both didn't trust themselves enough to tell Callie the truth. 

"What? I thought Abby was." Raven blinked. 

"Really? Well, that's nice. I suppose she had to settle down eventually." Callie smiled. 

"Wait, Abby's not pregnant?" Raven gaped. 

"No." Clarke said quickly, but not fast enough. 

"Oh, Dr. Kane, congratulations! I'm sure you and Marcus will make wonderful parents." Callie clapped her hands together. 

"Wait, you still are?" Raven looked from Abby to Callie in confusion. 

"Yes, Raven!" Abby cried in exasperation. "And no, Indra is not!" Clarke, Octavia and Lexa laughed. 

"Yeah, Indra's too scary to have kids." Raven shrugged. Clarke, Lexa and Octavia only laughed harder. 

"So how far along are you?" Callie asked the doctor. 

"A little over five months." Abby replied, her hand resting on her barely swollen stomach. 

"Wow, you look great!" Octavia commented. 

"Five months!" Raven shrieked. "We've gotta get a move on with my god child's baby shower so Momma and Papa Kane don't have to worry!" 

"Raven, I swear if you call me that-" 

"What? Mama Kane?" 

"It is kinda lame, Raven." Clarke agreed. 

"Silence, Sister Kane...er, Griffin. You're baby sibling's gonna have the hottest god mother." Raven held up her hand. 

"Please kill me." Clarke groaned.  
\-------------------------------

"I told you, My name's Dax." Bellamy sighed loudly at Cage. "I was told to come here because i wanted to find work." 

"Are you aware of what kind of work we do here? Because according to your resumé, you're a janitor." Cage asked, leaning back in his stainless steel chair. 

"It's my cover story!" Bellamy laughed. "I was an ex hit man." 

"For?" 

"The Trikru." Bellamy replied with a stern face. 

"Really?" Cage nodded, impressed. "I suppose you hate the FBI then?" 

"A hundred percent." Bellamy replied. "I'd kill anyone of them I came across." 

"You know of Marcus Kane?" Cage crossed his arms and leaned back. 

"Of course. That asshole can't even stop you." Bellamy laughed. 

"You know Kane family?" Cage asked and Bellamy shook his head. Cage slid a picture of Marcus, Clarke and Abby across the table. 

"He's done pretty well for himself." Bellamy smirked. 

"Yeah." Cage boasted with an airy laugh. "His wife, Abby...she's fun. We kidnaped and tortured her. Of course, I enjoyed her some before we gave her back." 

"Fun?" Bellamy kept himself calm but rage boiled under his skin. 

"She'll survive. My partner stopped it before I got too carried away." Cage laughed. Bellamy glanced down at Clarke in the photo. "You like his daughter, Clarke?" 

"Yeah." Bellamy said drily, praying to keep himself calm. 

"You help us and I'll let you have first dibs." Cage said. "Of course, we'd have to kill her boyfriend. He's some asshole FBI named Blake." 

"Sounds great." Bellamy said with a grin. "What's the plan thought." 

"I can't tell you that until I have conformation on you." Cage laughed. "But i like you, Dax. I think you'll be lots of help." 

Cage stood up and walked to the door. He sent Bellamy a grin before pushing the door open with a swish and headed out the door. Bellamy listened to the footsteps of the man as he headed down the dark dingy hall. He glanced back down at the picture. 

Marcus was wearing his usual button down white top and black slacks. His badge pinned on his shoulder gleamed in the light of the sun. Clarke's hair was pinned up and she wore jean shorts and an old tee shirt. Abby's hair was braided and she wore bright pink scrubs. 

Bellamy sighed angrily. He knew that this is what they wore on a normal basis and he recognized that the three stood in the garden at their house. This proved that Cage and his people had been watching them longer than he thought. 

Bellamy sighed and ran his hand through his now blonde and spiky hair. Maya had cut and dyed it for him on the plane. His eyes donned colored contacts that were blue and he wore dirty, old clothes that made him appear like the rest of the Wallace's help. 

If they had been watching Marcus and the others, could they have been watching Octavia or even Wick and Raven and the rest of the team? 

Bellamy listened for a moment but heard no approaching footsteps. He slid up over the table and moved silently to the filing cabinet. He slid open the door and froze at the sight of more pictures. 

Octavia was laughing alongside Monty and Jasper. All three were wearing clothes fit for a club and soon Bellamy realized they were at the Dropship, their favorite bar. Lincoln was in the back round of the picture, getting the drinks. 

The next picture held Raven and Wick at the nearby mall. Bellamy sighed at the next one. Clarke and Raven, both wearing sundresses, were sipping on wine as Octavia tried on wedding dresses. This was the day after Sidney escaped. 

Bellamy took a deep breathe and leaned his head back. He closed the file, unable to look at more pictures of those he cared about. He moved back from the file and sat back down on chair. Tears burned in the back of his eyes but he pushed them away as Cage pushed the door open. 

"Well, Dax, I just spoke to my contact with the Trikru. Your story checks out." Cage said with a nod. "You're in." 

"Awesome!" Bellamy smiled and spoke in a smug voice. He stood up and Cage shook his hand. His skin was ice cold and dry. Much like his soul, Bellamy thought. 

Bellamy followed Cage down the dark, dimly lit hallway. Several doors with darkened windows were passed by and Bellamy passed several evil looking men. 

As they passed more people, all with dark scowls, Bellamy realized Lincoln was still missing. He prayed he was okay and kept a sharp eye out for his friend. 

"So, what'd Kane do to you that made you hate him so much?" Bellamy asked and Cage looked back at him. "You seem to really hate him." 

"He arrested my father." Cage said, staring straight ahead. "Ruined my life. That resulted in us losing the business." 

"That's all?" Bellamy raised his eyebrow. 

"No." Cage laughed softly. "There's more. After the whole MW business went down, i was approached by Sidney's man, Emerson." 

"The reaper?" Bellamy laughed. "He was in on this?" 

"He was but he's dead now." Cage replied. "He told me that he could break my father out if I helped him. So we broke, Sidney and Ridley out of jail." 

"And then Sidney told you about her plan and you wanted in?" Bellamy asked. 

Cage nodded. "She told me about her plan to take the weapons from Mount Weather. Mount Weather was designed by my great grandfather. We have all of the old blueprints for there." 

"Why don't you have the codes for it if you have the blueprints?" Bellamy asked. 

"That's the thing, Dax. We should have those but the FBI took them away because they thought my great grandfather was evil." Cage laughed. 

"You're going after Kane, thought. Why not Sinclair?" Bellamy asked. 

"Kane ruined our lives and we want to get him back for that." Cage said coldly. "He will pay for what he's done. Besides, he can't access them." 

"And the bombs?" 

"With Sidney in charge, our country would be unstoppable. We use the bombs and kill a whole bunch of people and tell them it's the government. That is...if the civil war doesn't break out soon. Still, we'll use it and convince the people we're their only hope." 

"Brilliant." Bellamy laughed loudly. This was bigger than he originally thought. 

"Cage." Came an old, raspy voice. Dante Wallace, in his old tan suit, came clattering down the hall. 

"Dad." Cage said, standing up straight and spoke in a respectable tone. Dante was smiling gleefully as he jogged down the hall. Reapers moved out of the way as he hurried over. 

"What's going on?" Cage asked his father. 

"Our mole has just given us some very useful information." Dante said. "Come, Diana wants to talk with us." Bellamy and Cage followed Dante down the hall and into a dark room with a desk. 

Sidney sat at the desk and Ridley and two others sat around the desk in red chairs. One was Tsing and the other a gruff looking man who looked vaguely familiar. 

"Who the hell is this?" Ridley said as he stared at Bellamy. Bellamy puffed up his chest and glared at the man, silently challenging him. 

"This is Dax, an ex hit man who worked with Trikru. He'll make a good ally." Cage said. 

Ridley and the others looked at Bellamy suspiciously. Cage sat in one of the empty chairs and Bellamy leaned against the wall. 

"We've gotten great news from the mole. Apparently, Clarke Griffin has gotten engaged to Bellamy Blake." There was a general laugh before Sidney continued. "Abby Kane is also pregnant." 

Cage laughed till tears appeared in his eyes. "I wondered about that. What are we going to do about that baby?" 

"We'll just kill it. Not her, though. We need her still. Have someone take out the baby." Dante said. 

"The baby survived the torture?" Tsing said in shock. 

"Apparently." Sidney said. "We can use this to our advantage. This makes Kane even more protective of his wife." 

"What about the plan?" Ridley asked in his rasped voice.

"We let the senator do their part. Once that's over we move along." Dante said. 

"Then what's the moles job?" Bellamy asked with a frown. 

"Simply to get them to do what we want." Sidney said.  
\--------------------------

Marcus and Wick sat back along the long dinning table with a sigh. They had looked over every single possible suspect and still came up blank. 

"I just don't know who the mole could be?" Wick sighed angrily. "We've looked over every single person here and came up blank." 

"Maybe we need to look at other possibilities. Maybe even...even in our own team." Marcus sighed. 

"You really think someone on our team could do this?" Wick asked in surprise. Marcus sighed again. 

"We need to be sure." He said. The door opened and Indra entered. Lincoln followed her, looking a little dazed.

"You're back!" Marcus said, standing up to great them. Indra scowled and told him things didn't really go as planned. 

"What do you mean?" Wick asked. 

"Lincoln took Bellamy to the door but they got caught and this idiot got injected again. Then he went and tried to kill Jaha." Indra said, glaring over at Lincoln. 

"What?" 

"They wanted me to take Jaha out. Apparently, he knows more than he let on." Lincoln said. "Not only was he part of kidnapping Abby but...he was the one who ordered Jake Griffin's death." 

"Jaha had Emerson kill Jake Griffin?" Wick said slowly, processing the information. 

"Yeah," Lincoln said. "Jaha's senate seat was going under. Marcus...he was in league with Sidney. Once, Sidney had gotten her way, he'd be part of her new government." 

"Where's Jaha now?" Marcus asked. Indra smirked and turned back to the door. She dragged the man in. His hands were tied in the front. 

"I told you people! I am not aligned with Sidney." Jaha roared at them. "I am a senator who is working against her." 

"Is that was you were doing when you kidnapped my Abby and traded her to be tortured?" Marcus snapped at the man. 

"Look, Kane, I know that was all unfortunate but-" 

"What's going on?" The girls had just appeared in the doorway. Everyone froze at the sight of Jaha who was furiously insisting that he wasn't guiltily. 

"Lincoln!" Octavia ran to her fiancee and kissed him in relief. "We were so worried when you didn't contact us." 

"We were held up." Lincoln replied as Jaha gave a rage filling shout. 

"You fucking bitch!" He shouted at Abby. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't come to me, pleading for Jake's life this would all be okay." 

"What?" Abby cried. 

"Because you came to me, I had to call Emerson. If I hadn't meet Emerson, I wouldn't be caught up in this mess." Jaha screamed, his eyes were bloodshot. 

"Reaper...." Clarke said softly and the others acknowledged it. 

"This moles going to kill you all." Jaha said crazily. "He'll end you all." He lunged foreword, grabbing a hold of Indra's gun. 

The gun exploded with a loud boom. Several people screamed and blood splattered the walls. Indra dropped to the ground. 

"Indra!" Lincoln shouted. Jaha turned to shoot at him but Octavia ran and pulled Lincoln back. Jaha fired at them as they ran down the hall. 

"Is anyone hurt?" Marcus gasped as they barricaded themselves inside a small closet. They all squashed together in the close quarters. 

"What the hell is going on?" Clarke hissed. "Why is Jaha shooting people?" 

"Is he the mole?" Octavia hissed. Sure enough, no one had thought about Jaha being the mole. 

"He couldn't have been the mole though! How the hell did he access the computers?" Wick hissed. 

"If he's not the mole then what is he?" Clarke cried. 

"A weapon!" Marcus muttered, peering out the keyhole for signs of Jaha in the hall. "They remade Lincoln a reaper to assure that Jaha would be brought here." 

"We need to warn Monty, Miller and Jasper!" Raven hissed. "They don't know about Jaha." 

"You have your guns?" Marcus asked Raven and Wick. They both nodded. "Go and warn them. Then get hidden before I go and take Jaha out." 

Raven and Wick pushed their way out of the closet and headed down the hallway with their guns drawn. Octavia, Lincoln, Abby, Clarke and Marcus remained still. 

"Where did Lexa and Callie go?" Marcus asked them. 

"Lexa went to find Miller and go and double check the area. I have no idea where Callie went." Clarke muttered. 

"O, Lincoln- go and find Lexa and Miller. Take Clarke with you." Marcus muttered and more gunshots echoed in their ears. Screams reached them. 

"Go!" Marcus cried and the three tore off down the hall, in the opposite direction of the gunfire. Marcus drew his weapon. "Come with me." He told his wife. 

Marcus handed Abby his extra gun and walked down, towards the gunfire with his weapon drawn. Abby followed closely behind him, shaking some, with Marcus's extra gun gripped tightly in her hand. 

Marcus reentered the dining room. Everything was in place except for the blood splatter along the white walls. Indra lay in a pool of blood at the foot of the table. 

Indra was gasping for breathe as blood seeped from the bullet wound in her chest. Her clothes and skin were stained with her blood. Marcus and Abby knelt down beside her quickly. 

"Indra? Indra, can you hear me?" Abby asked softly, cupping her face with her hands. Indra's eyes opened with great effort. Abby sighed in relief. 

"Kane..." Indra tried to say. Her voice was soft, barely audible. Blood trickled from her mouth as she spoke. 

"Hey, don't talk, okay. Abby's gonna fix you up!" Marcus said as Abby tried to stop the bleeding. Marcus gripped the sever woman's hand. 

"The...mole...." Indra gasped for air. Her teeth were stained red with her blood as she tried to speak to him. More and more blood came up from her mouth. 

"Indra, please, try not to speak." Marcus begged of his friend. Indra gasped in pain. 

"No...the mole isn't Callie. You're in danger!" Indra gasped as her eyes started to close. Her breathing became more and more challenging with each second. 

"I'm losing her!" Abby cried as she tried to stop the bleeding on Indra. She remained calm but Marcus and she both knew Indra had lost to much blood. 

"It's him, Kane. The boss." Indra said with a labored breath. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she gave one last breathe. 

"Hey! Indra, stay with me!" Marcus cried as his friend went limp. "Indra!" Her grip on his hand released and fell into the pool of her blood, surrounding them. 

"Marcus..." Abby lay a hand on his shoulder. Marcus nodded to her and gently sat Indra's body down onto the ground. They had to keep moving. 

The screams from the kitchen had stopped. Marcus carefully pushed the door open and froze. Blood splattered all surfaces. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere, most with bullet wholes in them. Bodies of the kitchen crew lay on the ground, blood covering their white uniforms. 

"Marcus?" Abby whispered. Marcus stood in the doorway so only he could see. He stood there in horrified shock. 

Most of the people appeared to have tried to defend themselves. They lay facedown with blood pouring from their heads or chests. Shattered glass lay around their feet from the broken mirror. Blood dripped from the walls and glided over bullet holes.

"Oh my...." Abby whispered as the same sight befell her as she pushed past Marcus and into the room. She stepped around the pools of blood carefully and looked at the dead with sad eyes. 

They both walked down the row of tables, carefully avoiding the bodies. Marcus gripped his gun tightly while Abby trembled wildly behind him. Marcus froze when he reached the end of long table where the food was prepared. A bloody trail ran down the wall as if the bleeding person and fallen against the wall and slid down it. That lead to another trail of blood leading to the walk in freezer. 

"What did you tell them?" They both heard the enraged voice of Jaha. That was followed by the sound of a gun whip and a sob. 

Marcus hurried to the door of the freezer and crouched down. Abby pressed up on his back and he felt her shaking. He pushed open the door just enough to see inside, a gust of ice cold air reaching him as he did so and making goosebumps crawl up his arms. 

Callie Cartwig lay gasping along the floor, a bullet wound in her right shoulder. The trail of blood lead to her and she was now sitting in a pool of her own blood. Her face was a bruised mess: her lip was split, her eye swollen and cheek bloodied. 

"Let's try this again." Jaha's voice said. Marcus shifted and saw Jaha standing on the right side of the room, wielding a long kitchen knife. "What did you tell them?" 

"I didn't tell them anything!" Callie squeaked and her voice sounded like she was in a great deal of pain. 

"Lies!" Jaha growled and he dove the knife into her thigh. Callie screamed as blood spilled out around the knife. "When Sidney contacted you, what did you tell her?" 

"Only that Clarke and Bellamy were engaged and that Abby was pregnant." Callie cried as Jaha dug the knife into her leg again. 

"You didn't warn them about Bellamy Blake being there?" Jaha roared and Callie shook her head. Jaha stabbed Callie in the lower stomach, cutting off her air and she gasped. 

Marcus felt sick as he watched Callie be tortured. She was his first love and one of his oldest friends. Watching her in such pain made him want to cry. 

"Why didn't you tell them about Blake?" Jaha roared and stabbed her again. She sobbed as more and more blood spilled out and onto the floor. 

"Because he's going to beat them." Callie laughed. "You're going to lose." 

"You're on our side, dammit!" Jaha growled at Callie as her head fell back and blood trickled from her mouth. 

"No," Callie laughed. "Not anymore. You're all crazy, all of you. You're going to kill so many people." 

"We're making a new world. A real, happy and true one." Jaha roared. "One where the right people will be in charge." 

"You're crazy!" Callie gasped and coughed up a lot of blood. Jaha dug the knife more deeply into her stomach. 

"You're gonna die and you'll never see the world we create because you'll be dead, you traitor." Jaha said, digging the knife more and more deeply. 

"Put the knife down, Jaha!" Marcus said as he entered the room with his gun pointed at Jaha. Abby entered behind him, pale and shaking as she stared at Callie. She wanted to help her. 

"Kane!" Jaha sneered at him. "Come to play the hero again." He dug the knife into Callie's stomach more deeply. Callie whimpered in pain. 

"Theolonious, stop!" Abby begged the old friend. Jaha laughed at her and ripped the knife from her stomach. The blade glinted with red blood. 

"She's a traitor, Abby. She told Sidney about your friends. She's your mole." Jaha growled at her. 

"Put the knife down, Jaha. Let Abby help her, please." Marcus begged. 

"No." Jaha said coldly. He launched the knife across Callie's throat. Blood exploded everywhere, spraying Abby and Marcus. Callie slumped over, her throat slit. 

Jaha then ran towards Marcus and Abby. Marcus grabbed hold of Abby's arm and dragged out of the room with Jaha roaring behind them. As they moved around the kitchen, Abby slipped on the blood from one of the chefs. 

Marcus heard her grunt as she hit the floor. He spun in time to see Abby scrambling to stand up but Jaha was right on her. He had the knife to her throat before Marcus could react. 

"Jaha, please." Marcus begged. Abby began to panic now. After remaining strong for so long, she seemed to break. Tears spilled from her eyes and her hands latched onto Jaha's. 

"Theolonious, please." Abby cried. "Think of the baby." 

Jaha released Abby and flung her at Marcus. Marcus wrapped his arms around her as he caught her as she shook in fear in his arms. "It's okay, baby." 

"You have ten seconds to have a head start. And then I will kill you both." Jaha growled. "One..." 

Marcus grabbed Abby's hand and yanked her towards the opposite door. He reloaded his gun as he ran, keeping a tight grip on his wife's hand. 

"Nine....ten." He heard Jaha yell. Marcus glanced around at the room. They were both in a large storage room with several boxes and long rows of shelves with even more plain, brown boxes. 

"Kane...Abby....come out come out!" Jaha called. Marcus pulled Abby down behind some boxes. "Marcus? Abigail?" Jaha called in a sing song voice. 

"Come on." Marcus muttered at Abby, who was shaking badly. She nodded several times and Marcus released her hand. 

He crawled towards a door near the end hallway. A box fell off one of the shelves and papers flew everywhere. He stood up, gun raised. 

"Marcus!" Abby screamed. He turned in time to see Jaha standing down another row, pointing a gun at him. He heard the gun fire and he also felt Abby smash into him. 

Her heard her scream as the bullet smashed into her hip. She fell to the floor, blood beginning to stain the floor. Jaha was already moving towards them, gun raised. Abby was struggling to crawl away and Marcus suddenly realized his wife had just saved his life. 

"No, go!" Abby cried as she crawled and waved at Marcus, begging him to run. Jaha fired two shots at Marcus who ducked. 

Jaha fired two more shots at him by the time he reached Abby. He grabbed her hair and dragged her towards the door. Abby sobbed as the pain in her hip ripped over her. 

"Shut up!" Jaha yelled at her. "Kane, i'll kill her, just come out!" 

"No, Marcus! Don't!" Abby sobbed and Jaha smashed her face against the nearest shelf. Blood flowed from her nose and he sent her back onto the ground, sprawling. 

"Hey!" Marcus shot the gun at Jaha. Jaha ducked and shot Kane in the leg. Marcus screamed in pain and fell to the ground. 

Jaha leapt on him and crushed Marcus's lungs and ribs. Marcus only managed to pull his arms up before Jaha began to punch him across the face. 

"No, stop!" Abby screamed as Jaha sent blow after blow to Marcus. Jaha only punched Marcus's stomach and face with great force. Marcus knew several ribs would be broken and his nose and several bones on his face as well. 

Jaha leapt up from Marcus, who was now so badly beaten he couldn't do anything. Jaha sent two blows into Abby's stomach and then Marcus saw the blood begin to pool around her legs and his heart froze. 

The baby! 

"No!" He cried weekly. Jaha punched her across the face and then spun her to face Marcus. Her eyes were nearly closed as she struggled to stay conscious. 

Jaha laughed and walked towards Marcus, leaving Abby bleeding out on the floor. Jaha slid the knife out from his pocket and stabbed Marcus in the gut. 

Marcus yelled in pain as Jaha removed the knife from his gut. More blood gushed around his body. Tears burned his eyes as Jaha leaned down the talk to him. His breathe was hot on his skin. 

"You two will be dead within the next five minutes. And soon will everyone else you care about..." Jaha whispered at him. 

Abby gasped and grunted as she dragged herself towards her husband. She lay next to him and intwined their blood soaked fingers. The side of her face was pressed to the cold floor as she looked into his eyes. 

"It's gonna be okay." Marcus whispered to her. Her eyes were already closed and Marcus could feel her grip loosening. "Abby?" 

"Huh?" She whispered back. 

"I'm sorry...for everything." He whispered and then his eyes rolled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and kudos. They really help me come up with new ideas lol.
> 
> Also please don't hate me for killing Callie and Indra. I haven't decided what to do with baby Kane thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have a good bit of angst but i PROMISE that there will be happiness later on!

Clarke's legs shook with exhaustion as she ran down the hall with Lincoln and Octavia behind her. They both were panting in their own tiredness. They all wanted to call out for Miller and Lexa but no one dared. 

"They're are voices up ahead." Lincoln muttered as he pressed up against the wall and peered around the corner. 

The three moved around the corner in formation: Lincoln in the front with Octavia and Clarke flanking him. They all held their guns out in front of them with their fingers on the trigger. 

The muttering voices suddenly stopped. The three froze before continuing more cautiously. Sounds of gunshots from the kitchen area of the complex made them all jump. 

They jumped even more when Lexa and Miller both came flying out from around the corner. They both had their guns raised and pointed at them. 

"It's us!" Lincoln hissed when they both realized who the other party was. Everyone lowered their guns but didn't relax the grip.

"What's going on?" Miller hissed quietly as the gunshots and screams from the kitchen stopped. 

"Jaha's lost it. He's working with Sidney and Wallace and he's killing anyone he can get his hands on." Clarke whispered. 

"What? Is he like a reaper or something?" Miller whispered in surprise. Clarke and the others nodded at his question. 

"His eyes are bloodshot, skin kinda flushed." Octavia rattled off the symptoms of the man. "It's just like Lincoln, only Jaha." 

"How did he get here though?" Lexa asked in confusion. There was no way Jaha knew where they were. 

"When Bellamy and I went back, I got injected again. They wanted me to kill Jaha but I think, in that whole fog, I injected him. Indra wanted to bring him back for questioning and we did but now he's lost it. " lincoln confessed. 

"We need to keep moving!" Octavia said. "Let's not let Jaha catch us. He'll kill us as soon as possible once he finds us." 

They moved together with their guns drawn. They heard more gunshots that sounded like the originated from past the kitchen. A few distorted cries reached their ears and moments later, the power to the complex was cut. 

It was evening and the sun had only just begun to go down. The soft light spilled through the few windows of the complex but the rest was left in complete darkness. It cast eerie shadows down the halls and the grunts and shouts of pain echoed more loudly down the hall. 

"That's Marcus!" Clarke said sharply as she recognized the shouts of pain. She took running towards the direction of the shout ignoring the soft cries for her to stop.

Clarke skidded to a stop at the kitchen doorway. Bloody hand prints slid down the doorway as if the person tried to run and slid. The others stopped in surprise at the sight. 

"We need to keep moving!" Clarke said, taking charge. They agents all made to protest but Clarke had already pushed her way into the kitchen. 

She took in the sight of the massacred kitchen with wide, horrified eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Once she opened them, she was calm and conducted. She moved around the kitchen, gun raised, searching for Marcus. 

The others moved around the kitchen, searching for anything and keeping an eye out for Jaha. Octavia pushed her way into the freezer and they heard her surprised shout. 

"You guys might want to see this." She called over her shoulder, not entering the freezer. Whatever was in there, she didn't want to see it. The others all hurried over but froze at the sight inside. 

Callie Cartwig's head was lolled back, her throat slit as blood pooled around her body. Stab wounds covered her legs and lower stomach. Blood covered the nearby walls and shelves and a trail of blood reached from Callie to the doorway. 

More gunshots brought them out of their daze. Glass breaking and mechanical laughing reached their ears. The door bust open and everyone turned, guns trained on the newest attacker. 

"It's me!" Wick hissed, waving his arms to remain quiet. Raven, Monty and Jasper appeared behind him, all crouching low. 

The laughing got louder and louder with each passing second. They all knew it was Jaha coming looking for them. 

"Clarke? Clarke?" Called a sing song voice of Jaha. Before anyone could react, Clarke had already moved through the pushing door and peered out into the hall. 

Octavia followed her best friend with speed. The others didn't have time react as Jaha shot at Clarke and Octavia. The two ran and ducked into an alcove across the hall. 

Lincoln motioned to Octavia that the rest of them were going to circle around in order to stop Jaha. Octavia nodded at him and leaned up against the wall as Clarke peered out at Jaha at the end of the hall. 

"Clarke?" Jaha called out again. Clarke gasped in discomfort at his voice. She peered out from the alcove, holding her gun at a comfortable range. 

"Yes Senator Jaha?" Clarke called back. She hid the fear in her voice well and popped her head out. 

"Come to play, Clarke? You wanna play hero like everyone else in your family?" Jaha called. Clarke tensed up in rage and Octavia grabbed her arm to stop her. 

"No." Clarke called back. She could hear Jaha walking towards them. His nice, fancy senator shoes had heels that clicked softly along the floor. 

"Daddy's dead, so will step daddy in the next few minutes. What'll you do, Clarkey?" Jaha called. "Mommy's gonna die and she'll take with her your little sibling." 

Clarke tensed as she tried to jump out and take Jaha. Her hands tighten on the gun to the point her knuckles turned white. Octavia held her arms across Clarke body to keep her in place. 

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." Jaha called. "I'm sure you want to know why they're all dead." 

"Real....really?" Clarke called, trying to stall him as he heard the sound of Jaha's feet nearing their location. Octavia clicked the gun into position. 

"Hey what'd I miss?" Came a voice, making Octavia and Clarke jump. They both whipped their around with enough force to give themselves whiplash. Murphy was climbing through the window in the alcove. 

"Murphy? What..what the hell?" Octavia gasped as he climbed over the windowsill and into the alcove. He pulled our his gun as he did so. 

"What's up with Jaha?" Murphy muttered. He peered out past Clarke in order to see Jaha. His mouth formed a "oh" and he turned back. "Reaper." 

"Yeah." Clarke sighed. 

"I will kill every last one of you. I will rip the blood from each of you and watch as the life leaves your body." Jaha called, his voice vicious and murderous. 

All three clicked their guns back as Jaha's voice reached them. His voice made them shiver and all he wanted to do was kill them. 

"One..two..three..." Murphy whispered to the girls. All three leapt out from behind the alcove with their guns raised. 

Jaha fired gunshots at them. They ducked out of the way as he shot some at them. Octavia and Murphy ducked back into the alcove. Clarke shot two bullets at him before he slammed her against the wall. 

He wrapped his hands around her throat. The back of her head slammed into an old picture, breaking it and glass scattered the ground. Her gun clattered down onto the ground with a loud thud in the empty hallway. 

Clarke's nails scratched down his hands around her throat. She felt the nails slice into his skin and blood slide under her fingernails. Her vision began to blacken as he tightened more and more around her throat. 

A loud bang reached her ears and she felt the grip slacken. Blood sprayed her face as Jaha looked at her with wide, pain filled eyes before closing them and falling back, dead. 

"Clarke! Clarke, are you okay?" Octavia cried as she hurried to the side of her friend who was massaging her bruised neck. Murphy stood to the side, holding his gun. He was the one who killed Jaha. 

"You okay, Clarke?" He asked her, looking down at the man with a bullet hole on the side of the head. Blood began to spill around the body. 

"Yeah..." Clarke gasped as she rubbed her neck. Air began to return to her lungs and her vision returned to color. "Thank you, Murphy." 

"Uh, no problem.." Murphy nodded as he picked up Clarke's gun and Jaha, which had both fallen to the ground. He whipped the blood off of them on the his shirt. He handed Clarke's gun back to her and took Jaha's. 

"We need to find my parents." Clarke gasped. Octavia shook her head, saying that it was a bad idea. "He said they're dying! I need to help them." 

Clarke pushed her way down the hall. She reached a room labeled storage and she heard the voices of Raven and Lincoln on the inside. She pushed open the door and saw blood. 

"Clarke!" Wick was suddenly at her side, pushing her back. "No you don't wanna see this." 

"No, Wick. Move!" Clarke pushed him back and he stumbled back. Clarke began to run towards the others. She could see Raven and Monty bending over one person. 

She hurried over to them and found her mother laying facedown, surrounded by her own blood, her hands were wrapped around Marcus's. Marcus was laying face up, his eyes wide but unseeing. 

Marcus's lower abdomen had two or three stab wounds but it was hard to tell with all of the blood surrounding him. His face was bruised and beaten and a gunshot bullet was buried in his right leg. Abby's face was also beaten. Her hip bore a bullet wound and the worst of it all was the blood around her legs.

"Clarke..." Jasper said helplessly as he bent over Marcus, holding a cloth on one of the wounds on his stomach. The cloth was already bright red as he tried heavily to save him. 

"Get me something to stop the bleeding." She ordered Jasper, who leapt up and took off running. She bent down next to Marcus and gripped his hand. "Marcus?" 

Marcus's eyes turned to look at her. They widened in surprise at her. "Clarke?" 

"It's okay. I'm here." Clarke said as she carefully began to fix up the wounds as best she could. Marcus turned with difficulty to look at Abby and his eyes filled with tears. 

"Is..is she..." 

"She's gonna be okay." Clarke told him, praying that she was right. Marcus nodded again with a struggled and he breathed a sigh filled with pain. 

"Clarke...the...the baby..." Marcus whispered. Clarke couldn't bare to even think about the baby at the current time. Jasper reached her with a few pills that would slow bleeding. Clarke shoved them down Marcus's throat. 

I didn't take long for Raven to find something Clarke could use to stitch the wounds. Marcus passed out halfway through her stitching. 

"Ugh..." Abby's head shifted slightly as she began to wake up. Raven gripped her hand and held her head down. "What's going on?" 

"Abby, don't move." Raven pleaded as Clarke continued to stitch up Marcus. Abby moaned and turned to look at her daughter. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." Clarke said as calmly as she could as could as she carefully placed the last stitch. She moved back down to the gunshot wound. 

"Clarke?" Abby whispered at her. Clarke saw her struggling against Raven to touch her stomach and Clarke knew what her mother wanted to know. 

Clarke didn't answer her, afraid to know herself. She just kept all of her focus on Marcus's wound. The others stood a ways away, feeling helpless. 

"Has anyone heard anything from Bellamy?" Octavia asked quietly. Both Wick and Raven, the radio monitors, shook their heads. Octavia hung her head with a sigh. 

"He should have contacted us by now." She muttered. Lincoln wrapped his arms around her and gently told her that he would be fine. 

"Monty, Jasper- Will you go and find the doctor on site here, please? I..I really need the help." Clarke begged as she tried to stop Marcus's bleeding again. 

Jasper and Monty took off running down the hall. Lincoln pulled out his cell phone and announced that he was going to call Sinclair and tell him what happened. Murphy and Wick left to go and fix the power. 

"What happened to Callie?" Raven asked Abby, as she gripped her hand. Octavia and Lexa bent down near them. 

"Jaha was torturing her." Abby said softly, hissing in pain. "She...she gave them information..." 

"She was the mole then?" Lexa said as if that settled the matter. Abby shook her head softly. 

"No..." 

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked her. 

"Callie wasn't the mole." Abby muttered. "Indra said she wasn't." That was the last thing she said before she slipped into a state of unconsciousness. 

"Clarke! We found the doctor." Monty shouted as he and Jasper entered. "He's all set up and ready to go." 

Wick and Murphy returned a few moments after the power had turned back on. Several cleaning crew members and techs were in tow. Each person looked traumatized after witness such an attack. "Jaha cut the power after he attacked Abby and Kane." Wick explained. 

"We found some of the remaining survivors." Murphy said, jerking his head back at the terrified people behind him. 

"Good. Is anyone hurt?" Octavia called out to the people. They all shook their heads but it was clear that they were very shaken. 

Octavia ordered the people to go and pack up their things. Murphy, Jasper and Wick left the room to round up the remaining people in the compound and have them pack their things. They all knew it was to dangerous to stay anymore. 

Lincoln, having returned from talking to Sinclair, carefully picked up Marcus to carry him to the hospital wing. Raven picked up the doctor who weighed a solid 110 and hurried away with her down the hall. 

"Hey, Clarke and O!" Wick's voice rang out. "Bellamy's calling."   
\-------------------------------

Maya Vie considered herself a very good undercover agent. She had brought down other government agents, trafficking rings and other undercover spys. But what she was facing right now was something totally different. 

She sat behind the desk Dr. Tsing had given her. The files were flat out awful. Dreadful, awful experiments that always ended fatally and seemed to be painful filled up the papers. 

Maya glanced up as she heard the shout of another person from the "Cage Room." She sighed and put her head down, wanting to help the man. The "Cage Room" was a concrete room filled with cages where Tsing would stuff her victims, usually the homeless as far was Maya could tell. 

Tsing was more dangerous than they had originally thought. She claimed she was a doctor but really she was a mad scientist, preforming dangerous and violent experiments. Now here Maya was, her new assistant. 

She hadn't seen Bellamy since they had split up at the airport. All she knew was that she and Bellamy both came from the Trikru, a dangerous gang that patrolled DC. 

"Jane!" Came the same cold voice Maya had gotten used to called out. She turned back from the file she had been looking at to see the pale, dark haired women walking in. "Have you figured out why that man's blood isn't useful?" 

"He doesn't have the right blood type." Maya said. "I typed him already and he'll not be of use." 

The experiment that Tsing was preforming was confusing. Tsing wanted only type AB blood type. She had no idea what Tsing wanted out of this. 

"We'll have to find another one." Tsing sighed and Maya sighed again. 

"Doctor, could you please tell me WHY exactly we have to drain these people of their blood. I thought the Mount Weather Pharm. was shut down." Maya sighed, staring at the woman. 

"Just because Dante was in jail and Cage was on the run doesn't mean the business ever shut down." Tsing said. 

"So...you kept the business going during the break?" Maya dared to asked. 

"Yes, only in Mexico. I hid out there and perfected the Reaper serum. I need blood in order to do that." Tsing said. "But now that everyone's out and business is booming, we're starting back up again." 

Maya inwardly cringed in disgust at the comment. Tsing had been bleeding people just to prefect her mind control serum. Of course, Cage and Dante knew this and made the money off of the excess blood. 

"We need AB for our latest employee." Tsing said. She walked over and peered through the window on the door to see the poor man behind it. Maya knew the man was hanging by his ankles and had all sorts of needles jabbed in around him. 

"He's an O blood type." Maya said, standing up. "Could you use it for another person?" 

"We already have enough O type in storage." Tsing said with a wave of her hand. "We'll just put his in as part of our next shipment. Come and get me when he's completely dead." 

Maya hid her horror well as Tsing left the room. She had to sit back down to calm her shaking legs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. This was sheer madness! 

The door opened behind her and a head popped in. At first, Maya didn't recognize the blonde and blue eyed man in the doorway. Then she realized it was Bellamy. 

"Maya?" He hissed, closing the door gently behind him. She nodded at him and he hurried over to the desk she was sitting at. 

"What's wrong? Did you get in?" She asked quickly. 

"It's fine. I got in." Bellamy said quietly. "Look, I told Cage I was a hit man- 

"What? You're suppose to be a janitor! We need to stick to our covers." She hissed at him. 

"I know but he trusts me now. Maya, They've been stalking our friends longer than we thought. We need to contact them and tell them they're in danger." Bellamy muttered. 

Maya glanced back at the door where the "Cage Room" was. Tsing would have her head if she left early and Maya knew that could blow the whole operation. "I can't." 

"What do you mean, Maya? Our friends are in danger!" 

"I know that!" She snapped angrily. "But if I go, that could blow the whole operation. Our friends are counting on us for getting them the inside scoop, Bellamy. Blowing our cover would only put ourselves and them in more danger." 

Bellamy sighed. "You're right. We'll talk to them tonight. Be careful, okay." 

"Okay." Maya nodded and Bellamy scurried away. Maya turned back to the "Cage Room" and pushed the old creaky door open. 

The smell of blood and body oder overtook her nose and she crinkled it in disgust. The lights were almost non existent except for the one that came from the monitor that was hooked to the wall. Hooked to that was an old man, stripped down to his underwear, hanging from his ankles. 

Maya turned away from him. The sight made her stomach clench. The rest of the room was no better. Cages filled with low risk victims, such as the homeless or junkies, filled the room from wall to wall. 

Several glared and shouted insults at the pale girl in the white lab coat. Maya did her best to look haughty and cold as she scanned the room. Finally, she approached a dark haired girl in her late twenties. 

The girl growled and scooted back in the cage. Maya sighed. "I don't want to hurt you. Please, just let me take your blood type." 

The girl growled again. "Why? So you can string me up and bleed me next?" 

"How long have you been in here?" Maya asked the girl, realization dawning on her. The girl seemed to know what was going on. 

"Two weeks." The girl snapped. "I'll bet you that my family's pissed and they're lookin' for me." 

"You've been here for two weeks?" 

"What? Ya new or somethin'?" The girl snapped at her coldly. "That bitchy lady had kept some people 'ear for three o' fou' weeks before she killed 'em." 

"Oh my..." Maya gasped as she managed to jab the girl with the needle to type her. "I'm sorry." 

"No you're not." The girl laughed. "You're just like the rest of 'em. Sick and twisted is what you are." 

Maya turned away in shock. Some of these people were kept prisoner for weeks, trapped inside these little cages and waiting for their awful death. 

Maya quickly put the sample to work before turning back to the old man. His vitals were getting weaker and weaker with each passing second. Maya watched as the monitor's heart waves slowed to a straight line. 

Maya hated doing it but she did it and called Tsing. The woman entered looking very excited and smiling. Clearly, her meeting had just gone well. 

"Take him down from there." Tsing instructed and Maya unclasped the chains around his ankles. He smashed to the floor in a pile of limbs. Maya bit her lip. 

"Drag him into there." Tsing pointed to a door with a huge handle, much like a walk in fridge door. Maya grabbed old of the man's dirty ankles and dragged him across the cold floor, praying for forgiveness. She pulled open the door only to find a drop down floor. She dragged the man onto it and walked from the room. 

Tsing hit a button on the wall. A loud horn echoed throughout the room, waking a few of the sleeping people. They shouted in surprise and anger while Maya shielded her eyes from the bright red light that flashed from above the door. 

The floor to the room slid open and the man vanished from sight. It sounded as if he was sliding on something before there was a loud metallic thud. "That's how we dispose of the bodies. We have other people who go out and hide them." Tsing told her. 

"Right." Maya said as calmly as she could. Everything here was so cruel and evil it was overwhelming. The only thing Maya could do was to keep to her cover and help bring these bastards down. 

"Well...it's dinner time." Tsing said as if nothing had happened. "I'm going to eat." 

Maya scurried after Tsing as they walked down various corridors of the compound. She tried her best to memorize the turns and twists of compound. They finally reached the dining room. 

Like the rest of the compound, the walls and ceiling was concrete. Colorful banners and pictures covered the walls. Two long wooden tables covered with steaming pots and pans sat along the floor. 

Maya found Bellamy at the end of one table reading a file on Alexander Wallace that Cage gave him for "backround" reading. 

"Hey." She sat down and helped herself to some mashed potatoes. Bellamy nodded to her before sliding the file over so she could read. Maya glanced around at the reapers and the few leaders before turning back to the file. 

"He what!" She heard Cage Wallace suddenly screaming. "He did WHAT?" She and several others jumped from the outburst. She glanced up to see an enraged Cage and Sidney talking in low voices. 

Sidney stormed past them, signaling the leaders to all meet up. Bellamy caught Cage's attention as he walked past. 

"Cage, What's going on?" Bellamy asked. Cage bent low so he could speak without being heard by the reapers.

"We sent Jaha in to kill Kane's baby." He muttered. Bellamy sucked in a breathe. How did Cage find out Abby was pregnant? Maya looked shocked at the news since she didn't know about the pregnancy. 

"Really? What happened?" Bellamy asked in a low tone. 

"He went crazy. Tried killing Kane and the rest of his team or whatever he's got. He apparently killed about eight members of the kitchen crew." Cage muttered. 

"What about Kane? Is the bastard dead?" Bellamy asked in a cold tone. Cage shook his head. 

"Apparently, Jaha killed Jenna Indra and Callie Cartwig, one of our informants." Cage said, his pale face beginning to turn red from rage. 

"Did he managed to kill anyone else?" Maya asked as she used her most unkind and uncaring voice. 

"No." Cage gave a bitter laugh. "He attacked Kane and his wife. Knocked 'em up pretty badly too. Got his hands on Clarke Griffin too."

Bellamy felt rage and terror boil up inside him. How dare Jaha attack Clarke, Kane and Abby? He probably scared the hell out of everyone else there too. 

"The girl'll live but Jaha's dead now. Some CIA agent killed him." Cage muttered. Bellamy felt relieved that Clarke was okay and Jaha was dead. Cage then turned and walked away. 

Bellamy looked at Maya and she looked at him. They both nodded, silently agreeing on what they were about to do. Quickly, they shoved as much food in their mouths as they could before waiting until the last of the leaders had left the dining room. 

They both stood up and walked as causally as possible over to the door. They peered out into the dim hallway and heard voices coming from the right. They followed them at a distance, making sure they weren't seen or heard.

The watched as the leaders headed into the meeting room. Bellamy had noticed an air duct when he had been in their earlier. He pulled open the nearest vent and climbed in. Maya climbed in behind him, pulling it back over the hole. 

The space was tight and barely gave Bellamy enough room to move but managed to crawl around until he reached the spot where the air flowed into the meeting room. He crawled past it and waited on the other side, listening. 

Maya, being much smaller, had no problem crawling around the dark and tight enclosed space. She followed Bellamy, making no noise and stopped on the other side of the air duct. 

They both peered through the duct and into the room Bellamy had once been in. Sidney sat behind her desk, her eyes cold and angry. Dante, Ridley, Tsing, Cage and the same vaguely familiar man sat in the chairs surrounding it. 

"We have a problem." Sidney's voice floated up to the air duct. "Theolonious Jaha, aka the Senator, was exposed to our reaper serum. He then proceeded to attack and kill several people at the compound where Kane is staying." 

"Who's among the dead?" Dante asked in his old raspy voice. 

Sidney nodded to Ridley, who stood up and pulled down a long board that looked almost to be an evidence board. Closer inspection showed that it was a hit list. Picture of everyone on the two teams were up there. 

"Jenna Indra and Callie Cartwig." Sindey said. "As well as others such as kitchen staff or cleaners. Not of importance thought." Ridley drew an X through Indra's picture. 

"What are we going to do with our informant dead?" Tsing asked. 

"We still have the mole." Sidney said calmly. "This doesn't slow us down." 

"I thought the plan was to have Jaha kill the Kane's unborn baby." Dante said. "Do we know if we succeeded in that plan?" 

"No, we do not." Sidney said angrily. "The mole hasn't received that information yet." 

"Well, either way," Cage said. "That baby has caused us problems. It needs to die." 

"Yeah so your plan can continue on?" Ridley barked a laugh at Cage. "If it's that important to you, why didn't you just keep the bitch when you had her?" 

"Because at the current time her only use was to persuade Kane." Cage said as if he had practiced it. 

"Despite the fact, we need to keep our focus here. The codes will be unlocked in ten days. We just have to hold off the FBI and CIA for that long." Dante said. 

Maya and Bellamy shared a look of horror. Ten days and the codes would be unlocked? 

"How do we know these codes will be unlocked?" Ridley asked again. "Or do we just have to trust you on this?" 

"Kane will be taken down from Chief Investigator within the next ten days. That instantly gives our mole the legal ability to sign us over the codes." Dante said, glaring at Ridely. 

"We know where they are, Ridley. This gives us the advantage to take them out as soon as the times right." Diana said calmly. Bellamy and Maya both gasped. 

"I'd say this meeting is over." Cage said coldly, his voice ringing with authority. Everyone stood up and began to file out. 

"We need to warn them now." Bellamy muttered to Maya. She nodded, looking panicked. They climbed out of the air ducts. 

"Where can we talk to them?" It's impossible to know which areas are compromised." Maya muttered. "We can't get out of this compound!" 

"I know one place that's safe." Bellamy muttered. 

"Where's that?" Maya asked as they walked down the halls, speaking quietly and ignoring the reapers that trudged past them. 

"Dante's office."

"No, Bellamy. Are you crazy?" Maya gasped and stopped walking. Thankfully, they were the only ones in the hallway at the current time. 

"It's the only place where we can talk freely!" 

"Yeah, but if they find us in there, we're dead! They will kill us Bellamy!" Maya argued with him. 

"We need to keep our friends safe and I have an idea." Bellamy muttered. He had an evil glint in his eyes. 

"Alright, tell me." Maya ordered. Bellamy smirked and headed down the hall until they reached a closet full of chemicals. Bellamy mixed a series of chemicals together with a grin. Then he threw the chemical into the vent system and ran. 

Within ten minutes, alarms were blaring and ordering people to evaluate due to a possible poison that was leaked. Bellamy and Maya ducked out of the fleeing crowd and into a side closet to wait out the panic. 

"I can not believe you did that!" Maya said with a shake of her head as they carefully picked the lock on Dante's office almost twenty minutes later. 

Bellamy had released a gas that sent an awful smell into the compound. It smelled like a poisonous gas and sent everyone scurrying outside the compound. 

"It was easy. I did that once to Wick when he got too annoying." Bellamy said with a wave of his hand. He was already pulling up his phone to talk to them. 

"Bellamy!" Both Clarke and Octavia cried the second they answered. They both looked relived that he was okay and he felt likewise. 

"Are you guys okay?" He asked right away. Both girls nodded at him. Maya popped her head onto the screen and the girls smiled at each other.

"Is everyone together?" She asked the two girls. They both turned and began pulling everyone together in a room. 

"Okay." Bellamy said. "We have a lot to tell you."  
\------------------------------

Clarke and Octavia herded everyone into the common room. Octavia sat her phone up on a table and everyone minus Abby and Marcus crowded into the screen. 

They quickly filled Bellamy and Maya in on the damage Jaha had done. Maya gasped when he heard about the kitchen crew Jaha had murdered. Lexa sadly informed them about Indra's, her aunt, death. 

"So Callie isn't the mole?" Jasper asked. 

"No. They even said it here. She was just an informant. The real mole's still out there." Maya said with a sigh. 

"How's Abby and Marcus?" Bellamy asked once Clarke had talked about Jaha attacking them. His face darkened when he saw the bruising around Clarke's neck and he thanked Murphy for saving her life. 

"Mom's fine. She'll be able to walk around in a few hours. Marcus is gonna be alright but he needs to take it easy for few days." Clarke said. 

"How's the baby?" Maya asked in worry. 

"It's...it's gone." Clarke said, masking the pain that was ripping through her heart. "Jaha killed it." Her last word came out as a sob.

Clarke then only nodded quickly then accepting that they had to move on for the next task at hand. There was no time for tears. Maya then told them about the dreadful experiments Tsing was preforming. Everyone was appalled by them. 

"They're still draining them of blood." Lexa cried in shock and horror. "I thought we stopped it." 

"She never stopped." Maya growled. "She was in Mexico, bleeding other people." 

There was a nasty beat of silence before Lexa broke it. "What did you find out, Bellamy?" 

"They'll have access to Mount Weather in ten days?" He told them. 

"What?" 

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"Look, Marcus is going to be fired in ten days. Then the pass codes to someone else. They said it's the next person in line." 

"Who would that be?" Octavia asked the room. 

"I don't know? Maybe someone above him?" Lincoln suggested with a shrug. 

"They know where you are!" Maya told them suddenly. Everyone froze and turned to stare at her. 

"What?" Murphy said in shock. 

"You need to get out of there soon." Maya said softly. "If not, they'll kill all of you. You're all on a hit list."

"What else do we need to know?" Lexa asked the pair. 

"Just get out of there soon. And, please, stay safe." Bellamy begged. He and Maya signed off, saying that people were coming. 

"Where the hell are we gonna go?" Jasper asked. "We have all these other people we have to take care of." 

"We can take those people home." Miller said. "But we don't have anywhere to go." 

"Yes we do." Murphy suddenly said. "We can go to the dropship." 

Everyone scoffed. "That place isn't real, Murphy." Octavia laughed. "It's a made up place that our favorite bar was named after. It was never a real place." 

"Yes it is." Murphy said. "I know because my family owns that bar. The Dropship was a place we can go if we need to feel safe." 

"Okay..." Lexa said. "That's where we'll go then, seeing we have no other choice. Is it safe Murphy?" 

"They'll never find us." Murphy said as the answer.

"Okay...i'll go tell mom and dad that we're leaving..." Clarke said softly. She stood up and walked slowly towards the room Abby was in. 

Abby sitting up on the bed, staring straight ahead. She didn't look surprised when Clarke came in and gave her a small sad smile but her eyes held pain of a mother. 

"They're going to have to codes soon, huh?" She said quietly. Clarke nodded, sitting down next to her. 

"God, what is happening?" Abby sighed as Clarke rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Why can't they just see this is wrong?" 

"I know you've always taught me that's there's some good in some people." Clarke muttered. "Maybe it'll come out in one of them." 

Abby gave a small chuckle and shifted so that Clarke could lean against the pillows with her. "Are you going to tell him or do you want me to?" 

"How much did you hear?" Clarke asked after a moment of silence. She dreaded telling her mother that the baby is gone. 

"All of it..." Abby replied sadly. She stared at Clarke for a moment, her face unreadable. Then her mouth began to shake and she broke into heaving sobs. Tears cascaded down her face, her eyes turned red and her shoulder shook with the emotion of losing her child. 

"I'm so sorry." Clarke whispered quietly as they lay staring at the ceiling. She wrapped her mother in a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head as Abby buried her face in her daughter's chest and sobbed out what felt like years and years of tears. 

Abby finally spoke, sounding pained. "He...this is so unfair. Why can't they leave us alone. He deserves something to make him happy. I...didn't want this." She spoke so quietly Clarke could barely hear her. 

"I know. I know." Clarke agreed. She held her mother tight as she felt tears of her own come on. She had grown excited to watch a new sibling grow up. She wanted to listen to their laugh and hear their first words. She wanted to be there for support and watch her siblings games. 

For Abby, it was much worse. She and Marcus had desperately wanted a child of their own. They had tried and tried but they weren't successful. She had just had been robbed of a beautiful child who she would raise to be kind, honest and caring. She would never hear them laugh or cry. She would never be there to kiss away the tears or teach them everything they needed to know. She would never had a little bundle of joy to sing to or hold as they cried. 

Octavia peered in, her own face sad and looking at Clarke and Abby, a tear ran down her face. This wasn't fair to any of them, Octavia thought. "Clarke, we need to talk to Marcus about the whole new things at hand." She said sadly. She hated to break up the grief of the family but she had to. 

Clarke nodded, whipping away her tears. Abby did too, insisting she had to be there to talk to him. They walked, or in Abby's case, hobbled into Marcus's room. 

Marcus was laying back against the covers, bandages and stitching crossing his abdomen. His face was heavily bruised and he glanced up as the entered. He gave a weak smile but one filled with relief and joy. 

Octavia, Lincoln and Lexa entered behind them, somewhat cautiously. Marcus gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the others. 

"How is everyone?" He blurted before anyone could speak. 

"Everyone's okay." Lexa said. "Jaha manage to kill eight people and i'm already having it taken care of, don't worry. All the other survivors are ready to leave in the next hour or so." 

"Where are we taking them?" Marcus asked Lexa, accepting that she had to be the team leader in his disability. 

"They can go home." Lexa said, her voice giving off a strong sense of authority. "They shouldn't be targets." 

"No!" Marcus said so abruptly it made all but Lincoln jump. Marcus struggled to sit up and Lincoln leapt foreword to keep him from ripping his stitches. 

"They're in no danger, Kane." Lexa said again, calmly. "They're not going to be targets."

"No, you don't understand Lexa!" Marcus screamed at her. His face was full of wild panic, his eyes shone with the look of a horrified and lost person. "I lost two young girls who helped us to those people. You don't understand Lexa. They will kill ANYONE who tried to help us at all." 

"Marcus, please!" Lincoln cried as he tried to force Marcus to remain sitting. Marcus struggled against the big man's arms that pressed him down. He fought wildly, thrashing and bucking. 

"Sweetheart." Abby managed to sit on the edge of the bed and push him back onto the bed. He gripped her hand tight enough to break it. She pushed his hair off of his now sweaty forehead. "It's okay." 

"No, Abby." He looked at Lexa, his eyes full of pleading. "We have to help them. Cage'll kill them!" 

"Okay...okay! I'll take care of it. I'll send them to a safe place, I promise." Lexa swore. Marcus seemed to relax after that, relaxing into Abby's arms. 

"Maya and Bellamy contacted us." Octavia said quietly. "They had a lot to offer." 

"Tell me." Marcus commanded. Octavia, Lincoln, Lexa and Clarke dove into the tale of Bellamy's new 'friendship' with Cage and Maya's horror story with Tsing. 

Marcus's face went from panic to horror to shock and back to horror. He was clearly horrified by the fact that Tsing was preforming all of those dreadful experiments. 

"There's another thing." Lincoln said quietly. Clearly, he didn't want to tell Marcus that he was soon to be out of a job. He knew that Marcus was already processing the amount with the codes and bombs. 

"How will they get the codes then?" Marcus asked as they all glanced around, trying not to look at him. No one had mentioned to him on how exactly they would achieve the codes. 

"In tens days you won't have a job anymore." Lincoln said. "You'll be fired and the codes will go to the next person in line." 

Marcus gave a gulp and then his stare went blank. He fell back against the covers and closed his eyes. He remained very morbid before finally speaking. "Then we better get a move on." 

"I'll have the jet ready in an hour." Lexa said quietly and she, Octavia and Lincoln both bowed out. Abby gave Marcus one last squeeze before standing. 

"I'm going to go and talk to the doctor." She whispered to him. He reached out and grabbed hold of her hand at the last second, stopping her. Clarke froze in the doorway, sadness rising in her chest. 

"Abby..." Marcus whispered, squeezing his wife's hand. "Did the baby make it?" 

Tears filled Abby's eyes and she had to look away. She took a long shaking breathe, before speaking. Her hand quivered in his own. "No." She whispered. 

"What?" Marcus whispered. His voice held the pain of a thousand screams and he hung his head, his shoulder's begging to shake. His hand clenched the bed sheet with a tight grip. 

"I'm...i'm so..sorry." Abby managed to get out. Tears began to spill down her face once again. Her legs shook and then suddenly gave out. Clarke moved to catch her but Abby landed on Marcus's bed. 

Marcus pulled his wife to his side and nestled his head in her hair as they both sobbed. It was heart wrenching, pain soaked sobs that chocked everyone that could hear them up. Clarke suddenly realized that tears were pouring down her face as her own grief settled into the center of her heart. 

"I'm so sorry, Marcus." Abby kept whispering over and over as her tears soaked his shirt. 

"It's not your fault, baby." Marcus whispered every time, reassuring her that she wasn't to blame. 

Clarke could hardly bare to look at Marcus. His face held so much pain, his eyes were filled with so much loss and helplessness he appeared to be a different person. Tears ran like a river from his eyes and he gave a shout of anguish. 

Finally Clarke could take no more. She had to get away. She burst through the door, her legs shaking and giving away. She fell to the floor, crying and whispering prayers. 

"Clarke!" Several voices cried as the door closed behind her. Clarke ignored the horrified looks on the others faces. She studied each one carefully. The all looked at her with sad, pity filled and understanding eyes. 

"They killed my sibling." She whispered softly. 

"It's okay." Raven moved to hug her and then Octavia. The three stood holding Clarke as she sniffled and cried into the shirts. Behind the closed door was the agony filled sobs of the two people who had just lost something that had been a light of joy for them in the time of darkness.   
\------------------------------ 

Bellamy ducked and ran down the hall. Maya headed off down another hall. Bellamy doubled back around the hall until he could hear the sounds of the reapers. 

Several angry looking reapers were walking down the hall. Each had a dark scowl written across their face. Clearly, they hadn't appreciated the fact that Bellamy had set off a stink bomb. 

"I can't believe someone set off the smell. If that's someone's idea of a practical joke, i'll kill them." One rather gruff reaper growled. He had multiple scars across his face, giving him the look of a madman. 

"I'll bet 'ya it had somethin' to do with that attack." Another one said. "Sidney's really pissed off and now she has Conners canvassing the whole tri state for someone who could've done this." 

Conners? Bellamy racked his brain for something familiar about the name. Suddenly he remembered that Conners was the name of the DC Police Commissioner and Octavia's boss. It all clicked into place. This was why there had been zero police activity in the whole Wallace- Sidney case. 

Bellamy swore mentally. If someone as high as Conners could be corrupt, has high did this whole scheme go? His mind drifted back to the mole as he wondered who it could be. 

"Dax!" He heard Cage yell from behind him. Bellamy turned, praying that his cover wasn't blow. Cage didn't look angry, in fact he looked happy. 

Cage slid to a stop next to Bellamy, his grin growing more and more. "We've just gotten good news." 

"Really? Did you find out who set up the stink bomb?" Bellamy asked, hoping Maya and he were still safe. Cage laughed and shook his head and Bellamy's shoulders sagged in relief. 

"No but our moles provided some interesting information." Cage laughed. He held up a silver CD with "move in/ christmas" scribbled across them in sharpie. Something familiar about the handwriting bubbled into Bellamy's stomach and he followed Cage into Sidney's office. 

It was totally empty of people and Cage flipped on the lights. The air still smelled like the gas but Cage explained on the way that their bomb/gas squad deemed it harmless. Cage pulled down a huge flat screen TV and popped the CD into the disk drive. 

The screen turned on and soon Bellamy got a fleeting view of a white walled room with hardwood floors. A queen sized bed with white covers and blue pillows sat to the right, along the wall. A few bookshelves lined the walls and a desk with a laptop chilled on the left wall. To his horror, Bellamy knew where this was right away. 

The camera shook for a moment and then Bellamy heard Clarke's voice. "So...It's offical; Raven's moved in with us!" 

The camera panned over to look at Raven who looked like she was going to cry. She gave the camera a watery smile and wave before saying, "thank you." 

Bellamy realized that this was a home video from the time Raven first moved in with Clarke, Abby and Kane. Once the whole Finn situation was resolved and Raven became great friends with them; they all came to see how bad her home life was. Raven's mother was abusive and drunk and often made Raven feel unwanted or injured her with blows. 

Finally after the friends had discovered the injuries and unhappiness of Raven, their parents had found out. Soon Raven began spending all of her time at either, Clarke's, his and Octavia's, Monty's or Jasper's house. 

Eventually, Raven's mother had kicked her out of the house in a drunken rage after beaten Raven horribly. Raven managed to drag herself to Clarke's house. There Abby fixed her up and she and her husband decided that Raven was going to live with them. 

Within the next month, Raven's new legal guardians were Marcus and Abby Kane. Raven lived with the Kanes through junior and senior year of high school before going to collage and moving into her on place when she was eighteen. 

Back on the video Raven was hugging Marcus and Abby and Clarke was clearly laughing from the way the camera was shaking. Raven was thanking them over and over while they hugged. 

"So this is...."Cage checked a paper he had in his hands. "Raven Reyes Wick." 

Bellamy felt his heart leapt in his chest. Raven wasn't suppose to be a name that Cage knew. Cage wasn't paying attention to Bellamy who was close to panic. 

The video switched and he watched as the camera zoomed in on a christmas tree sitting in the corner of the Kane's living room. Bellamy glance down the date saw that this was christmas eve of the junior year of high school. 

"You need to zoom out." He heard Clarke say to to whoever was holding the camera. It zoomed out to get a full shot of the living room. It was decorated for christmas with holly and tinsel hanging about. The tree was beautifully decorated and had a huge amount of colorful gifts underneath. Raven was sitting at the couch looking down at her phone. 

"Raven!" He heard Marcus's voice call to her. Raven glanced up and waved, sticking her tongue out. Clarke walked over into the camera's view and sat next to Raven. 

"What time's everyone suppose to get here?" Marcus asked from behind the camera. 

"In like three hours." Clarke replied as she and Raven looked at something on Raven's phone. The both were wearing jeans and matching red sweaters. 

"Anya!" Came a shriek. A golden german Shepard came flying into the room. It turned back, as if mocking whoever was chasing it and barked. It held a wrapped present in it's mouth. Abby came flying into the living room, her hair flying behind her as she chase the dog.

"Go Anya! Run!" Both Clarke and Raven cheered as Anya barked at the woman and ran behind the couch. Clarke and Raven jumped out of the way as Abby leapt over the couch and grabbed the box in the dog's mouth. 

"Anya, give it back." Abby growled at the dog as the two played tug-a-war with the present. Anya only growled at Abby and tugged harder. Suddenly, Anya let go and Abby fell back on the floor as the force vanished. 

"You handled that well, honey." Marcus laughed, the camera shaking from his laugh. Clarke and Raven were both laughing as Abby held up the totally ruined present with a sigh. 

"I hate your dog." Abby snapped, looking directly at Marcus. She scowled and stood up, dusting off her top and jeans. The camera panned to Anya, who was barking at the feet of Marcus. 

"Ohh...good girl. You outsmarted that silly surgeon." Marcus cooed as he petted the dog. They could hear Clarke and Raven laugh as Abby said something about taking away Marcus's eggnog. 

The camera changed to show Clarke and, to Bellamy horror, himself. "What's up?" Bellamy cheered. "It's the Kane's Christmas Party." 

"Let's go show you the craziness." Clarke said and the camera turned to show Jasper, Monty and Octavia all eating as fast as they could. 

"They're having an eating contest... It's nasty." Raven's voice said as Bellamy turned camera over to see her disgusted face. Clarke was laughing. 

"Bellamy!" Called a voice that he had missed for ages. It turned to his mother, Aurora. "Easy on the eggnog dude." She laughed and Bellamy laughed too. 

Marcus and Monty and Jasper's dads were all playing poker at the dinner table. Abby and their mothers were drinking wine in the kitchen, gossiping. 

"Let's see..." Cage checked the paper. "That asian one is Monty Greene, the tech of Kane's team. The other one is Jasper Jordan. Huh, Kane's team has three members of this group of friends. 

"Yeah." Bellamy muttered, trying to see if he could see the paper. "Where did you get these?" 

"Our mole brought them to me for background information. I'd say it proves very effective. We can gather lots about their dynamics on this." Cage laughed. "Hell, the moles even in this video." 

The Bellamy on camera panned over to the person who had just walked in, brushing snow off of their shoulders. Bellamy's eyes reached the mole's on screen and he felt sick. 

"Excuse me will you." Bellamy said sharply. Cage only nodded, not taking his eyes from the screen. Bellamy bolted down the hall, his feet echoing loudly. His whole body wanted to explode from the rage at the betrayal. 

It was someone none of them had expected.   
\------------------------------

The plane was crowded to a whole new level. The plane was designed to carry ten people but know at least fifty people had crowded onto the jet. Sergeant Miller and two other men who could pilot were flying the plane. 

The team huddled in a small circle in the back of plane. The other people sat around in the plane, all looking very uncomfortable. Lexa had informed them that they all would be going into protection and the reason behind it. 

"Do we have any idea of who the mole is?" Jasper finally asked, breaking the depressed silence. Abby and Clarke lifted their heads from Marcus's shoulder. Marcus opened his eyes, pain still engrained in them. Lexa glanced up from a picture of her and Indra as she mourned her aunt. 

"All we know is that it's someone who can fire Marcus and will then be able to get the codes to Mount Weather." Lincoln said coldly from Octavia's side. 

"Well, who would that be?" Clarke sighed. 

"Hold on..." Marcus said, thinking hard. "Indra said something to me as she was dying." 

"What was that?" Monty asked. 

"She said 'it's the boss'." Marcus said. 

"Lots of people are bosses." Octavia said. "Then it'll be- oh wait, Bell's calling." 

"The boss..." Marcus muttered to himself, thinking hard. Suddenly it hit him. Octavia had pulled Bellamy up on FaceTime and passed it over to Marcus. 

"Marcus, I know who the mole is!" Bellamy said sharply. There was a collective gasp as everyone leaned towards the phone to hear. 

"So do I..." Marcus growled angrily. "I can't believe we've trusted them this whole time." 

"Who?" Murphy blinked in confusion. He looked just as lost as the rest of the group. They all looked among each other, making sure they weren't the only lost one. 

"Who would know Abby was pregnant? Who knew where we've been this whole time? Who knew that we broke into CIA? Who knew who was helping us?" Bellamy asked them. 

"You just named everyone in this circle." Octavia told her brother. 

"Who's not here?" Marcus asked the group. "He's the 'boss' because he gives the orders. He knew all of our secrets and he's going to use them against us." 

"I'm still not following." Murphy said in confusion. Raven and Wick were both staring at Marcus looking lost, Clarke and Abby were raising their eyebrows at him. 

"The mole's Sinclair."


	17. Chapter 17

After dropping off the remaining survivors at an undisclosed location for their protection it was decided that they needed supplies. Murphy told them that the Dropship had a very limited selection and it was going to be necessary to stock up on food and supplies. 

Sergeant Miller flew the plane with ease and he dropped off the survivors at an old landing strip thirty miles outside of DC. Lexa met the new head of the CIA and quickly briefed them on what had happened. With the promise that they would be safe, she climbed back onto the plane and Sergeant Miller took off again. He said he was coming with them no matter what. 

Lexa and Murphy were going to load themselves up on weapons. Meanwhile Monty, Miller and Jasper were to go and gather supplies so they could install internet and service to the remote location. 

"What about the plane?" Raven asked as she gestured to the large jet they were all sitting in as David Miller flew it around in the sky. "Sidney could use the GPS to track us."

"She already knew where we were so there's no point of doing anything for it." Murphy pointed out. 

"No, Raven's right." Marcus said. "Sidney could use the jet's GPS and find the location of the survivors." He turned to Raven. "You think you could blow this thing?"

Raven grinned evilly. "'Course I can. You give me five minutes in that control room and i'll blow this thing sky high." 

"Then Raven and I will stay and blow up the plane. Sergeant Miller can stay with us. And yes, dear, I'll take it easy." He sighed at the stern look his wife sent him. 

"We'll need food and other perishables." Octavia acknowledged. "Clarke, Abby and I can go and get those." Marcus nodded in agreement, sifting slightly as his abdomen's discomfort returned. 

"What about Lincoln and me?" Wick asked, looking hurt that he had been left out. 

"You can be the pick up crew." Marcus said after a moment of thought. Lincoln looked appalled and opened his mouth to argue while the rest of his FBI team snickered. 

"What's pick up crew?" Wick asked. Despite being an informal member of Kane's FBI team, he had never worked in the field and therefore didn't understand his current task. 

"You drive them from place to place and make sure that no one follows them." Lincoln said in a monotone voice. "You're essentially a chauffeur." 

Wick looked very unhappy once he realized his job. He scowled darkly and leaned back into his chair with a huff. His wife giggled at his behavior and teased him. 

"We'll be landing in five minutes." Sergeant Miller called from the cockpit. Marcus glanced out of the window to see them flying over the bright lights of downtown Washington. He could see the little lights of cars traveling along the roads and the big skyscrapers that dominated the skyline with their flashy florescent signs. 

Soon all of that disappeared and the blinding lights of the small airport came into view. The trees and grass got closer as the plane inched its way towards the ground. 

Sergeant Miller eased the plane down for a gentle landing. Then there was mass scrambling as everyone got their bags and fled the plane before Raven began her self destruct mission. 

Miller and Monty lead the way over to the standard FBI sedans. Each on sat waiting in the evening air. "We're taking these?" Octavia gasped in shock. "Won't that be a big indication of who we are?" 

"It would, O." Monty agreed. He punched in a code on the side of the air monitoring building. The garage large door slid up and vanished. It revealed a large selection of cars in every shape, model and color. "Take your pick." Monty grinned. 

Lexa and Murphy took a SUV so they could hide the weapons easily in the back and conceal themselves with the dark tinted widows. Jasper, Monty and Miller took a blue minivan that could hold all of the wiring and tools they were stealing. 

"I'll drive Monty, Miller and Jasper." Wick said and glanced over at the CIA agents who were examining the outside of their new find. "I assume you want to keep your weapons hideout a secret." He smirked. 

"That's right." Lexa said without looking up from the car. "Are the window bulletproof." 

"Yeah." Jasper said as Miller broke the lock on the car and began to disable any tracking devices. Monty was readily doing that to the white civic Octavia had picked. 

"Wow!" Octavia commented with a chuckled, "FBI agents stealing stuff from their own bureau." 

"Hey." Miller said with a shrug as he cut a wire on the dashboard. "Our boss is actually in league with people of mass destruction. He most likely  
wants us all dead right now, so...."

Monty moved to the SUV, having finished the civiv while Lincoln slid into the drivers seat. Octavia called shotgun while Abby and Clarke slid into the back. 

Lincoln stopped the car briefly in front of Lexa and Murphy and Wick. "We'll meet up at 9 at Union Station." He said. Lexa and Wick both agreed on their meeting station. Lincoln pulled the civic out of the garage and stopped in front of the jet. 

Marcus hobbled over to speak with them. "We're going to meet at 9 in Union Station." Lincoln told his boss. Marcus nodded at him, agreeing that it was a good idea. 

Lincoln headed away from the airport and turned into the highway. Octavia turned on the radio and she and Clarke screamed the lyrics to the pop song like they didn't have a care in the world. It was so much like their days in high school and collage. 

Lincoln sat stoically like usual as he drove. He kept glancing in the mirrors each minute for someone following them. His sunglasses hid his adverting eyes from the few nearby cars. He drove the average speed limit, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. 

Along the way, Abby managed to find three old Ark high baseball hats in the storage compartment of the car. Each woman put one on, sliding it low to cover their faces. Octavia slid her ponytail through the loop as Lincoln pulled up in front of a grocery store. 

"I'll wait outside and tell you if I see anything suspicious. Text me when you're about to come out and i'll pull right up." Lincoln instructed as he stopped the car and the girls climbed out. 

The three girls hurried into the store. A blast of cold air condition reached their skin, making goose bumps crawl up their arms. Clarke pulled the baseball cap over her eyes and turned to the others. 

"I'll go and find all of the breakfast foods. O, you have lunch and mom can have dinner." Clarke instructed as she grabbed a cart. 

"Why do I have dinner?" Abby raised her eyebrows and Clarke got the message. 

"Oh right. I'll take dinner and you, the woman who can't cook to save her life, you have breakfast." Clarke decided. Octavia giggled and headed into the store. 

Octavia headed down the meat isle and stocked up on lunch meats, mildly wondering if the Dropship would be able to keep it cool. She glanced around the rows of food and found herself alone. 

It was quite unnerving being alone in a grocery store in Washington when the stores were usually hustle and bustle. The fear Sidney and Wallace had caused was much more than they feared. They practically passed zero cars on the usually busy highway. 

Octavia idly checked the back of her jean shorts to make sure her gun was still resting in between them and her back. She smoothed over her pink tee shirt to keep it covered. Deserted store or not, she didn't want to advertise that she had a gun. At least i have a carry to conceal permit, Octavia thought. Neither Clarke or Abby had the permit and they both had guns hidden underneath their clothes. 

She selected a few loafs of bread and tossed them into the cart. She moved past the fruit section and down the isle for chips and energy bars. She tossed a few of Lincoln's favorite chips and Jasper's favorite energy bars into the cart. 

She felt her phone buzz and she pulled it out to check it. 

Clarke: Do you think we're going to need Jobi nuts??????

Octavia reread the sentence twice, thinking she read it wrong. Jasper had brought her and her friends them, after hearing the were a good food. Turns out the nuts caused you to get very high and they had all felt the effects. There was no way a grocery store would sell those. 

She types back a quick message: What?

Clarke typed back: DO. WE. NEED. JOBI. NUTS?

Then Octavia understood. They had all decided that "Jobi Nuts" would be their code word for "waring or heads up". 

Octavia glanced. She did lay eyes on someone. It was a police officer judging by his uniform. She recognized him as someone she had worked with. 

"Detective Blake?" The tall and bald man greeted her with a cheery wave. He strode towards her with purpose. 

"Officer Glass." She greeted curtly. She turned back to selecting soups from across the isle. Glass leaned against the shelves causally with a smirk. 

"So..." Glass dragged out the o. "We haven't seen you around the office much lately. Conners is beginning to worry." 

"I've been busy." Octavia said as she tossed chicken noodle soup into the cart. "I told him I'm taking a personal leave." 

"Would that personal leave happen to be because you're working with your fiancée on something that's federal?" Glass asked and Octavia almost chocked. 

"No, it's for my upcoming wedding." Octavia snapped and pushed the buggy down the next isle that was snacks. Glass followed her like an annoying puppy. 

"You're wedding isn't for like another five months." Glass said with a laugh. "Don't try and outsmart me Blake." 

Now officially pissed off, Octavia spun. Her ponytail whipped around her face and her eyes spit fire. "Why don't you mind you own damn business?" 

"Just stay out of federal stuff, okay?" Glass smirked. Octavia glanced down and saw he didn't have a basket or even a cart to place food in. Suspicion made her narrow her eyes. 

"Fuck off, okay?" She snapped and turned back to the shelf. Her hand reached for her gun nestled in between her shorts and back. A soft "oomph" reached her ears and she spun in time to see the man falling foreword with a trickle of blood falling from his head. 

A blonde hair and blue eyed man was standing behind her holding a silent gun. He moved foreword and stopped Glass from crashing to the floor. In Glass's hand was a gun and his finger rested on the trigger. 

The blonde man set Glass on the floor quietly and turned back to Octavia. She had no idea who this man was or what his plans were. He moved towards her and Octavia opened her mouth to scream for Clarke. 

The man moved swiftly and clamped a hand over her mouth. He pulled her down in one swift motion, pinning her hand reaching for the gun to the back of a shelf. Octavia stared at the man with wide eyes and was about to bite his hand when the man spoke. 

"Are you okay, O?" He whispered. Octavia recognized the voice of her brother instantly. The concern in the man's eyes were sincere and his mouth was set in a grim line. 

"Bellamy? What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed the second he removed his hand. 

"I told Cage I was going to buy some beer before we watch more home videos for homework." Bellamy muttered, his face dark. Octavia was confused by what he meant. "Sinclair gave him all of the Kane's old home videos and Cage likes to watch them. It's creepy as fuck." 

"Eww." Was all Octavia could manage. She gestured to the dead police officer in the center of the isle. "Was he going to shoot me?" 

"Yeah. He had his gun aimed for your head." Bellamy scowled. "Look, O, i have some bad news. Conners is in on the scheme." 

"What? Like Conners, the Police Commissioner?" Octavia gasped in shock. Bellamy nodded. 

"You can't trust any of the police now. It's impossible to know who's in on it." Bellamy whispered. 

"Hey! What the hell-" Clarke had just appeared at the end of the row, her basket ladened with all kinds of foods. She stared in horror at the dead police officer to Octavia and, to her, a strange man huddling and having a conversation. 

"Clarke, shut up!" Octavia snarled. Clarke fell silent and sent a wary glare at Bellamy before walking over slowly. She knelt next to Octavia, drawing her gun. 

"I wouldn't do what if I were you." Bellamy muttered to Clarke. He couldn't help but admire the way her ring looked on her finger as she held the handgun with ease. 

"You don't think I'd-wait...Bellamy?" Clarke blinked in surprise. Bellamy nodded and Clarke's face split into a huge grin of happiness. "Hi."

"Hey." Bellamy grinned. "Listen, Clarke, some police are in on this scheme to. I'm sure some CIA and FBI agents are in on it too, seeing that their bosses were part of the plan." 

"What is my life?" Clarke frowned with a sigh. Suddenly her face changed from anger to fear. "There were two other cops over in the seafood section." 

She, Octavia and Bellamy/Dax crawled to the end of the isle. A tall older cop was patrolling around the seafood section. Bellamy pulled out the silent gun and lined up the shot. 

The cop suddenly turned, his gun raised at them. It was silent gun like Bellamy's and he sent a bullet into the shelf. The chip box opened up with the bullet and the chips scattered into the floor. 

Bellamy and the girls ducked behind the shelf. Bellamy rolled out from the isle, firing at the officer. He rolled behind an open cooler filled with different types of fish. Clarke and Octavia stayed hidden in the isle. Bellamy's bullets landed with a thud in the wall. 

Bellamy ducked back out and was forced to duck back behind the cooler as the police officer fired two shots at him. The glass shattered above him, landing on his head. 

He ducked back out and sent a bullet into the man's chest. He fell, shooting another bullet into the ceiling. The man fell to the ground, dead. 

"We'll hide the bodies." Clarke hissed at Bellamy as she and Octavia hurried out into the isle. She held the silent gun of Glass. 

Bellamy glanced up into round mirror at the ceiling. He spotted another police officer walking down the isle towards a woman with dark hair. "My cars in the alley, white an' old." He hissed at the girls. "Put them in the trunk." He took off jogging towards the woman. The police officer was walking two isles down, clearly waiting to shoot the woman. 

She was standing in the pharmacy isle, searching through pain meds. Most likely for Marcus's apparent stab wounds. She stood up and he moved up silently behind her undetected. 

"Scream and you die." Bellamy whispered, pressing the gun to the back of Abby's head. She tensed up a she felt the gun against the back of her head. Bellamy grabbed hold of her and spun with the gun to the back of her head. 

The cop was at the end of the isle. His gun was also raised and pointed at Abby and Bellamy. He looked very confused at the sight of another man holding a gun to his target's head. 

"Cage sent me to bring this one in." Bellamy said gruffly to the man. He jerked Abby for good measure and she whimpered. The man lowered the gun and Bellamy took his chance. 

He moved the gun from the back of Abby's head and around her shoulder. He sent a bullet into the other man's head. The man fell without a sound. 

"Oh God, I'm sorry Abby." Bellamy gasped as he spun her around. Abby stumbled back, her eyes wide with fear. She didn't recognize the man in front of her. "It's me, Bellamy." 

"Bellamy?" Abby's face changed from fear to relief. "Oh...oh thank God." She hugged him tightly and Bellamy hugged her too. 

"You okay?" He asked her. She nodded, color returning to her face. Clarke and Octavia appeared moments later, having stuffed the bodies into Bellamy's trunk. 

"Bellamy..what did you do?" Clarke blinked in shock. 

"Uhh...put a gun to your mom's head to confuse that guy and then shot him when I got the chance." Bellamy muttered and Clarke laughed, thinking he was kidding. 

"The bodies are in the trunk but we have another problem. Are there security camera's here?" Octavia asked. 

"No. Those cops wanted to make sure there was none when they kidnapped or killed you." Bellamy muttered. 

"K good." Octavia said with relief. "I'll help you with this one. I don't think there are any more." She turned back to Clarke and Abby. "Finish up the shopping." 

Octavia and Bellamy dragged the guy away and Abby tossed some pain killers into the basket. She and Clarke headed down into another isle and began selecting some shampoos. 

"You okay?" Abby asked her daughter as she limped over to the body washes. 

"Yeah, a little shaken up but I'll be fine. You?" Clarke laughed. 

"A little worried that my daughter's fiancé just held a gun to the back of my head. I'm not really sure what kind of message that sends." Abby mused as she placed a few body washes into the basket. 

"I don't know how I'd interrupt that." Clarke laughed. She and her mother took their baskets and Octavia's as they headed towards the check out. 

"Oh my God..." Clarke sighed as they passed a rack full of tabloids. The covers of the tabloids were covered with pictures of Sidney and Cage or Dante Wallace or Marcus, Lexa and Abby. 

The tabloids with Sidney and Dante and Cage Wallace were covered with "Terror rate rises" or "DC in terror" and "Rumors of the Government Take Over." 

The ones with Marcus, Abby and Lexa were photos from Jaha's party reading "CIA and FBI can't protect us" and "Marcus Kane may cause the end." 

Abby closed her eyes and sighed. The words stung her heart and she closed her eyes. Octavia and Bellamy appeared behind them with a sigh as she read the words on the tabloids. 

"I hate reporters." Octavia sighed. "They always report the most ridiculous things. My mom was the only person I've ever seen truly try to report the facts." 

"I'm gonna go grab some beer and leave. I've gotta get rid of those bodies too and I can't use traffic as an excuse so..." Bellamy said quickly. He gave his sister and Abby quick pecks on the cheek on Clarke on the lips. He waved and sprinted down the ice cream isle and vanished into the alcohol cooler. 

"Let's get out of here." Abby checked her phone. "It's eight fifteen and we gotta be at Union Station at nine." 

The three pulled their hats lower over their eyes and pushed the cart to the check out. There was only one girl working. She had dark hair and a long face with a sharp nose. 

"You should tell Lincoln we're almost ready to leave." Clarke said to Octavia. Octavia nodded and the girl who was checking them out looked up in recognition. 

"Clarke Griffin?" The girl asked her. Clarke looked up and recognized the girl as a friend she played volleyball with in high school. 

"Trina?" Clarke gasped in surprise. She hadn't seen the girl since high school graduation. "Wow, hi." Octavia glanced up too and Trina recognized them too. 

"Octavia Blake, wow! It's been a long time. Oh, and Mrs. Kane." Trina smiled brightly at them as she checked out the food. 

"I thought the whole point of coming here was so that we wouldn't be recognized." Octavia mumbled as she texted Lincoln. Clearly, Trina had no idea three people were just killed in her store

"Oh, you were never here." Trina said once she realized what was going on. "You guys have had one hell of past month, huh?" 

"Yeah." Clarke gave a small laugh as Trina checked out the last of the food and supplies they had bought. Clarke slid a wad of cash at her. It was to dangerous to pay with a credit card when Sidney could track them. Thanks." 

"What are you talking about? You were never here." Trina said and Clarke smiled and pushed the cart full of groceries out the car where Lincoln was waiting. 

The girls loaded the groceries into the trunk around their bags before climbing back into the car. Lincoln noticed the small blood stain on Octavia shirt. 

"Where did that come from?" He barked as he pulled onto the main road. 

"Oh, relax." Octavia sighed. "A couple of cops just tried to kill us that's all." 

"What?" Lincoln roared. He slammed on the breaks and Clarke and Abby's faces smashed into the back of the headrests. It was a good thing that they were the only car on the road because any car following them would have smashed into them. 

"It's okay, Bellamy saved us. He's taken care of the bodies of the cops." Octavia insisted as she explained what had happened. Lincoln's knuckles turned white on the wheel when he heard about the PD being connected now too. 

"This is bigger than what we thought." Lincoln sighed as they pulled into union station parking lot at 9:05. There were cars there, about 100 or so, but significantly less than usual. 

"There's Wick and the guys." Clarke said when she spotted the blue minivan parked in a lonesome parking spot in the center of the parking lot. By now, night had fallen and the air had a coolness to it. A lazy breeze blew leaves around on the trees and birds tweeted overhead. 

Lincoln parked next to them and Octavia rolled down her window. Wick was sitting in the front seat, his feet up on the dash, jamming out to whatever music he was playing. Miller was rocking out in the passenger seat. 

"It looks like they were pretty successful" Octavia commented with a smirk. She waved her hands until Wick noticed her. He turned off the music and rolled the window down, his feet still up on the dash. 

"Hey, how'd you do?" He asked them. Miller leaned over so he could talk to the other car. 

"We did fine but we've got other problems now." Octavia said. "Conners, the police commissioner, is part of the other side. Now there's a good chance some other cops are after us now. We got attack by a few in the grocery store." 

"You're kidding." Miller gasped. 

"No." Octavia shook her head. "We got attacked in there but Bellamy, the undercover ninja, showed up and took them out. He's getting rid of the bodies right now." 

Clarke laughed at the undercover ninja comment. "I think that's a fitting name for your brother." 

"Were's Monty and Jasper?" Clarke asked as she stuck her up around Octavia. She hadn't seen any movement in the backseat. 

"They went to get us dinner in the mall. I hope you like fast food." Miller said. Clarke only replied with, "my favorite" 

Within the next minute, Lexa and Murphy's SUV appeared and parked on the other side of Lincoln. Murphy rolled down the passenger side window to talk to Lincoln. Murphy and Lexa had successfully gotten all of their new supplies. 

Monty and Jasper appeared with several take out bags of McDonald's. Monty passed their cars bags to Miller while Jasper handed Octavia the food for her car and gave Murphy his and Lexa's bag. 

Clarke bit into her big mac and glanced at the car's clock. It was 9:20. Marcus, Raven and Sergeant Miller were late. She tried to ignore her gut sinking lower and lower.

Everyone was on edge as they waited for the others. They managed to eat a little when Abby's cell rang. Raven's caller ID came up and Abby's heart sank. 

"Hello?" She answered it, praying for good news. "Are you okay?" 

"We're fine." Raven said and Abby let of a breathe she didn't realize she was holding. "Bellamy called us about Conners and the cops from a pay phone. There were cops everywhere after we blew the plane." 

"Where are you guys?" Abby asked, tapping Lincoln and putting the phone on speaker so Raven could give them directions. 

"We're at Tondc Motel." Raven said. "It's safe and besides Murphy said the walk to the Dropship is a few mile hike in the woods. It's not a good idea to do that at night." 

"Do you know where Tondc Motel is?" Abby asked Lincoln. He nodded and turned the car, calling to Lexa and Wick to follow him. 

"'No, that was a good call." Abby said into the phone as Lincoln pulled on the main road with Lexa and Wick following close behind. "We're on our way. I'll see you soon." 

Abby hung up the phone and leaned back in her seat with a sigh. Sirens suddenly reached their ears. Lights flashed in their eyes and Lincoln swore at the sounds. 

"Hey, split up!" Lincoln shouted into Octavia's phone which held a joint call with Wick and Lexa. "Meet up at Tondc Motel." 

A cop car, with flashing lights and roaring sirens, followed them. Lincoln pressed down on the gas as Lexa veered off down an alley and Wick spun the car and began to drive the other way. 

"Right! Right! We can lose them in mall traffic!" Clarke shouted at Lincoln. He took her advice and took a sharp turn with placing his foot on the brake once. Clarke and Abby slid onto each other with the sharp turn. 

There was, thankfully, cars surrounding the mall. The washington monument dominated the skyline. Lincoln swerved in and out of the cars, many of them honking angrily. The cop car weaved in and out, trying to keep up. 

"THIS IS WASHINGTON POLICE! STOP AND PULL OVER NOW!" The loudspeaker on the police car roared. 

"Go, go!" Octavia shouted. Many cars were pulling over to the side of the road, trying their best to get the hell out of the cop's way. 

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! PULL OVER AND WE WILL NOT SHOOT!" The police screamed at them. Lincoln spun the car, shooting the gun in his hand. It broke the windshield and fired into cop's windshield. The bullets landed with a thud into the windshield. 

"I thought you said the glass was bulletproof." Octavia screamed at him. 

"I thought that too." Lincoln screamed back. "I guess not." He spun the car back to foreword and floored it. The tires screeched and Lincoln turned left and fleed past the tall monument. 

Gun fire rang out behind them. A police officer was hanging out the side, firing at them. "You've done it down, Lincoln!" Clarke screamed. 

The glass behind their heads shattered. Clarke and Abby ducked down as glass landed in their hair and their laps. Clarke brushed the glass off of her and drew her gun. Kneeling on the seat, she shot two bullets at the officer leaning out the window. 

The officer fell from the car and out onto the concrete. The police car skidded to a stop to help their friend and Lincoln veered down an alley. He took the backroads and alleys until they were sure no one was following them. 

Octavia's phone rang and Wick's caller ID came up. She answered it and Wick's worried voice began shouting. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine. We lost the cops. What about you guys?" She asked him. Wick replied that they were all fine and Lexa and Murphy were too. 

"How'd you lose your tail?" Octavia asked Wick. 

"I drove towards a building and the cop followed. I turned last second but the cop wasn't so lucky. He crashed head on." Wick said. "Murphy just shot the tires of their assailant." 

A dingy looking hotel appeared. A mostly burnt out neon sign above the door read "Tondc Motel". The tan paint on the outside of the building was chipping, revealing the wood underneath. The windows were grimy and the air outside smelled like smoke. 

Lincoln parked the civic next to the minivan of Wick's. The minivan didn't seem to have any damage done to it and neither did Lexa's SUV which was parked in a dark corner of the parking lot.

The shattered civic didn't look out of place, however. Nearly all the cars were old and rusty or were heavily dented. A few even had bullet holes in them. 

Octavia pulled their bags from the trunk and pulled it down. The slam was unusually loud in the quiet parking lot. The only sound was the soft buzz from the remaining lights in the sign. They carried their suitcases into the motel. Two rather high looking men stood at the door, smoking. 

One wolf whistled at Octavia but one glare from Lincoln had the man shirking from his sight. Lincoln held the door open and the girls walked in. 

The lobby smelled strongly of smoke and urine. Most of the paint was chipping from the walls. The couch sitting in one corner was heavily stained and fraying. The coffee table was covered in the rings of mugs and several empty beer cans scattered the floor. 

"Can I help you?" Came a gruff voice from behind the chipping counter. A scarred and grizzled man sat glaring at them. He held a half drank beer idly in his hand. 

"Yeah...we're looking for-" 

"There with me." Came Jasper's voice. He stood in the doorway that lead to the elevator. Jasper wore a leather jacket and was idly smoking a cigarette. The smoke trailed up to the ceiling. 

"Oh, of course Mr. Wall. Your guests can go right up." The grizzled man said. Clarke raised an eyebrow at Jasper as they climbed onto the elevator. 

"Mr. Wall?" She laughed once the doors had slid closed. Octavia and Lincoln smirked. 

"Some perp were arrested years ago who owns the place. He kinda looks like me and with all of the criminal history here, we thought that'd just assume the Wall escaped from jail. So i bought a few extra rooms in his name for the night. " Jasper smirked, dropping the cig and stepping on it. 

"You got his card?" Lincoln smirked. Jasper grinned and held up a credit card that didn't belong to him. 

"Still works." He mused. The doors slid open on level two and they climbed out. The hall was mostly quiet but the smell of smoke lingered. The carpet was stained coffee, alcohol and a suspicious dark stain that could be been blood. 

"This isn't really quite what i had in mind..." Clarke sighed as she looked down the hall with rows of dark wooden doors. 

"Hey, this is the kind of place where if you pay a little extra theres no questions asked and they turn a blind eye to criminal activity." Jasper said. He nodded to the third door on the right and handed Clarke a key. 

"You and your parents have that. O and Lincoln, you're sharing with Raven and Wick in the fourth on the right." Jasper said. "We'll meet up at eight in the morning. Try and get some rest." He then vanished into a room on the left. 

Clarke slid the key into the door and pushed it open. The room was dimly lit by a lamp on the desk on the far wall. The two beds in the center had stained covers that looked as if someone had scrubbed them and only made the stain worse. The bathroom mirror was cracked and the sink, toilet and shower had layers of grime on them. 

"Where have you been?" Came Marcus's voice. He lay on the closest bed with his head tossed back against the pillows as he tried to watch TV on a television set with bunny ear antenna. 

"I need to change those bandages." Abby said at once, ignoring his question with his medical needs being greater. She sat her bag down on the table and opened it up. She unrolled a gauze, a salve and some medical tape. 

"Oh no you don't." Marcus cried in horror as she advanced on him. Abby moved quickly and sat across his thighs, pinning him beneath her. Marcus tried to push her off. 

"I need to make sure those don't get infected." Abby sighed and pointed at the area of the stitches. Her hair fell over her shoulders and onto Marcus's chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Get off me woman." Marcus cried, pushing on Abby's shoulders. He was already giggling some as she fought with him. 

"Hold still." She commanded, having finished unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it open. There were three sets of stitchings done on his lower stomach. Marcus began to laugh as her hair tussled against his chest. 

"Marcus, this won't hurt. Would you stop." She cried as Marcus held her by the shoulders, preventing her from reaching his stomach. She huffed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Marcus still squirmed beneath her. "Clarke!" Abby cried in desperation for her daughter who was throwing pajamas on. 

Clarke held Marcus's hands to the side of his head with a smirk. Marcus squirmed uncomfortably as he was now powerless. Abby began to tighten his stitches. Marcus yelled in pain. 

"Shh!" Abby scowled as she moved to the second set. Marcus was both laughing in pain and from the whole hilarity of the situation. "Sit still." 

"It would really help if you would." Clarke sighed, pressing down on his hands. "We can't have those getting infected." 

Lexa and Murphy both came bursting through the door. "Kane are you okay? We heard...the hell?" Murphy gaped as he took in the sight of Abby sitting on Marcus and Clarke pinning his arms down. Murphy stared in mixed horror and smirked at little. Both Abby and Clarke's cheeks turned pink. 

"This- stop it- idiot won't let me change the bandages on him." Abby said as she tightened the last set and reached for the salve. 

"Help me! They're trying to kill me. Ow, dammit Abby, that hurt" Marcus cried as he fought with Clarke and tried to buck Abby off. 

"I wouldn't hurt if you stayed still." Abby said through gritted teeth as she rubbed the salve on Marcus's wounds. Lexa and Murphy burst into laughter. 

"Have fun Kane." Lexa said with a smirk as she and Murphy walked over to the door. Marcus gave a strained cry as they left and closed to door behind them.

"There, all done." Abby placed the last bandage over the stitches and frowned down at him. He glared right back and she swung her legs off of him. Marcus sighed in relief and curled up. 

"You're lucky you know." Clarke told him as she crawled into the other bed, now with her pajamas on. "Jaha missed all of your vital organs." 

"Yeah...lucky all right." Marcus scowled. He watched as Abby rummaged through his and her clothes and found their pajamas. She helped him moved his legs over to the side of the bed. She was worming the pants legs down as Clarke flipped through the channels. 

"I never did say thank you." Marcus said to the top of Abby's head. She glanced up in confusion. "You shoved me out of the way of that bullet. You saved my life." 

"And you've saved mine so i guess that makes us even." Abby giggled as she pulled his pajama pants onto him. He fell back onto bed with a groan and she pulled the covers overtop of him. 

She turned back to Clarke's bed. Marcus groaned at her. "Oh no you don't." 

"You need the space to spread out." Abby said. "That injury means no cuddling." 

"But we're married." Marcus said in outrage. Clarke laughed at her step father as her mother setting into bed beside her. 

"I'm staying with my other lover tonight." Abby teased him and winked. Clarke kissed Abby's cheek and wrapped her arms across Abby's shoulders. 

"She's all mine tonight, daddy-o." Clarke giggled. Marcus heaved a sigh and settled down in the covers that smelled like vomit. Clarke turned off the TV after finding nothing on. 

"So what exactly took you so long?" Marcus asked and the two women divulged into the tale of the store and cop car chase. Marcus growled at the news that Conners was in on it. "I'm going to have a word with my soon to be son-in-law about his methods of handling an overbearing mother-in-law." He joked. Both girls laughed before settling into a deep sleep. 

Abby wasn't sure how long ago she had drifted into a sleep when she felt something kick her in the stomach. Her eyes snapped open and she scanned the dark room. Marcus was sound asleep across from her in the other bed and she heard Clarke's steady breathing behind her. Confused a little, she decided she had just imagined it. 

She had just closed her eyes when she felt the strong kick on the side of her stomach again. She sat bolt upright in bed, panting. 

"Was' the matter?" Clarke mumbled sleepily, having felt the sudden movement beside her. 

The kick hit her in the stomach again and Abby gasped. It came from inside her stomach, she realized and placed her hand on her small swollen stomach. The kick came again and Abby felt it this time on her hand too. 

Twins? 

She gasped, tears of joy suddenly filling her eyes. She was still pregnant. She may have lost one baby but she still had one. She laughed in relief. 

"You feelin' okay?" Clarke rolled over sleepily. Abby just nodded, softly laughing somewhat hysterically now. Clarke only raised her eyebrows. "You've lost it." 

"No, Clarke." Abby squealed. She grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby gave another strong kick and Clarke gasped before squealing too. 

"Oh my gosh." Clarke cried, clapping her hands together. They both hugged each other tightly. 

"It's gonna be okay!" Abby whispered into her daughter's hair as they rocked back and forth.   
\--------------------------------  
Marcus groaned slightly at the pain his stomach radiated. He huffed and turned his head to see Clarke and Abby curled up together asleep on the other bed. He smiled at them; his family. 

His hands managed to find the pain meds. He unscrewed the lid and popped one in his mouth. He sat up with a grunt and sighed. His phone buzzed and he rolled over to see it. 

7:34  
Lincoln   
Is anyone else up for not eating this places food for breakfast? 

7:35  
Octavia Blake  
It's disgusting. Can we make a run to like Bob Evans or something lol

7:38  
Kyle Wick  
Yo let's go Raven, we're leaving. 

7:38  
Octavia Blake  
Someone just text me their orders cuz Lincoln, Wick, Raven & me are gonna get breakfast

Marcus typed in an order for himself and the sleeping girls. He heard both of their phones buzz as they received his text in the group chat. He managed to shower without alerting the girls. Or so he thought. 

"Did you just shower by yourself?" Abby's demanding voice snapped the second he exited the bathroom. Marcus nearly jumped as he caught sight of a very pissed off wife. 

"What? Did you want to join me sweetheart?" He smirked at her. His usual cockiness reappearing. Abby didn't smile. 

"You're not suppose to exert yourself very much!" Abby snapped angrily. 

"Well with you in there, I most certainly would've exerted myself." Marcus said and Abby frowned more deeply. She shook her head and took her clothes to the bathroom. Marcus felt a pang of self guilt when he realized he hadn't kissed her since he watched Cage torture her. 

"That was gross." Clarke's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. She was sitting crossed legged on the bed, her body leaning away from him in disgust. He rolled his eyes at her and combed through his hair. 

"I ordered you bacon and eggs." He told her, catching sight of her in the grimy and cracked mirror. 

"I know." Clarke said, not looking up from her phone. She was typing very fast to someone, not looking up. She clicked it down and sighed. The sound of the shower turning on reached their ears. 

"I know you're worried about Bellamy, Clarke, but he's a very good agent and-" 

"I'm thinking about dropping out of med school." Clarke said very suddenly. Marcus nearly chocked on the nasty tasting black coffee he had just made. 

"What?" He turned around and stared at her. She looked completely serious about what she had just said. Her fingers were twisting the sparkling diamond on her ring finger. 

"I'm...thinking about dropping out of med school." Clarke said again, very slowly. She annunciated every salable just so Marcus was sure he heard her correctly.

"Why?" That was the only question that came to mind. 

"It's just... With all this going on, i've been thinking." Clarke said. "Maybe med school isn't for me. I watched my father die in front of me and no one ever caught the man until now. I know what it was like to live in fear of people like Emerson. I don't want it to happen to anyone else." 

She stopped and clearly expected Marcus to say something. All he did was lean back against the counter and take another sip of his awful coffee. He wanted to hear more of her explanation. 

"At med school, your all by yourself to save people. Here, I'm with a team working to save people. This team is like a family and i love them. I..i just feel so alive right now." Clarke said. 

Marcus took a deep breathe, trying to think of what to say. "You're a very smart girl, Clarke. I trust that you know what you want...but how are people like Bellamy and your mother going to feel?" 

"Bell will understand, We make a good team. Mom, well, she'll just have to get over it." Clarke said firmly. Marcus chose only to nod to her and hobbled his way back to the bed. 

Abby appeared a few moments later, toweling her hair, now fully dressed. She didn't appear to have overheard the conversation that had just taken place. She braided her hair back, shooting a glare at Marcus. 

"What?" He shot back insensibly. 

"You used all of the shampoo." She scowled and turned back to Clarke. Octavia, Raven and the rest of the gang choose to all appear. The four who had made the breakfast run were all carrying take out boxes full of food. 

Everyone sat themselves around the beds and began to eat. Murphy explained the only way to reach the Dropship was through a path in the woods. They were going to have to pack up all the stuff and hide the cars. 

It didn't take long for them to pack up their stuff and check out. Jasper, wearing his leather jacket, suggested to the man at the counter that he clean up his hotel before they drove off. 

Thankfully, there was very few cops to slow their progress down. The few cops they passed ignored them and they sailed down the carless road with ease. They drove out of the city and down a remote dirt trail. Murphy stopped the car at the dead end. 

Everyone gathered supplies and tossed them into backpacks. Murphy lead the way into the woods. They all hiked in silence for several minutes, enjoying the cool air and the smell of the trees. 

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you owned the Dropship. That's, like, our favorite bar." Raven was saying to Murphy a few minutes later. She, Wick and Murphy lead the way. 

Lexa, Clarke and Octavia were chatting about the latest development in their case while Monty, Jasper and Lincoln were making sure Marcus didn't kill himself. 

Abby still hadn't spoken to Marcus since they had argued and it worried him. She sent him dark glares every once and a while. It worried him a great deal. After she sent him another glare, he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Abigail, would you care to tell me why you're so upset?" He sighed, hobbling up to her. She threw him a dramatic glare and looked straight ahead. 

"I am not upset." She said tersely and frowned. He watched as her hand drifted to her stomach. His heart sank at the thought of his lost child. 

"Abby, I'm just as unhappy as you are about losing the baby." He said and she said nothing. He had learned that it was a boy and he gently turned to place a hand on her shoulder. "What did you want to name him?" 

"Jake." Abby said softly. Her mood changed at once. Her head hung downwards in pain as she struggled to keep from crying. 

"I think that's a good name." Marcus agreed gently. Abby gave him a watery smile before looking him dead in the eye. 

"I need to tell you something." She said quietly. 

"Really? What is that?" He asked her as they strolled through the shady forest. 

"I was- MARUCS!" Abby began to confess that she had been carrying twins when Marcus suddenly gasped, clutching her shoulder for support. His face was screwed up in pain before he fell to the dirt path. 

Abby dropped almost instantly to his side, cupping his face in her hands. Wick, Monty and Lincoln, who had been behind them, racing to his side. The others heard her scream and raced towards them.

"What the hell is going on?" Wick asked in horror. Blood began to seep through Marcus's grey tee shirt, soaking his lower stomach. Marcus's face was pale and sweaty as he struggled to fight the pain. 

Abby pulled back his shirt, only to find that one of his stitches had totally ripped open. Blood poured freely from the open wound. "Damn." 

She ripped at his sleeve and pressed down on the wound, knowing it was best to stop the bleeding. Marcus groaned as Clarke hurriedly began to dig for the first aid kit. 

"Here!" Clarke had found some more gauzes and handed them to her mother. Abby pressed them to the wound. 

"Ugh, you exerted yourself to much." Abby sighed to the stubborn man. She turned to Murphy, her face calm but her eyes wild with fear. 

"Does the Dropship have tools that I could safely stitch him up?" Abby asked as calmly as she could. Murphy nodded at her. Abby motioned to Wick, Lincoln, Monty and Jasper to help carry Marcus. 

"How far is the Dropship?" Clarke asked Murphy. 

"About a mile." He replied and Clarke's heart froze. With the amount of blood Marcus was loosing, he might not make it a mile. 

"Let's go! Now!" She ordered and they all started running after Murphy. Clarke and Abby side by side. "I'll stitch. you deal with trauma." 

Their feet pounded across the ground as they sprinted. Sweat dripped across their faces as they ran. Marcus bit his lip to keep from crying out. 

Finally, a large metal building that looked like an alien spaceship emerged. It was close to three stories with no windows but a large drop down door on the front. The metal was rough and it truly did look like it fell from the sky. 

Murphy ran ahead and punched in a security code next to the door. There was a wooshing sound as they door slid down, making a ramp for them to climb on. Their feet echoed loudly as they ran across the floor. 

Murphy pulled back an orange cloth that was behind the door revealing a kitchen and living room area. A tall bookshelf stood along the left wall. A coffee table and a few tan chairs sat around it. On the right side of the room was a metal dining table and six wooden chairs. In the back of the room was a full kitchen, complete with stainless steel fridge, stove and over. 

"Put him on the table." Abby instructed while Murphy climbed up a ladder in the center of the room that lead to upper levels. Both Clarke and Abby were washing their hands at the sink. 

Murphy practically jumped down from the ladder. He ran to Abby and Clarke with a first aid kit and an survival kit. Clarke dove into the kit, getting their supplies. 

"I need boiling water!" Abby ordered and Octavia hurried into the kitchen. By the time she had returned, Abby and Clarke were already searching for the cause of the bleed. Marcus stirred but soon returned to sleep. 

It didn't take Abby long to find the cause of the ripped stitches. "There's the tip of the knife stuck in his diaphragm." 

"Can you get it out?" Clarke asked Abby, staring at her from across the table. Both women were shaking, their hands and hair covered in blood. 

Abby gave a shaking little nod before grabbing a pair of tweezers and taking a deep breathe. "Hold him still. I don't want this piece to go deeper in." 

Clarke steadied the pale and shaking man. She gripped his shoulders, keeping her own hands still. His skin was like fire to her touch. Abby carefully moved the flesh out of her way as she extracted the sharp metal tip. 

It was challenging work. If she missed, she could stab his diaphragm more and if she dropped it, she could lose it somewhere else in his body. She forced herself into doctor mode where a patient was a patient and the man lying beneath her wasn't her husband. 

She managed to get a solid grip on the bloody metal tip. Biting her lip, she began to slowly pull upwards on it as it slowly dislodged from the hunk of muscle. She was vaguely aware of Clarke ordering the others to do something else than just stand there. 

Carefully, she extracted the metal tip and placed it on the counter with a huge sigh. She closed her eyes and thanked the lord for his help. Clarke began the stitches herself as Abby hovered close by. 

Once the stitches were done, they wiped blood from the table and Marcus. Jasper and Monty carried him over and laid him on the couch. Marcus made no move at all, he just stayed in the same unconsciousness he was at. 

They all stared at him, breathing sighs of relief. Clarke stayed with Abby as the others began to unpack. "Good job back there." Abby said to her daughter. 

"Thanks." Clarke said a little breathlessly. "You too. He's gonna be fine." 

The baby kicked at Abby's stomach and she put her hands on it. The blood stained her shirt but she didn't care. "I know." She told the baby. "Daddy's gonna be okay." 

Clarke smiled beside her and cooed at her baby sibling. "It's okay. It's okay." She reached out to touch Abby's stomach and feel the baby kick. 

"Hey, a little help." Raven's voice broke them out of their trance. They both turned to see her and Murphy struggling to lift a huge bag up the ladder to the upper floors. Laughing at their grunts, Clarke turned to help them push their way up. 

Lexa and Octavia were unpacking the food in the kitchen and Wick, Monty, Jasper and Lincoln were off setting up the Internet while Miller and his father arranged weapons. Clarke and Raven pushed on the bottom of the bag and Murphy pulled and they managed to make it. 

The second floor had arrangement of chairs to one side and a large coffee table. A few red hammocks hung in between the supporting pillars and Clarke spotted two bathrooms with sinks, toilets and showers through the open doors in the corner. 

She and Octavia climbed to the upper level only to find two double bed. A few mattresses sat against the wall. The walls remained as bland as they were on the other levels; smooth steal and nothing else. 

"Clarke! Abby!" Lexa's voice suddenly screamed from two levels down. Dread sunk into Clarke's veins and she climbed down the ladder with inhuman like speed. Her feet hit the floor of the first level and she spun away from the metal rungs to look at Lexa. Lexa only pointed behind her. 

Clarke turned to see Marcus convulsing and frothing from the mouth. His skin was even more white than she thought possible and his whole face was screwed up in pain. 

"Something's not right."  
\-----------------------—---  
Bellamy pushed his way into Cage's office ladened with a case of beers. He had stopped at a gas station to buy them, finding the grocery store to risky. Then he briefly stopped at the large garbage truck where the dead bodies, drained of their blood, fell. He stripped the cops and tossed them into the back and hurried away. 

Bellamy didn't care if Cage found out he was the one who killed the cops. All that mattered was that Clarke, O and Abby were still alive. Of course, Bellamy would've preferred another way to stop the cops but he only had one option and he took it. 

He had followed the cops to the grocery store after he learned that the cops in on the plan were on the lookout for his friends. He was relived that he did or else the girls would be dead. 

"Where have you been?" Cage asked him as he entered. Bellamy noticed that they were currently watching a home video of Clarke's volleyball games. Conners and Ridley had also joined the "party" and they all stared at Bellamy with annoyed and suspicious glances.

"I got held up by the cops. They're everywhere you know." Bellamy sighed and he closed the door behind him. 

"Only the ones who I know won't go for the plan." Conners said as he turned back to the screen. "The ones in on it are out looking for Kane and his group." 

Ridley continued to stare at Bellamy with suspicion. Cage had also turned back to the screen so Bellamy cracked open a beer and took a sig, trying to deflect Ridley's suspicion. That didn't do anything for Ridley, who continued to stare. Bellamy began to worry that some of his hair had lost its blonde color or that he forgot to put his contacts in. 

Cage laughed at something on the screen and both Bellamy and Ridley turned to look at the large TV that displayed Ark High's gym. Several girls were standing on the court and Bellamy saw Clarke standing, ready to serve the ball. 

Clarke sent the ball flying over the top of the net with speed and accuracy. She competed a perfect ace and the team all hugged in the center of the court. Bellamy felt proud of her. 

"That one's Octavia Blake, isn't it?" Ridley pointed at the dark haired girl in the front row, clapping and pepping the team up. Bellamy recognized her at once.

"Yep." Conners said as he broke into his own beer can. "She was one of my detectives but I sent her a text saying i fired her this morning." 

Bellamy frowned at the man with him noticing him. Ridley gave a snort of laughter. "I like her. She looks very good..." 

Bellamy felt his insides clench and his had to grip his beer bottle so hard to keep from beating the shit out of the man that the glass shattered in his hand. All three other men looked at him, a little annoyed and confused. 

"What?" Ridley smirked and crossed his arms, shooting a look at Bellamy. "You already have dibs on Clarke Griffin, Dax. What, you want that one too?" It made Bellamy sick, the men calling dibs on the women he cared about. 

"That's enough Ridley." Cage said calmly as he watched Clarke and Octavia with great interest. Ridley sent Bellamy a grin before turning back to the screen. Bellamy fought to keep his face emotionless. 

"What's the point of this?" Bellamy asked finally. He had watched Ridley, Cage and Conners talk about Clarke and Octavia for too long. 

"Research." Cage said as he sorted through other CDs. Bellamy saw the suspicious look on Ridley's face again and he realized that he couldn't act so protective or he would blow his cover. 

The door opened behind them and a man in a tan trench coat and hat walked in. The men all called greetings to him and turned back to the video. Bellamy watched the man take off his hat to reveal dark hair and then remove his jacket to show off an expensive suit. 

Sinclair.

Bellamy fought with himself. Half of him wanted to shoot the man, his former boss and friend, right on the spot. The other half knew that he couldn't blow his cover. 

"Doin' the research, i see." Sinclair said to the men. His eyes found Bellamy's and they stared at each other for a long time. "You must he Dax." He finally said. 

"Sir." Bellamy forced himself to say and give a respectful nod. His insides shook with disgust and distrust. Sinclair turned to the screen. 

"Kane's baby is dead." He told the men and there was a collective cheer. Bellamy bit his tongue to keep from screaming. How could they cheer the death of a baby who wasn't even born yet? 

"They've also taken off to a new place." Sinclair said. "So you won't find them at Base Jaha." 

Ridley gave a snort. "I love how the man paid money to build the place but then totally destroys it." 

"Where'd they go?" Cage asked. 

"I don't know that." Sinclair replied. "It appears they don't have service but they'll tell me once they have service." 

Good luck with that, Bellamy thought as he took another sip of his beer. Cage nodded approvingly at Sinclair before grabbing a beer. 

"I'd like to make a point, sir." Sinclair said to Cage. Ridley and Conners were both too caught up the video to notice the hushed voices of the two men. Bellamy pretended to be also but leaned in, listening intently. 

"I don't quiet understand why taking Abby is important to you." Sinclair said. "You don't know her well if you think she'll follow your plan." 

"She will." Cage said with a face of determination. "She'll live in the constant fear of losing her daughter and the other girls that she'll accept." 

Bellamy bit his lip, wanting to stab the man. Cage was truly sick, more than Bellamy had ever thought. 

"We'll keep up the appearance and our marriage will be a constant reminder to Kane of what he failed to protect." Cage said and Bellamy literally felt his whole stomach drop. Cage wanted to marry Abby? More like he would take his frustration out on her. 

"Bellamy Blake and Maya Vie are still missing." Sinclair told Cage and Bellamy nearly chocked on his beer. Cage looked up sharply, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

"What do you mean, missing?" 

"They vanished from the base a few days before Jaha attacked it." Sinclair said to Cage. "I've been trying to locate them but I haven't had any luck."

"What does Maya look like?" Cage asked at once. Cage knew what Bellamy looked like and currently failed to see that Dax was really Bellamy. Maya, on the other hand, didn't have any form of disguise because they felt she didn't need one. Bellamy swallowed hard at the thought. 

"I know that girl. She's Tsing's new assistant." Cage said as Sinclair showed him a picture. He grinned. "We've got her." 

Cage picked up the phone on the desk and called in two strong and frighting reapers. Both men were heavily pierced and tattooed. Cage ordered them to bring Maya to him. Bellamy, meanwhile, was panicking. 

He furiously tried to think of a way out of it. They could shoot their way out and blow their covers. He could help Maya escape but that would also risk his cover. He chewed on his lower lip as he struggled to think. 

He had sat pondering too long. Sidney, Dante and Tsing all entered the room moments later. Cage had clearly contacted them but Bellamy had been so panicked he didn't notice. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Sidney demanded at once. She stood proud and tall with threatening eyes and thin lined lips. Bellamy thought she looked like a stern, old teacher in her neatly pressed navy suit who had just admonished a student. 

"We have ourselves a spy among us." Cage said with a frown. Bellamy knew he was upset and very angry about the spy but he saw the malice glint in his eyes. Cage was a true sadist, Bellamy thought. 

"And who would that be?" Sidney raised her eyebrows at Cage, her lips turning downwards and her eyes hardening. Conners turned off the TV and watched the exchange with interest. 

"Dr. Tsing's new assistant, Jane, is actually CIA Agent Maya Vie, a member of Agent Treewood's team who is allied with Kane's team." Cage said. 

The doors opened and the two huge reapers dragged a girl with dark hair into the room. They flung her onto the ground with extreme force and Maya had to brake her fall with her arms, bruising them badly. One reaper gave her a kick to the ribs for good measure and Bellamy felt his blood boil. 

Maya glanced up and met his gaze. She gently shook her head, telling him not to give himself away. Cage reached down and grabbed her hair, yanking her upwards. Maya gritted her teeth to keep from yelling. 

"Well, well. Look who we have here. A spy." Tsing frowned at Maya, her eyes flashing dangerously. Cage flung Maya into a wooden chair and Ridley tied her hands behind her back. 

"You?" Maya said suddenly when her eyes fell on Sinclair. Her face turned red from rage and Bellamy wouldn't have been surprised his fire shot from her nostrils. "You betrayed us." 

"That I did." Sinclair laughed at her. "It's rather funny too because none of them suspect me. Indra was getting close but Jaha took care of that problem for me, I guess." 

Maya stared at him as Ridley tighten the rope so it cut into her wrists. Blood trickled down off her fists and splattered the floor. "Why?" Was all she managed to say.

"Because Kane was going to take my job after they fired me. I had to ruin Kane before they ruined me. And besides, being a millionaire and ruler of a new country sounds pretty nice too." Sinclair said. 

"So you're just going to let your friends burn?" Maya hissed at the man. 

"Would you?" Was all Sinclair said. 

"Enough talk already." Diana snapped angrily. "It's time to get some answers." She drew from her handbag a shiny revolver. 

The light made it appear to gleam as Sidney flashed it around the room. She clicked out the gun and removed all the bullets but one. She clicked the gun back into place. The sound echoed ominously around the dead silent room. 

Bellamy felt his knees go weak and sweat began to pour down his back. He reached out for a chair for support only to find that his hands where slippery from his own nervous sweat. Maya, on the other hand, raised her head in defiance and silently challenged Sidney with her eyes showing her she wasn't afraid. 

"Have you ever heard of Russian Roulette?" Diana asked her, waving the gun in front of Maya's face. 

Maya's eyes never left Diana's icy blue ones. "I have." 

"Good. Now answer the questions and we won't play." Diana said and she flashed her silver revolver again. "Where is Marcus Kane?" 

Maya looked long and hard at Diana before giving her a grin. "I don't know the answer to that question."

Diana frowned and said, "Very well." She held the revolver barrel right on Maya's temple, pressing hard. And then she pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know if you guys have any suggestions. I really like to incorporate them into the story :)


	18. Chapter 18

It was an empty shell in the gun and Bellamy felt the relief creep into his heart. Maya had survived the first round. Cage and Diana growled angrily. 

"Where is Marcus Kane?" Diana asked again. Her voice held more venom and her mouth twisted with displeasure. 

Maya remained calm and collected as she smiled sweetly at Diana. "I don't know." 

Diana gave a throaty growl and Bellamy felt his knees grow weaker as Sidney raised the revolver. Instead of pressing the trigger, Diana bashed Maya across the head with the but of the gun. Maya's temple split open and blood began to gush down the side of her face. The room's old musty smell was quickly replaced by the iron smell of blood and droplets of blood stained Maya's white lab coat. 

Diana squatted down in front of Maya and narrow her eyes. Diana's face was deathly calm yet dangerous. She looked like she could have been an angry parent. "Please, don't lie to me Maya." 

Maya's had pain written all over her face. Yet she glared at the cold woman in front of her. "I don't know where they are but i'm sure you'll never find them." 

Diana pulled the trigger and again, thankfully, it was a dud. Bellamy saw a flash of relief in Maya's eyes. He felt one run through his body too. Bellamy realized that Maya was running out of time and he had to act soon or she was done for. 

"Let me tell you something." Diana said to Maya, their faces inches from each other. Diana's breath was hot on Maya's skin. "When we find your friends, your special Jasper will die the most painful of deaths." She said slowly. 

Maya jolted furiously foreword, restrained by the rope around her hands. She spit and snarled at Diana. "Don't you dare touch him!" 

Diana only laughed and wiped at a trickle of blood that was running down Maya's chin. It left a long, fat stain along her jawline. "Where is Bellamy Blake?" 

Bellamy felt his heart leap out of his chest. Now she was asking about him. That at least meant that his cover was safe but Sidney was clearly threatened by him. 

"He left the team." Maya managed to say. Sidney's face screwed in anger and confusion. 

"What are you talking about?" Dante snarled at Maya. Maya only stared at him before shaking her head. Diana smashed the revolver into Maya's stomach. Maya coughed up blood and Bellamy was sure Sidney may have crushed some of her ribs. 

"Tell us!" Dante snapped. "Tell us what happened to Bellamy Blake." 

"Fine." Maya snapped, glaring at Dante. Her eyes glared at Dante in anger. "He was gonna turn against us. Kane told him he wasn't allowed to marry his step daughter. That angered him and he stormed off to get his revenge." 

"She's lying." Sinclair said. "Kane was more than happy to give his approval for their marriage." 

"Shame that you're lying to us. We could've used your help." Diana said. 

"We can." Cage said to her. "Maya, what can you tell us that might spare your life." 

Maya laughed at him. "Go to hell. I'm not going to tell you anything." 

Diana cracked the gun across Maya's head again. Maya yelled and more blood and puss began to slid down her face. A few tears leaked down her face. 

"Where the hell is Kane or Blake?" Cage roared. 

"What do you want with them?" Maya screamed back at him. 

"I want those codes, you dumb ass!" Cage shouted at her. "I don't care what happens to them." 

"Yes you do." Maya said in a low voice. "You wouldn't ask so much about Kane or Bellamy. You clearly want something from them." 

Cage knelt down in front of Maya. "I'll tell you because you'll be dead soon. Marcus Kane is a man who doesn't deserve what he has." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maya growled. 

"He took everything from me. My family and my job. Everything I held dear. And then I finished up med school and got a job at Polis Memorial. And guess who I met there." 

"You're a sick son of a bitch." Maya growled at him. Bellamy felt his stomach clench in anger. 

"Yeah, I just happened to meet the chief of surgery and she was Kane's wife. She was...oh she was just perfect for me." Cage said. 

"You did all of this so you could have Abby?" Maya snarled. 

"No," Cage said angrily. "There is so much more." 

"What?"

"You didn't let me finish." Cage said angrily. "You know that Kane took everything I love away from me. It is funny that I happened to fall in love with his wife. Any ways, I want nothing more than to bring justice to the people who don't deserve the things they have." 

"And you think that you deserve all these things after you drained the blood from hundreds of people? After you have turned good people into your mindless drones and you killed a huge group of innocent people with your culling gas. Or even after you sliced up everyone who helped Kane." Maya shouted at Cage. Her face was livid. 

"We've been planing this longer than you realize!" Dante laughed at her. "We had someone worm their way into Kane's inner circle long before Sinclair." 

"It would've been great until he fucked up and the Griffin girl broke it off. I gave my idiot son one job and he blew it." Cage snarled. 

"He sounds like you." Maya snarled. 

Diana sent another blow across Maya's forehead. Maya shouted in pain as more blood splattered the walls and trickled down her face. Bellamy clenched his fists in his pockets in rage. 

"Hey Dad." Came a voice as the door opened and revealed a dark haired man about Bellamy's age. He had dark brown eyes and a lopsided grin. "Oh...you're busy." 

"What son?" Cage snapped at the boy and Bellamy had to look back and forth and to his horror he saw the resemblance. He had no idea why he hadn't seen the resemblance before. 

"Have you found Kane yet?" The boy asked his father. 

"No, we haven't. Now go back to your machine. It'll find them." Cage snapped to his son. The boy turned and walked away angrily. Bellamy walked the boy go. 

It was Finn Collins.  
\------------------------------ 

"What's wrong with him?" Octavia asked in horror as Abby shoved past and dropped to Marcus's side. Marcus's skin was fiery hot and his convulsion didn't help. 

"Poison!" Clarke cried suddenly, understanding the reason to his pain. She turned towards the bloody shard still lying on the table. "Murphy! Do you have that poison tester?" 

"Yeah." Murphy rustled for it in the survival kit. He threw things out of the bag, sending them crashing to the floor. "Here!" He pulled out a small swab and meter and handed it to Clarke. 

Clarke nodded her thanks and swabbed the bloody piece. Meanwhile Abby was struggling to get Marcus's fever down. Clarke waited for the monitor to show what poison was in Marcus system while pacing. 

"Clarke, has it said anything yet?" Abby cried over her shoulder. Clarke glanced over at the monitor and shook her head. Abby sighed and pressed the cold cloth to Marcus's head. 

"You listen to me, Marcus Kane." Abby whispered to him. "You can not leave me and your baby, do you understand? Please, we need you...I need you!" 

"Mom!" Clarke shouted at her from across the room. "That's Mercury on the blade." 

"Jaha, you son of a bitch." Abby swore. "He is going to need new blood. Now!" 

"What do you need?" Octavia asked as Clarke ran across the room to aid her mother. Clarke reached Marcus and grabbed his hand. 

"I need a needle and a clear tube that I can drain things through!" Clarke shouted over her shoulder. Both Octavia and Lexa began flying around for the two things that Clarke requested. 

"What's going on?" Miller asked and he and his father appeared. The both took in the sights of Lexa and Octavia scrambling for tools and Clarke and Abby struggling to contain Marcus. 

"Here!" Octavia had found a needle and Lexa had found a tube. Abby held the tube in her shaking hand as lined up the needle. She shook heavily as she struggling to pull herself into doctor mode. 

"Let me do it." Clarke said softly. She took the needle from her mother and carefully inserted it into Marcus's arm. Once that was in, Clarke attached the tube to the needle and watched as the red trickled down into the tube. 

The baby kicked angrily in Abby's stomach, sensing her pain and tension. She carefully rubbed her stomach, trying to calm the baby. She sensed it rolling around inside her wanting her to stop worrying. 

"O, here, i need your help." Clarke called. She shrugged off her jacket and stretched out her arm. "Lexa, I need another needle and tube!" 

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Abby blinked. Octavia held Clarke's arm still, nodding at her. She understood what Clarke was doing 

"Marcus needs new blood right now. We don't have any spare blood and this," Clarke gestured to her own arm. "is the only way to get him blood." 

Clarke pressed the needle into her vein on her arm as Octavia held her arm still. The two attached the needle to tube that Lexa had just rushed over. Octavia bent and hooked Marcus's other arm up with the tube that was connected to Clarke. 

"Clarke, you need to drink." Abby said softly. "You're going to loose blood and you need something to replenish." Lexa heard the exchange and moved to the kitchen. 

Miller and his father moved past them and climbed the ladder to the roof. The rest of the team was up there, fixing up the satellite so they could access the internet. 

Marcus's frothing mouth was still a deeply troubling concern. Abby was trying to clean it out to allow him to breathe better. 

"Stop it." She snarled at her husband. Clarke's blood was beginning to replenish Marcus's. Abby, ignoring the kicking baby, moved to clean out the wounds and fix the ripped stitching. 

"What's going on?" Raven asked as she, Wick, Monty, Jasper and Lincoln entered the room. Fear was written across everyone's face as they looked up. 

"Monty, contact the rest of the FBI and inform them all of the bigger plan. They can't do anything else Sinclair said." Lincoln said calmly. Monty vanished from sight. 

"What do we have?" Lincoln asked Octavia. 

"Marcus has been poisoned with Mercy." Octavia sighed. "It was on the tip of Jaha's blade. Clarke's giving him blood for a transfusion." 

"We need to inform the media about the plot." Lincoln said. 

"What makes you in charge?" Murphy snapped at Lincoln. Lincoln's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Lincoln never liked to questioned. 

"Marcus, our leader, is unable to lead us. Bellamy is considered second in command now and he's busy working undercover. Indra was third but she's dead now. That leaves me in charge until Marcus is capable of leading us." Lincoln shot back. "Do you have a problem with that, Murphy?"

"No." 

"We need to get ahold of Bellamy and Maya and see what they've found out." Lincoln said, "They may have found something out that we need to know." 

"I'll contact them." Jasper volunteered, hearing the conversation as he climbed down the ladder. Lincoln nodded and Jasper ducked outside to contact them. Clearly, they had successfully pulled off hooking up their communication. 

Clarke's eyes began to flutter at her loss of blood and Lexa forced the blonde to drink water. Abby finished up cleaning Marcus's wounds and leaned back, closing her eyes. 

Jasper had just returned from calling Bellamy rather quickly. Everyone looked expectantly at him but he only shook his head. "They won't answer." 

The sound of sudden buzzing reached their ears and everyone turned to Marcus. The buzzing came from Marcus and Abby dug out his cell phone in his pocket. 

"It's Sinclair." She said angrily and turned the phone so the others could see the screen. 

"You talk to him, Abby. He won't suspect you. Just don't give anything away." Lincoln said to her. Abby took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Hey, Sinclair." She said into the phone. "Oh, yes we're safe, don't worry!" She turned the phone onto speaker. 

"Where are you?" Sinclair's voice asked her. 

"Uh, I actually I don't know". Abby laughed. 

"Can I speak with Marcus, Abby?" Sinclair's voice asked. Abby glanced over at her husband, who was no longer shaking, and the rest of the group. 

"Um, no. He's not able to right now." Abby said. "He's very busy trying to figure out who the mole is." 

"Really?" Sinclair laughed. "You haven't figured it out yet?" 

"Ugh...no?" Abby asked and Sinclair's voice laughed through the phone. 

"You know who it is, don't you?" Sinclair asked her. "I'm sure you know that the boss is really the mole." 

"What are you talking about?" Abby gave her nervous laugh. 

"Oh, please Dr. Kane. You know that's it's me." Sinclair's voice said. Everyone all stared at the phone, nervous and worried. 

"What's makes you say that?" Abby managed to say in shock. Her eyes were wide in shock. 

"Because Maya just told me." Sinclair said. "And once we find the location of Bellamy Blake, you'll all be found." 

Abby didn't respond. She just stared at the phone in horror. The others mouths hung open in shock. Jasper moved past and grabbed hold of the phone in Abby's hand. 

"You listen to me, Sinclair! If you touch Maya, i will kill you." Jasper snarled into the phone. "You know I'm not kidding when i say this!" 

"Of course I do, Jasper." Sinclair's voice laughed. "Maya will be let go if you agree to our demands." 

Jasper put the phone on mute and turned back to the group. "We have to save Maya!" 

"Jasper, you understand what may happen here." Lincoln said. "We cannot give them those codes, Jasper. We have to think about the rest of the county here!" He snatched the phone from Jasper's hand. 

"What are you proposing?" Lincoln asked after un- muting the phone. 

"I am proposing that if you give up your current location and we'll let Maya live." Sinclair's voice said. 

"We cannot do that!" Lincoln said at once. 

"Then I suppose we will just kill Maya." Came another voice, one that sounded like Dante. 

"What if we tell you something else?" Lexa asked the phone. 

There was a moment of silence on the other line. "What are you proposing Agent Treewood?" 

"What if we tell you where Agent Blake is?" Lexa asked. All most at once, Octavia and Abby both jumped up. Clarke would have too but she was currently too woozy to think straight. 

"No!" Octavia shouted at her. "You are not killing my brother!" Lincoln grabbed hold of her, gripping her shoulders. 

"It's going to be okay, O." Lincoln whispered angrily. "She's not going to tell him the real location! Relax!" 

"Alright, Agent Treewood! We are willing to accept your offer." Came Dante's voice. 

"I need a way to assure that Agent Vie will be safe after I give up the location." Lexa said coldly. 

"Where do you want to make the exchange then?" Dante asked Lexa. Lexa glanced at the others before speaking again. 

"We will make the exchange at the James Park at eight. You may only bring four people with you. Do you know where that is and understand out terms?" Lexa said with a glance at Lincoln. 

"We do and we will be there." Dante said and the call ended. 

"We need to figure out a fake location for Bellamy." Lincoln said. "Monty, Jasper can you do that?" 

"We can!" Jasper said and he and Monty raced upstairs. 

"Raven, I'm going to need satellite images over that park. Wick, hook us up with some bugs. Miller get the weapons ready." 

"Who's all going?" Lexa asked. 

"You, me and Jasper." Lincoln said. "And Murphy too. Everyone else needs to stay here." 

"Alright..." Lexa agreed. She turned back to Marcus who was slowly having color return to his face. 

The next few hours were busy and hectic. Monty and Jasper had decided that Bellamy would be hidden out at one of the FBI's old hideouts. Raven had hooked up the cameras and Wick had the bugs set up. 

Everyone watched as Lincoln, Lexa, Jasper and Murphy headed out for the exchange. Clarke had finished giving the blood to Marcus and he was finally regaining color. 

Monty started a fire and he, Clarke, O, Raven and Wick sat around it until they were contacted and told that the others had arrived. They chatted about various adventures they had had over the years. 

"Clarke!" Abby had just come outside, freshly showered. Clarke stood up to greet her mother and they hugged.

"Has Dad woken up yet?" Clarke asked her at once. Abby shook her head. 

"He should soon. And thank you for being such a hero back there." Abby smiled. "You're going to make a great doctor." 

Clarke had considered telling her mother that she was going to drop out but she didn't have the heart to tell her now, with her being all proud and happy. Abby suddenly placed her hand on her stomach again with a small smile.

"What is it doing?" Clarke asked with a grin, placing her own hands on top of her mothers. She felt the baby rolling around and she giggled. 

"Have you told Marcus yet?" Clarke asked as they walked inside and headed into the kitchen. Clarke began to fry up some potatoes for dinner seeing that everyone at the fire had voice a hunger complaint. 

"I will when he wakes up." Abby said with a glance over to the man. 

"Help!" Raven had just entered the room and placed her hand over her heart when she caught sight of them. "Get that woman out of the kitchen before she kills us all." 

Abby snorted as Raven, grinning foolishly, walked over and hugged her. The baby kicked against Abby stomach and Raven pulled back at once. She stared down at Abby's stomach in surprise. 

"You're kidding me right?" Raven said, half laughing. Clarke grinned at her friend. 

"No." Abby said with a small smile and placed her hand on her stomach. Raven's mouth broke into a huge grin again and she hugged Abby tightly. 

"This is so great!" Raven grinned as they rocked back and forth. "This is so great!" 

"What's so great?" Asked a voice. 

"Marcus!" Abby cried and whipped around. Tears shone in her eyes as she ran over to the couch he was laying on and dropped to his side, kissing his nose and cheek. 

"Hey." He smiled and gently touched her face. "I'm sorry I haven't done this in a long time but.." He reached up and kissed her gently. 

"Tell him!" Raven cried as they broke apart. 

"Tell me what?" Marcus asked, glancing from Raven to Abby. Abby smiled and leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

"You're still going to be a father!" She whispered. Marcus's face lit up like christmas morning. 

"Oh, I love you." He said softly before pulling her down for another long and loving kiss. "I love you." He whispered again. 

"What's this one going to be named?" Clarke asked the two with a smile. Raven looked just as happy considering she had lived and grew up with Clarke and the Kanes.

"I don't care." Marcus said. "It'll be prefect either way." And he kissed his wife again. 

Clarke smiled at them before catching sight of a death certificate hidden partially under some papers on the table. She pulled it out and read the name. 

Jacob Jack Kane. 

Tears began to burn her eyes and she had to look away. Raven wrapped her in a hug. Marcus and Abby broke apart and stared at her.

"Clarke?" 

"You were going to name the baby after dad?" She whispered and Abby nodded. 

"Does that upset you?" She asked quietly. 

"No," Clarke shook her head. "I think he would've been just like him."   
\------------------------------

"We're almost there." Jasper said into the earpiece. He and Lexa were in the back, double checking everyone's bulletproof vests and restocking ammo. Lexa had hoped that there would not be an exchange of fire but this was Cage they were dealing with. 

"Alrighty." Raven said into their earpieces. "I've been tracking your car to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary around you." 

"Have you seen anything?" Murphy asked from the passenger seat as he scanned the surrounding woods they passed with a pair of high power binoculars. 

"Nothing so far." Raven replied. "Monty's looking for anything in the air of theirs." 

"Did Monty get the word out to everyone in the bureau about what we're up against?" Lincoln asked as his eyes scanned the road like a hawk. 

"I'm here and yes, I did." Came Monty's voice. "There was a defiant shock but we seem to have most agents on our side." 

"Good." Lincoln said. "Does anyone think we're lying?" 

"A few agents." Monty replied. "But don't worry, I'll have them convinced. Miller and O are going through the dirt of any agents we think may be in league with Sinclair." 

"Good work Monty." Lincoln said. 

"How's Kane?" Jasper asked as he cleaned out the barrel of a sniper. 

"He's awake and alive. Abby's says to take it easy for a few days but he'll make it." Monty replied. 

"Do you think we should tell them Kane's dead?" Murphy asked, not looked up from his binoculars. "It would defiantly put a damper in on their plans." 

"No, then they'll kill Maya!" Jasper said at once. Everyone stared at him. 

"Somethin' you wanna tell us, Jasper?" Monty asked his best friend through the line. He sounded kinda bitter. 

"I'm in love with her, okay!" Jasper said angrily. "Do you have a problem with that?" 

No one answered. Murphy scanned the tress, Lexa double checked her gun and Lincoln drove, none of them looking at Jasper. There remained radio silence on the other end. 

"You should be almost at the park." Raven finally said. "There's no sign of them on the ground or in the air." 

Lincoln parked the car at the same old playground that they had first met Maya in. It was totally empty of people. A few more soda and beer cans littered the ground but the old, chipping playground set remained the same. 

"This place is creepy as fuck." Lincoln muttered as he parked. The old playground seemed like it was right out of a horror movie as the leaves blew across the grass and the swings swung as if they were being pushed. 

"I think we should've brought back up." Murphy said as he glanced back at Lexa and Jasper who were sitting surrounded by weapons. 

"It's going to be fine." Lexa said calmly. She then spoke to her earpiece. "Any sign of them?" 

"Nothing." Raven said with a sigh. Several minutes passed and still Dante didn't show. Eight came and went and soon it was quarter after. 

"Maybe the got lost?" Monty suggested when Jasper asked if they were coming. 

"They should be here by now!" Jasper sighed angrily. "Where are they?" 

"Jasper!" Lincoln warned from the front seat. "Relax." 

"How can I relax? They probably killed her and aren't coming. I knew this was a bad idea. They're not even going to believe the made up shit about Bellamy." Jasper ranted. 

"Jasper!" Monty said through the earpiece, "they're coming." 

Everyone heard this and perked up. Murphy scrambled into the back and took his sniper from Lexa and poked it out of a small hole made specially for it. He was their sharp shooter. 

Lexa tightened her bulletproof vest and pulled a black jacket overtop and zipped it up, hiding the fact that she was wearing one. Lincoln cocked his gun and got out of the car, leaning up against the front. Jasper and Lexa hoped out of the black SUV and waited. 

A red jeep pulled up and parked on the other side of the playground. Dante Wallace climbed out of the side and looked smugly at them. He was wearing a grey suit and looked very out of place. 

Cage Wallace climbed out of the drivers seat and glared at them. His eyes radiated a hate and distrust that they could see from across the park. Two burly and tattooed men, clearly reapers from their bloodshot eyes, had tight grips on the forearms of a woman with a black bag over her head. 

"Are they alone?" Lexa asked Monty and Raven. There was silence for a few moments as they two double checked. They then replied that, yes they were. 

"Maya!" Jasper whispered breathlessly. He looked at the covered girl in horror and Lexa sent him a pointed look. 

"You're late!" Lexa called, her voice disproving. 

"Sorry, we are busy people you know." Cage laughed. 

"Cage." His father warned and then called out to Lexa. "Come to the middle with the file, just you Agent Treewood." 

"Wait," Jasper called. "Take off the hood so we know it's really her." 

One of the reapers pulled off the black hood at Lexa's nod. A pale face of Maya was revealed. Blood had dried in a stream down her face and busied cover her lower chin. 

"What did you do to her?" Jasper yelled angrily. Cage laughed at his pain. 

"Control yourself." Lexa snapped at Jasper. She then turned to Dante. "I will come alone. That means you have to come alone and bring Maya with you. We will make the exchange in the middle."

"Alright!" Dante called and he grabbed Maya's arm and began to pull her to the center. Jasper handed Lexa the files full of fake things on Bellamy. Lexa walked to the center, keeping her nerves in tact. 

"Agent Treewood, I am very impressed with your suggestion for a trade." Dante said. "How do the others FBI agents feel about trading one of their agents lives for yours?" 

"They understand the risk." Lexa said as they reached the middle. Dante let go of Maya's arm and she stumbled over to Lexa. Lexa grabbed Maya's arm to keep her from falling. 

"Are you okay?" Lexa whispered to her. Maya nodded, breathlessly at her chief. "Head back to Jasper and get in the car." Maya nodded and hobbled over to the car. Jasper moved foreword and grabbed her arm, concern written across her face. 

Lexa handed the file to Dante and turned to leave. Dante's hand shot out and grabbed Lexa's shoulder. Lexa heard the guns on her side to click. That resulted in Dante's men clicking their own guns. 

"Stand down." Lexa turned her head and told her people. Dante's fingers tightened around her arm. 

"I want to make sure that you're not forging this file." Dante said very calmly. His voice sent shivers up Lexa's spine and she held her head high. 

"Then look." Lexa said sternly. Dante laughed and released Lexa's arm. He opened the file and began to read it, instructing Lexa not to go anywhere. 

"I'll be sure not to block your sun." Lexa said coldly. She kept her hands loosely to her side and glanced over at her SUV. Jasper was helping Maya into the backseat and Lincoln was standing against the car. 

"Why does it say that Blake's current location is at Friend's Memorial Park's first ranger post?" Dante asked her. "Because as far as I can tell, that is a dead FBI hideout." 

"That doesn't mean he can't hideout there." Lexa shot back. 

"True." Dante said with a twitch of his eyebrow. "But if his goal is to gain our trust, why would he be hiding out at an abandoned location?" 

"I've got movement in the trees." Raven said. "Very minimal, possibly a sniper."

"Where?" Lexa heard Murphy's voice through the earpiece. 

"Straight ahead from the swing set your looking at." Raven said. Lexa was sure Murphy was scanning the area with his sniper scope. 

"I've got 'im." Murphy growled. "This is bad. This is very bad."

"What's up." Lincoln asked him with minimal lip movement as to assure that no one would assume he was talking. 

"Lexa! Move!" Murphy shouted into the earpiece. Lexa dove to the ground without hesitation. Her arms slammed down onto the grass and she rolled, reaching for her gun on her side as she did so. Behind her, Jasper and Lincoln were both pulling their own weapons. 

Bang!

A bullet slammed into the ground where Lexa's head had been moments before. Bits of dirt and grass flew up into the air as the bullet slammed into the ground. 

Lexa rolled backwards and pulled herself up into a standing position. She whipped out her own gun and caught a fleeting view of Cage and his reapers with their own weapons out. There was another loud gunshot and Lexa heard a thud, followed by a crash and the sounds of someone falling from a tree. 

A reaper fell from the tree, dead with a bullet in the center of his forehead. Murphy had put a stop to him before he could shoot anyone else. 

Gunfire rang out as Cage opened fired on Jasper and Lincoln. Jasper ducked and the bullets crashed into the SUV's side and dented it. Lincoln ducked to hide behind the hood, rolling out to shoot his gun. 

"Is that gunfire I hear?" Raven's voice shouted in their ears. "Are you guys okay?"

Lexa ignored her and shot two bullets. One crashed into the mary-go-round and pinged off the metal while to other slammed into Dante's foot. The man gave a scream of pain and fell to the grass. Blood splattered the manila file he had been holding and the surrounding grass. 

"Dad!" Cage roared in horror and then rage. Lexa saw the hatred in his eyes when he looked at her but she also saw the fear and concern in his eyes as he looked down at his fallen father. 

"Lexa, go!" Murphy shouted at her from the earpiece. Lexa stayed glued in place, transfixed on the old man. Jasper, Lincoln and the reapers were exchanging gunfire. The old wooden picnic table had been completely demolished while metal slides began dented with the spray. 

"Lexa! Now!" Murphy roared as he sent a bullet flying into the reaper that had just charged her. The reaper gave a gasp and jerked backwards, falling to his knees and blood poured from a bullet wound on his chest. 

If I kill Cage this is all over, Lexa realized. She could see Cage running towards his father out of the corner of her eye. She raised the gun and fired, her mind going blank. Cage ducked under her shots, firing his own back. 

Lexa almost didn't care that she was standing in the center of a firefight. Murphy was shooting at the oncoming reaper that was running towards Jasper. Jasper shot the creature twice in the shoulder, but it kept on coming. 

The reaper tackled Jasper to the ground. They rolled so that Jasper was on top and Jasper sent a punch to the man's nose. Jasper punched him twice more before the reaper shoved him off. Jasper fell back onto the grass and rolled as the reaper sent a kick his direction. 

The reaper managed to stand above Jasper but Jasper hands closed on the trigger of his gun and shot the reaper in his head. The reaper fell onto of Jasper, dead. 

Cage gave a shout of rage when he realized the only ones left for his side was himself and his dad. He sent more and more fire upon Lexa, who was still shooting at him, completely uncovered. 

A few bullets crashed into Lexa's vest and knocked her backwards with the force. She hit the ground, all of the air behind knocked from her lungs. Cage was screaming furiously at her. He managed to reach his father, pulling him up and held his weight. 

Lexa's ears were ringing and she looked up to see Cage dragging his father up. Her hands scrambled for her gun and she felt herself scrambling backwards. She had just managed to get up when she thought she heard another gunshot. 

She then thinks she screamed as pain, originating from her shoulder, engulfed her body. She felt herself slamming to the grassy ground but at that point she no longer could comprehend to think. 

"Lexa, get the hell out of there!" She heard Jasper's voice, although it sounded far, far away. She could feel the ground rumbling as someone ran towards her. Someone was yanking her to her feet moments later. She could make out Cage and Dante making a break for the car in her daze. 

"They're getting away!" Lexa heard herself scream and that too sounded as if it originated from miles away. Her hand was firing the gun at the escaping men without her truly comprehending it. 

"Lexa, let...go. We...go...now." Jasper's voice said to her. He shook her shoulders and began to drag her into the car. 

"No, no, let me kill them." Lexa thinks she said. 

"Lexa, we're leaving. Come on, move!" Jasper screamed and the fog surrounding Lexa's head seemed to diminish. The sounds of gunfire began to reach her ears and she could hear Jasper's voice shouting at her to move. 

She let Jasper drag her into the car. She fell into the backseat with a groan and she heard Jasper slam to door and scream "go!". His voice echoed in her ears and the car lurched forward. Lincoln had gotten back to the driver's seat with her noticing. 

Jasper helped her sit up with a groan. Lexa realized that blood was covering her arms, face and chest. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire and each time she moved sharp pain flared up in her body. 

"You should've let me kill them." Lexa groaned as she leaned back against the leather seat. "It would all be over if I just killed them." 

"Lexa," Lincoln said carefully as he drove quickly, judging by force Lexa could fell, "You were shot in the shoulder and not thinking straight. You could barely aim." 

"No, i could've killed them." Lexa insisted as she shook her head, making her body hurt. She saw Murphy and Lincoln exchange a look.

"I'll have Abby look at her when we get back." Lincoln said. 

"If we get back." Murphy muttered. "I'm sure Cage'll have cops looking for us." 

"Let's have Monty and Raven look into it." Lincoln said as Jasper began to clean Maya's forehead, totally ignoring Lexa. 

"Hey Monty, do you or Raven see anything chasing us?" Murphy asked his earpiece. 

"Are you okay? You like completely checked out." Monty's voice asked them. "Raven's freaking out. I'm afraid that she'll freak the others out." 

"We're all alive. Lexa's been shot and Maya's got a beaten up head, possibly a concussion. Make sure Abby or Clarke will be ready to check them out when we get there." Murphy said. 

"Any signs of a chase?" Lincoln asked Monty. 

"Nothing. I'll keep you posted." Monty said and then there was radio silence. 

Lincoln backtracked and drove around in circles. He moved along the back alleys and moved around in dark hideouts. He would stop and park in the darkness and wait. He did all of this to loose anyone following someone possibly following on an overhead camera. 

It didn't take them long to reach the hideout in the car after they were sure they weren't being tracked. There wasn't anything to stop them, no cops, nothing. They parked the car in the bushes and Jasper helped Lexa and Maya out while while Murphy and Lincoln covered the car with branches. 

"Come on." Lincoln helped piggy back Lexa into the woods while Jasper carried Maya. Murphy took the back, gun drawn. They hiked through the woods with birds tweeting overhead. 

"Hey, you okay?" Lincoln asked Lexa on his back. Lexa groaned in pain. Her face was pale and the blood that splattered across it stood out. 

"Everywhere hurts." She grumbled and Lincoln hurried up. So did Jasper and the others. They couldn't move as fast with Maya and Lexa but Murphy ran ahead to inform the others. 

Almost fifteen minutes later, Lincoln carried Lexa into the Dropship. At once, Clarke leapt up and began to clean the wound and bandage it. Abby began to treat the nasty gash on Maya's head. The others filled the others in on what happened.

"Wow..." Marcus said softly when it was all over. "That's one hell of a story." 

"How's Lexa and Maya?" Wick asked the mother and daughter as they returned into the room. Lexa and Maya were both asleep upstairs. 

"Lexa's arm is bandaged and she'll regain full use within a few days. Maya's got a concussion but she'll he fine." Abby said, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Now what the hell do we do?" Jasper asked as he leaned back in the seat. 

"We wait for Bellamy to contact us with more news." Marcus said as he sat up with a groan. 

"That's it?" Wick said in surprise. 

"That's all we can do." Marcus said with a sigh. 

A soft buzzing reached the sound of their ears. Clarke glanced over and pulled out her phone. 

"Is it Bellamy?" Octavia asked at once. 

"No, It's....this can't be right but it's Finn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are appreciated :)   
> I'd love to hear what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

"Finn? Like Finn Collins? The total asshole who dated us both?" Raven gaped at Clarke's phone. 

"Should I answer it?" Clarke asked with a frown. Her phone continued to ring in her limp hand. 

"How do you know it's Finn?" Monty asked Clarke. He jumped foreword and seized her phone in her hands. He read the name on the phone and said "oh..." 

He turned the phone for everyone to read. The caller ID had a picture of Finn, clearly drunk at a party, looking extremely ugly. The name said asshole with a evil face emoji. 

"Should I answer it?" Clarke asked the room. 

"No." Raven, Wick, Octavia, Monty and Jasper all shouted. These were the friends who had helped her and Raven get through the whole ordeal. They had heard the angry screams and anyone who was around them during the time knew how awful the whole Finn situation ended. 

"What if he wants to apologize?" Clarke sighed. 

"Hello!" Octavia shouted and grabbed Clarke's hand. The engagement ring glittered in the lights as it waved in front her face. "You are engaged! Who cares about what your ex boyfriends want." 

"Clarke, don't do it." Marcus said. "We all know how it ended last time and I'm not really capable to go beating up Finn again." He gestured to his bloody face and stitching on his stomach. 

"Mom?" Clarke asked her mother. All eyes turned to look at the dark haired woman leaning against the couch. She raised her eyebrows at her daughter. 

"Why is everyone staring at me?" She raised her eyebrow. 

"Mother's intuition tell you anything?" Raven raised an eyebrow. Abby smirked but then turned to her daughter. 

"It's not a good idea Clarke." She said with a nod. The phone went into voicemail after Clarke failed to answer it. Everyone stared at it as it began to ring again. 

"Don't do it." Jasper warned Clarke, who was eyeing up the phone again. She was seriously considering answering it. Something in her gut told her that Finn knew something that she needed to know. She glanced at the others before sliding the accept and putting it to her ear before anyone could stop her. 

"Hello." She said into the phone. 

"CLARKE!" Everyone shouted at her. Several people threw their hands up in the air and Raven slammed her head off the wall. 

"Hey Finn. What do you want?" Clarke asked him. 

"Wow, you don't sound like you hate me." Finn said. "Listen, Clarke...it's been what, six years or so, since we've last seen each other and I just wanted to see you again." 

"Finn, look," Clarke said as she excused herself and walked outside. Everyone watched her go in mingled horror and shock. She leaned up against the Dropship and pressed the phone to her ear. "I know it's been a long time but I'm kinda busy." 

"What could you possibly be busy with Clarke, huh? Med school or your crazy friends stuff?" Finn laughed. 

"Look, why exactly are you calling me? You know I like to cut to the chase." Clarke said with a frown. 

"Clarke...I miss you." Was all Finn said. Clarke moved the phone away from her ear and rolled her eyes before slamming her head on the Dropship. 

"Finn, When you called I really hoped you were calling to maybe say we could be friends or maybe that you finally accepted that what you did was wrong." Clarke snapped into the phone. 

"Clarke, I just want to say I'm sorry, again. And by I miss you, I mean that i just want to spend time with you as a friend." Finn said. 

"Oh." Was all Clarke managed to say. She stared rather stupidly at a tree far away. 

"So...Lunch tomorrow?" Finn asked. Clarke gave a snort. 

"I didn't even answer." Clarke retorted. 

"Oh come on Clarke. I know you." Finn laughed. 

"No i don't think you do." Clarke snapped suddenly. "Now I told you before, Finn. I'm busy and right now I have to go." She ended the call and sighed and leaned back. 

She raised her hand to better examine her ring. There was no denying it was a beautiful creation with perfectly cut diamonds and a thin, shiny band. Bellamy meant the whole world to her but Finn was still the first person she had ever fallen in love with. 

"What did you say?" Came a voice and Murphy peered his head out. He looked at her in concern and joined her, leaning against the wall. 

"Why'd they send you out?" Clarke laughed. "Cuz' you're the only one who never met Finn." 

"No." Murphy said and Clarke sent him a pointed look. "Okay, yeah." 

"He wanted to be friends again and invited me to lunch." Clarke said. Murphy gave a snort and crossed his arms. "I just hung up." 

"So you're not having lunch I take it?" Murphy snorted. "So why exactly did you take the call?" 

"You know that gut feeling that you just get." Clarke sighed. "That's what I got. I don't know I just felt that he knew something about...something." 

"Okay." Murphy said shortly. He turned back to the door. "Your mom says the potatoes are done." 

"Are you sure? Cuz last time I checked she is only good at cooking fire." Clarke snorted as she followed Murphy into the Dropship. Raven and Monty were dishing out the potatoes and giving them to everyone. 

Clarke ignored all of their questioning glares and sat down next to Murphy on the floor. "Any word for Bellamy?" 

"No." Octavia asked as she sat next to the blonde. "What did Finn want?" 

"He wanted to be friends again and invited me to lunch." Clarke said as she took a bite of the potatoes. It didn't taste completely awful so Clarke could only assume that it meant her mother hadn't taken over dinner. 

"You said no, right?" Raven asked as she and Wick sat themselves down in the armchairs. Everyone else gathered around. Clarke found it amusing that they had a dining table but no one used it. 

"I just hung up. I didn't even say anything." Clarke replied and sighed. There was general snort of amusement from Raven and a giggle from Octavia. 

"When do you think Bellamy can next contact us?" Octavia asked the room. She watched as Marcus and Lincoln both glanced at each other in silent worry. "Oh my god...you don't think they..." 

"It's impossible to tell, Octavia. They caught Maya and that could mean they caught Bellamy." Lincoln said as gently as he could. 

"No! Bellamy would never get caught, he's too good!" Octavia shouted, standing up. Her dinner landed on the ground with a slap and one of the potatoes rolled away. 

"Octavia, we have to be prepared for the option." Marcus said sadly. "In this line of work we know that we might not ever be able to come back." 

"Don't....Clarke, how can you just sit here and listen to this?" Octavia shouted. Clarke sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall with closed eyes. "Clarke, tell them they're wrong! Bellamy would never get caught!" 

"I'm sorry, O. I just- I just can't." Clarke said quietly. 

"How can you not say that!" Octavia screamed at her. "My brother is your fiancée and i know you love him. How can you say that he would get caught and could've died." 

"I'm sorry, O! You know the risks and you were going out of your mind when Lincoln was missing! Okay, O, I'm scared too but we have to be ready to accept every possible outcome." Clarke shouted at Octavia, feeling tears sting her eyes. 

Octavia growled and turned and climbed the ladder with angry strides. She didn't look back and slammed the trapdoor and locked it with a shout of anger before going silent. Clarke, meanwhile, tossed her head back and sighed heavily. 

Abby stood up from the couch and sat down next to Clarke. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders and Clarke buried her face into the crook of her neck. She felt tears run down her face and run off and land in small droplets on her mother's chest. If Bellamy died, Clarke didn't know what she was going to do. She loved Bellamy with her whole heart and losing him would drive her mad.

Clarke felt sobs suddenly wrack her body and she felt her heart breaking. Bellamy couldn't be dead. She couldn't say it because if she said it aloud, she might let herself believe it and she couldn't lose Bellamy too. Not after losing her father.

The sound of the trapdoor unlocking, opening and then slamming over onto the floor reached their ears. Octavia came clambering down and her feet slammed down on the metal floors as she turned to face them. She turned and took in the crying Clarke and the worried faces of the other. 

"I just spoke with Maya." She said, not looking at Clarke who was curled up next to her mother. "She said Bellamy hadn't been caught." Her voice sounded triumphant at the fact she knew her brother was fine. 

"Good." Raven said, sighing in relief as the news sunk in. "Bellamy's good. He'll get us other news." 

"Why didn't they kill Maya?" Wick asked. "Look, these people have killed how many people? They knew Maya was one of our agents and they didn't kill her. That seems out of their likelihood, don't you think?" 

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone took in his words. It was true that those people had killed many but to not kill Maya was truly unlike them. 

"Alright, let's talk our way through this like we always do. Well who did the negation?" Monty asked. 

"Dante Wallace." Jasper said. 

"Dante won't kill people." Abby said quietly as she looked up from Clarke's forehead. "He isn't the one who calls who lives and who dies. He prefers to not be part of people's pain." 

"What do you mean, Ab?" Marcus asked. "I mean, Dante is associated with psychopathic killer, his son, and extremely good manipulators. You sound sure that Dante isn't the mastermind behind this." 

"He isn't." Abby said almost at once. "I know because..." 

"Because what?" Lincoln asked and Abby glanced over at her husband and then to her daughter, worried about their reactions and she almost seemed ashamed as she looked back at the ground. "Abby, what?" 

"Dante was very unhappy about the whole torturing thing. He didn't think it was necessary but Cage convinced him it was the only to get answers from Marcus was to torture me." Abby said. "And after Cage was done torturing me, I was barely conscious and..." Her voice broke and she looked away in tears appearing very ashamed. 

Clarke hugged her mother very tightly and Marcus griped the pillow on the couch with a rage clutch and the others pretty much got the idea. Abby shook as she struggled to compose herself. She managed to breathe deeply before she could speak finally. 

"Cage tried to...yeah..but Dante stopped him, saying I didn't deserve that after what they had already done to me. And then they were going kill me but Dante stopped them and told them to give me back..." Abby said hoarsely and gave a sob into her daughter's shoulder. 

Raven scooted across the floor and wrapped her arms around her pseudo mom. "It's okay." She cooed as she stroked her hair as Abby sniffled into Clarke's shoulder. Marcus struggled to reach his wife but Lincoln shoved him back to prevent the stitches splitting. 

"So, Dante isn't the mastermind." Monty said after a moment, feeling it was best to move on. "That leaves Cage or Diana." 

"We know Cage is a psychotic and sadistic murdered and, potentially, a manipulator. Diana is a power hungry manipulator who could easily be the one behind this whole plot. She could have easily talked her way into Cage's head." Lincoln said. 

"No, Cage would just join this either way. He likes to cause panic and pain." Marcus said with a shake of his head. "And if Abby is correct with her assumption about Dante, it could he safe to say that he doesn't even know about the next part of where the use those bombs." 

"The question is how did they manage to convince Shumway, Sinclair and Jaha into their scheme." Octavia said as she sat down next to Clarke, Raven and Abby. She gently reached out and rubbed small circles on Abby's back. 

"Shumway would be easy." Murphy said, moving away from the crying women and beginning to pace. "He was a former deep, deep undercover agent. He worked in some very interesting places and witness some serious secrets of governments." 

"That's why Shumway was easy to convince." Jasper said. "He's witnessed the horribleness of governments and felt that he could finally see a 'good' and 'safe' government if he were a leader." 

"Okay, so Jaha." Marcus moved on. This was a usual exercise for him and his team. The would go over each important person in their case. They would discuss the importance of the indents and try to think like their suspects. 

"He was dragged into the scheme when they kidnapped his son in order to kidnap Abby. Then he cracked and got injected with the reaper serum and tried to kill us before being shot." Lincoln replayed with a sigh. 

"Okay and...Sinclair." Marcus said with a grimace and disgust boiling in his voice. There was silence, uncomfortable and full of thought. Everyone was thinking as hard as they could but for the life of them no one could find a reason. 

"The..." Lincoln gave a big sigh. "The only thing I can think of is that he just wanted to take down Marcus and the rest of us." 

"I thought he was your friend." Murphy said to Marcus. 

"I thought that too." Marcus said with a sigh and closed his eyes. "Sinclair's the question and the key to all of this." 

"He's not the mastermind thought, right?" Octavia asked. "I mean we haven't thought about that angle." 

"O's right." Marcus said with a nod. "We haven't thought about Sinclair being the one behind this. As much as I hate to say it, she could be right." 

"Okay, Sinclair's a potential but I'd say Diana's behind it. I mean, think, she tried to take over the government once already and failed. Her failure could steam her into the next chance with the idea to let nothing stand in the way." Miller said. 

"We need to wait for Bellamy to contact us." Marcus said. "In the meantime, I'd say we all get some rest and we'll see what Maya knows in the morning. It's getting late." He checked his phone and saw that it was 11. 

"Alright, move out." Raven giggled and everyone headed to the upper levels. Marcus settled back down onto the couch before allowing sleep to take over.  
\-----------------------------

Bellamy swore under his breathe for the hundredth time. Of course, he was beyond relieved that Maya was safe and back with the others. He was also proud of Lexa's plan, knowing that it was brilliant. His cover wasn't blown and Maya was safe. Still, Bellamy felt safer with Maya hidden out in the compound so he wasn't totally alone with murderers.

All cell service inside the bunker was either cut or strictly monitored. Now, Bellamy had to disable his cell phone and smash it as to assure they couldn't track his signal. Now Bellamy had no way to contact his team even if he wanted to. 

He was so caught up in thought that slammed head first someone walking down the hall. He looked up in time to see Finn and Dr. Tsing. Finn scowled at him. It wasn't a completely unfamiliar. Finn had given him many looks like that during the Clarke, Finn and Raven breakup. 

"Can I help you?" Finn shot at him. Bellamy frowned and went to move past him but Finn placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Mother, please go ahead. I'd like to have a chat with Dax." 

So Tsing and Cage have a son, Bellamy thought. Only those two could've had a son like Finn. 

Tsing walked past him and they listened to the sounds of her heels clicking along the concrete floor. Bellamy's eyes didn't leaves Finn's unreadable face and he schooled his features to keep Finn from reading his own. 

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Bellamy asked coldly. 

"You're the one who my father promised Clarke Griffin to?" Finn accused. Bellamy raised his eyebrow at Finn.

"Yes, so?" Bellamy asked. A few reapers walked down the hall talking in what sounded like grunting. They didn't seem to notice the two men glaring at each other. 

"My father's just met you and he's already promised you something that I wanted." Finn said. 

"And this bothers you? Why?" Bellamy asked. 

"Well, let's just say that I worked hard to earn myself Clarke."

"Doesn't look like it." Bellamy interrupted. 

"Just stay out of my way, do you understand? I do have the ability and know the people who can take care of you. Forever." Finn told Bellamy. His voice was low yet dangerous.

"I," Bellamy gave a airy chuckle. "Don't doubt you." And then he added with a bit of a smirk. "Or your abilities." 

Finn gave a glare and stalked off. His hair and jacket flapped behind him as Finn vanished into the darkness of the dimly lit hall. His footfalls echoed loudly and faded out. 

"You always were one for dramatics, eh Finn?" Bellamy muttered to himself. He headed off down the hall until he reached the room intended for him. He pushed open the door and entered the room that was plain except for a bed in one corner. It reminded him of a prison cell. 

Bellamy sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. How exactly was he going to contact Clarke and the others now?

Bellamy sat in confusion, thinking hard. He knew Maya would be able to tell them about the plan but how would he continue to communicate to the others. He needed a way and soon. 

"I am telling you, Mr. Jaha. It would be unnecessary to make an approach like that." Cage's voice said and Bellamy's ears perked up at the name Jaha. 

Bellamy exited his room and followed the sounds of the voices. Bellamy came across Cage's office, which was close to his room but Bellamy hasn't realized with all the twists and turns of the compound. Cage was inside and, to his slight surprise, so was Wells. Wells wasn't in on this either, was he? 

"Cage!" He called and Cage and Wells both turned. Cage nodded at him and waved him closer. "This is Wells Jaha, my lawyer." 

Bellamy only nodded at Wells, knowing he had to be the cold and arrogant Dax. Wells frowned at Bellamy before turning back to Cage. 

"I'll see to it that Kane gets his full punishment in the court of law." Wells said. "If that's all, Mr. Walllace, i'll be going." 

"Yes, it shall be. Thank you for your help Mr. Jaha. And we're very sorry about the death of your father." Cage said to Wells. He didn't sound sorry at all. 

"It's no problem." Wells said with no emotion. "They killed my father. Why wouldn't I want to help?" 

"Dax will show you to the door." Cage said, now sitting behind his desk and being totally absorbed in whatever he was looking at. Wells stood up from the chair and walked towards Bellamy. 

Bellamy lead Wells along the maze or corridors until they reached an exit door. Bellamy paused very briefly to scribble a note as they walked, making sure that security cameras wouldn't catch it. 

"This is it, Mr. Jaha." Bellamy said, extending his hand for Wells to shake, the note hidden in his hand. Wells shook it and Bellamy slipped the note into his hand. 

Wells nodded in confusion and slipped the note into his pocket. "Thank you, Mr. Dax." He turned and walked out the door. 

Bellamy knew this was a gamble but it was one he had to take.  
\-----------------------------

Wells pushed the door open and walked outside into the nighttime air. It was a cool night and Wells shrugged his jacket on more tightly. There was little light from the surrounding buildings as Wells walked to his car.

He unlocked it and the bmw beeped loudly in the abandoned parking lot. He climbed into his car and pulled out. He drove to a well lit gad station five minutes away and pulled into a parking spot. He glanced around, only seeing a man filling up his truck as the only sign of life. 

Wells pulled the note from Dax out of his pocket to read it. He had no idea what Dax could possibly want to contact him about. 

Cage is more dangerous than we thought! I need you to get in contact with Kane asap! I know you might be angry with us but many people lives are at risk.  
B. Blake

Wells reread the note several times. Dax must be Bellamy Blake working undercover in the compound. Wells realized that Bellamy had just taken a huge risk by exposing himself to him. He had no idea which side Wells was on. 

Lucky for Bellamy, Wells thought, I'm on your side. And unfortunately for me, I have no idea where they are. 

Wells pulled out his phone and pulled up Clarke's number. Her picture was at a high school party and she was laughing and looking quite crazy. He knew calling her on his cell was too risky. He glanced around and saw an old phone booth. 

Just my luck, Wells thought as he climbed from the car and walked into the small glass box. As he pulled the glass door closed behind him, the truck drove off, leaving him completely alone. Glancing at the number, Wells punched it in and listen to the line ring. 

"Wells?" Clarke's groggy voice reached his ears after the third ring. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" 

"Sorry Clarke but this cant wait. I just talked to Bellamy and he needs to talk with you right away." Wells said. 

"You talked to Bellamy? Where?" Clarke sounded fully awake. 

"I was just at Cage's office in his compound and-"

"What? Wells, that man is dangerous beyond all reason!" Clarke cried. "No Raven go back to sleep." She said to someone else. 

"Clarke, I want to help you. I know what my father did and i want to make up for his actions. I'm spying on Cage." Wells said very determinably. 

"Fine." Clarke huffed. "What did Bellamy say?" 

"He wants to meet with you. I think i'm to find a place and time and then tell him when i go to meet Cage tomorrow. He hired me to spy on you." Wells told her.

"Are you?" Clarke asked at once. 

"No, of course not. Now, I know what my dad did was wrong, but i'm not him. I won't betray my friends." Wells said.

"Good." Clarke giggled. "Okay tell Bellamy that one of us will meet him at The National History Museum at 3:30." 

"Why there?" 

"It's one place that neither Diana or Cage will think to look." Clarke replied. Wells grinned, knowing she was right. 

"I'll tell him. But where will they meet? That museum is huge." Wells told her. 

"You know that huge elephant right in the front?" Clarke asked. "I'd say it's a good bet." 

"Hiding in plain sight." Wells laughed. "Your a genus Clarke." 

"I know." Clarke teased before becoming more serious. "Please be careful Wells." 

"I will, Clarke. Night."

"Mmh, night," Clarke said and Wells put the phone back on the receiver. He sighed and leaned back against the glass door and stared at the black ceiling. This was going be a struggle.  
\-------------------------  
"Let me get this straight," Marcus said the next morning as they all sat around the dining table, eating the waffles Wick had made. "Cage wants my Abby?" 

"Yeah...." Maya said nervously. She had a confirmed concussion and her head was bandaged. 

"I'm going to go and throw up." Abby said simply, setting down her fork. Her face was growing slightly green from the news as she stood up. 

"Yeah, go and get some air." Raven agreed. Abby pushed back the orange curtain and vanished outside. 

"Honestly, I just think Kane wants to get back at you, Marcus. That's all he seemed to care about." Maya said as she poured more powered sugar onto of her waffle. 

"He doesn't even care the 'new government'?" Lexa asked. 

"Doesn't seem to." Maya answered truthfully. There was the sound of forks scrapping plates and the chewing for several minutes until Abby reappeared. 

"You gonna survive?" Raven teased as Abby sat back down. She only scowled at her before digging back into the waffles. "Yeah, feed the baby, Mama G." 

"Raven..." Abby warned as Octavia spit out her waffles and Maya's fork clattered to the ground. 

"You're still pregnant?" Maya asked. 

"She was pregnant with twins but Jaha killed one." Clarke said with a soft sigh of sadness. "Thankfully one's still alive and the good news is that Sidney doesn't know about it." 

Everyone stared at Abby until she glared back. "Okay, I'm sorry I forgot to tell everyone." 

"Oh, I talked to Wells last night." Clarke said. "He's not angry with us at all. In fact, he wants to help us because of what his father caused and the fact that he would never betray his friends. Cage hired him to spy on us." 

"Do you think he will?" Octavia asked before stabbing her waffle. 

"No, of course not!" Clarke said at once. "Wells wouldn't do that. But anyways, he said Bellamy needs to speak with us. So, I set up a meeting with him at the National History Museum." 

"Why there?" Monty asked. 

"I don't care how scared people are. People will still be at that museum and i set up the meeting right in front of the elephant." 

"Hiding in plain sight." Murphy smirked. "I'm impressed Clarke." 

"I told you, you'd make a good agent!" Marcus smiled. 

"Thanks." Clarke grinned. 

"Who's going to meet Bellamy?" Monty asked. 

"You are." Marcus said. 

"What?" Monty's fork hit the floor with a loud clatter. Bits of waffle splattered the ground. 

"I can't go anywhere. Lexa and Maya are both injured and let's face it, Jasper's not going anywhere with Maya being hurt. Lincoln's too recognizable and Octavia and Clarke don't have any field experience." Marcus said. 

"Neither have I. I'm the guy who does all the hacking for you. Why can't Raven or Wick do it?" Montt argued. 

"Because I need them to do surveillance." Marcus said. He clapped Monty on the back. "I have faith in you, Monty." 

Jasper gave his best friend a thumbs up. Meanwhile, Marcus assigned Miller to be Monty's backup. 

"When's the meeting?" Lexa asked Clarke. Her shoulder was in a tight sling and stitched up after Abby dug the bullet out. 

"3:30." Clarke said and glanced down at her father's old grey watch she always wore. "That gives you a few hours to get ready." 

"Why exactly am I going again?" Monty asked as if he couldn't believe it. 

"Because they wont expect the nerdy tech guy." Jasper teased and Monty huffed at him. 

"Let's get him suited up!" Miller laughed and he and his father pulled out their wide selection of weapons in the main living area while Wick and Raven cleaned. 

Abby and Clarke helped Marcus back onto the couch. Jasper and Octavia began to excitedly pick out weapons for Monty. Monty gulped nervously when Octavia pulled out a semi automatic pistol. 

"Am I going to have to use that?" Monty asked. 

"You do know how to shoot a gun, right?" His boss asked from the couch where one arm was around his wife's shoulders and the other resting on her slightly swollen stomach. 

"Yeah." Monty said. 

"The use it, man." Murphy laughed and Monty holstered the weapon. While the others were excitedly chatting about the weapons, Lexa joined Marcus and Abby on the couch. 

"I've been thinking." She said. "And i realized something. You are capable of getting those codes now that everyone knows what Sinclair's essentially a terrorist." 

"Yeah." Marcus wondered where she was leading him. 

"So can Sinclair, right?" She asked and Marcus nodded. Sinclair had the authority to get the codes but still hadn't. "If you have the authority to get the codes, do you have the authority to move them?" 

"No." Marcus said slowly. "But I know the person who does." He pulled out his phone and dialed the pentagon. "Get me Major Byrne."  
\-------------------------

Bellamy sat in on the next meeting between Wells and Cage. It was a rather boring as the two men bantered about the possible location of his friends. By listening, Bellamy came to the conclusion that Wells didn't know where they were. 

"So, you don't know where they are?" Cage asked.

"No, I don't think they trust me but they will." Wells said, "I promise." 

"Good." Cage said. "Now go away, I have to finish talking with my contacts in Europe about their corruption scheme." 

Wells blinked in surprise and so did Bellamy. Cage had contacts in Europe too? Wells stood up however and turned to the door. Bellamy opened it and he lead Wells down to the nearest exit door. 

Wells slipped a note into his hand when they shook hands. Wells gave him a solid nod and exited the compound. Bellamy glanced around before unfolding the paper. 

Nat. Hist. Mues. 3:30. 

Bellamy shoved it back into his pocket and headed back to the room. He dug a lighter out from his bag and lit the paper on fire. He watched as the paper curled and fell into the floor. He stamped out the last of smoke and turned to back to the door. 

He pushed his way into Cage's office and found that Finn and Tsing had joined him. Cage was speaking in low tones when Bellamy entered. 

"Ah, Dax! Come in, I've gotten good news." Cage announced and Bellamy came closer to the desk. He didn't miss the glare Finn sent him. "My european contact, Allie, has agreed to our request." 

Cage stood waiting for Bellamy to say something but all Bellamy could say was, "And what was our request?" 

"For access to their supply to nukes." Cage said with a clap of his hands. This was the happiest Bellamy had ever seen Cage. 

"That's good." Bellamy heard himself say. "I, um, also have to go and do some business with the Trikru." 

"I thought you worked for us now?" Tsing snapped. Her eyes were dangerous and narrow. Her sharp features and narrowed eyes made her look like a hawk in the dim light. 

"He does." Cage said at once and Finn gave a snort. 

"Yeah, I do." Bellamy shot at Tsing. "I've got go now." Cage nodded and Bellamy headed out the door. He double checked that he had his guns and headed out of the compound. 

He hopped into his dirty and dented old car and turned the engine on. He zoomed down the road with irking nerves. He had no idea who he was meeting and as much as he wanted to believe Wells, he wasn't sure if he could. 

Bellamy parked a block from the museum. There were still plenty of people milling around, to his surprise. Most of DC was empty but the tourist part of the city. It still had plenty of people visiting despite the threats. 

Bellamy climbed the steps to the museum and then turned back. He walked around to the side and waited for some employee to slip out of the employee door. At last a dark haired, young man walked out to smoke. Bellamy dove and slipped through the door. 

He grabbed a employee hat and pulled it down over his eyes. He slipped in and out behind pillars and dusty exhibits as he avoided real employees. He managed to avoid suspicion and popped out of the employee door. 

He tossed the cap into the nearest trash can and checked his watch. It was 3:30 exactly. He scanned the crowd in front of the huge elephant in the entrance way. His eyes landed on the familiar figure of...Monty?

Why in the hell would Marcus send Monty? Bellamy was totally stunned yet he walked towards Monty and sat down next to him. Monty glanced at him, clearly not recognizing him. 

"Marcus sent our nerdy tech guy to see me." Bellamy said, not moving his lips or looking at Monty. 

"Holy shit, Bell-" Monty began to shout.

"Shut up!" Bellamy snapped. "Do not give us up." 

"Right okay." Monty said, staring ahead and pulling his Ark High baseball cap over his eyes. "Maya and Lexa are okay and so is everyone else." 

"Alright, good." Bellamy grinned. He turned to look at a pamphlet on ancient Egypt. "Cage has gotten contacts in Europe and he wants to use those weapons to blow up people in Europe." 

Monty swore under his breathe. "That's not good." 

"No and I don't even know if I can trust Wells." Bellamy muttered. 

"Clarke says we can." Monty said as he pretended to be looking at the large elephant behind him. "Marcus talked with Major Byrne about Mount Weather." 

"Isn't she the one in charge of Mount Weather?" Bellamy muttered as he flipped the page to his pamphlet  
and found lots of pictures on ways to create a mummy in ancient Egypt. 

"Yeah. She says she's going to keep an extra close watch on Mount Weather. She's thinking about moving the nukes." Monty muttered. 

"I think that'll be a good idea." Bellamy said, staring hard at a photo of King Tut. They both sat in silence for several moments, watching chattering tourists walk by. 

"Monty?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Finn Collins is dangerous. He's Cage and Tsing's son." Bellamy said as he turned the page of his pamphlet. 

"You're joking." Monty said loudly and a british family glanced over at him. Monty quickly touched his ear and pretended to be talking on Bluetooth. "So you got in? That's awesome news!" 

Bellamy hid his grin. This was exactly why Monty sat behind his computer screens and hacked into places for them and didn't head out into the field. Bellamy waited until the family turned away to speak. "I'm not. You need to stay away from him." 

"It's a good thing you told me that because Finn called Clarke and asked her to go to lunch with him." Monty muttered. 

It was Bellamy's turn to be shocked. "What?" He hissed furiously. "Did she say yes?" 

"She just hung up on him. It seemed like he was trying to convince her to forgive him and meet up." Monty said as he picked up a map of the Smithsonian. 

"Do not let anyone believe anything Finn says, Monty. He's dangerous and he will kill them, understand." Bellamy said very forcefully. "Especially Clarke, he wants her back." 

"Okay, got it." Monty said. His voice was a little uncertain and Bellamy felt bad about using such a forceful tone. 

"We need a way to communicate because Cage had all cell calls monitored." Bellamy said. 

"I can set up a message center on a radio frequency." Monty muttered as he leaned back and lifted the map to cover his face. 

"Where can you do that from?" Bellamy was impressed. 

"Anywhere that has a radio communication station." Monty replied. 

"Would Bill Regan please come to Ancient Africa." The radio announced and Bellamy and Monty glanced at each other. They both nodded, grinning evilly. 

"Follow me in a minute." Bellamy said and stood up, heading up the steps. He walked causally, looking around like the rest of the tourists. He walked along the balcony, skimming his hand along it. He peered down to see Monty stand up and begin to walk up the steps. 

Bellamy had been here many times and knew his way around the museum, being the history geek he was. He resisted the urge to read about the eskimos for the hundredth time and walked over to the elevator. He walked in and joined a family from the south, judging by the accents. 

"What floor, sir?" Their daughter asked. Her ponytail swayed around and Bellamy noticed her "I HEART DC!" shirt. Tourists. 

"Three." Bellamy smiled politely. It was his favorite floor, focusing on ancient Greece and Rome. He could easily spend hours in there. He smiled when he remember all the times Clarke or Octavia had to literally drag him from the floor. 

The doors opened and Bellamy stepped out and did his best not to look at the exhibits. He headed past them and reached the service door. He mentally swore when he realized he was to have to get a employee id card. 

He turned to find Monty walking towards him. He nodded to the slid for the card and Monty muttered a curse under his breathe. Bellamy then caught sight of a security guard headed down a usually empty hall. Bellamy and Monty walked causally over and followed the guard. 

"Can you disable that?" Bellamy asked, glancing up a security camera. Monty nodded and muttered that he could do it from his phone. Bellamy couldn't help but feel jealous that he could do that. 

"Disabled." Monty muttered. Bellamy had had time to look around and see that the only thing down this hall was a few storage closets and a few posters. 

"Excuse me? Can i help you?" The tall and serious looking guard had just come near them. He frowned at them, clearly not appreciating that the were down the hall. "This is a closed off area." 

"Oh sorry." Monty said, "we just wanted to know if you knew where the food court was." 

The guard got closer, looking more suspiciously at them. "It's in the basement." 

"Okay, thanks." Bellamy said to the guard, giving him a huge grin. The guard stared at them, waiting for them to leave. Bellamy only punched the man across the face. The man slammed into the wall, his arms flying behind him. Bellamy sent a blow to his throat to ensure the man wouldn't make any noise. 

The man made a gasping noise and Bellamy punched him two more times. His eyes rolled back and he slid down the wall. Bellamy made sure he was out cold before he and Monty dragged him into the nearest storage closet. 

Monty found duck tape and rope. He set to work tying the guard's hands and feet with the rope and duct taping his mouth. Bellamy, meanwhile stole the man's button down blue security shirt and pulled it on over his own shirt. He took the guard's badge and ID card. 

"Ready?" He asked Monty. Monty nodded, glancing uncomfortably at the guard. He followed Bellamy down the abandoned hall. 

"You think they'll notice that dent?" Monty asked Bellamy, pointing at the now dented wall. Bellamy's punches maybe had been a little hard. 

"Nah." Bellamy shrugged. "The guard did say this hall was off limits to tourists and i don't think many guards come down here." 

Monty agreed and he and Bellamy headed out of the hall. Several tourists were excitedly pointing and discussing the Caesar exhibit and Bellamy didn't blame them. As much as he wanted to join them, he had a job to do. 

Bellamy slid the ID card through the card slot. It beeped and then turned green. The door made a clicking sound and moved back a little, signaling that it was now unlocked. Bellamy pushed it open and headed in with Monty on his heels. 

Once they were inside, Monty disabled the ID swipe. Smiling to themselves, they headed down the hall. They reached the main control room and peered in. A rather bored looking and scrawny guard sat behind a desk. The walls surrounding him held several monitors that all showed various parts of the museum. 

Bellamy grabbed the nearest thing he could hit the guard with, a broom. He pushed the door open quietly and raised the broom over his head. He hit the guard over the head with it. There was a loud thud and the guard slumped over. 

"Huh, i didn't even hit him that hard." Bellamy shrugged. Monty snorted and shoved the guard off the desk and onto the floor. 

Monty sat down over the desk and began to type words into the computer so fast Bellamy wasn't even sure if his fingers were moving. Monty began clicking and swiping the mouse and Bellamy just gaped. 

The guard began to grumble and wake up. He was groggily trying to raise his head. "Nope." Bellamy grumbled at him and smacked him on the head again. 

"Give me five more minutes." Monty muttered and continued his insane clicking. Bellamy nodded and peered out into the hall. A guard was coming. 

"Hey Jones, you get the camera working again?" The guard called out. Bellamy rolled his eyes and waited for the guard to wander in. Bellamy swung the broom and whacked the guard right in the mouth.

The guard grunted and fell back, clutching a bloody mouth. "What the?" The guard grumbled. Bellamy swung the broom again and the guard fell, now out cold. Bellamy grabbed the man's ankles and yanked him into the room. 

"What are you doing back there, Bell?" Monty asked without looking up. 

"Not much." Bellamy said with a smirk. He hit the monitor guard, Jones, again once as he began to wake up. 

Two minutes and one broom smack later, Monty stood up and announced that he was done. Bellamy grinned at his friend, impressed. 

"So what do we have to talk with?" Bellamy asked, waving the broom around. 

Monty turned and handed Bellamy a radio while he held his own. "We use these. I've made sure they'll be untraceable. Oh, and don't let Cage find these. I've put in our own radio frequency." 

"Are these the museums?" Bellamy asked when he noticed the logo on the back of the radio. 

"Yeah," Monty said with a shrug and Bellamy gaped at him. "What? We've already knocked out three guards and broke in. I think stolen radios are the least of our worries." 

Bellamy snorted. "We should take you on more undercover things, Monty." 

"Thanks bro." Monty laughed. Bellamy hit both guards once more with the broom before tossing it aside. He and Monty headed out towards the door. They pushed it open and walked out. 

Bellamy ignored the urge to go and look at the Zeus exhibit and headed down the closest set of stairs. Monty walked around to the steps on the other side. Bellamy reached the floor first and walked over to the elephant. Monty joined him a moment later. 

"My car's right out front. Miller's driving." Monty muttered. 

"Mine's on the next block." Bellamy said and Monty nodded. They both headed out of the main door as Bellamy talked Monty's ear off about the Roman exhibit so they could fool the employees into thinking they were guests. 

Monty spotted Miller in the nearest car and headed off without even looking at him. Bellamy grinned, thinking that they should bring Monty along more often. Miller drove off and headed off to wherever they were hiding. 

Bellamy reached his car and hopped in. He pulled down the mirror in sun blocker and looked his face over. He had a splatter of blood across his cheek from one of the guards. He debated to wipe it off but chose to keep it. Cage would be convinced he was off on his Trikru work. He was a hit man after all. 

He drove back to the compound, having decided that his story would be that he killed off no longer loyal member of the gang. He paused briefly to straighten his jacket before heading in. 

Ignoring the reapers and glares, he headed straight to his room. There he locked the door and laid down on the bed. He really missed the others and he just wanted to be with them again. 

"Monty?" Bellamy raised the radio to his lips. "Are you there?" 

"Bellamy?" Came a familiar voice, sounding beyond relieved. 

"Clarke?" He breathed. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." He said at once. "How are you?" 

"Everyone's fine here. Monty just told us about your adventure at your favorite museum." Clarke said. "I must say that using a broom is quite impressive." 

"Um thanks." Bellamy said. "Did Monty tell you about Finn?" 

"He did." Clarke said darkly. Bellamy could picture her scowling. "So he's Cage and Tsing son, huh? That's so messed up." 

"Did Cage purposely place Finn with us?" Came another voice. It was Jasper. 

"He did but Finn blew it when he stared dating Raven too. Cage now resents him." Bellamy replied and he heard Jasper laugh. 

"Marcus wanted to talk to you." Clarke told her fiancée. "I'm taking you over now." 

"Bellamy?" 

"Hello, Marcus." Bellamy greeted. "What's up." 

"I spoke with Major Byrne yesterday. She says she can't move the nukes until next month on the 13th." Marcus replied. 

"Is she going to then?" 

"She is." Marcus replied. "She'll have them moved to a safer place. Once that transaction is complete, we can move in and arrest Cage and Sidney." 

"That sounds good. What do you want me to do in the meantime?" Bellamy asked his boss and the man who was like a father to him. 

"Your job is to make sure that they don't find about those bombs being moved. You also need to make sure that Sinclair doesn't give up those codes." Marcus said. 

"You got it." Bellamy said. 

"Would Dax please report to Cage Wallace's office." The intercom announced." 

"Look, I've gotta go." Bellamy said to Marcus. "Cage wants to see me." 

"Okay, good luck." Marcus said and Bellamy turned off the radio and stowed it away in his pillow. He then headed down the hall to his office. 

"You wanted to see me...sir?" Bellamy shocked to see Dante Wallace standing there instead of Cage. 

"Wipe that blood off your face. It's disgusting." Dante snapped. Bellamy quickly wiped the stain off his face with his sleeve. 

"You, um, wanted to see me, sir?" Bellamy said, standing up straight. Dante nodded grimily. 

"My son trusts you, does he not?" Dante asked. Bellamy wondered if he was suppose to answer but Dante continued before he did. "Explain this to me." Dante held up a file on Mouth Weather. 

"Those are the plans for, um, world domination." Bellamy shrugged. Dante opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and Cage and Diana walked in. 

"Dad, what are you doing in here?" Cage asked his father while Diana closed the door. 

"Tell me this isn't true." Dante snarled at Cage, waving the file. Cage frowned and looked away. "Tell me it isn't true." He repeated. 

"I can't." Cage said, not looking at his father. 

"Why are you going to kill all these people, Cage. You know that's not who were are." Dante snapped, looking very disappointed in his son. 

"You don't the things i've done. I am that butcher you saw on TV. Some people just deserve to die." Cage told his father. "We have drained the blood of all of those people, dad. How can you say we're not murderers?" 

"The only reason I've allowed you and your mad doctor to drain those people is so others don't end up like your mother. Sometimes people need blood and the hospital won't provide it due to a rare disease, just like your mother." Dante shouted. "That doesn't make us killers, it makes us heroes to those in need." 

Diana laughed at this and Bellamy now understood why the Wallaces had taken people's blood. Dante slammed the file down on the desk. 

"If you do that, it makes you a murderer." Dante pointed at the file. 

"We have to do it." Diana laughed at Dante. "This is the only way to assure a safe and strong new government." 

"Why can't we just take out Kane and his team like you said?" Dante shot back. "He's the only thing standing in our way." 

"Do you really think that no one else will oppose us?" Diana laughed. "You're so naive, Dante. We have to show the people who's boss and then, once they understand that, we will make life better for them." 

"I cannot allow you to kill all of those people, Diana." Dante snapped. 

"See," Diana said to Cage. "I told you he'll get in the way." Bellamy was suddenly very confused but he was sure that things didn't look good for Dante. 

"Dad, you need to stay out of our way." Cage said. "We are moving foreword with our plans. Stand aside." 

"I can't let you do this, Cage." Dante said. He moved to face his son and grip the back of his head. "If you go down the path, there's no coming back." 

"I'm sorry, dad, but i'm doing what has to be done." Cage said and he stepped back. "You won't stay out of our way willingly then we'll do what has to be done." 

Bellamy barely had to register the gun in Diana's hand before the loud bang when off. Bellamy's ears were ringing and he looked to see where the bullet had went. Blood had splattered the walls and Cage was standing with a mournful and shameful look on his face. 

Dante Wallace was lying in a pool of his own blood with a bullet hole in the center of his forehead. Diana cocked the gun again. 

"And now for the traitor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long. School and sports have all started and its crazy.   
> -i also had to add a time jump to move along with the plot, sorry :)

To his complete shock, Diana walked past him and out the door. Bellamy let out a relieved breathe but couldn't help but wonder who Diana was talking about. 

Cage was still staring at his fallen father. Guilt and sadness was written across his features. His bent down and leaned near to his father's face. "I'm so sorry Dad. I was only doing what had to be done." 

Bellamy almost felt bad for Cage. He couldn't, however. He couldn't image how anyone would willingly let their own father get shot before their eyes. 

Bellamy followed Diana down the hall, leaving Cage alone with his father. Diana was furious looking and she shot the gun in the air, sending reapers scrambling. Bellamy chased after her, wanting to know who the traitor was. 

Diana headed down the hall with Bellamy on his heals. Diana kicked the door open to the mess hall and shot the gun into the ceiling. Everyone looked at her in shock and she raised the gun. 

She walked over to a tall and gruff looking man with a hook nose and black hair and raised the gun to point at his face. "So...what did you tell Byrne?" 

"I suggested that she leaves the nukes alone." The reaper said. Bellamy gathered that he was working in Mount Weather. 

"Is she?" Diana asked asked the man, waving her gun in the man's face. The man remained silent yet Bellamy watched as a drop of sweat ran off the top of his nose. 

"How should I know?" The man asked. More beads of sweat appeared along the crown of his head. 

"You're lying. You know." Diana said. "You're nervously blinking and your hands are twitching. Signs of lying." 

"That doesn't mean anything." The man insisted. 

"Oh, for god's sake, I was a senator. I can detect a lie when i want." Diana shouted and several others moved away from the dark haired man. 

"Diana, listen if you just give me more time, I'll find out for sure if she plans to move it." The man said, pleadingly like. 

"You're out of time." Diana said and she raised the gun. The man began to shout and beg but Diana pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed loudly around the high ceiling room. The man fell back against the table with a bullet in his head. 

Diana looked around at the surprised group of people eating dinner. Each person had an either shocked or unsurprised look on their faces. "Let this be a lesson to you all." Her voice rang out loudly. "If you defy us, you will meet the same fate." 

Bellamy couldn't help but feel as the dread sunk into the pit of his stomach. Even as dread settled into his stomach, determination rose into his chest. He would not get caught. He would protect those he cared about. 

Diana turned to him and frowned. "Some people need to chose their sides." 

Bellamy kept his face impassive. What did she mean by that? Was she just saying it in passing or did she know that Bellamy was a spy.

He followed her down the hall and out of the dining room. Bellamy had noticed that everyone had gone back to what they were doing, not caring that a man had just been murdered moments ago. They headed down the main hall and towards her office. 

Diana pushed the door open and Bellamy wondered how she could possibly not be bothered by the fact that she had just murdered two people. Inside the room sat Cage, Tsing, Ridley, Conners and Sinclair. 

"Is the plan moving foreword?" Conners asked as Diana came and sat behind the desk. 

"Yes. I have taken care of the traitor and the block in the plan. We can now proceed with the plan." Diana said and she shot a glance over at Cage. He looked over at the wall and did his best to hide his own pain. 

"Who are we going to send into Mount Weather to make sure that those nukes don't leave that facility?" Sinclair asked. 

"Dax is going." Cage said with a nod and Bellamy felt the world around him stop moving. 

They were really fucked now.   
\--------------------------  
Three weeks later  
\----------------------------

"As far as i'm concerned, that's not what we should do. It's too risky, sir. We can't risk the lives of the public." Marcus, the new Director of FBI. Since the announcement of Sinclair's betrayal, he had been appointed the temporary director by the president. 

He was currently speaking with the president about the plan to extract the bombs inside mount weather. The president wanted to storm the mountain a day early and take the bombs by force. Marcus knew that this could be dangerous and risk Sidney's people getting ahold of the bombs too. They were surly watching the mountain even if Bellamy was there. 

"Alright, Director Kane. I'll agree with you on this one. If you feel that it is too risky, we won't risk it. I'll talk to you later on, closer to the extraction date." The president said to Marcus. 

"Yes, sir." Marcus told his cell phone siting on the metal dining table. The call ended and Marcus sighed and leaned back in his chair. His injuries had finally healed and he had resumed training with Lexa and his team. 

"I've spoken to my general," Came another voice. Sergeant Miller had just entered the room, phone in hand. "The bunker had been scanned for any types of radioactivity." 

Marcus nodded. Sergeant Miller's friend, one of the top US generals from the pentagon, had been scanning the bunker where Sidney's people were at for any radio actively. Bellamy had sent them the location to the bunker so they could prevent Sidney from creating her own bomb. 

"That's good. As long as Tsing isn't off building herself a weapon of mass destruction." Marcus said as he took a sigh of relief. 

"I thought Tsing was a mad scientist." The sergeant said in confusion. 

"She is but Bellamy says she's capable of making those bombs. We can't risk allowing her to make those bombs." Marcus said with another sigh. 

"I'll keep my friends posted." The military man said with a nod. Both he and Marcus headed outside, into the night air. The kids were all sitting around a fire they had made, sipping on moonshine. 

"Hey!" Octavia called and waved to them. Marcus sat down next to his step daughter while the sergeant sat down by his son. The fire crackled against the sounds of crickets chirping and the glow cast a yellowish light onto everyone's faces. 

"How was the meeting with the president?" Octavia asked as she took a sip of Moonshine and leaned against Lincoln. She and Lincoln had postponed their wedding until the whole situation was over. 

"He's going with our ideas. I managed to convince him that waiting for the thirteenth is the better way to go." Marcus said and accepted moonshine from Monty. 

"Good." Lexa said, relieved. The fire cast shadows across her face, making her look like a stern hawk. Beside her, Maya and Jasper were cuddled up, watching them intently. The two had officially started dating about two weeks ago. 

Raven sighed and yawned. Her eyes were struggling to stay open as she leaned against her husband's shoulder. Monty's head had fallen back as he struggled to stay awake also. 

"We should go to bed." Clarke announced, standing up. Almost instantly, everyone else joined her. They trooped inside and vanished up the ladder. Clarke and Marcus watched them go. 

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Marcus asked Clarke once everyone was out of earshot. Clarke gave a long sigh and then nodded. 

"I'm going to take the semester off." Clarke announced. "I haven't decided if I'm going to totally drop out." Clarke, since Marcus's injury, had been conserving not dropping out of med school. Marcus's near death experience had scared her so much that she wanted to make sure she could always help someone in need. 

"Whatever you decide, Clarke, I'll support you." Marcus told her, giving her a small hug. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said very seriously, "You're smart. I trust you will figure it out." 

"Figure out what?" Came a gentle voice. They both turned to see Abby, now close to seven months pregant, come wandering out from the bathroom, her hair damp from the shower. Despite being close to seven months, her stomach wasn't super huge. She looked close to four or five months. 

"Mom!" Clarke said in alarm. She hadn't told her mother about her desire to drop out of med school. She knew how disappointed her mother would be and Clarke didn't have the heart to tell her. 

"What are you two plotting?" She asked, her eyes flipping back and forth between the two embarrassed people. 

"Baby names." Clarke said at once. Marcus readily agreed. Abby raised an eyebrow at them both before moving to the kitchen. 

"Really? Then what were you thinking?" She snorted at them, grabbing a bowl of spaghetti from the fridge and taking a bite. 

"If it's a boy...James and if it's a girl...." Marcus struggled to think. 

"Beth." Clarke said at once. It was the first name that came to mind. Abby nodded approvingly before setting the bowl down. 

"No seriously, what were you thinking about." Abby asked and they both looked guilty. Clarke avoided her mother's glare and looked away. Marcus held his wife's glare until she won out, as usual. 

"Clarke is considering joined the academy." Marcus told the half truth. Clarke instantly looked at her mother to see her reaction. Abby nodded. 

"That's understandable." She said. 

"It is?" Clarke said at once. She was sure her mother would be against the idea completely. 

"Yes, Clarke." Abby sighed and shook her head. "You love helping people and being part of a team, like the FBI. Besides, I really can't expect that you wouldn't want to stop people like Cage or Sidney from ever popping up again." 

"So you're okay if I drop out of med school and joined the Academy?" Clarke asked, barely believing her ears. 

Abby sighed. "I would like you to at least finish a degree at John Hopkins, Clarke. I think it would be best if you had some medical knowledge when you go into the field. It would make me feel a lot better because i'm not always going to be around like i am now." 

Clarke nodded, grinning. "Okay...okay." She hugged her mother tightly, careful not to crush her stomach. "Thank you for understanding." 

Abby hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "I couldn't stop you even if i tried." 

"That's for sure." Marcus snorted. Clarke pulled back to glare at him. 

"You're the most stubborn person here!" Clarke argued. 

"I am not." 

"Am too!" 

"Okay children." Abby barked and they both blushed and looked down. She smiled at them both and giggled. "I honestly feel like i'm raising more than Clarke and this baby sometimes." 

"Thanks." Marcus snorted as he hugged both Clarke and Abby. He loved them so much. He knew that both Cage and Sidney wouldn't hesitate to hurt them and he refused to let that happen. 

"Marcus..." He heard both Abby and Clarke saying with a good deal of strain. 

"What?" 

"Can't breathe." They both gasped. Marcus didn't realize that he had tightened his hugging them. He let go right away, apologizing right away. 

"Sorry, I just love all...three... of you so much." Marcus smiled. Clarke grinned and kissed his cheek. Abby's smile faltered and Marcus knew something was wrong. She turned and headed outside. 

"Clarke, why don't you go to bed. I want to talk to your mom about tomorrow." Marcus said. Clarke nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She vanished up the ladder and headed up.

Marcus found Abby staring up at the stars near the slowly smoldering out fire. It cast the similar yellowish glow onto her face and made her hair look golden. The sounds of crickets echoed around them. 

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked her. He pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and gently cupped her face. 

"Tomorrow." She whispered sadly. Her eyes flicked up to look at his and Marcus saw the fear in her eyes. 

"I'm going to be fine, Ab. We all are. This is a joint FBI, CIA and secret service operation. It's going to be quick and safe." Marcus insisted. "Bellamy will know if Sidney's people are there and tell us." 

"I...i just don't want to raise this baby alone. I don't know what i'll do without you. I can't lose you too." Abby whispered. 

"You won't." Marcus insisted and kissed her forehead. "I promise you that i'll come back to you and Clarke and the baby." 

"Even when this is done, how do you know that something like this won't happen again?" Abby asked. 

"What'd you mean?" Marcus asked her. She blinked away a few tears in her eyes. 

"I married you because I was sure your work wouldn't come home, Marcus. Your work has come home and people have gotten hurt."

"You don't think I know that?" 

"I know you know." Abby cried. "That's why I don't want it to come home again. I don't want this baby to have to ever see what's happening now." She started to cry. 

"Listen to me, Abs. I will never allow anyone to ever hurt our child. I will not risk our baby's safety." He kissed the tears on her cheek. "I won't risk your safely or Clarke's or Bellamy's or anyones." 

"What about yours?" Abby asked him. Tears clung to her eyelashes as she looked up at her husband. 

"I'm going to be fine, baby." Marcus said and wiped another tear away. "Everything is going to be okay." 

"Okay." Abby nodded and turned to pull away. Marcus kept his grip on her wrist as she tried to tug away. 

"Hey, come here." He sighed. He tugged her close and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against him. He breathed in the familiar scent of her fruity shampoo and kissed her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and they both felt the kick of the baby against the walls of her stomach. 

"Everything is going to be okay." Marcus whispered in her ear. She kept her face buried in the crook of his neck and Marcus felt her hot tears run down his neck. 

"I love you." He whispered to her. A strong kick hit the side of Abby's stomach and Abby gave a small giggle. Marcus felt it too and bent down to kiss her stomach. 

"I love you too, baby Kane." He told her stomach and Abby gave another snort. He straightened up and gently pressed his lips to hers. She gently kissed him back. 

"I'm going to sleep now." Marcus sighed. "I've got a big bust tomorrow." 

"A nuclear bomb." Abby said bitterly. 

"Hey, don't go to bed angry." Marcus sighed and Abby gave a sigh. He held her hand and their shoulder's brushed as they walked inside. Marcus helped her climb the ladder and they reached the top level. Both Octavia, Lincoln, Wick and Raven were all asleep in the beds. 

Marcus and Abby climbed into the bed and pulled the covers overtop of them. Abby wrapped her arms around Marcus's neck and snuggled up around him, as if she was afraid to let him go. 

Marcus rested his hands on his wife's swollen stomach. He felt his baby kicking against her stomach. Happiness and love swelled up in his heart. He glanced over a the beautiful sleeping woman carrying his child and more love swelled up in his heart. 

He would come back to them tomorrow.   
\---------------------------

Marcus clicked the gun and slid it into his holster. He was carrying three different semi automatic handguns, one dagger and one grenade. He sighed and tightened his bulletproof FBI vest. Each member of his team was wearing FBI bulletproof vests with Lexa, Maya and Murphy wearing CIA ones. 

Lincoln and Jasper had completely stocked up on all kinds of guns and ammo. Lexa was carrying five different knives, preferring to do hand to hand combat. Murphy was carrying ten grenades, to Marcus's chagrin. 

Monty's had five or six computer screens set up at the kitchen table, wires and different sorts of antennas sticking out of them. Raven and Wick had created a walkie talkie radio for everyone to talk on.

Each person was carrying their badge and an emergency flare. The girls all had their hair pulled up as they scanned their weapons. Everyone was a little tense but ready to go and make sure those nukes were safely transferred. 

Marcus turned on his earpiece and secured it in his ear. "Are we all set?" 

"Aye, aye, sir." Jasper said. 

Marcus hugged Raven and Octavia and shook hands with Monty and Wick. The others were busy saying their goodbye and good lucks when Marcus hugged Clarke tightly. 

"Love you." He muttered and kissed her cheek. She hugged tightly back. 

"I love you too. Oh, will you give Bellamy my love?" Clarke asked. 

"I don't know if it'll be the same coming from me." Marcus joked and Clarke laughed, tossing her head back, making her look like a lion with her golden hair. 

Marcus turned to Abby and pressed his hands to her stomach. He cooed a few words of love to the baby and kissed her stomach. He then straightened up and kissed his wife on the corner of her mouth. 

"I'll come back." He told her, gently rubbing circles on her hands as he held them between them. She nodded and brushed away tears with a frustrated sigh. Hormones. 

Marcus tightened the straps on his vest as he and his team headed out from the Dropship. Murphy was absent-mindedly tossing one of his grenades in the air. 

"Murphy, if you drop that and blows up and kills us...." Jasper warned with narrow eyes. 

"Relax, he does this all the time." Maya snorted as she sharpened her knife. Lexa sighed and shook her head at her agents. 

"With the amount of weapons we're carrying, do you think we'll have any of Sidney's people there?" Lincoln asked as they passed under the trees. 

"Even if Bellamy says they are unaware of the move, their people will still be there." Marcus said. 

"I'd say around ten or maybe fifteen of Sidney's people will be watching or possibly working inside." Lexa said and Marcus nodded in agreement. 

"What about Bellamy? This could expose him." Miller asked as he ducked under a low branch. 

"I've spoken to Bellamy already. He's going to keep his cover as long as he can before it gets to dangerous. Right now, he's off doing business for the trikru." 

"He works for the Trikru? That's his cover?" Miller gasped. 

"You got a problem with his cover, Miller?" Marcus gave a snort towards Bellamy's best friend. 

"Well with the amount of Trikru members we've dealt with, you think he wouldn't want to associate with those kinds of scum." Miller said with a shake of his head. 

"Jasper, I want you to drive that civic. Lincoln, the Millers and I will ride in that car." Marcus instructed, pointing at each person. "Murphy, take Maya and Lexa in the minivan." 

"Great." Murphy rolled his eyes. "I'll really look like a hard ass in a minivan." 

"Ahh, i knew i missed the sarcastic Murphy I knew in high school." Jasper snorted and the others all chuckled. 

"When we get there, I want Lexa and her team to flank the back with Major Byrne's team. The rest of us will head inside and see to it that the nukes are removed." Marcus said and looked to Lexa for her confirmation. She nodded. 

"Everyone's connected by radio. Do not go anywhere alone, it's too risky. Don't do anything stupid and don't blow anything up with a legit reason." Lexa instructed and directed the last part at Murphy. 

"Seems easy enough." Lincoln said with a grin. 

"If it were only that." Marcus sighed.   
\-----------------------------

One hour later, the two cars pulled up in front of a army base on the outskirts of DC. Huge, barbed wire toped gates surrounded the base. A large stone building with huge windows and neat walkways and gardens circles the outskirts of the base. 

Jasper pulled up in the civic with Murphy's minivan behind him. He stopped at the entrance to the gate and instantly swarmed them, checking their cars for any bombs or sorts. 

"What's your purpose for coming to Base Tondc?" A tall man in a military suit asked at once. Marcus and the others in the car all flashed their IDs. 

"FBI Director pro temporary Marcus Kane and his team of agents with CIA agent Alexa Treewood and her team. We're expected by Major Byrne." Marcus told the man. 

The man turned and stalked over to his small tan building with vinyl sides and checked out his computer screen. He turned and looked at some of his men, who had finished checking under the car with a mirror. One of the men nodded. 

"I see that you're expected and you've passed exception....sir." The man said with a little spite. "I hope you're here to try and stop what you started." 

"Hey, listen-" 

"Jasper." Marcus said sternly, "Drive." 

"They used to respect us." Jasper shook his head as he drove foreword and towards the base. "Now it's like..like they don't think we're capable of anything." 

"I'd get use to it if I were you." Sergeant miller said. Several soldiers who were walking around the base sent the civic and minivan odd glances. "None of us really liked you agents in the first place." 

"Thanks." Jasper snorted as Marcus pointed to the side of building they were to meet Major Byrne. Jasper parked the civic and they climbed out. Murphy jumped from the car you would have thought it was on fire. 

"If one more person looks at me and my soccer mom minivan..." He growled and they others stifled their laugh. 

"Kane." Called a voice. They all turned to lay eyes on a severe looking middle aged woman with short blonde hair. Her face had worry wrinkles and a few scars making her looking intimidating and stern. 

"Major Byrne." Marcus greeted, saluting the woman in the neat army suit. She had a AK47 strapped to her back. 

"I really expected you to be driving a more...well, serious of a car." The major said as she clasped hands with the FBI director. 

"Well yes." Marcus gave a sigh and turned to indicate the group behind him. "CIA agents Alexa Treewood, Maya Vie and John Murphy. I want them to work with your team once we reach Mount Weather." 

"That's fine." Byrne turned to look at Lexa. "Agent Gustus will work be under your command." 

"He'll love that." Lexa smirked and everyone turned to look at her in confusion. "My ex uncle. He was Indra's ex-husband." 

"Indra was married?" Jasper gasped at Lexa. He looked to everyone else who's faces of shock matched his own. Marcus, who already knew the fact, held up his hand. 

"Enough, Japer. Major, these are Agents Jordan-" 

"Lincoln and Miller and Sergeant Miller." Major Byrne said as she nodded each of them. "I read their files and i am very impressed with your team. It appears that Agents Blake, Green, Reyes and Wick are missing." 

"They're setting up surveillance back at our backup location." Lincoln said. 

"I already have people on surveillance." Major Byrne said as she motioned for them to follow her. They headed into a building with long marble floors and high ceilings. Photos of successful members of army covered the walls and a few indoor trees relaxed on the side of the walls. 

"I'd still prefer if my people are on top of things as well." Marcus said. Major Byrne just lead them into a meeting room. Several plastic chairs were aligned in rows across the blue carpeting. The walls were plain white with a few windows that let in light and gave you a view of the grounds. A large eletronic map and white board stood at the front. 

"Welcome to our meeting room." The major said, moving around the chairs to stand at the head of the room. About fifteen other men and women, all dressed in neatly pressed army uniforms, sat in the chairs. Marcus motioned for his group to sit the the remaining chairs while he and Lexa joined the major and another tall man in a black suit. 

"Agent Gustus." Major Byrne motioned to the tall and serious man. He had a grizzled beard and dark, stern eyes and red lips. The skin on his face was coarse, hiding several scars. His suit was neat and without a single wrinkle. 

"Agent Kane," the man stepped foreword and shook Marcus's hand firmly. The skin on his hand was dry and Marcus could feel the calluses of gun training. "Agent Treewood." 

"Agent Gustus." Marcus greeted. His eyes traveled down to glance at the badge on his shoulder. Gustus was one of the most formidable agents in the secret service. 

"Alright." Major Byrne shouted and the chattering fell silent. She pressed a button and an overhead view of a mountain. "This is Mount Weather. It's the top base for storing military weapons." 

"There's top security in this facility. It will, however, be disabled for our window of removal. That window is three minutes so the team on the removal squad will need to move fast and with extreme precision." Marcus's voice rang out. 

"Who's on that extraction team?" One young corporal asked from the second row. 

"FBI agents Jordan, Miller, Lincoln and myself." Marcus said. "Major Byrne has also assembled a bomb squad who will be doing the extraction." 

"CIA Agent Treewood will be leading the outside security detail. Secret Service Agent Gustus and his team will be working with Agent Treewood's team." Major Byrne turned to look at Lexa and Gustus. "I'll let you to work it out." 

"We will also have an inside security team working to make sure that nothing will intercept our movements." Marcus said. 

Byrne switched screens to show a 3D floor plan of the mountain. She pointed to a vault and then showed the proper exit plan. "Once we have the bomb packed and ready for travel, it will he moved down these series of halls and into the elevator." 

"Won't that be risky taking the elevator?" Lincoln asked from his chair. 

"We do not anticipate there being any problem." Bryne said and Marcus and Lexa exchanged a glance. 

"Once the team is clear of the elevator, a undisclosed bulletproof van will pick the bombs and move them to an undisclosed location." Byrne said. "There will be two undisclosed escort cars to assure that those bombs arrive to their location." 

"Is everyone clear of the plan?" Gustus's deep voice rang out. There was a clear "aye,aye!" from the agents and army. 

"Divide into your groups. We move out now. Report any suspicious activity to myself or the agents standing with me. Thank you." Major Byrne said and the meeting ended. Everyone got up and there was a distinct scrapping of chairs and chattering. 

"Your team has the black SUV in parking spot C, spot 4." Major Byrne told Marcus. Marcus nodded and waved his team towards him. 

"Lot C." Marcus said. "Fourth spot, Lincoln's driving. Jasper, take the back. I don't anticipate anything on the way to the mountain, but better safe than sorry." 

"Got it boss." Jasper said and Lincoln nodded. He, the Millers and Jasper turned and headed out of tue room to go and find lot C. 

"Contact me if you see anything out of the ordinary." Marcus told Lexa. She nodded and pulled together her team. 

Marcus turned down the hall and headed off towards lot C. He was surprised on how easily he navigated his way around. He had worked here in his military days before he was recruited by the FBI. 

"Kane." Marcus turned and caught sight of Byrne following him. He stopped and allowed her to caught up. "I see you still know your way around." 

"I know. I'm surprised with that fact." Marcus nodded with a smile. He and Byrne walked outside and into the sunlight. Lincoln and the others were already in the car. 

"Are you coming with us?" Marcus asked as he climbed into the backseat. Jasper was situated in the back, ready for anything, and Lincoln was ready to drive. 

"You're leading and you need someone to give instructions." Byrne said as she climbed into the backseat. Sergeant Miller moved to the backseat with Jasper to allow Marcus and Byrne to sit in the middle row. 

"Drive out the gate and take a right." Byrne said and she leaded back into the seat. Lincoln nodded and waited for the other cars to be ready. 

Marcus pulled out a file on the explosives in Mount Weather and began to study them. He knew this had to go right. They could not allow Sidney to get ahold of them. 

He pulled out his phone and clicked on the lock screen. He glance down at a smiling picture of Clarke and Abby both laughing. He sighed and knew that he had to protect them. 

"That's the surgeon you married, Amy right? And your step daughter, Claire?" Byrne leaned over to look at the picture. 

"Abby and Clarke." Marcus corrected. 

"Oh, right." Byrne nodded. "I haven't seen them since your wedding. You're happy though, and that's all that matters." 

Lincoln caught Marcus's eye in the mirror and raised his eyebrows. Marcus felt the need to explain. "Major Byrne and I were in boot camp together and became good friends. We look out for each other." Marcus said. 

The rest of the ride was silent as Lincoln drove and Murphy kept watch. Marcus watched as the trees flew by and they passed a few lakes and tall hills. The cars followed them down a plain, dirt road. 

"We're here." Byrne said as Lincoln stopped in front of a huge mountain. Lincoln and the others peered out the windows to see a towering mountain with vines and ivy crawling from all sides of the mountain. 

"This is Mount Weather?" Murphy asked with a great deal of surprise in his voice. Marcus hadn't ever seen Mount Weather but he could suddenly see why they had chosen the place. It was virtually impossible to tell that this was a military base. 

"There are military hideouts surrounding the place." Byrne said as she climbed from the car. The car doors slammed loudly and the other cars parked behind them. Lexa glanced over at Marcus and nodded at each other. Lexa, her team and a series of other soldiers vanished into the woods. 

"Ready, Agent Kane?" Byrne asked as she and the extraction team moved towards the mountain. Byrne pulled some ivy away from the mountain and revealed a steel door. Marcus nodded and Byrne unlocked the door. 

Marcus moved first with his own team, Byrne and the inside security detail. Marcus turned to the leader of the inside security detail man and nodded. The team split off and vanished down a long hallway. 

Marcus glanced around and took in the high ceiling, concrete walls and the plainness of it all. There was nothing on the walls or ceilings and yellow cage lights hung from the ceiling and gave of a loud buzzing noise. 

"Take us to the bomb lockup." Marcus ordered and Byrne nodded. Despite the fact that Marcus had memorized the floor plan, he wanted Byrne to lead them. 

Byrne lead them down a series of winding halls as Marcus and the others kept a glance around for anything out of the ordinary. Marcus kept a tight grip on his gun. The sounds of footsteps approaching reached their ears. 

"Someone approaching." Jasper said very softly and everyone turned to see the approaching man. A young man with blonde hair came jogging out the meet them. He was dressed in standard Mount Weather uniform. 

"Who are you? State your name?" Byrne shouted at the man. The man threw up his hands at once. 

"Blake, Bellamy Blake." The man shouted. Instantly they all recognized his voice. Of course they had all know that Bellamy was stationed at Mount Weather but no one really expected him to make contact with them. 

"Bellamy? What the hell?" Lincoln snapped. "We're busy." 

"They know." Bellamy said. His eyes were wide with panic. "Diana and Cage know you're moving the bomb today!" 

"What?" Marcus asked in disbelief. "How did they find out?" 

"They've got the information somehow. Cage just sent me a text telling me to kill you and your team once you've extracted the bomb." Bellamy said. 

"How many people here are on Diana's payroll?" Lincoln asked as Bellamy motioned for them to follow them. 

"Hard to tell." Bellamy said. He turned into a dark stairwell that went straight up and down. "This leads straight down to the safe. Once we're there, you've gotten three minutes to get those bombs out of there or they'll get hold of those bombs." 

"Let's move." Marcus said and they took off running down the stairs. Everyone jumped three steps at a time and reached the lowest level in the mountain. Bellamy pushed the door open to reveal a dark hall with only a large safe at the end. 

"Byrne, stand guard out here. Marcus said to the major. She nodded and turned to station herself outside the safe. She turned to the key code. 

"Once i punch this key code in, you have three minutes to pack up those bombs and get the hell out." Byrne said. 

"That's not enough time." Bellamy said at once. 

"That's our window." Byrne said with a sigh. 

"We've got movement on the outside." Came Lexa's voice over the radio. "About three or four reapers at the front door and a sniper positioned in the woods." 

"We have movement upstairs." Came the voice of the inside security detail. There was suddenly the sounds of gunfire through the comms. 

"Under heavy fire on level f!" The man shouted. "Our window of time had been lowered." Byrne began to typing into the keypad and moments later the door slid open. 

Marcus and the team moved into the safe. The walls and ceiling, like the rest of the mountain, were smooth concrete. In the center, under a glass case, sat three missiles. Jasper and Lincoln both dropped their bags and pulled out the drills. Marcus pulled out the bulletproof case they were placing the missiles in. 

The sounds of the drill reached their ears and moments later one of the screws on the case came undone. Jasper and Lincoln worked as fast as they drilled into the glass. "Hurry!" Bellamy said. 

"They have breached the door. Repeat they have breached the door!" Lexa screamed. "Reapers are heading your way." 

"Come on Jas." Bellamy said as they both he and lincoln managed to get the glass lid off. They both began to pick up the small yet powerful missiles and load them into the case. Marcus strapped the missiles in the case and closed it carefully. 

"Good work. Let's get out of here." Marcus told his team. He glanced down at his watch. "We've got one minute. Move." They ran into the hall, guns raised and Marcus kept a tight grip on the case. 

"Stairs." Byrne instructed as they ran down the hall with their footfalls echoing loudly . "Team said they headed towards the elevator. We might just miss them." 

Bellamy was the first in the staircase. The dim lights flickered and swayed above them as they ran. A door a level up swung open and two reapers jumped out. 

"Down!" Bellamy shouted at once. Everyone dropped as low as they could. They had the low ground and those reapers had the advantage. Bellamy fired two shots at the reapers. They both pinged off the metal railing loudly and the reapers fired down onto them. Marcus watched as two bullets sung into Jasper's bulletproof vest. 

Jasper managed to duck out from behind Bellamy and shot one of the reapers in the head. The reaper fell and began to roll down the stairs leaving a trail of blood splatters. The other reaper roared, angry that his friend had been shot. 

The reaper sent several more shots down at them. Byrne suddenly leapt up from behind Marcus, shouting "down!" at her companions, who complied. She sprayed the reaper with bullets from her machine gun. That reaper fell, too, and the group moved foreword and up the steps. 

"Lexa, what's it like upstairs?" Miller shouted in his comm. They made good time as they ran. Heavy gunfire echoed in their ears as more gunfights around the mountain occurred. 

"It's bad. Several reapers have breached the mountain. Get out of there now!" Lexa shouted at them. "Under heavy fire out here. We've got a car waiting for you." 

"What about-shit?" Marcus was about to ask a question when they reached the ground level only to find themselves under heavy fire. Reapers were everywhere and so was the inside security detail. 

Marcus ducked behind a large pillar with Bellamy. He was still clutching the case full of the missiles. He ducked out from behind the pillar and sent a bullet into the nearest reaper. He was forced to duck back in as a bullet slammed into the stone pillar and bits of stone fell out. 

Lincoln rolled from his position and shot another reaper. Bellamy, who reapers seem to realized was no longer on their team, leapt from the doorway and shot two as he sprinted and made it to another pillar. 

"Lexa, what's it like outside?" Marcus shouted over the heavy fire. He, pressed against the pillar's side, ducked out and fired a few shots at the oncoming reapers. One managed to break past the firing line and nearly reached Marcus. Miller sent three bullets into the reaper before he could do any damage. 

"We've managed to secure a car. It's around the back. Black SUV!" Lexa shouted at him through the comm. Marcus motioned to his team to make a break for the door. 

Miller was the first, followed instantly by Jasper. They both ran to the door, being covered by the others. Byrne and the elder Miller made the break for it. They managed to get to the door while the others kept the other reapers at bay. 

"Grenade!" Bellamy's voice suddenly echoed around in the hall, over the gunfire. Marcus peered out and saw a reaper pulling the pin from a grenade. Marcus knew grenades and he knew that the kind the reaper had wasn't good. 

"Go! Get out now!" He shouted and began to run towards the door. As he ran, he fired at the reaper with the grenade. Marcus watched the pin fall as if it was in slow mow. He saw the reaper hold up the grenade, almost taunting. Marcus shot the reaper and the reaper fell but the pin was already out. 

Boom

Marcus suddenly felt himself slam into the ground. His ears were ringing and his whole body ached. He suddenly became aware he was covered his dust and dirt and rubble from the ceiling above. Marcus struggled to move and found he could with great difficulty. 

"...cus......" 

"Mar....cus." 

The voice of someone shouting far away. Marcus finally managed to realize that it was Bellamy who was shouting his name. Marcus caught sigh of Bellamy pinned down by a large chunk of rubble. Lincoln was struggling to pull Bellamy from the rubble and fight off reapers as he did so. 

Marcus managed to shove the rubble off of him and move towards Bellamy and Lincoln. Marcus took down two reapers that were moving towards the two men. As Marcus began to ran, he discovered he no longer had his gun and it had been lost in the rubble. 

He used the bulletproof case to block the shots fired at him. He leapt over rubble and crouched down beside Bellamy. He quickly assessed that Bellamy's chest was being crushed and he instantly knew that Bellamy could have easily have a broken rib. 

"We need to get him out of here now." Marcus said as he began to shove rocks from the floors above off of Bellamy. Lincoln began to fire upon the reapers. 

One got close and Lincoln punched him backwards. The reaper rolled to the bottom of the rocks and Lincoln shot him. Another reaper charged at them at Lincoln sent one bullet into the chest. Marcus, meanwhile, had managed to get most of the rocks off of Bellamy, who was barely conscious. 

"Help me move this rock Lincoln!" Marcus shouted. Lincoln ducked under a bullet and positioned himself to shove the heavy boulder. Marcus quickly counted down and the two shoved the rock off of Bellamy. 

"Duck!" Marcus shouted. Lincoln ducked down as Marcus grabbed hold of Lincoln's gun from a nearby boulder and shot a reaper charging towards them. 

"Thanks." Lincoln gasped. He tossed Bellamy over his shoulder, staying low. Marcus cocked the gun and sent a bullet into another reapers leg. 

"Move." Marcus said. Lincoln, carrying Bellamy, took off towards the door. Marcus, carrying the missiles, used it as his own shield as he ran and fired his own gun. He sent down two reapers as he ran. 

Marcus hurtled out of the door and slammed it shut behind him. He instantly felt cold as the sweat on his body reacted to the air of the outdoors. The smell of smoke and gun fire invaded his ears. Loud explosions and gunshots rang loudly in his still ringing ears. 

Marcus caught sight of an approaching reaper. The reaper was upon him before he could barely react. His back hit the ground and the case clattered away, upturning old dry leaves. Marcus struggled to reach the case as he and the reaper rolled in the dirt. 

The reaper punched him across the face. Marcus's head jerked back and smacked against the ground. He glanced up, seeing stars, and saw the reaper crawling towards the case. Marcus scrambled to find his gun but the reaper had got hold of case's handle. 

Suddenly, the reaper slumped foreword and rolled to the side. Marcus glanced around to see Agent Gustus standing behind him with a gun pointed at the now dead reaper. Marcus scrambled to his feet, grabbing Lincoln's fallen gun. 

"Thanks." Marcus said as he grabbed the case from the dead leaves. Gustus nodded and motioned from him to follow. Marcus and Gustus kept low as they ran along the tree line. 

Lexa and Maya appeared a moment later. Behind them was Lincoln, with Bellamy on his shoulder, the Millers and Jasper. Everyone seemed relatively fine. 

"Where's Murphy?" Marcus asked them. 

"Getting the car." Maya replied. She ducked under another bullet as a reaper found them and came running towards them, screaming. Maya was the quickest and she sent a bullet into the reaper's leg. The man fell to the ground with a scream. He was still alive and struggled to crawl towards them but Maya shot him and ended his pain. 

"Where's Byrne and her team?" Marcus asked. "We are not leaving people behind!" As he spoke, more gunfire ran out and then a huge explosion. They all ducked as rubble few around them. 

"They're meeting us." Lexa said over the gunfire. The sounds of screening tires suddenly reached their ears as a black suv came flying towards them. It ran over several reapers and sent them scattering. The car skidded to a halt in front of them. 

"Murphy, are you mad? Where the hell did you get your license?" Marcus shouted as he dove into the backseat with the others. Miller crawled over the seats and took the back watch. 

Bellamy began to cough up some blood. Marcus recognized what had happened almost instantly. Listening to Clarke and Abby's doctor chatter had paid off. "His lungs might have been punctured by a broken rib." 

"Can Abby fix that?" Murphy asked as the car lurched foreword and he began to drive. Reapers dove out of the way as Murphy drove past screaming, "Move Bitch! Get out the way?" 

"Murphy, now is not the time for lyrics!" Maya shouted as Miller shot two reapers who were chasing them. Murphy skidded, spinning the car away from his drive towards the mountain. Everyone smashed into the side as Murphy took off. 

Bellamy coughed more blood and Marcus wiped it away from his mouth. "Again, can Abby deal with this?" Murphy asked as a reaper rolled over the windshield as Murphy slammed into him. 

"I don't know, probably." Marcus said as he held Bellamy's head back to keep him from chocking on his blood. "Where's Byrne and her team?" 

"She, her team and my team have got their own car." Gustus said. 

"Murphy, drive towards the west." Marcus said and Murphy sent him the a confused look. "Now, murphy." Murphy skidded the car around and drove towards a crowd of reapers.

The reapers scrambled to avoid the car. That gave Byrne and the other agents and soldiers the chance to charge into a nearby abandoned SUV they had left. They all scrambled into cars and Miller picked off any that got to close. 

"We're splitting up." Marcus said into the joint comms as he punched in a location on his phone. "We've got those bombs. I'll meet you to pass them off at the abandoned playground. Sending the location now. " 

"Got it." Byrne said through the com. 

Bellamy coughed up more blood and Marcus sighed. "We've gotta get Bellamy to a hospital." 

Lexa turned to the driver of the car. "Can you make sure no one's following us?" 

"Well that's gonna be hard considering that we've got two cars with reapers driving now behind us." Murphy said tersely as he sped down the road. 

"Miller, take them out." Marcus ordered as he held Bellamy down as the boy coughed more blood. Lincoln crawled to join him. They both positioned themselves through the small opening that allowed them to shot behind them. 

Miller sent two shots at the nearest car. The bullets only bounced off the windshield. "Ive got good news and bad news." Miller called. "The good news is that the bulletproof glass works and they can't shoot us, the bad news is that we can't shoot them." 

"Hey, Murphy?" Lincoln turned his head around and called up to the driver. "You still got those grenades?" 

"Yeah." The driver called back from where he was currently speeding 90 mph down a dirt trail. Each time the car hit a bump, the car would jolt violently. 

"I've got a idea." Lincoln said. Marcus and Gustus were trying to find where the ribs had broken on Bellamy's, now open, chest. They pulled back his shirt and were checking for the break. 

"Front pocket." Murphy told Maya, who was in the passenger seat. She unclasped Murphy's vest and found a series of grenades on the inside pocket of the blue CIA bulletproof vest. She tossed them back to Lincoln. 

"Plug your ears!" Lincoln shouted before cracking open the door, pulling the pin and lobbing a grenade into the air. The grenade sailed over their car and landed on the road. 

Bright orange suddenly lit up the surrounding area as the car exploded with a bang. The two flaming cars sailed into the air before landing upside down on the ground. It skidded along before stopping and remained a flaming ball. 

"Nice thinking, Lincoln!" Jasper cheered. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. 

"A plan worthy of John 'I blow stuff up for because it makes me feel joyful' Murphy." Maya laughed and Murphy smacked her, still driving a good 70 miles per hour. 

"We need to get to a hospital." Gustus said as he held Bellamy's head. "Your friend needs help." 

"We can't go to the hospital, they'll come after us!" Jasper said. 

"I know a place." Lincoln said. He glanced at the passing scenery and instructed Murphy to go right. "My friend-Nyko-is a doctor. He'll help Bellamy." 

Two speedy minutes later, Murphy pulled up in front of a small red house with white trim and several neatly cut bushes. "This is it." Lincoln said. Murphy slammed on the breaks and they all jolted foreword. 

Lincoln carried Bellamy onto the quaint pouch with a white rocking chair and table and banged on the door. Moments later, a tall, broad man with dark hair opened the door. Lincoln said some quick words to the man before they entered. 

Once they were inside, Murphy did the fastest U-turn in history and barreled down the street going a solid 40. A few neighbors stared at the passing car in what Marcus thinks was disapproval, but Murphy was going to fast to tell. 

"Drive slower or the cop'll pull you over and who knows if we'll get a corrupted one." Lexa said, as if she was ready Marcus's mind. Murphy slowed his speed and Miller scanned behind them. 

Five minutes later, Murphy pulled into the abandoned playground's parking lot. Byrne was waiting inside her car, which was parking in the first spot. Murphy parked the car and Marcus and Lexa grabbed the case of missiles and scrambled from the car. 

"All three." Marcus said as he passed the case to the major. She nodded at him. 

"I'll have them detonated and contact you once it's done. Then you can move in and make your arrests." She told them. 

"We'll need your help." Marcus said. "The CIA, FBI and DC police are all connected in this. I want your help rounding up those loose ends." 

"It'll be a pleasure." Byrne said before climbing back into her car and vanishing. Marcus and Lexa climbed back into their own car and Murphy headed for Lincoln's friends house. 

"Six o'clock!" Miller suddenly said as a police car roared to life behind them, sirens and lights flashing. Murphy swore and sped up, zipping between cars. 

"It's our license plate." Maya suddenly burst. "Those reapers reported it to their friends." 

Marcus quickly contacted Byrne to warn her. Meanwhile, Miller had opened the back window and was attempting to shoot off the plate.

"Nathan! Get your ass back inside this car before you-" his father was shouting before there was a metal cling and Miller ducked back inside and closed the bulletproof glass. 

"It's off." He announced with a grin. "Now all Murphy has to do is lose them." 

Murphy made a sharp left, cutting across two lanes of oncoming traffic. Cars honked and skidded to stopped. Marcus silently began to pray for their lives. Murphy kept going and cut down an alleyway. 

The cop car raced after them. Gunshots rang out but the bullets only bounced off of the glass. Murphy shot out from the alleyway and into another intersection. Cars skidded to avoid Murphy's car and blared their horns. 

"Damn!" Murphy swore when the cop car continued to chase them. "Hold on tight." 

"God help us." Marcus heard Sergeant Miller, who was slightly green, say. Murphy cut across four lanes of traffic and into another alley. 

"Murphy!" Jasper roared. At the end of the alley was a huge stone building. Marcus could tell Murphy wanted to spin the car and take off down the adjacent alley. "Are you trying to kill us?" 

"Really hoping not to!" Murphy shouted back. He jerked the car hard and the car skidded on the gravely road. It slammed into the side of the building and the jerk gave the all whiplash. The car slammed off of the building was rough and cracked the glass but they were, thankfully, now sideways. 

Murphy sped off down the adjacent alleyway. Behind them, the cop car crashed front first into the building. Smoke began to pour from the car and the whole back was lifted up off the ground from the force before slamming back down onto the ground. 

The alleyway was small and both mirrors were broken off. The paint on the slamming side of the car was now scrapped and a decent size dent sat on the side. They had lost the cops thought. 

"How many destroyed cars have we caused now?" Jasper asked with a snort. 

"Too many to count." Marcus sighed, still breathing hard from Murphy's driving. "But i'm never willing getting into a car with Murphy as driver." 

"You had fun." Murphy retorted with a laugh. Five minutes later, they pulled up in front of the house. Lexa knocked on the door and lincoln answered. 

"Get it." He said quickly. They all hurried in. "What took so long?" 

"We got held up by the cops but John 'World's most terrifying driver' Murphy outran them." Jasper said. Marcus glanced around the simple home. It had basic furniture and everything was neat yet plain. 

"Bellamy's in here." Lincoln said and lead them down a hall to the dining room. Bellamy was sitting up on a plain wooden dinning table with his feet sitting on one of the four chairs. The man tall, broad man was bending over him. 

Now being closer, Marcus could see that the man was about thirty with rough, tan skin. His hair, almost black, was longer than Marcus realized. It was braided back behind him and ended just above his shoulder blades. He reminded Marcus of an Amazonian warrior, not a doctor. 

"Hey!" Bellamy greeted. He had a switched up side but he smiled all the same. The doctor turned to greet his new guests. 

"I've removed the piece of rib that punctured the lung. I managed to stop bleeding and remove any fluid from his lungs. Agent Blake will he fine but needs to take it easy for a few days." Nyko said in a deep, calming voice.

"Thank you." Marcus shook his hand and his eyes landed on a doctor ID behind the tall man. "You work at Polis?" 

"I took the position only about a month ago." Nyko said. "I took over Dr. Kane's practice at the recommendation of her daughter ." 

"Abby'll be happy to know that someone capable took over for her." Marcus smiled at the man and shook his hand in thanks. "When will Bellamy be permitted to return to his work."

"Two or three days." Nyko replied as Bellamy was helped by Murphy and Jasper to begin the walk to the car. Lincoln hugged his friend. 

"Thank you for this." 

"Anytime, Lincoln." The doctor smiled. Marcus instantly saw a connection. Nyko walked them to the door. Marcus watched as the others helped Bellamy into the car. 

"How long have you known Nyko?" Marcus asked Lincoln. 

"Since we were babies. We grew up next door neighbors." Lincoln replied and Marcus smiled. Everyone pilled into the car and Murphy headed off. Thankfully, they reached the place were they hid successfully. 

It was dark by the time the Dropship finally came into view. A small campfire sat out front and they could make our the silhouette of the others. They all rose to their feet when the exhausted troop rolled in. 

Bellamy had removed his disguise in the car and at once was bombarded by his sister and Clarke. He hugged Octavia tightly before wrapping his arms around Clarke and kissing her neck. 

"I missed you so much." Clarke whispered as she hugged him. 

"I missed you too." Bellamy whispered into her hair. The others were quickly hugging in relief that everyone was safe. Marcus found his wife and hugged her tightly. He felt the baby kick her stomach. 

"Are you okay?" Abby whispered. 

"We're all fine, Abby." Marcus said. He heard her breathe a sigh of relief before turning to Bellamy to hug him. She noticed the injury at once. 

"What happened to you?" She asked. Everyone quickly was filled in on the events of the day as they ate around the fire. 

"Now that those bombs have been taken care of, all we have to do is arrest them all now." Lexa said with a grin. "No Mount Weather, no bombs." 

"That might be a problem, Lexa." Bellamy spoke up and all eyes landed on him as he sat there eating his dinner. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Cage and Diana had a back up bomb dealer." Bellamy said. 

"And who would that be?" Lexa asked him. 

"She's super secretive. I don't know much about her." Bellamy said. 

"Is there anything you do know?" Maya asked. 

"Her name is Ali."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry for the wait  
> \- i know this took forever but leaving reviews really helps me write faster.   
> -i'd love to incorporate some of your ideas into the story, so just let me know.   
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you think?


End file.
